Una Diva ¡¿Embarazada!
by Amelia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Yo era de Todo Lo Que Una Chica queria ser! Una Diva ¿que pasa cuando estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo?¿que pasa si este tiene novia?¿que pasara cuando me entere que estoy embarazada?...de mi mejor amigo,el mas codiciado del colegio:amor,juegos,diversion
1. Las Divas!

**__**

Yo era todo lo que una chica queria ser! una Diva..yo y mis mejores amigas somos las mas envidiada del Intituto... Claro que no todo era perfecto pero si casi... mi mejor amigo era el mas popular del colegio y el mas codiciado y tenia su propio grupo los Leones pero saben que es lo mejor ESTABA ENAMORADA DE EL!

Isabella Swan es una chica de 16 años mimada y consentida por su padres quienes le dan todo ella por otro lado es inteliegente, divertida, dulce y cariñosa con quienes lo son con ella y sus mejores amigas... juntos con los leones, las Divas del intintuto hacen miles de travesuras y locuras ... Con unos padres nada conveccionales quienes parecen igual de adolescente que ellos surge la mas maravillosa historia de amor ... donde habra locura, diversion , pasion...y miles de sorpresas que ella no se esperaba y que cambiaria su vida...

ADVERTENCIA:

1-Esta historia contiene lemmons para quienes no pueden soportarlo por favor no leer

2- Las familias de los chicos es un tanto loca y sus padres toman todo muy naturalmente.

Es una historia llena de diverision con una bella totalemente decidida y loca

Recuerden yo lo personajes no me pertenecen sino a la brillante Sthepanie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos...solo la historia es de mi creacion espero que le guste

**Capitulo 1**

_Estaba en un profundo sueño donde yo era una chica común y corriente sin nada de ropa cara ni maquillaje pero sobre todo era feliz y era yo misma pero lo mejor de todo estaba con el amor de mi vida el que me roba todos mis pensamientos_

_Estábamos en el bosque en un hermoso prado lleno de flores y estábamos tirado en el suelo y nos mirábamos agarrado de las manos y me deba su mejor sonrisa torcida por las que muchas suspiraban._

_-Bella yo tengo algo que decirte- dijo mirándome tiernamente_

_-Si dime- dije acariciando sus cabellos cobrizos y desordenados_

_-Yo te a…- y se fue acercando a mi lentamente y mi corazon latía desenfrenadamente pero no termino de decirme porque senti a alguien molestándome_

- Despierta dormilona!- chillo es voz que tanto me fastidiaba. Siempre que soñaba con él y venia el mejor de los hermanos el que más amo en todo el mundo nótese el sarcasmo venia y me despertaba.

-Mas te vale que salgas ahora mismo emmett- chille a todo pulmón irritada – tienes exactamente- dije mirando mi reloj D&G para ver los segundos- tienes 5 segundo para salir – dije mirándolo con la mirada diabólica- uno – dije parándome- dos- dije enfrente de él y para esto el estaba tenso por _la mirada diabólica.- _tres….

_-_ pero hermanita- dijo el retrocediendo del miedo- solo vine a cumplir con lo que mama me dijo- dijo esto ya en la puerta.

-PAPI!- grite a todo pulmón – emmett me está molestando!- chille como una niña chiquita

-EMMET WILLIAMS SWAN!- rugió papa desde abajo- deja a la niña tranquila si no quieres que te quite el jeep- dijo enojado yo lo mire con mi mejor sonrisa de shrek.

-Papa eso no es justo- dijo emmet haciendo un berrinche – yo solo vine a despertarla.

-Pero te he dicho que deje que tu mama lo haga- dijo mi papa que ahora estaba en mi puerta y yo hice un puchero y mis labios temblaron se que papa no se resistiría.- sabes que se levanta furiosa cuando lo haces- dijo reprochándolo.

-Porque siempre la defiendes - dijo el indignado ya para esto yo tenía a mi papi abrazado y miraba a emmy victoriosa.

-Porque siempre la molestas- dijo viendo su reloj- y mejor que se vayan a vestir tienen que ir al colegio se les hace tarde.- dijo dando la vuelta y yo le saque la lengua a emmy y cerré mi puerta para ver que ropa tenia hoy en mi calendario que según Alice tenía que tener para no repetir nada

Mire mi iPad para ver y hoy me tocaba algo que no me gustaba mucho ya que tenía que usar tacones pero esto que nada hoy era un dia soleado en forks eso quiere decir ropa sexy según Rose pues hoy era shorts , jersey de algodón rosa y tacones rosa y cárdigan rosa Ahhhh de seguro rose decidió esta ropa

Camine perezosamente hasta el baño para darme una relajante ducha eso me basto para poder tener el ánimo de siempre y verlo a Él me vestí con todo lo que tenía que llevar puesto me maquille ligeramente solo lip gloss un poco de polvo y rubor bahh no, si lo tengo de naturaleza tome mis libros y mi adorable bolso Louis vuitton baje apresurada iba tarde.

-Date rapido- dijo alguien y claro senti como emmett me alzaba y me abrazaba como un oso yo chille porque me falta el aire.

-Emmett Swan baja a tu hermana las vas a asfixiar- dijo mama poniéndome una ensalada de frutas

-Si mama- dijo el soltándome me senté a comer algo no tenía mucha hambre tome algo de fresas y uvas tome un poco de jugo y retire el plato lo cual mama me miro con reproche

- Isabella-dijo mirando mi plato yo solo la mire con mi cara de corderito la cual funciono.

-Mama ya es tarde comeré algo en el instituto- dije apresurada y le di un beso en la mejilla y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa- vamos oso- le dije a emmy que se estaba tragando tambien mi desayuno.

-Ya voy belly- dijo con la boca llena yo solo lo mire con asco – no me mires asi estoy comiendo- dijo en su defensa.

-Ya es tarde emmy – dije mirando mi reloj si lo esperaba me retrasaría entonces alice y rose me matarían- bueno grandulón me voy llego tarde sabes cómo son las chicas- le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda y él seguía concentrado en comida y yo rodé los ojos.

-NO BELLY- dijo y termino en menos de un segundo- tengo- dijo recogiendo sus cosas para el colegio y yo rodee los ojos.

-Ya sabemos ver a Rose- dije con mi mejor sonrisa y él se paró en seco en fin se que el ama a mi amiga pero es tan cobarde que no se lo dice.

-No se lo dirás cierto – dijo nervioso.

-No si mueves tu trasero- le dije enojada ahora.

-Niños ya se les hace tarde- dijo mama saliendo de la cocina en eso iba bajando mi querido padre le regale mi mejor sonrisa y él me la de volvió con dulzura si para las que no lo sabian soy la niña de papi desde que bajo el ultimo escalón corrí y le di un hermoso beso y el solo rio .

-Se que me quieres princesa pero ya es hora que se vayan- dijo y emmy rodo los ojos ante mi sobre nombre princesa pero es que mi papi todo lo que queria me lo daba era su princesita

-Papa si sigues diciéndole eso se lo creerá además ella está bastante grande para lo de princesa- dijo él con un deje de celos yo solo le saque la lengua.

-Bebe no te preocupes tu eres mi príncipe- dijo mama dándole un beso y el sonrió como un niño y ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos pero era si yo la niña de papi y emmy bueno de mami pero yo los dominaba a los dos

- bueno vámonos- le dije a emmy saliendo el tomando su querido jeep y yo bueno como les dije antes soy la niña de papi pues me fui en mi hermoso Jaguar XFR 2010 si ostentoso si pero ya les dije solo tuve que decirle a mi papi y me lo compro

Charlie tiene varias empresas e invierte mucho en la bolsa asi que tengo suerte si es lo unico que tengo hasta ahora, iba entrando al colegio una dia mas y como todos las veces que traigo mi carro claro está que no siempre vengo en el al contrario pero hoy iba para la casa de mi mejor amiga a una tarde de chicas

Fue entonces cuando lo vi recargado en su flamante volvo con esa sonrisa que se robo más de un suspiro de las féminas del instituto me parquee al lado de el jeep y como siempre me regalo esa sonrisa suya y me miro con dulzura y rodee los ojos por la persona con quien lo vi y el solo me sonrió denuevo.

Camine hacia donde él estaba con mi caminar que levantaba la mirada a cualquier si como lo piensan yo Isabella Swan lo cual me subía mi ego era la chica más popular claro junto a mis amigas

-Hola Diva – dijo el dejando a un lado a la persona más irritante del mundo junto a las zifrina bueno déjenme aclararle en este instituto están Los populares( porristas, jugadores etc. ), los normales, los ratones de biblioteca ( y saben un secreto soy unos de ellos me encantan los libros) pero habían dos grupos que nadie superaba Los leones y Las Divas ja! Si yo era una de ella en fin somos los mejores estudiantes que sea popular no quiere decir que no tuviera cerebro además de talentosos , en fin era un círculo cerrado nadie salía ni entraban y edward cullen era el líder de los leones.

-Hola bebe- dije cariñosamente y pude sentir a alguien maldecirme el me beso en la frente y yo suspire si es lo que piensan yo Isabella Swan estaba enamorada de él pero eso no es lo peor yo Soy nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga – Te Extrañe – le dije dándole un abrazo y el solo se rio el sabía lo que estaba haciendo solo dándole un poco de celos a su queridísima novia Tanya Zorra Denali digo Tanya Denali – Ahhhh Hola taira- dije fingiendo no saber su nombre y mirando mi manicure. Edward solo me sonrió el sabía que era cruel con ella pero es que la odiaba por no tener cerebro pero sobre todo por ser su novia.

-Isabella es tanya- dijo ella con rabia- eddie dile a tu amiga que estoy cansada de que me confunda de nombre- dijo ella asiendo un berrinche típico de una porrista que dice ser popular una completa zorra disfrazada de virgen bahh patrañas.

- ah si eso – dije sin importancia volviendo a ver a la luz de mi existencia Mi mejor amigo si yo la más popular SOLO amiga de el más popular pero bueno la vida no es perfecta.- Nos vemos en clase bebe- le dije a mi edward porque era mio siempre era si me encataba espantarle algunas moscas antes de irme me acerque dándole un casto beso en los labios que! Por que se sorprenden es sin malicia además eso es costumbre en nosotros y no nos molesta es de cariño pero para mí significa mas pero nunca lo hacíamos delante de alguna conquista del pero hoy estaba a por molestar

- Hey Swan- dijo tanya quitándome a edward el cual sonreía con un brillo especial- el es mio – dijo con rabia y yo solo le lance una carcajada sus amigas me miraban con odio.

-Zorra- me dijo Lauren en susurro pero yo lo oi.

-Cuida tus palabras muñequita de plástico- dije con superioridad y ella no volvió a hablar para aclararle soy la más popular pero puedo contar los novios que tengo si gracias a mi mejor amigo que me lo espanta y sii! Soy virgen.

-Pero tú no tienes porque besarlo- chillo un vos nasal la cual tuve que taparme los oídos para que no se dañaran. Claro la chillona de Jessica

-Es mio- dijo tanya abrazándolo. Yo solo me rei de esa absurda idea

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie- dijo soltándose de esa no sé cómo es que el está con esa pero bueno para los gustos los colores no?- y eso no tiene nada de malo es mi mejor amiga asi que acostúmbrate si no lo dejamos aquí- dijo el enojado si asi era él pues a veces puede ser un perro pero conmigo un caballero de primera.

-Como digas- dijo ella echando humo y yo volví y me acerque a el pues bueno esta vez no fue tan casto que hasta yo me sorprendí yo no era asi yo solo oi como ella dijo- maldita swan esta me las paga-y yo me voltee y le sonreí con suficiencia.

-Querida no te enojes él es tuyo- dije riendo y tomando mi blackberry era un mensaje de alice diciéndome que teníamos reunión de grupo- hasta que yo quiera- le dije desafiándola – adiós bebe.- e hice la misma salida todos viéndome pues asi era mi relación con el somos mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón y jugábamos a ser novios para fastidiar a los demás.

En el camino me encontré con emmy y jasper que por cierto vieron la escena y solo se reian de eso

-Hey bells- dijo jazz dándome un gran abrazo.

-Hola Jazz- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- no han visto a las chicas – les pregunte

-Si ya sabes en la mesa de Las diva Y Los Leones- dijo emmy rodando los ojos que por cierto era un León junto con Jazz.

-Bueno me voy de seguro hay reunió gracias chicos- y me fui encontrándome con alice con un shorts de mezclilla un jersey morado con un cárdigan gris y la chaqueta oficial de Las divas color morado todas teníamos de todo los colores y rose bueno es rose ella resalaba mucho pues era mucho más hermosa que tanya su belleza me intimidaba pero bueno no por eso tengo lo mio ella iba con un shorts pero claro más corto un jersey rojo un cárdigan negro y unos botines rojo y su chaqueta jumm muy propio de ella. Me acerque a la mesa y deje todo en ella y me senté y mire a la chicas que me miraban divertida.

- hola bells- dijo alice con su voz cantarina

-Hola chicas que hay para hoy- dije con cansancio.

-Bueno tarde de chicas- dijo rose emocionada viendo su iPad si todas teníamos uno y luego frunció el ceño- pero eso no es lo que queremos saber. – y ahí venia todo el drama

-Si dinos que fue lo que te dijo la zifrina esa te vi- dijo ella dándome una sonrisa picara

-Si bueno ya saben me encanta hacerla rabiar- dije fascinada

-Si pero te gusto el beso- dijo ahora rose.

-Chicas no comiencen– dije con cansancio cuando ella podían era persistente

-Pero bellita- dijo ahora alice- no deje que te lo quiten- dijo histérica mi mejor amiga melliza de edward

-alice el no siente nada por mi- le dije resignada- ademas solo quiero verlo feliz- dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas – y nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas en eso paso el primer bloque de clase y no fuimos asi paso la hora del el almuerzo cuando iba saliendo de la cafetería un grupo de chicos me intercepto.

-Hey muñeca- dijo Mike newton disque un deportista y a que no adivinas mi novio

-Mira Mike deja de decirme muñeca- dije a la defensiva.

-Bueno solo queria saber si estas libre- dijo él según deslumbrándome .

-No hoy es tarde de chica- dije sin darle importancia a disque mi novio

-Cuando habrá tiempo para tu novio- dijo el molesto y ese tono no me gusto

-Primero no me hables a si y segundo cuando yo pueda y tenga tiempo- y me fui dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Las clase siguieron como siempre aburridas pero las últimas horas eran las mejores para mi pues todas esta con edward. Entre a clase de biología donde todos estaban hablando pero cuando entre todos se quedaron en silencio y los que estaba en el medio me dieron el paso si como dije toda una diva edward estaba leyendo algo cuando noto el cambio levanto su mirada y me sonrió y yo se la devolví.

-Hey león- dije en forma de saludo poniendo mis cosa en la mesa donde los dos nos sentábamos

-Hola mi _ovejita_- yo rodee los ojos por el sobre nombre.

-Que lees- le pregunte viendo lo que leía y era un libro de medicina- carlisle verdad?- dije con dulzura cuando se trataba de él era otra bella.

-Si ya sabes es el ultimo año y seguiré lo paso de mi padre- dijo orgulloso y yo tambien lo estaba queria que fuera el mejor igual que carlisle que por cierto en mi hermoso padrino.

-Si lo sé – dije dándole una hermosa sonrisa y él se me quedo viendo fijamente al igual que yo hasta que el profesor llego y continuo la clase pero siempre nos dábamos esa mirada. Y asi pasaron las demás clase algebra y gimnasia cuando Sali con mis amigas fui acorralada por un grupito de chicas para se especifica las porrista.

-Hey Swan!- dijo tanya yo me pare frente a ella claro que no me dejaría intimidar por un grupo de porrista de quinta.- tú y yo tenemos algo que aclarar- dijo con superioridad y sus amiguitas cada una a su lado. Cuando ella dijo eso rose y alice se pusieron a mi lado era como los ángeles de Charlie, las chicas súper poderosa en fin las únicas.

-Si ahh no lo sabía pero veré si tengo algún dia despejado en mi agenda- dijo eso y me volteé para irme pero un brazo me lo impido y me apretaba mi brazo con demasiada fuerza yo me gire y le di _la mirada diabólica_.

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar- dijo apretándome más de la cuenta de seguro me dejaría un cardenal y eso me lleno de furia y con mi otra manos tome su brazo del mi y se lo doble para que vea que duele ella se quejo del dolor- eres una salvaje- dijo casi con lagrimas.

-No te atrevas nunca a tocarme- le dije amenazándola- no sabes de lo que es capaz Isabella Swan entiendes- le dije y la solté con fuerza y casi caía en el suelo si no es por sus amigas.

-te arrepentirás de esto – dijo sacudiendo su perfecto uniforme de porrista.

-Si y que le harás- dijo rose ahora frente a ellas y todas dieron un paso hacia atrás

-Me vengare una por una – dijo ella con suficiencia- a no ser que tu querido jaguar no es tan lindo.- y eso me lleno de rabia pero alice fue más rápida y la halo por el cabello.

-Óyeme bien si le hace algo a ese hermoso y perfecto carro te la veras con tres de la familia más poderosa de forks- dijo ella halando mas su perfecto cabello- y te lo digo ahora si le haces algo al carro te destruiremos.

- Mira taira – dije como si no me importara lo que dijo- no quiero problemas contigo porrista de quinta- y sus ojos llamearon- recuerda tu lugar tu porrista y yo una Diva ya lo diferencias verdad? sera mejor que me deje en paz- dije enojada ahora.

-Solo aléjate de mi eddie- dijo ella chillando ya que alice la volvió a halar del cabello- y tu duende del demonio suelta mi cabello- dijo empujándola.

- oye bien porque no lo repetiré ella no se alejara de nadie.- dijo rose- y ustedes- dijo señalando a Jessica y a Lauren- aléjense de emmett y jasper si no quieren ser porristas muerta.- dijo y vi el miedo en ellas.

-Taira , taira – dije dándole la vuelta y mirandola de arriba y abajo- no te das cuenta solo te estoy dando una mínima oportunidad pero sabes una cosa aprovéchala por que te queda poco tiempo- y me fui solo oi maldiciones de ellas en fin no me daba miedo por de algo estaba segura no le tenía miedo a ella y si le hace algo a mi bebe se la vera los cullen , los swan y los hale


	2. Que Me aleje de El Ni Loca!

**Como ya le es dicho los personajes son de stephanie meyer quiero agradecer a aquellos que han resivido mi historia muy bien principalmente a :**

**angustiinaNaat, CLIPTEMNESTRE, my world my life, sophia18 y por sus comentarios espero que les guste este capi**

**Capitulo 2**

Estábamos en la casa de los Cullen yo estaba que echaba chispa de lo enojada por lo que esa estupida dijo que le haría a mi bebe las chicas me veían caminar de un lado a otro hablando si entender nada de lo que decia solo me veían divertida.

-pero es que solo quiero tenerla enfrente- volvía y repetía- la dejare sin su perfecto cabello y su cara de plástico- dije chillando y para eso esme está en la sala por el chillido y yo me sonroje.

-Cariño que es lo que pasa- dijo maternalmente se sentó y me palmeo un lugar en su lado.

-Es que esme Aghh la odio- dije y volví hablar sin sentido rose y alice se mordían en labio para no reír.

-A quien bebe y no digas eso, es muy feo- y si esme es mi hada madrina una segunda madre para mí.

-Pues quien más a esa … – dije levantándome no sabía ni que decir – la novia de silicona que tiene tu hijo- y para eso ya las chicas se partían de la risa- digo tanya- y esme me miraba divertida- y que es tan gracioso- dije ya enojada y me hundí en el sillón .

-Estas celosa- dijo esme con un brillo especial en los ojos yo solo bufe porque todos tenias que saber de mi amor por él y yo solo me sonroje.

-Es que como me pide que aleje de el- chille y esme frunció el ceño- si la queridísima madre tanya de Calcuta me dijo eso- ya para esto alice y rose lloraba de la risa y esme se unió a sus risas- eso no es todo dijo que le haría algo a mi bebe- dije al borde de las lagrimas e hice un puchero y mis labios temblaban

-Ya pequeña- dijo esme y dejo de reírse ahora estaba seria – déjala que diga todo eso además sabes que Edward nunca se alejara de ti – yo solo asenti- y si le hace algo a tu auto se la vera con una esme enojada- si a esme no le agradaba la familia Denali por la lanzada de carme que estaba enamora de carlisle.

-bueno ya deja de pensar en eso es hora de la belleza- y asi continuo un arduo dia de mascarilla por aquí y por allí hasta esme se unió despues de eso nos quedamos dormida todas en la habitación de alice hasta que senti a alguien levantarme.

-Vamos bella!- dijo esme con dulzura- es hora de ir de compra- pero yo no tenía ganas de ir.

-MM. no vayan ustedes – dije dándome la vuelta- yo quiero dormir.- me acurruque más en la cama

-Bella levántate antes de que te saque a la fuerza- dijo alice amenazándome

- Por favor quiero dormir- dije refunfuñando- si me dejan pueden comprarme lo que quieran ese sera mi castigo- rose y alice chillaron de emoción.- tráiganme chocolate- dije casi dormida

-Bueno vámonos déjenla es hora de irnos- dijo rose emocionada si antes de que me arrepientan váyanse y dejen dormir a la pobre bella depresiva

-Si vamos a comprar el nuevo guardarropa de bella- bueno asi me quedaría durmiendo. No quiero estar con todas esas loca juntas

-Bueno bella si necesitas algo estás en tu casa- dijo esme dándome un beso en la mejilla- Ahhhh y edward está aquí- y salieron riendo de la habitación claro piensan que dormiré asi verdad despues de que dijera eso no bueno pero por lo menos lo intentare cuando casi lo haci senti a alguien acariciarme la cara.

-MMMM- Dije tirando golpe al aire- emmy no moleste- dije y senti denuevo esa caricia en mi cara y en eso me sobre salte para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de edward y yo lo mire con fingido enojo

-Vaya que emmett si te molesta- dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje el me acaricio la mejillas- te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- dijo riendo y luego suspiro para eso estaba roja como un tomate.

-Y que haces aquí no debería de estar con tu novia- dije en forma burlona en lanzo un bufido no entiendo como esta con ella si no la quiere

-Ya sabes tenia entrenamiento- dijo el si se me olvidaba él era el capitán de fútboll americano donde mi querido hermanito y jazz tambien era integrante pero ellos gozaban del ser deportistas y Los leones los más codiciado del instituto

-Si ya comprendo- dije y me senté en la cama ya para esto esta descalza por el pedicure y en una blusa de tiro finos y los shorts el me miro de arriba abajo y me sonroje por su mirada y luego me sonrió.

-Y newton- y ahora yo lance un bufido ni que lo mencione- como estas con el – dijo edward carcajeándose yo me encogi de los hombros.

-No se solo me divierte su idiotez- dije y nos miramos fijamente.

-Quieres que tengamos una maratón de películas- dijo emocionado yo solo asenti- bueno pues ve a mi habitación mientras busco popcorn, sodas y algunos dulce- me dijo con esa sonrisa que me deslumbra yo me pare embobada subí al tercer piso y entre a la habitación que tambien conozco me recosté frente a la tv pantalla plana su cama olía a él a su esencia varonil como lo amaba.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo entregándome el bol de palomitas poniendo las sodas en la mesita de noche y las golosinas busco alguna pelicula despues de tantas películas le suplique que pusiera una pelicula que me encanta _Remember me _era una hermosa historia de amor entre dos jóvenes que sobreviven, cada uno a su manera, de las tragedias familiares que le tocan vivir Tyler Roth, quien pierde a su hermano y va por la vida como un zombi hasta que conoce a Ally, una chica que perdió a su madre y vive cada dia disfrutándolo como si fuera el ultimo.

-Gracias – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla por poner la pelicula despues de eso me acurruque a su lado el paso su mano por mi hombro me atrajo a él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho y senti su perfume era tan cálido y natural estar con él.

-Todo por ti mi ovejita- dijo y me dio un beso en los cabellos nos concentramos en la pelicula de vez en cuando suspiraba por Robert Pattison y las escenas que tenían eran muy calientes.

- Que envidia le tengo- dije suspirando- como me gustaría ser yo Ally.

-Tu enamoramiento por Robert Pattison cuando lo superaras- dijo edward entre risas a decir verdad yo lo amaba a los dos pero tenía más cerca a edward que a él. Yo le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Es que tan Hot y ese acento británico- dije sintiendo ese calor y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Edward acaricio mis mejillas.

-Te recuerdo que soy británico- yo bufe es que tiene que ser tan celoso y además el vino muy chico y su acento no es igual esta ya americanizado

-Si lo sé pero no recuerdas tu acento por dios eras un bebe todavía cuando viniste- dije y me hizo un puchero adorable tenía ganas de besarlo- pero eres igual de hot que rob- le dije con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió pero de repente nos fuimos acercando esto no iba bien senti su aliento y despues de eso sus tiernos labios sobre los míos y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca la cual concedí gustosa nuestras lengua danzaba el beso comenzó a subir de tono para esto ya mi respiración era entrecortada luego de una buena seccion de besos nos separamos. El me miro agitado y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Recuérdame porque seguimos siendo amigos- yo solo sonreí y es que no es la primera vez que pasa.

-Porque si pasa algo mas y no funciona no sería lo mismo- dije resignada volvimos a nuestras posiciones el abrazándome y yo sobre su pecho.

-Cierto ya lo recuerdo- dijo el suspirando y ahí quedo la conversación la pelicula ya para ese instante estaba terminando y venia la parte más difícil para mí la muerte de mi amor platónico la en la oficina de su padre mis lagrimas salían por que el no tenia que morir y edward solo me consolaba.

-Es que el no podia morir- dije entre sollozos- como pudo dejar el amor de su vida- dijo ahora al sollozando más alto.

-Ya peque es una pelicula – dijo ed consolándome – el está vivo – dijo secando mis lagrimas.

-Tu nunca me dejaras- dije controlando mis sollozos.

-Nunca siempre estaré contigo- dijo besando mi frente.

-Bien porque sino iria a donde este a buscarte- y lo abrase a si pasamos un largo rato casi estaba dormida cuando edward me hablo.

-¿Bella?- dijo el acariciando mis cabello.

-MMM- dije casi durmiéndome.

-Que paso con tanya en el colegio- dijo y yo casi dormida le dije todo pero enojada.

-Pues la muy estupida dijo que me aleje de ti y amenazo con dañar a mi bebecito- dije en susurro.

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de eso- ya para eso no escuchaba casi nada él seguía acariciando mis cabello y tarareando una nana que compuso para mí.

-¿Bella? – me dicia esa voz de ángel y yo le respondí ya no sabía de mi esta casi rendida

-MMM- dije abrazando a la almohada que por cierto era muy cómoda

-_Te amo_- susurro esa voz ya para eso estaba dormida y lo unico que hice fue responder

-_Yo tambien- _y no supe mas de mi no sé si fue en sueño que escuche a edward decirme te amo de seguro que siempre soñaba lo mismo lo que sé es que siempre me plantaba una sonrisa oír decir eso aunque no sea verdad no se cuanto tiempo dormí lo que sé es que cuando me desperté estaba oscuro y no era mi habitación sino la de edward.

-Edward?- lo llame para ver donde estaba y en ese instante salió en bóxer de el baño yo rodee los ojos es que para él es tan natural hacer eso delante de mí, pero es que el no sabe lo que produce en mi me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa para este momento estaba mojada.

-Si bella- dijo el buscando algo que ponerse en su closet es que tenía que ser tan perfecto un dios griego bajado del Olimpo.

-Que hora es- dije asustada pero con ese calor en mi cuerpo.

-No es ta tarde – dijo poniéndose un pantalón y una polera negra que resaltaba sus músculos- renee llamo diciendo que ella esta de camino a casa ya sabes compras con esme y la chicas sabes que esas cuatro- dijo riendo.

-Si ya se dan miedo- dije incorporándome- bueno me voy de seguro emmy no ha cenado y Charlie no sabe hacer nada asi que ire a preparar la cena- dije levantándome y abriendo la puerta Sali con ed detrás de mi busque mis cosas en la habitación de alice.

-bueno nos vemos mañana- le dije ya en la entrada y besando su mejillas

-Si no vemos mañana- dijo el acariciando mis mejillas yo solo asenti – te paso a buscar – pregunto yo volví asentir no podia hablar- digo no queremos que le pase algo a tu bebe- dijo él y yo solo me sonroje.

-Yo solo digo si le sucede algo esa rubia oxigenada se quedara sin cabello-le dije advirtiéndole el me miro dulcemente.

-Y no te detendré- me dijo suspirando- bueno sera mejor que te vayas se te hace tarde- yo solo asenti y suspire en verdad no me queria ir pero tenía que hacerlo.- yo te llamara más tarde- dijo y yo asenti

.-Ed?- dije bajando la mirada y sonrojándome más de lo que estaba

-Si cariño – dijo levantando mi mentón para que lo viera.

-No quiere que te prepare algo…digo antes de irme no quieres algo de cenar- dije nerviosamente y baje la mirada avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo y me regalo un hermosa sonrisa yo solo asenti- yo ya preparare algo- volví asenti – pero gracias por todo la pase muy bien- dijo y lo mire tiernamente y le sonreí me acerque y le di un beso en los labios esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre el beso duro más de lo debería pero me gusto.

-Eddie!- chillo una vos detrás de mi yo bufe frustrada.- que haces con esta y besándote- chillo histérica,

-Esta es su mejor amiga- dije irritada por la interrupción- y es que no ves lo que hace- dije poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra

-El es mi novio es que no lo entiendes- dijo ella indignada yo la mire cómo ' y que me importa si es el papa de roma igual lo besaría'.

-Si lo que digas – dije restándole importancia- me voy por que huele a perfume de zorra barata- dije y edward me miro con reproche yo solo suspire y le susurre un 'lo siento' y 'espero tu llamada'- adiós taira- y los deje solo espero que llegue esme antes de que ellos hagan algo la verdad me duele mucho de seguro estarán ahora mismo revolcándose y yo pensando en el.

Yo llegue a mi casa efectivamente los dos estaban casi muerto del hambre les hice una deliciosa pasta con mariscos y crema pero como sé que eso no basta les hice cordero asado y yo no tenía hambre solo pensaba en que estaría haciendo edward con tanya en su casa clarooo bella sabes muy bien no es rezando el ave maría bufe frustrada

Me quite la ropa me puse la pijama puse algo de música clásica y busque un pequeño álbum donde estaba con edward y recordé todo lo vivido con el saque una foto en particular donde nos dábamos un beso inocente de niños me quede mirándolo fijamente y acaricie la foto porque tenía que amarlo tanto.

-¿que tienes ahí bella?- pregunto renee sobresaltándome no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia ahí se sentó al borde de la cama y me quito la foto cuando la vio sonrió un ternura y mucho amor- es hermosa- dijo ella regalándome una hermosa sonrisa bien sabía que su otro príncipe era edward y nadie podia molestar a sus dos nene emmy y ed entonces donde quedo yo! luego frunció el ceño y miro mi mirada triste es que suelo ser un libro abierto.- que sucede cariño- dijo acercándose para acariciar mi cabello yo desvié la mirada para que no viera como se aculaba las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nada Ma solo estaba recordando- dije suspirando y secando una lagrima que se me escapo.

-Bebe no llores- dijo abrazándome para eso ya yo estaba sollozando- cuéntame que sucede- dijo ella con preocupación- se pelearon o algo por el estilo- yo negue frenéticamente.

-No no- dije sollozando- es que quiero que se feliz Ma pero duele- dije llorando mas fuerte- duele mucho aquí- dije y señale mi corazon ella me abraza fuertemente

-Bella princesa debes decirle lo que sientes- yo me tense y negue con la cabeza bien sabia que los cullen y mis padre estarían feliz si estuviéramos junto- entonces sufres por qué quieres- dijo ella frustrada pero la más interesada era esme y renee.

-mama es que el no siente lo mismo además esta su novia- dije suspirando- no crees que sera mejor que me aleje de el- ella me miro como si tu viera 3 cabeza- su novia me lo exigió sino le hacía algo a mi carro- dije resignada a que dañara mi jaguar.

-Que?- grito mi madre alarmada- tu no harás nada ella no es quien para exigir nada y en cuanto a tu carro pues lo mandamos arreglar no se además podemos cobrárnosla- dijo ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

-mama te das cuenta de que hablas como una niña de 15 años- ella me sonrió maternalmente.

-solo piénsalo hija si lo amas díselo las madres nunca nos equivocamos- dijo ella – bueno vengo a despedirme , Martha vendrá ayudar en la casa – dijo yo la mire con lagrimas en los ojos- solo es unos días ya sabes lo negocios- yo solo asenti – y acuérdate de emmett por favor que no cometa una locura y si sucede algo llama a esme – me beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Me quede pensando en lo mama pero no podia hacer nada prendí la tv plasma y me quede haciendo zapping y no encontré nada interesante la apague recogí un poco del desorden y me dispuse a dormir otra vez soñando con edward mi Dios personal. Es eso senti como mi celular sonaba yo me dispuse a buscarlo con los ojos cerrado quien llamaría a las 1:00 am!. Cuando vi el identificador sonreí automáticamente.

-Bella!- dijo esa voz preocupada.

-Si- dije soñolienta y escondiendo un bostezo.

-Te desperté peque- dijo el avergonzado.

-Oh no solo es que me quede dormida esperando tu llamada- de seguro estaba muy ocupado con tanya- de seguro tanya te quito mucho tiempo- dije y mi corazon se contrajo por la tristeza

-No cariño- dijo suspirando frustrado- mejor sigue durmiendo hablamos mañana

-No ya se me quito el sueño- aunque era mentira pero queria escuchar su voz.

-Bella no seas terca- dijo el reprochándome

-Bueno pero dime por qué no me llamaste antes estuve esperándote- dije reprochándole el solo suspiro

- bueno tanya me hizo una escena de una hora y media hasta que la saque de la casa- dijo enojado yo me contuve de no reír- si lo sé debo ser un caballero pero no puedo con ella es que tan irritante y pues luego llego mama y la ayude con sus compras – dijo ahora frustrado- puedes creer llegaron con 100 bolsas de compras papa estaba como loco dice que su cuenta de banco ya no existe – yo ahora me está riendo.

-Bueno ya me imagino a carlisle- dije en inocentemente se me escampo un bostezo.

-cariño ve a dormir no veremos mañana- dijo edward despidiéndose.

-Está bien bebe- dije- no vemos mañana.

-Te quiero pequeña- dijo suspirando

-y yo a ti ed- y nos despedimos despues de eso me dormí como un bebe se que él no me mentiría se todo sobre el aunque algunas cosas evito que me la diga directamente el ha tenido novias pero nunca se ha enamorado es un chico popular no es mujeriego y todo un caballero todo lo que una chica quiere incluyéndome claro esta pero solo soy su mejor amiga solo eso.


	3. Bella Durmiente ¿Porque?

**Chicas disculpen la demora espero que le guste el capi! que en realidad es un poco corto pero ya falta muy poco para la vedadera accion y diversionn que tendremos y muchosssss besoss a los que han comentado el fic y los que me tienen en alerata y como sus favoritos espero que les agradeeee ahhh se me olvidaba! **

**Una amiga mia ha subido un fic que es de mi autoria pero por falta de tiempo lo ha subido ella Caro508 ella me ha ayudado muchooo pasen por ahi la historiaaaaaaa de llama Ser un Culllen. Ser un Swan porfiisssssssss pasen a ver si le gustaa en cambio les dejo un capi mas de la historia!**

**Recuerden estos personajes son de Estephanie Meyer y yo solo pongo a volar mi imaginacion**

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba en mi habitación haciendo algunas clases de algebra que por cierto se me estaban haciendo algo difícil tenia la radio encendida estaba escuchando una cancion You Belong With Me es tan hermosa esa cancion me recuerda a mi vida con edward estaba tan concentrada cantando y tratando de resolver el bendito problema de algebra

-_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? __You belong with me, You belong with me- _es tan frustrante ser su mejor amiga y ver que esta con una persona que no lo merece en ese momento senti como un remolino entra a mi habitación.

-Dios bella!- dijo alice dramáticamente- he estado llamándote todo el dia para que tienes un bendito celular- dijo ella histérica.

-Que deprimente bella- dijo rose entrando con unas bolsas en las manos yo solo rodee los ojos- Taylor Swift si que estas mal- dijo ella asombrada.

-Qué? Esa cancion en bonita- dije bufando y concentrándome en las tareas del instituto.

-Hey bella estamos aquí no somos transparente- dijo alice quitándome todo de la cama para que le prestara atencion

-Que es lo que quieren ahora – dije irritada es que estaba de un humor de perros.

-Deja a un lado las tareas- dijo rose sacando una bolsa que no se que contenía – y mira tú disfraz- pero de qué demonios habla esta ahora que yo sepa no habia ninguna fiesta.

-Haber para que necesito un disfraz- dije confundida

-Como que para que!- grito alice histérica- Es el dia de la fiesta de beneficencia de carlisle y que sucede ese dia- dijo ella como si yo fuera una retrasada cierto no recordaba lo de ese dia

-Ya ya si la Fiesta de disfraces que hace tu papa para la fundación – dije olvidando que todos los años el hacia esa fiesta para recaudar fondo para una fundación que tenía muy generoso pero asi era mi querido carlisle.

-Ahora ve haber tu disfraz- dijo rose emocionada me levante de la cama y cogi la bolsa cuando la abrí me sorprendí de mi disfraz es que ellas no pueden buscar otra cosa.

-MMM ¿bella durmiente?- pregunte confundida – ¿de verdad?- pregunte incrédula- se supone que tiene que ser algo como mas nosotras - dije yo viendo el disfraz- además pensaba en algo más sexy.- dije dudando

-No bellita yo ire de minie mouse- dijo rose emocionada yo rodee los ojos ella daba saltitos como una niña.

-Y no tengo que preguntar que emmett ira de Mickey mouse?- rose se sonrojo levemente raro en ella pero bueno asi es ella- como lo supuse- me lance a la cama al lado de alice que estaba sonriente tipo en ella – y tu alice de iras- le pregunte ya que estaba viendo su felicidad.

- que te parece Jazmín y Aladino- yo rodee los ojos típico de ellas porque a mí no me pusieron de marinerita , una policía sexy.

- no tengo opción verdad- dije esperanzada

- no mi querida bella iras de Princesa- dijo ella con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravilla.

- bueno si no tengo opción está bien- dije suspirando.- pero este año no has hecho un buen trabajo yo tengo que ir con un vestido largo mientras que ustedes con un pedazo de tela- dije indignada.

- ya veremos dices eso despues bella ya veremos- humm ya conozco esa sonrisa de que traman algo

- bueno comiencen con la barbie bella antes de que me arrepienta y me ponga un traje de la mujer maravilla- dije y asi empezamos la tarde de secciones de belleza para estar hermosas para la fiesta y claro aplastar a las zifrinas

-Bien bella estas listas- dijo rose acomodando mi cabello en suaves ondas claro está que no deje que me pusieran peluca rubia tenía una bella coronita para mi traje- te ves divina- dijo orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Bueno ya yo termine con tu maquillaje- cuando me vi me sorprendí el maquillaje era suave pero resaltaba mi cara estaba hermosa de verdad hicieron un buen trabajo

-Gracias chicas esta perfecto – dije abrazándola en un abrazo de grupo.

-Bueno ya dejemos los sentimentalismo y vamos a terminar- me dijo rose ya ella estaban lista pues conmigo era más complicado ya que no todo me gustaba pero ya era de la verdad. Ellas me ayudaron a poner el vestido ya que era muy grande a decir verdad ostentoso pero era una bella durmiente moderna ya que era strapells pero hermoso.

- hermosa- dije la voz de mi madre detrás de mí que me sorprendió ella iba vestida de de agente de FBI con vestido pegado a su cuerpo me quede con la boca abierta.

-Mama que haces vestida asi- pregunte incrédula.

-Pues es mi disfraz gracias rose y alice- a decir verdad de veía muy hermosa pero yo iba asi y ella con vestido corto esto es el colmo.- Bueno chicas ya emmett está listo y jazz llego bella tú te irás conmigo y tu padre- yo solo asenti claro tambien olvida que la única sin pareja era yo digo el inútil de Mike no me importaba si iba o no. Salimos todas de mi habitación claro tuve que levantar el vestido para poder bajar la escalera abajo estaba mi padre esperando para ayudarme

-Realmente una princesa – dijo dándome un beso en la frente él era tan cariñoso conmigo por eso lo amaba tanto- tendré que estar muy al pendiente de ti para que ningún baboso se te acerque- tambien dije que era celoso pues si lo es pero menos con edward que al igual que mama lo adora raro no ya que era su nenita pero edward es el hijo perdido de papa porque esta protector conmigo y eso a papa le daba orgullo algo que emmett nunca hacia

-Si papa y solo tu princesa- dije abrazándolo salimos de la casa y nos subimos en su chevy camaro del año mi papa amaba los auto de lujos él y carlisle eran iguales en eso hombres!

-Bella y Mike- dije mi mama arrastrando la su nombre ni a ella ni a mi padre le gustaba Mike.

-No se madre que se yo – dije restándole importancia ella parece que quedo satisfecha con eso de que estos planeaban algo pero no me lo dirían cierto.

-Llegamos – dijo mi padre ya que forks era tan pequeño la fiesta seria en el salón de fiesta del instituto que es el gimnasio llegamos y todo estaba bien decorado para la ocasión. En la entrada estaban los chicos juntos con sus padres bueno casi por que edward no estaba nos acercamos a ellos

- hola esme- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola bella estas hermosa- dijo con ese brillo que todos tenían- eres mucho más hermosa que la bella durmiente- yo rodee los ojos con ese comentario entonces fue que me fije en su disfraz ella iba de aeromoza una muy bella por cierto entonces fije mi vista en mi padrino y que bello de veía con ese traje de capitán de piloto.

-Humm! Creo nosotras tendremos que cuidar de ustedes- y me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- estas muy guapo- dije sonrojándome el me sonrió paternalmente.

-No tanto como tu pequeña- me dijo el abrazándome y entonces vi a los hale es que alice y rose tienen que planearlo todo.

-Liliam te ves como una hermosa porritas- dije y me acerque a ella la cual me abrazo efusivamente.

-Bellita! Te ves divina- dijo dando saltitos y luego me soltó y salude que por cierto iba vestido de jugador de fútboll americano

-Donde está edward?- dije buscándolo todos se miraron como buscando que decir ya sabía dónde estaba- no me digan ya se – dije rodando los ojos todos entraron en pareja la ultima en entrar era yo por que iba sola bueno yo queria ver

-Espere un momento señorita- dijo el seguridad que se encargaba de la invitaciones- no puede entrar- dijo asi de sencillo ya todos estaba dentro como es posible que no me deje entrar.

-Como que no puedo entrar- le chille en la cara todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron mirándome.

-pues no – dijo como el que no lo quiere la cosa- cuando entre las parejas entrara usted ya que no tiene- dijo el dejando entrar una pareja de hawaianos.

-Pero llevo aquí 20 minutos y además estaba primero- dije histérica el me ignoro yo me hice a un lado y entonces llame a toda mi familia hasta que se dignaron decirle que me dejara entrar y sola. – estupido usted no sabe con quién se metió- le dije y entre el solo suspiro cuando entre todos estaba lleno de personas claro la puerta está en la grada por lo que pusieron escaleras y un blanco el muy hermoso para que cuando entraras las personas te vieran llegar desde abajo y claro yo la Diva venia sola

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí una luz me ilumino y todos se quedaron viéndome y el salón quedo en completo silencio realmente vergonzoso me fije en todos las caras por primera vez estaba muy nerviosa las manos me sudaban debajo delo guantes blancos pero una mirada en especifica me llamo la atencion edward estaba vestido de príncipe se veía hermoso él era el príncipe Felipe de la bella durmiente debí suponerlo.

Yo comencé a bajar las escaleras sin perder el contacto visual con él mientras iba bajando el se iba acercando pero una mano se lo impido claro la bruja de tanya pero él ni caso le hizo y camino hasta el final de la escalera todos veían la escena como lo más romántico entonces fije mi vista en la familia mi amada familia quienes tenían una sonrisa victoriosa y tambien vi a tanya y su grupito que se moría de la envidia y rabia por otro lado Mike que estaba enojado bahh! que me importa Mike estaba con mi edward.

-Estas hermosa- dijo edward dándome la mano la cual tome gustosa le regale una hermosa sonrisa todos lo que estaba en el medio nos daban el paso para que pasáramos la chicas me veían algunas con admiración, felicidad pero otras con envidia y rencor pues muchos de los chicos me veían a mí.

-Y tú muy guapo- le dije sonrojándome cuando llegamos al centro de la pista de baile pues habia comenzado una música lenta el Danubio azul un vals típico para princesa algo me dice que esto fue planeado por toda la familia.

-Me has dicho que soy guapo he?- yo rodee los ojos cuando queria podia ser algo arrogante y creido.

-Si pero no te lo tomes muy enserio- dije yo bromeando ya habíamos comenzado a bailar y todos habían hecho un circulo para vernos- porque todos nos ven, no es como si fuéramos britt Pitt y angelina jolie- dije rondando los ojos.

-Es que no ves somos la pareja perfecta – dijo arrogantemente yo solo rodee los ojos- además estas hermosa muy pero muy hermosa- dijo y yo me sonroje luego de eso nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente pasado un rato puse mi cabeza en su pecho se sentia tambien cerré los ojos disfrutando de esto cuando los abrí vi a una enojada tanya cruzada de brazos y agarrada por sus amigas para que no haga un show.

-Creo que tu novia está enojada- le dije sonriendo con tristeza el solo lanzo un bufido.

-No me importa mucho además eres mucho más importante- y eso me lleno de felicidad el me acaricio la mejilla ya para esto todos bailaban él se acerco a mí y me dijo un beso en la frente yo suspire con una loca enamorada.

-me permites un baile con MI NOVIA- dijo Mike dirigiéndose a edward quien dijo una maldición que no oi el me miro y yo solo asenti.

-Peque si te molestan solo avísame- yo asenti sabiendo que se refería a Mike se acerco y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y Mike lo miro con odio quise reírme de eso. Mike me acerco a él muy bruscamente creo que casi me rompe la columna me apretaba con demasiada fuerza me estaba asfixiando

-Mike se un poco más delicado si me estás haciendo daño- dije tratando de soltarme un poco.

-Solo quiero que recuerdes que ere mia mi novia- dijo como un sicópata y eso me dio mucho miedo.

-No soy de nadie no soy una propiedad- ya me estaba enojando su actitud.

-No sé porque siempre estas con Cullen- dijo el enojado – y para el colmo lo besas a él- dijo el apretándome con fuerza- es que no te gusta como beso- iuuu me daba asco ni que se le ocurra.

-Mike deja el drama si – dije suspirando – y no metas a edward en esto- dije ya hostigada y no me di cuenta cuando se acerco para darme un beso eso fue de lo mas asqueroso sentir su lengua iuuu que asco- no vuelvas hacer eso- dije empujándolo.

-Pero si soy tu novio- dijo el refunfuñando.

-no me importa – dije histérica

-Mike me permite bailar con ella- dijo una vos hermosa tanto como la de su hijo me gire y vi a carlisle que miraba a Mike con el ceño fruncido. El solo asintio y me soltó carlisle me tomo en brazos se sentia tan diferente tan cómodo

-Gracias por eso estaba a punto de matarlo- le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho cerré los ojos para calmarme.

-Te hizo daño- pregunto levantado mi rostro y vi que estaba preocupado yo negue y le di una sonrisa- como una chica tan linda puede estar con algo como eso- dijo él con un deje de enojo yo me encogi de hombros y volví a mi posición cerré mis ojos y lo volví abrir pero era mejor que lo dejara cerrado porque vi a tanya y a edward bailando muy acaramelados yo suspire con tristeza y envidia- por que no le dices lo que sientes- y me sorprendí ya que carlisle nunca se mete en esas cosas si uno le pide que lo haga.

-Porque soy cobarde- dije mirándolo creo que en mi mirada vio mucha tristeza

- No lo eres mi niña simplemente tienes miedo- dijo el acariciando mi mejilla que estaba sonrojada.

-No carlisle si lo soy mira – dije señalándolos- yo pude estar en su lugar y no me atrevo por no saber sus sentimientos hacia mi- dije agachando la mirada

-Solo te digo una cosa se valiente y veras que todo sale bien para los dos- dijo y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-Bellita ven!- dije alice quitándome de los brazos de carlisle- vamos a bailar esa cancion me fascina- dijo y dejamos a carlisle con los demás despues de eso seguimos bailando me olvide del mundo pero nunca de edward y asi paso la noche en eso me entere que rose ya estaba con emmett y tambien alice con jazz en fin eso era cuestión de tiempo de ellos estuvieran junto salimos de ahí muy tarde de la noche emmett iba borracho por lo que papa tuvo que llevar el jeep y mama el carro el carro de papa, despues de tanto decirle que cuidara a su pequeño creo que le cogeré celos a ese auto mi papi era solo mio jumm!.


	4. Una gran Sorpresa!

**Chics aquí está el próximo capítulo y no se desesperen pues para las que quieren que las cosas se calienten falta muy poco y sobre todo mucha diversión aquí conocerá unas chicas muy malvadas y vengativas ya sabrán porque ya gradezco sus comentarios y alertas es un honor para mí escribir para ustedes ahh se y gracias a la que me tienen como su favorita chaoooo!**

**Capitulo 4**

Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible nunca debí dejar que emmett me diera margarita y mucho menos que alice me diera Cosmopolitan y ahora mi cabeza reventaba del dolor me estire mi brazo para tomar el control de la cortina y cerrarla no sé quien las dejo abierta cuando se cerró me levante un poco tome un jarrón de agua y un vaso para tomar una pastilla despues de que la tome volví a dormir como un bebe.

Estaba tan dormida y muy profunda porque estaba soñando con Robert Pattison y en que era a mí a la que el acariciaba no a esa tipa sin gracia de Remember me la verdad es que hasta sentia calor por eso inconscientemente me quede solo en mi ropa interior y un corpiño de leopardo entonces senti a alguien acariciarme la cara dios es que emmett no me dejaría en paz.

-MMM Rob- dije y me gire para abrasar mi almohada entonces senti un caricia en la espalda- rob eso se siente bien- dije entre sueños ya para esto esta mojada y senti que alguien se reía entonces me percate de ese olor a colonia de afeitar y perfume caro ohh mi Dioss! Yo soñando con rob y edward en mi habitación me gire sorprendida y él me miraba divertido pero con sus pupilas negras, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior me sonroje más de lo que podia.

-Soñando con tu Rob he?- dijo el bromeando yo me sonroje – y que se siente estar en los brazos de ese Dios griego como dices- dijo el ahora divertido yo rodee los ojos.

-Oh vamos edward!- dije muerta de la vergüenza- se sentiría mejor si estuviera aquí- dije yo y me sorprendí de decir eso.

-Ohh bella la virgen pidiendo un chico en su cama- yo le lance una almohada que sea virgen no quiere decir que no sé qué es eso.

-Qué? No puedo tener un sueño erótico- dije y me tape la boca creo que hable de mas ya para esto el estaba riéndose a carcajada era ta hermoso cuando se reía asi.

-Ya pequeña – dijo él en son de paz- mejor vístete si – me miro de arriba abajo y yo me sonroje- lindo estampado- dijo él con la voz ronca que me estremecían juraría que vi en sus ojos lujuria y deseo pero creo que estoy loca eso siempre lo supe

-Mm gracias supongo- dije y busque mi bata para taparme aunque no era la primera vez que me vea asi pues cuando vamos de compras lo llevamos a los tres y los sentamos en victoria' s secrets para que diera su opinión pero no era igual tenerlo aquí en mi habitación .

-Te esperamos abajo – dijo el regalándome una sonrisa yo asenti- hoy sera una tarde de películas de terror- dijo el yo volví asentir nos miramos fijamente y no lo resistí mas lo atraje a mí y lo bese con toda la pasión contenida que tenía el me respondió de la misma manera se preguntara por no somos novio si nos besamos asi sencillamente por tenemos miedo de que no funcione además de que no se si él me ama

-mmm creo que esto se está convirtiendo en costumbre- dije jadeando despues de separarme de él que estaba igual que yo.

-Si pienso lo mismo sera mejor que salgas sino alguien subirá y ya saben cómo son- yo asenti y como salió con esa elegancia propia de él me puse algo sencillo estaba en mi cansa unos jeans de mezclilla, una polera holgada y sandalia bajitas cuando baje me dirigí hacia la sala de cine de mi casa donde estaban todos los chicos rose y emmy en unos cojines en el suelo , alice y jazz en un sillón pequeño ella sentada en su regazo y bueno solo quedaba un sillón grande para ed y para mí al lado habia una manta porque hacia un frio de lo mil demonios .

-Por fin y sales de ahí- dijo alice desesperada- pensé que tenía que ir a sacarte- yo rodee los ojos

-Ya estoy aquí asi que por que ponen la bendita pelicula- dije hastiada en realidad no me gustaban las películas de terror me senté al lado de edward quien me rodeo con su brazo y me acurruque es su pecho para ver la pelicula que era Orpham ( la huérfana ) ya pasa media hora estaba con la manta en mi cuerpo y temblaba de miedo edward solo pasaba su brazo por mi hombro para darme valor.

-Peque pero si eso no es de verdad- se me susurro yo está tapada completamente no queria verla el me quito la manta de la cara para verme y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es que las odio- dije temblando y se me escapo una lágrima la cual el limpio.

-Si quieres podemos irnos de aquí – me ofreció y yo de inmediato me levante a decir verdad tenía hambre podia ir a buscar algo

-Vamos a la cocina tengo algo de hambre despues podemos ir a mi habitación- le dije

-SHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron los otros y nosotros nos fuimos para la cocina

-quieres algo de comer- le pregunte a él buscando para hacer sándwich

-Si no es mucha molestia- dijo y nos dispusimos a preparar los sándwich luego de comerlos y hablar de diferentes cosas nos fuimos a mi habitación puse un poco de música clásica ya que se que no era a la única que le gustaba nos acosamos en la cama el me abrazo y yo me acomode sobre su pecho el me acariciaba la espalda.

-Bella – me llamo ed despues de varios minuto yo levante la mirada para que supiera que tenía mi atencion – que te dije newton que te tenía tan enojada- me dijo serio yo lance un bufido.

-lo de siempre ya sabes es tan posesivo- dije y eso me dio un escalofrió y ed me abrazo mas fuerte- y me da asco cuando me besa eso es el colmo me beso a la fuerza ayer- dije por lo que él se tenso.

-Ese maldito- susurro yo solo me rei es que él era tan celoso cuando de mi se trata.

-pero tu papa me salvo de darle su merecido en medio de todo el mundo- dije recordando la conversación que tuvimos esas palabras sabias.- no lo soporto- dije

-No entiendo como sigues con el- me dijo con un bufido.

-como yo tampoco de por qué sigues con la zorra esa- le dije para atrás por lo que recibí un bufido.

-Es que el solo quiere tenerte es su cama no te das cuenta- me dijo enojado por lo que tambien me enoje.

-Edward sabes muy bien que eso no me interesa y que no lo conseguirá – le dije muy convencida – no puedes seguir protegiéndome de todo se defenderme- le dije regalándole una sonrisa- además me estoy guardando para el indicado- le dije sonrojándome pero yo bien sabia que la única persona a la que me entregaría seria él y eso es imposible el me acaricio la mejilla y suspiro.

-Muy afortunado sera ese peque- dijo él y me dio un beso en la frente y si el supiera lo mire y acaricie su rostro perfecto el cerro sus ojos se veía como un ángel. Realmente hermoso dije fascinada por lo que veía.

-Hermoso- susurre y luego me sonroje porque lo dije en vos alta el abrió sus ojos y yo baje la mirada avergonzada – lo siento – dije mas avergonzada.

-No lo sientas – dijo tomando mi mentón y lo alzo- no más hermosa que tu – dijo y me sonroje como un tomate por lo que el rio se fue acercando lentamente hasta que nuestras narices se rosaban y nuestros aliento chocaban lentamente nuestros labios chocaban acariciándose era un juego de resistencia a ver quien se rendía primero pero él no pudo y apretó mi cintura y me atrajo mas a él me beso con ternura donde nuestras lenguas tenían una lucha la cual ninguna iba a ganar pero un carraspeos me sobre salto y me levante de la cama en un salto en la puerta se encontraba alice muy sonriente

-Que haces aquí alice- dije nerviosa en ese instante ya edward estaba a mi lado.

-Yo vine a buscarte ya que alla abajo hay una sorpresa y ohh me encuentro con la grata sorpresa ver a mi mejor amiga y hermano besándose tienen algo que decirnos- dijo ella casi gritando creo que toda la caso la oyó.

-No alice no hay nada que decir – dijo edward abrazándome- y no explicaremos nada- bueno y parece que vio la determinación en sus ojo que no insistió.

-Bueno está bien- dijo rendida- pero tú y yo- dijo señalándome- hablaremos despues- y senti terror por eso- pero ahora vamos – dijo dando saltitos y me empujo hacia fuera bajamos la escalera y se escuchaba la voz de alguien gruesa y ronca no pude ser quien es en el que estoy pensado instantáneamente mi sonrisa apareció

Cuando entramos a la sala me encontré con un chico moreno y musculoso con una hermosa joven a su lado cuando me vio inmediatamente me sonrió.

-Jake!- corrí abrazarlo él me alzo del suelo y me giro yo rei y le di muchos besos por la cara

-Enana- dijo despues me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-En verdad eres tu- dije viéndolo bien la última vez que lo vi tenía 10 años y yo 11- mi jake- dije entre risas

-Si bella soy yo tu primo jake- dijo con una sonrisa y lo volví abrazar

-Vaya que has crecido – le dije y luego me fije en la chica hermosa

-Ella es Leah mi novia- dijo y yo le regale una sonría- y ella es bella mi prima favorita- dijo él con orgullo.

-Mucho gusto Leah- le tendí mi mano ella la tomo con gusto parecía buena chica.

-Igual bella jake me ha hablado mucho de ti – yo solo asenti y ella me miro dulcemente y me tendió un bolso de regalo era una caja un poco grande.

-OH no debiste molestarte-le dije con una sonrisa.- Gracias aunque como quieras ya te acepto como mi prima- le dije con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

-anda ábrelo – dijo jake emocionado- te gustara- saque la caja de la bolsa y vi escrito PRADA.

- No puede ser – dije chillando cuando abrí la caja habia una hermosa cartera rosa Prada hermosa –ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gracia, gracias- dije dando saltitos me fascinaban los bolsos fui y le di un abrazo a Leah y uno a jake.

-Te dije que le gustaría- dijo jake sonriéndole a Leah con amor despues fui le enseñe a las chicas el bolso y edward estaba riendo porque sabía cuánto me gustaban los bolsos- heyy cullen- dijo jake y lo saludo.

- que hay Black- yo rodee los ojos ed y jake siempre me celaban cuando pequeño y veo que ahora no es la excepción

- vine para estar con Mi prima- dijo él con una sonrisa sabía que era para molestarlo.

-Bien por ti porque tu prima es Mi mejor amiga- y me tomo de la cintura y ahora jake sonrió más y me miro sabiendo lo que preguntaba y si no desviaba la mirada sabia que buscaría la respuesta en mis ojos soy un libro abierto ya lo dije no? Pero bueno parece que lo que vio lo complació.

-Heyy y para el primo grandulón no hay nada de italia- dije emmy haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que si hermano- dijo jake y se puso a buscar lo que mi primo le trajo yo me senté hablar con Leah era una chica sumamente divertida y lo mejor de todo es que se quedarían un tiempo lo que quiere decir que irán al mismo instituto.

Asi paso el dia entre cuento y bromas departe de jake hacia edward no la pasamos muy bien luego todos se fueron mañana habia clase asi que teníamos que dormir temprano por lo que desde que tome mi almohada me dormí hasta que mi despertador me levanto

Camine arrastrando los pies hoy más que todos los días tenía un sueño de mierda me bañe rapido y me puse unos skinny jeans , top, chaqueta y bufanda hacia un frio de los mil demonios con zapatos de Prada y cartera a juego no tenia ánimos de nada solo de dormir

-bella! Se nos hace tarde!- grito emmy desde la cocina pues los dos estábamos solo según papa y mama necesitaba un tiempo a solas solo de pensarlo me estremezco.

-Ya voy emmy- baje corriendo la escalera entre a la cocina emmy se tragaba un tazón yo solo cogi un poco de frutas y despues de eso salimos para el colegio cuando entramos al parqueo pues vi a mis amigos claro incluyendo a mi primo pero él iba un año menos que yo él iba en el segundo año y yo en el tercer año. El me ayudo a bajar del jeep de mi hermano.

-Hola peque- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola jake- le dije y le di un abrazo y asi salude a todo los chicos.

-Hola hermosa- me dijo edward cuando llegue a su lado y me sonroje por lo que me dijo.

-Hola bebe – dije jugando como lo hacíamos

-Como dormiste- me pregunte yo suspire recordando que me queria quedar.

-Bien pero si era por mí no me levantaba- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya decia yo el diablo viste de Prada- escuche una voz irritante yo rodee los ojos

-OH hola taira – dije mirandola como lo que es estaba vestida una zorra- sabes sin tu estupido uniforme te ves …- no sabía ni que decir- como una perfecta zorra- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa y los chicos soltaron una risita por lo que dije

-Maldita- y la muy maldita intento acercarse pero mis amigas incluyendo Leah estaban a mi lado ahh y edward se lo impidió

-No te atrevas- le dijo en susurro

-PERO SIEMPRE LA DEFIENDE- le grito como niña pequeña yo rodee los ojos y aquí vamos con el pan de cada dia

-Porque tu siempre la provocas ya basta- le dijo con enojo yo solo la mire con mi sonrisa de victoria.

-Y esta quien es – dijo señalando a Leah quien cuando le dijo esta se le iba a lanzar- Una nueva Diva- dijo con envidia

-Esta se llama Leah- le dijo Leah con orgullo – y no se a lo que te refieres con lo de diva pero si lo soy- dijo ella con orgullo.

-Bueno querida no te interesa si es una nueva Diva ya que Tu nunca lo serás aunque lo intentaste no lo serás- dijo rose mirando sus Zapatos Jimmy choo

-Bueno sera mejor que no vayamos – dije arrastrando a las chicas conmigo – nos vemos Leones- y me despedí de ellos

-Quien es esa tipa- dijo Leah con curiosidad.

-Bueno esa tipa es la novia de mi hermano- dijo alice con una mueca de desagrado y Leah la miro confundida.

-Yo jure que tu y el digo … él y tu Aghh olvida lo que dije- me sonroje tan obvio era

-Si no te preocupes todo los pensamos- dijo rose consolándola.

-Pero es que lo podia jurar- dijo ella mirándome- el te mira como si tú fueras el centro de su universo y El, el tuyo- dijo ella por lo que me sonroje.

-Ves bellita hasta ella lo dice- dijo alice con una sonrisa

-Ya cállense- dije feliz porque alguien más notara eso nos fuimos a clase Leah se fue para otro lado pues iba un año menos que nosotras y como siempre entramos al aula y todos nos miraban como las divas que somos el Sr. Rodríguez comenzó su clase de literatura y asi paso la mañana como siempre aburrida llego la hora del almuerzo todos estaban alborotados hasta que entramos a la cafetería

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa junto con los leones unas cuantas mesas estaban la de lo deportista y porrista y ahí en esa esta edward con Tanya muy cariñositos pronto llegaron los chicos con nuestro desayuno.

-Gracias emmy- le dije cuando dejo una ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja.

-De nada enana- y me regalo una mirada reconfortante

- chicos hoy es dia de compras- chillo alice y yo rodee los ojos pero me salvo que supuestamente hoy tenía que ir al cine con Mike que asco.

- yo no podre ir – les dije y todos me miraron como si estuviera loca- hoy voy con Mike al cine- dije haciendo una mueca

-Ahh bueno pues nos vamos nosotros- dije alice decepcionada- de seguro si tu no vas edward tampoco- yo no dije mas nada solo comi algo de mi desayuno y mire a la mesa donde estaba ed y él me miro fijamente hasta que tanya se dio cuenta y le planto un beso yo desvié la mirada pero no me di cuenta que los demás me observaba con tristeza yo solo rodee los ojos.

Solo me retire de la mesa con mi elegancia y estilo propio disculpen la modestia, tire lo demás a la basura y Sali de la cafetería me dirigí al laboratorio de biología para esperas que comience la hora y senti que alguien se sentaba a mi lado mire a la persona y era una chica muy simpática llamada angela.

-Hola bella- me regalo una sonrisa simpática

-Hola ang- le dije pero mi sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-Hoy te noto triste- angela es una buena amiga yo quise persuadirla para que se una como yo aunque le dije que por la ropa y todo no se preocupaba dijo que prefería ser normal

- ya sabes es difícil todo esto- dije suspirando

-Lo sé amiga pero sabes algo lo que te voy a decir de seguro todos te lo han dicho- yo la mire sin entender- Lucha por el- yo la mire sorprendida- no me mires asi que no sea una Diva no quiere decir que no te conozca- y miro la puerta y sonrió- me voy ahí viene el amor de tu vida- y me guiño el ojo yo mire a mi Dios personal y bueno asi comenzó la clase a la salida me despedí de los chicos no si antes desearle que la pasen bien ya que yo no y me fui para mi casa ya que tenía una cita.

**Que tal el capi espero que le haya gustado ya apareció Jake para las Team Jacob chicas siento decepcionarla pero es su primo en fin aunque notaron que los celos que hay entre edward y el pero ya que emmett no es protector con bella lo es Jake besos chicos!**


	5. Maldito Cobarde!

**Bueno chicas aquí esta mi próximo capi pero antes de que todo quiero agradecerles a todas esta chicas : AgustiinaNaat, amnazareth, angie cullen li, angie96, bellacaroSwan, Caro 508, Chio hemoxa, cliptemnestra, edward-bella-mason, Iz-pattz, Kiil_lii, lamy-is-86, Mu world my life, noe pattz, roxanne230cullenpotter, sabi07, sheryl Alexandra, sophia18, supattinsondecullen**

**Este capi es muy emotivo chicas y no me maten pero era necesario porque ahora bella y nuestro hermoso edward estarán mas unidos que nunca y bueno edward es tan tierno, caballeroso, cariñoso en fin todo un sueño espero que les guste el capi**

**Capitulo 5**

Ya era hora de irme para mi supuesta cita con Mike era las 8:30 pm y de seguro venia en camino estaba sola aquí en mi casa para esta hora los chicos deben de estar de lujo me puse un top y una mini falda con tacones tome mi bolso y baje cuando escuche una bocina el estupido de Mike.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo el cretino que ni siquiera de bajo abrirme la puerta

-Si Mike lo que digas- le dije alejándolo para que no me diera un beso iuuu

-Que quieres ver- me pregunto yo le dije que no me importaba que llegamos al cine en Seattle que por cierto no habia casi nadie eligió una pelicula según buenísima

Ahora estaba yo aquí viendo a The Final pues sin nada que comer por ni eso me brindo quien tuvo que poner las entrada fui yo pero bueno eso me lo busco por tener como novio a un bueno para nada yo me que dormida en medio de pelicula cuando senti mi celular vibrar un mensaje de alice.

_**A: Bella donde rayos estas – **_pregunto histérica

_**B: Donde más con el idiota de Mike**_ – le respondí y le puse una carita de aburrida

_**A: Si y como te va en tu cita. **_– me pregunto solo por preguntar

_**B: cómo crees amiga **_– yo le respondí al instante

_**A: aburrida no? **__– _me respondió con una pregunta yo rodee los ojos

_**B: si amiga y tuve que poner las taquillas y todo **_– le devolví para atrás

_**A: ahí amiga ya te dije el no sirve deja eso yaa! **_– me recordó es que siempre tenía que saber todo

_**B: solo esperare a que termine esto y le diré que me lleve a casa por cierto donde estas.**_ – le respondí nuevamente y le pregunte

_**A: en port ángeles bella te pido que te cuides se avecina una tormenta nosotros no quedaremos en un hotel aquí.**_- eso que me dijo me preocupo es que ella a veces se la queria dar en vidente

_**B: está bien alice cuídense le diré a este cretino que nos vamos. –**_ le respondí levantándome haciendo una seña a Mike de que nos ibamos

_**A: bye bells te quiero amiga –**_ yo le respondí con igualmente ya para eso estábamos a fuera del cine con un Mike muy confundido yo lo mire con _la mirada diabólica _y se asusto

-Mike quiero irme a mi casa ya – le dije haciendo sonido con mi tacón de manolo blahnik

-Pero la pelicula no ha terminado- se quejo lo volví a mirar con la mirada

-Me importa un pepino la pelicula vámonos- el suspiro y salimos del cine y note que hacia mas frio de lo normal y la brisa era fuerte pero como Mike es un perro no noto que tenia frio si hubiera sido edward me acurrucaría, entramos al auto y salió rumbo a forks

Yo solo miraba por la ventana viendo la gotas de lluvia caer ligeramente Mike iba rapido lo cual me alegraba ya llegando a limite de Forks Mike para en la carretera a un lado yo lo mire confundida

-Que pasa Mike- le pregunte esto no me gustaba para nada y me tense.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- me dijo con una mirada que no le habia visto y medio mucho miedo.

-Mike llévame a casa- le dije asustada

-No Isabella no hasta que me des algo que tanto he esperado- dijo con una mira siniestra juro que yo le fuerte Bella Swan temblaba

-No…tengo…nada que darte- dije tartamudeando

-Claro que si- dijo y se acerco acariciando mi muslo ahora yo temblaba mas

-Aléjate Mike – le dije retirando su mano- si me tocas te mato- le dije gritando

-mira niña no he estado todo este tiempo contigo solo para que me trates como una basura- dijo y me halo del cabello ya para esto yo estaba llorando.

-Mike me estás haciendo daño- le dije con mucho miedo viendo como me comenzaba a tocar

-Serás mia por las malas- dijo él como un sicópata- ya que no lo quisiste por la buena – dijo el ahora arrancado mi blusa yo solo lloraba histéricamente,

-No Mike por favor- dije cuando vi que comenzaba a masajear mis senos con sus manos y los besaba desesperadamente

-Sabes que Isabella todos los chicos quieren probar tu virginal cuerpo- dijo ahora introduciendo una mano debajo de mi falda yo solo lloraba pensando en que mi primera vez iba ser a la fuerza- Eres la única chica popular que no ha entregado tu cuerpo y serás mia – dijo ahora acariciándome por encima de mis bragas para este momento ya estaba lloviendo a cantaros yo solo golpeaba para que me dejara pero el de alguna forma tenía más fuerza que yo.

-NO POR FAVOR!- chille de dolor cuando senti que introducía un dedo en mi interior y embestía con fuerza

-Eres ta estrecha- dijo el jadeando y me beso con fiereza mientras bombeaba con fuerza y yo lloraba del dolor- quiero sentir mi miembro en tu interior – dijo él y se levanto para desabrochar el pantalón yo sabía que estaba perdida por que la vida es asi solo sentia mi celular vibrar de seguro alice presentía algo

-Mike por favor dejame!- le suplique cuando sacaba esa cosa que solo me daba asco me arranco mi braga y vi esa mirada maligna hice que abriera las piernas con fuerza – NO MIKE!- dije y lo empuje el me dio un cachetada juro que me partió la boca pero aproveche y me quite un tacón le di en la cabeza

-Maldita zorra.- me dijo y halo de mi cabello volvió a golpearme tan fuerte que me di un golpe en la cara no se con que pero no me importaba el dolor solo que no queria que tocara yo volví a darle pero más fuerte y creo que le abrí la cabeza abrí la puerta del carro – de aquí no sales antes de que no seas mia- logre alcanzar una piedra y le di creo que quedo y consiente y tirado ahí en el suelo Sali corriendo por la carretera si mirar atrás claro pero despues de mucho tropezones

Corrí y corrí debajo de la lluvia que ahora era fuerte me dolía un poco mi entrepierna pero no logro romper esa barrera o eso creo, pero me sentia sucia cuando supe que no me seguía saque mi celular para llamar a la única persona que me ayudaría

-Hola?- dijo el medio adormilado- Bella?- dijo el preocupado no me salía la voz estaba agitada

-Edward ayúdame- dije sollozando

-Dios mio-dijo el alarmado- Donde estas?- pregunto el desesperado mire mi alrededor justo al límite de forks pensé yo

-Edward tengo miedo- dije histérica sollozando.

-Princesa cálmate – me dijo – dime donde esta estoy ya en el volvo

-En el límite de forks – dije llorando mas fuerte- tengo frio

-Que haces ahí bella- me pregunto curioso

-Mike, edward ven pronto – dije asustada yo solo escuche murmurar 'Lo mato'- tengo miedo- y se corto la llamada yo me refugie en un árbol por si Mike despertaba y salía a buscarme en su auto yo temblaba del frio paso diez minuto y vi unas luces pero sabía que era mi ángel asi que me Sali de donde estaba con mi bolso de diseñador y mi zapatos en manos el salió del auto alarmado.

-bella que te paso – me pregunto preocupado yo solo lo abrace porque todo habia pasado, el solo hizo lo mismo y no pregunto nada. – vamos a casa- dijo y me entro al asiento de copiloto yo solo lloraba por lo que paso queria vengarme de Mike hacerle pagar que me haya tocado de esa forma llegamos y el rodeo el carro y me cargo hasta la casa

Llegamos a su habitación yo solo temblaba y lloraba el me quito esa ropa mojada y rota, me dio tanta vergüenza porque no tenía bragas ya que la rompió solo un corpiño en el mismo estado me cubrí inconscientemente el me miro y vi la furia en sus ojos yo solo hice sollozar mas él me busco algo para cubrirme en la cama

-vengo ahora. – Dijo y se paro – ire hacer una llamada- dijo serio y vi su ira en los ojos edward estaba muy enojado y sé que era capaz de hacer una locura Mike debería de estar preparado porque edward no dejaría las cosas asi eso es seguro

-No me dejes por favor tengo mucho miedo- le dije sollozando el me abrazo por encima de la manta.

-Ven vamos a que te des un baño- yo no tenias fuerza yo lo mire con dolor porque eso era lo que sentia, me cargo hacia el baño se que debe de tener mucho autocontrol para verme desnuda y no tentarse pero ante todo era su mejor amiga me metió debajo del agua caliente y comenzó a pasarme el jabón hasta que paro y me indico que lo hiciera en esa parte intima lo hice y gemi del dolor y vi como echaba maldiciones

- Ese maldito- dijo yo solo volví a llorar me saco de ahí me seco con la toalla me busco un bóxer de él y una polera grande que me llegaba casi a la rodillas manga larga me cambio y me acostó en la cama.

-gracias – dije ya más calmada y agarrando fuertemente la manta me dio un beso en la frente pero seguía enojado

-No hay de que – dijo él con los dedo en el puente de la nariz cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse- quieres hablar de ello- me pregunto con dulzura yo solo asenti viendo como salían lagrimas de mis ojos.

- salimos del cine y le dije a Mike que me llevara a casa alice anteriormente me dijo que se avecinaba una tormenta- dije entre sollozos y lo mire el me prestaba atencion con la mandíbula tensa- vi como se paraba casi llegando al límite de forks y…- dije entre sollozos edward me tenia abrazada- quiso abusar de mi edward y casi lo hace si no lo golpeo- dije llorando como magdalena

-Es que me la va a pagar no sabe lo que acaba de hacer- dijo él con rencor y rabia yo llore y llore creo que por horas hasta que senti que me quedaba dormida porque edward tarareaba mi nana no me di cuenta de mas nada solo de que edward estaba conmigo y de que me vengaría de Mike

**EPOV **

Verla asi me rompía el alma es tan hermosa y lo mas que me da rabia es que se metió con la mujer de mi vida a la que amo, mira como viene ese imbecil y le hacía daño se preguntan por qué no le digo nada a ella de mis sentimientos bueno soy un cobarde eso era yo un maldito cobarde.

Ya profundamente dormida me pare para ponerme algo limpio y llamar alice quien me llamo antes de todo para decirme que tenía un presentimiento y que incluía a bella pero no le creía es esta loca pero cuando bella me llamo mientras yo dormía supe que algo le habia pasado Sali a la sala para hacer algunas llamadas

-hola?- dijo la voz adormilada de alice.

-Alice- dije con una vos neutra de inmediato oi un _lo sabia_

- Que paso?- dijo histérica- donde esta bella- dijo alterada- Salgo para alla ahora mismo- dijo y hoy como le daba un golpe a jasper y le gritaba que se levantara

-Alice…- pero no me aprestaba atencion de seguro cambiándose- ALICE- grite y creo que me prestó atencion- bella esta aquí conmigo- dije suspirando – y está lloviendo demasiado espera hasta que pase la tormenta.

-Que paso edward se que paso algo lo siento dime- dijo ella preocupada- le paso algo a mi hermana –dijo sollozando

-Mike Newton intento abusar de bella- dije con rabia y oi un grito de parte de ella y una maldición de jasper de vi suponerlo lo tenía en altavoz- y no es todo la golpeo alice tiene que ser una persona muy vil para hacer eso con ella- dije derrotado.

-Hermanito estaremos halla en algunas horas –dijo ella diciéndole algo a jasper- esta no se queda asi ya verás nos vengaremos de ese mal nacido- dijo ella con ira.- ya le avisaste a renee y a Charlie- pregunto ella

- No todavía es que….- en ese instante escuche un chillido – alice bye bella esta histérica- cerré y me fui corriendo a mi habitación ahí le encontré en forma fetal llorando la fui a tocar pero me golpeo

-NO ME TOQUES!-grito histérica y dándome pero la atraje a mí y le dije cosas cariñosa y que no era Mike sino edward eso pareció tranquilizarla y se quedo dormida nuevamente en eso aproveche y llame a mi padre se que era inoportuno pero tenía que hablar con un medico para saber qué hacer. Al 5to timbre contesto

-Edward?- dijo el creo que todavía durmiendo

-Padre?- dije suspirando

-Tiene que ser algo importante para que me despierte a esta hora – dijo el algo enojado.

-Disculpa padre pero no tenía a quien más recurrí y necesito que un medico que me diga que hacer- le dije avergonzado.

-Habla ya hijo – dijo desesperado en eso escuche a mi madre preguntar que quien era y mi padre le dijo a lo que mi mama se preocupo- habla que tu madre está preocupada.- yo suspire como decirle eso

-Papa es bella- dije preocupado

-Que le paso a bella- me dijo alarmado

- Mike – y comencé a decirle todo lo que paso y como bella se encontraba que estaba preocupado por su salud ya que estaba muy asustada.

-Vamos para alla en unas hora llegamos si despierta dale un té y un tranquilizante y que no salga de la cama

-ok papa date prisa padre-dije desesperado- si le pasa algo me muero padre me muero- dije y la mire como dormía era un ángel y la queria mas que a mi propia vida.

-La amas verdad edward?- pregunto mi padre un poco emocionado.

-Con todo mi ser – dije suspirando y luego le cerré a mi padre baje para preparar el té por si despierta solo dárselo ya habia dejado de llover.

Ya casi amanecía bella solo se levanto una vez he hice lo que mi padre me dijo ahora seguía dormida estaba en la sala de la casa solo con una taza de café ya que no podia dormir cuando senti la puerta de la casa abrir.

-Donde esta?- pregunto un histérico emmett yo me levante de el sofa sobresalto se veía preocupado

-Está en mi habitación- le dije con tristeza- por favor no la despierten me costó mucho hacerla dormir- dije cansado la verdad es que no dormír me está pasando factura emmett no dijo nada más y se fue con los demás o eso creía yo

-Que fue lo que paso cullen- pregunto un serio Jacob yo lo mire por un segundo y cerré mis ojos en el sofa y suspire comencé a contarle todo como bella me lo dijo- ese maldito lo voy a matar- dijo él con rabia

-Jacob eso no es todo es que tienes que ver como esta golpeada – dije con dolor y se me escapo una lagrima de impotencia

-La amas cierto- dijo el mirándome fijamente yo lo mire y luego desvié la mirada- siempre lo supe- dijo el sonriendo- se ve en los dos por eso siempre la protegía siempre pensé que me la quitarías- dijo el serio ahora

-La amo y si le pasa algo juro que lo mato- dije ahora mirándolo él me sonrió

-Sabes siempre supe que eras un buen chico pero nunca te lo hice saber hasta hoy – dijo suspirando- solo no le hagas daño y ahh díselo- dijo él y fue a ver a bella me quede ahí un rato mas cuando senti que alguien se sentó a mi lado

-Como te sientes?- pregunto alice abrazándome.

-Impotente alice no sabes cómo me senti cuando la vi asi- dijo abrazándola.

-ya paso ella es una chica fuerte- dijo dándome un beso en la frente – además veo algo bueno para su futuro, muchas cosas cambiaran desde hoy- dijo ella suspirando no supe que mas dijo porque me dormí apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo.

Me desperté sintiendo las caricias de alguien que no era alice abrí mis ojos y vi a mi madre mirarme dulcemente me levante un poco para que se sentara.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo y beso mi frente- supiste enfrentar las cosas como un caballero- dijo ella con orgullo.

-Madre y bella?- pregunte mirandola

-Tu padre la está revisando ahora mismo – dijo suspirando

- como lo tomaron renee y Charlie- pregunte preocupado ella me miro con tristeza.

-Están enojados están dispuestos a destruirlo pero solo si bella quiere y si se encuentran pruebas-dijo ella pensativa- todo depende ella- dijo y acaricio mi cabello en eso volví a dormir es que estar en los brazos de tu madre te ayuda a llevar las cosas mejor. Pero estaba seguro de algo Mike se metió con la mujer menos indicada.

**Que tal les pareció chicas espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense chicas!**


	6. La misma Bella!

**Chicas se que este capi es un poco corto pero es una pequeña trancision de que como bella se siente y como reacciona a todo esto y ya veran con lo toma ella y bueno no se preocupen los chicos se vengaran de Mike pero eso todo habra muchas cosas como la venganza de las chicas que aun falta mucho para ella pero pasara ahora vamos a ver como reacciona los padres bella y que hace Charlie cuando ve a edward en la misma cama de su hija!**

**Capitulo 6**

Despues de que edward me dio el tranquilizante me senti mas relaja y me volví a dormir ahora comprobaba que ed era todo un caballero y me cuida de todo no se qué haría sin el creo que nada pues me salvo y le debo que ahora mismo no esté en un psicólogo por un trauma lo amo! … se preguntara de Mike bueno me vengare

Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente por el murmullo que habia en la habitación para encontrarme 6 personas viéndome preocupado yo rodee los ojos ya todo paso lo supere no me miren con lastima.

-Ya volvió hacer la bella de antes- dijo emmy con un poco de alegría en eso rose lo golpe- ouh! Osita eso dolio- sonreí ante la escena

-Como te sientes amiga- pregunto dulcemente la rubia.

-Bien con energía suficiente de matar una mosca llamada Mike y vengarme- dije emocionada ya sé lo que dirán pero si casi te viola bueno no lo hizo y me siento orgullosa además mi hermoso ángel me ayudo asi que ahí que sonreírle a la vida.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Jacob sonriéndome.

-De verdad te sientes bien- pregunto alice ahora mirándome confundida.

-Si alice si no fuera porque se pegar bien con uno tacones ohh por cierto chicas revisen si se dañaron mis bebes manolo blahnik y mi bolso no quisiera que por su culpa se arruinaran sino otra cosa más por la que vengarme- dije sonriente y ellas rodaron los ojos.

-Eres todo un caso- dijo jazz riendo yo le saque la lengua- estas preocupada por un par de zapatos de diseñador- dijo rodando los ojos

-pero no cualquier zapatos además valen más que Mike-dije sonriéndole- Donde está edward?- pregunte preocupada.

-está durmiendo en la sala ya sabes no durmió velando tus sueños- dijo alice un brillo en los ojos y en ese instante entro una esme muy alterada y un carlisle preocupado yo le regale un cálida sonrisa.

-Mi niña como esta – dijo esme mirándome- oh pero si te golpeo- dijo llorando ahora yo rodee los ojos

-No paso a mayores – dije no dándole importancia- solo me duelen un poco pero pasara.

-Ese canalla pagara por lo que te hizo- dijo ella dándome un beso en la frente.

-Como te sientes bella- dijo carlisle con el doctor que lleva dentro.

-Bien solo un poco adolorida- dije sonrojándome no queriendo dar detalles de esto

-Bueno sera mejor que me dejen a solas con ella para revisarla- dijo mirando a todos y ellos asintieron

-Pequeña te hare un rico desayuno- dijo esme saliendo detrás de los demás solo quedando yo y carlisle

-Bien bella ahora dime en los lugares específicos que te duelen y no me mientas dime todo lo que ocurrió no me tengas vergüenza- me dijo y le indique los lugares me dolían y todo lo que paso con detalles el solo me miraba atento pero vi en sus ojos la misma ira de su hijo por soy como una hija para el

-Y bien eso es todo- dije respirando calmadamente.

-Bien sé que esto es incomodo pero necesito revisarte antes que todo necesito saber algo- yo solo asenti el parecía incomodo yo rodee los ojos

-Si lo que quieras carlisle- dije sonriéndole

- Humm…este… tu…- carraspeo incomodo esta escena me divertía por Dios! Carlisle Cullen nervioso me la iba a pasar de lujo- yo me rodee los ojos ya sabía que me queria preguntar

-Qué? Quieres saber si soy Virgen- dije conteniendo la risa el me miro nervioso – eso te pone nervioso- dije riéndome el me miro con reproche

-Oye no es lo mismo revisar a tu hija que a un extraño- trato de excusarse yo asenti todavía riéndome- Y bien – prosiguió el mirándome serio

-Bueno lo soy o lo era hasta ayer – dije sonrojada – no todas a mi edad lo hacen Dr. Cullen – dije amablemente

- bueno ahora veremos si afecto algo – dijo el – ve al baño y saca la ropa interior que tengas sé que es incomodo pero necesito pruebas- dijo yo asenti y me fui Sali un poco intimidas el tenia su maletín y los guantes puestos con un extraño liquido - bien esto sera incomodo- dijo puso una sabana para taparme y senti como introducía sus dedos gemi de dolor- lo siento si te lastime- senti como las lagrimas caían – bien eso es todo- dijo despues de quitarse los guantes los tiro a la basura y luego se dirigió a mi – gracias a Dios no llego a mayores pero si te lastimo un poco asi que te pondrás esta crema- dijo dándome una caja unas cremas- y este jabón para la irritación – despues de eso curo mis heridas

-Gracias carlisle no sabe lo bien que me siento con saber que no llego a mas- dije agradecida de ser virgen

-Bueno solo tienes que poner la denuncia yo como tu medico tengo pruebas de todo.- yo solo asenti – bien saldré a decirle a los demás deben estar ansiosos- volví a recostarme en la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido yo lo unico que queria era ver a mi edward. Senti que alguien entraba si hacer ruido mire a quien entro y me encontré con unos pares de ojos verdes que me miraban dulcemente.

-como te sientes – me pregunto sentándose en el borde la cama.

-Muy bien- le dije regalándole una sonrisa el suspiro y me acaricio la mejilla cerré los ojos ante la descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo- gracias a ti- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-no sabes lo que yo haría por ti- me dijo mirándome con una mirada que nunca le habia visto de no sé ¿amor?

-Te quiero – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras él me abrazaba

-yo igual princesa- me miro con dulzura pero un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja. Esme estaba en la puerta con una bandeja y el desayuno como para una manada

- bella aquí está el desayuno- me dijo me puso el desayuno en la cama y salió de la habitación habia ensalada de frutas, hot cakes, sumo de jugo de naranja.

-Anda cielo come algo- me dijo ed dándome un poco de fruta en realidad no tenía mucha hambre y el termino comiendo conmigo despues de eso volvió a meterme a la cama y le dije que se acostara conmigo pues el no iria hoy al instituto pero esme obligo a los demás a ir de seguro ya medio forks sabe de lo que paso

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida y edward abrazándome se sentia tambien y protegida que lo que paso no me iba afectar mucho porque tengo a personas que me aman y que además sigo siendo virgen y solo guardaría mi virginidad para alguien que ame y esa única persona era edward creo que dormimos el dia entero yo solo me levante para comer algo pero volví a dormí y edward lo hizo conmigo.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron yo durmiendo hasta que escuche voces hablar en susurro pero yo seguía con los ojos cerrado fingiendo dormir.

-_Charlie no es lo que tu piensa_- dijo edward nervioso parándose de mi lado a que se refería edward con eso.

-_Calma muchacho se que no_- dijo mi papi que está aquí me pregunto cuándo habrá llegado de su vacaciones.

-_es que se que se puede interpretar mal_- dijo edward un nervioso- _sabes que nunca le faltaría el respeto_- dijo él como todo un caballero.

-_Edward hijo tienes que relajarte_- dijo mi padre por lo que de seguro debe estar riendo.- _no pienso nada malo_- dijo el de seguro mirándolo a los ojos

-_A demás queremos agradecerte por haber salvado a nuestra princesa_- esa ahora era mi madre bueno sé lo que me esperaría con ella.

-_Si edward no sabemos cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella_- dijo Charlie de seguro permeando su hombro- _se que proteges a bella más que a tu propia vida y por eso ere más que un hijo para mí_- dijo mi padre bien sabía que ed era el favorito de seguro ahora me sacan de la casa y le piden que se vaya a vivir alla- _eres todo lo que sueño para mi pequeña_- bueno es hora de entra en acción porque ese tema no venia al caso poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos

-¿Edward?- fingiendo no ver nada y palmeando la cama en ese instante esta a mi lado

-Dime cielo- dijo el sentándose en la cama.

-Nada solo no te encontré en la cama – dije mirando despues a papa y mama que veían la escena con ternura- que se quedaran ahí y no vendrán a ver como esta su pequeña hija- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Oh mi bebe- dijo mi madre abrazándome fuerte y yo gemi de dolor- oh lo siento cariño si te lastime- dijo llorando.

-Ya mama no llores – dije abranzadola sabiendo lo dramática que es.

-Mi princesa- dijo ahora mi padre abrazándome despues de que consolé a renee raro no pero debería de ser al revés pero no.

-Papi- chille de emoción cuando se trata de mi papi todo pierde sentido le di mucho besos en la mejillas.- Te extrañe – le dije con cariño Renee frunció el ceño- bueno los extrañe mucho- dije y le di un gran abrazo

-Como te sientes hija- pregunto mi padre serio

-Bien papi ya sabe carlisle debió de contarte que no paso a mayores- el solo sonrió con ternura.

-bueno hija ya pusimos la denuncia- dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla y yo mire a edward que estaba a mi lado con temor

-Que sucede cariño- pregunto el curioso

-Es que no queria que nadie supiera de seguro todo forks sabe ahora esto- le dije llorando.

-Princesa todo pasara además solo pedimos una orden de alejamiento no lo pude poner preso es menor- dijo mi padre.

-Además lo recomendaron a un psicólogo necesita ayuda profesional no es la primera vez que hace eso- dijo mi madre ahora.

-Pero y si quiere vengarse y si me hace daño- dije ahora asustada ed me abrazo.

-Nada te pasara siempre estaré contigo- me prometido yo solo asenti pues mis padres tenían una reunión con los newton para llegar a algún acuerdo de no se acercara a mi habia prueba de que lo que dije era verdad se encontró mi braga en su auto y algunos accesorios que eran míos asi que Mike era hombre perdido.

Ahora me encontraba en la sala de los cullen mis padres no estaban en casa asi que me la pase aquí con ellos edward se porto muy lindo conmigo me consentía en todo Rose, Alice y Esme veían la escena divertida ya que no me dejaba ni pararme créanme que me estaba hartando pero es que era tan tierno.

-edward ya deja de hacer eso- explote ya que me estaba parando para buscar algo de comer

-Hacer que bella- dijo nervioso yo rodee los ojos cruzando mis brazos las chicas solo se reian

-Es que no ves- dije casi enojada- no me dejas ni caminar- dije desesperada el me miro dolido

-Yo lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza y yo trate de calmarme

-Está bien solo tratas de cuidarme- y suspire me volví a sentar lo jale para que se sentara conmigo- perdón por gritarte- le di un beso en la mejilla el me miro y sonrió divertido

-Ya hacía falta algo de la bella que conozco- y aquí vamos es que a él le encanta que yo le grite improperios.

-Si como digas y anda párate de ahí y tráeme algo de comer- le dije inocentemente haciendo un puchero

-Si como digas demonio- dijo alejándose ja! Y pensó que no lo oi

-Te oi Edward Cullen – le grite despues puse mi vista en la chicas que se reian todavía y me preguntaba donde estarán los chicos- Chicas- le llame ella en ese instante se pararon de reír- donde están los chicos- ella se removieron inquietas y esme las miro confundida

-Digan de una vez donde están – dijo esme preocupada

-No lo sabemos mama ellos salieron disque tenía algo que resolver- dijo alice restándole importancia.

-Yo solo no quiero que se metan en problemas- dijo ella maternalmente.

-Esme los chicos no son tan imprudentes de hacer algo estupido- dijo rose regalándole una sonrisa que esme si se comio pero yo no.

-eso espero- dijimos a unisono

-Aquí esta princesa- dijo edward dándome pedazo de pastel de chocolate de los que hace esme y un vaso de leche.

-Gracias cariño- le dije despues de eso edward se disculpo porque tenía que salir de seguro con tanya claro el ya hizo mucho por mi y no lo culpo porque se quiera divertir y entonces me quede en la boca del lobo.

-bella sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo alice con una sonrisa maligna yo me estremecí

-Alie ya te _dijimos_ que no hay nada de qué hablar- dije refiriéndome a ed y a mi

-Ah sí pues no te importaría se le digo esto a todo el mundo cierto?- pregunto ella esme y rose se concentraron en la conversación

-De que rayos habla- dijo rose curiosa de que alice no diga nada alice me miro encarnado una ceja

-Que quieres alice- le dije resignada- una tortura de compras por una semana- le pregunte

-Mmm suena interesante – dijo ella pensando – y yo decido donde iremos- dijo ella sonriéndole yo asenti- pero no me has aclarado- dijo ella diablos sabía que era una maldita trampa

-Ya di algo - dijo esme- dando saltito como alice es que tenía que salir a alguien supongo

-Resulta que aquí bella….-dijo ella y no resistí mas y explote

-SI ALICE YO ME BESE CON TU HERMANO EN MI HABITACION- conteste y todo quedo en silencio ella me miro con victoria en su cara, Rose con una sonrisa picara y Esme con sorpresa pero sonriendo.

-AHHHHHHHHHH- chillo esme- es que por fin- dijo ella saltando junto con Rose y Alice- asi sale de esa arpía- yo rodee los ojos

-No sé porque se emocionan tanto solo fue un beso de amigos- dije restándole importancia y ellas se pararon en seco.

-Como de amigos-pregunto esme confundida

-No le has dicho nada verdad?- pregunto rose ahora yo solo asenti.

-Entonces dejame entender ustedes se besas apasionadamente y es solo de amigo- pregunto alice divertida yo volví asentir

-sabes que amiga eres idiota.- Dijo rose riéndose la mire con la mirada diabólica- no me mire asi sabes que eso es estupido- yo rodee los ojos

-Hija ellas tienen razón eso es una excusa muy barata además sino sucediera nada entre ustedes no lo harían.- dijo esme maternalmente

-Es que tengo miedo a que no funcione- dije triste y ellas por un segundo me comprendieron- no quiero perder su amistad si las cosas salen mal.

-Hija siempre serás su mejor amiga – dijo ella sonriéndome – solo inténtalo – me quede pensando en lo que ella me dijo y de verdad tenía razón iba a luchar por edward y con eso nos fuimos a dormir ya que era muy tarde y no lo puedo creer tengo sueño pero tenía miedo sin ed no iba a poder dormir.


	7. Venganza Vol 1

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo y lo que tanto estaban esperando la venganza contra Mike espero que le guste y bueno todavía no pueden decirse que se aman pero ya casi no falta mucho y bueno hay acción muy pronto menos de lo que creen y verán este capi es algo loco pero no retorcido pero si loco aquí bella y alice … bueno léanla y creo que no subiré mas capi hasta la próxima semana creo que he subido demasiado ya asi que me dedicare a la otra historia asi que disfruten el capi chaoooo!**

**Capitulo 7**

**EPOV**

Yo estaba más tranquilo cuando mi padre nos dijo que todo salió bien que ella se recuperaría y que ese maldito no daño su pureza despues de eso me dispuse a consentirla y mimarla como ella merece que lo hagan

Mientras yo seguía con ella los chicos planeaban su venganza contra Mike ese niñito hoy se muere del susto bueno casi tampoco queremos ser asesinos pero todo por ella bueno regresando al tema los chicos se dieron una escapadita para planear todo me encontraba preparando algo para mi princesa cuando sonó mi celular

-Emmett?- dije atendiendo la llamada de mi amigo

-Ed amigo todo está como lo previsto- dijo el agitado eso que dijo me emociono mucho

-Que bueno amigo ahora que me toca hacer- dije impaciente para que bella ni mama sospechen

-Bueno todo lo tenemos aquí solo vístete de negro y que nada te identifique- dijo él es que eran unos genios si se dan cuenta de que fuimos nosotros no meten preso o casi por que somos casi dueño de el país creo que papa debería de ser presidente o Charlie bueno dejemos eso para otra ocasión

-bueno amigo solo le doy de comer a bella y salgo para alla- emmett comenzó a reír y a este que le pasa.

-Esa hermana mia te tiene es sus manos bueno te dejo no te tardes ahh y sincroniza tu reloj- yo rodee los ojos y luego tranque despues de eso volví a la sala donde las mujeres hablaban le di su comida a bella y me disculpe por que tenía que salir de seguro piensan que me fui con tanya pero no es asi tome mi volvo y Sali rumbo a una cabaña donde citamos a Mike pero él cree que es otra persona Jessica con quien le era infiel a bella ahora lo odiaba mas.

Cuando llegue vi que todo está oscuro entre en silencio y los chicos de una vez salieron a ponerme al tanto de la situación

-esta es tu mascara no te la quites por nada del mundo- me dijo jasper pasándome una máscara negra y unos guantes.-ahora alinéense todos- dijo en forma militar autoritariamente- Emmett- dijo el pasando en frente de el

-Todo listo señor- dijo en forma militar

-Jacob- dijo mirándolo serio

-Todo en orden, cera caliente lista señor- dijo el al igual que emmett en otro caso esto me habia parecido divertido pero esto era una venganza

-Edward – dijo jasper sonriéndome – Todo listo verdad?- dijo el

-Si tengo lo que me pediste- dije serio

-Bien este es tu woki toki- me tendió ahora jasper- para mantenernos comunicado- yo asenti

-ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue- dijo emmett mirando por la ventana.- pónganse en su lugares-dijo él y nos escondimos yo me escondí donde se haría la venganza despues de un rato senti unos pasos y Mike llamando a Jessica

-Jessica?- grito Mike- donde estas?- dijo despues de caminar la casa entera vino hacia su muerte- vamos nena- dijo el ya desesperado entro a la habitación el estaba de espalda a mi asi que Sali y me puse destres de el por lo que se tenso por mi presencia

-Hola Mike – dije con voz ronca para que no me conociera- ha llegando tu hora- se voltio y vi el susto en su rostro intento escapar pero no se lo permití asi que lo agarre por los brazos lo lance a la cama donde se fue alejando llegando a la cabecera de esta en ese instante me comunique con los chicos y en cinco minutos entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro.

-Mike, Mike – dijo emmett claro que él no lo reconocía- sabes que está mal abusar de una mujer – dijo el paseando por su lado con unas esposas en su manos.

-Y mucho menos si esa mujer es toda un Diva- dijo ahora jasper con otras esposas en la mano creo que para esto ya Mike se estaba muriendo del miedo

-quienes son ustedes?- dijo él con miedo en los ojos- son los leones verdad-dijo el aterrado para eso jake dio su mejor carcajada siniestra.

-No mi querido Mike- dijo el poniéndose a mi lado- Somos Los Guardianes – dijo el orgulloso

-Quienes diablo son eso- dijo el desesperado y chillando como una niñita

-Bueno veras – dijo emmett agarrando su mano y la esposo contra el cabecero Mike intento forcejear pero no pudo- somos una sociedad que protegemos a toda mujer que sea abusada por personas como tu – dijo mirándolo con odio

-Nosotros nos encargamos de hacer pagar al agresor que no es condenado como tu – dijo jasper esposando su otra mano para eso el estaba en forma de cruz en la cama.

-Y hacerte pasar por lo que ella pasa- dije yo con odio

-Por favor no me hagan nada- comenzó a chillar como niña

-Debiste de pensar eso antes Mike- dijo jake que tenía una especie de látigo en su manos pobre Mike si el supiera que solo es un juego jasper comenzó con una tijera a cortar su ropa y lo dejo solo en bóxer

-quieres sentir lo que sintió ella – dijo emmett –sabes cuánto le dolio – dijo el que hasta mi me dijo rabia. En ese jake no aguanto y bajo su bóxer pero yo y los chicos nos pudimos más que reírnos.

-jajaja con razón es que haces eso- dijo jasper al borde de la risa.

-creo que ni con lupa se ve eso- dijo jake pero es que en verdad era diminuto su miembro el pobre debe de estar frustrado

-Bueno pero eso no le da derecho hacer lo que hizo asi que – dije yo serio despues de reírme- vamos busque la cera caliente ahora- dije y Jacob fue por ella cuando el regreso comenzamos a poner le cera por diferentes parte del cuerpo le hariamos una depilación y sufrirá mucho he visto como las chicas hacen esto y no les va muy bien

-Ahora sufrirás- dijo emmy con una sonrisa malvada y comenzó a quitar la cera con la tela para depilar el chico solo lloraba de dolor

-Eso es para que nunca te metas con una mujer como ella- le gruño jasper quien le quito el látigo a jake y le dijo en el estomago

-MALDITOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR- dijo el chillando como nenita

-Asi como nenita – dije yo inocentemente y le indique a emmett que continuara y asi comenzó la tortura mientras jake tomaba fotos para la próxima parte del plan

-Ya quiero ver las fotos por el instituto y en las páginas de internet donde todo los estudiantes de forks verán al Gran Mike pero que solo es diminuto- dijo emmett despues de que jake tiro varias fotos de Mike desnudo que gracias a la mente maestra de jasper estarían en todas la computadora de el instituto y mandara hacer unos posters pequeño para que el sienta que no es bueno jugar con las personas

- ahora llego mi turno- dije y saque un especie de polvo que lo dejaría arrancándose su miembro por varios dia y no caminaría muy bien despues de eso limpiamos todo y lo soltamos de ahí el salió corriendo con los pedazo de ropa en sus manos y nosotros solo nos reimos.

-Eso es para que veas que con nosotros no se juega- despues de eso llamamos a la policía diciendo que un loco desnudo andaba rondando de seguro ahora mismo debe de estar en la policía

Salimos cada quien para su casa cuando llegue las luces estaban prendida pues eso era raro desesperado parquee el carro temiéndome lo peor Sali corriendo y cuando abrí la puerta dirigí mi mirada a la sala donde esta una histérica bella tratando de ser controlada por mi mama, rose y alice quienes tambien lloraban.

-QUIERO A EDWARD- chillo sollozando ningunas de las mujeres notaron mi presencia me acerque a ellas y vi el alivio en su mirada.

-Edward trata de calmarla- sollozo alice- no hemos podido hacerlo llamamos a papa para que viniera y le diera un tranquilizante -tome a bella e mi brazos la senté en mi regazo comencé a tararear su nana y se fue calmando.

-Ya cariño estoy en casa- le di un beso en la mejilla ella fue calmando su sollozos- no te volveré a dejar lo prometo- le dije abrazándola ella dejo de llorar acaricie sus mejillas que estaban llena de lagrimas poco a poco pude sentir su respiración acompasada se habia quedado dormida.

- que fue lo que paso – pregunte dirigiéndome a ellas que la miraban con tristeza

-Hijo me levante asustada por sus grito estaba teniendo una pesadilla- dijo esme triste

-Bueno yo tambien lo escuche y fui a tu habitación la encontré llorando como un niño pequeño durmiendo- dijo alice llorando.

-ella estaba fuera de sí tratamos de calmarla pero dijo que saldría a buscarte – dijo rose con los ojos rojos.

-Cuando llegaste intentábamos convencerla de que volviera a dormir y solo dijo que tenía miedo que no queria que la pesadillas volvieran y que el unico que hacía que no le dieran eras tú – dijo esme suspirando en ese instante entro un carlisle muy preocupado cuando vio a bella su alma volvió al cuerpo

-Veo que no necesitara el calmante.- dijo sonriendo yo solo asenti y bese la frente de bella.

-Bueno la llevare a dormir – dije levantándome – sera mejor que vayan a dormir yo me encargo de todo – dije ellos asintieron lleve a bella a la habitación la arrope con la manta me fui directo al baño necesitaba una ducha urgente despues me puse mi pijama normalmente dormía si ella solo en bóxer pero no queria incomodar a bella me puse al lado de ella la envolví en mis brazos y ella me abrazo fuertemente tal vez pensaba que me iria y me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo pensando en que tenía que hacerla olvidar todo lo que vivió con ese inútil de Mike.

**BPOV**

Bueno paso una semana de lo ocurrido y bueno todavía no he ido al colegio y eso que ya ibamos a entrar a los exámenes pero de seguro por mi buena calificación me exoneran varias materias pero tambien me he enterado de cada detalle de lo que paso además de que bueno despues de mi arranque ya las pesadillas cesaron pero a veces me da miedo y bueno papa y mama busca a edward para que pase la noche conmigo ahora estaba aquí con los chicos peleando entre ellos.

-Pero jazz me tenias que llevar- dijo alice gritándole a jazz la razón bueno ella queria tambien vengarse de Mike pobre hasta yo me rei de las fotos. Y eso no es todo la buena palisa que les dieron los estudiante de forks gracias a la ayuda de los leones en el parqueo del instituto.

-Pero era muy arriesgado.- dijo jazz con miedo- además no iba hacer muy comodo- dijo el haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-arriesgado pero si nosotras somos la mente maestras, somos las de las ideas brillantes- dijo ahora rose engreídamente

-Si sabelotodo quien te dijo que las rubias piensa- dijo jake burlándose de ella como siempre no cambia

-Cállate chucho- dijo ella gruñéndole y el solo sonrió ampliamente Leah le dijo por la cabeza estaban todas enojadas yo solo miraba la escena divertida sobre el pecho de mi edward quien acariciaba mi cabello

-Creo que esto va para largo- suspiro él y despues riéndose pero vi que tenia un pequeño golpe en la cara.

-Dalo por hecho- y nos reimos- en verdad estas bien- dije preocupada

-Si cariño solo fue un momento de distracción pero ese recibió su merecido- dijo el con una gran sonrisa y asi comenzó la discusión nuevamente

-Es que queríamos ser como los ángeles de Charlie.- chillo alice histérica todo el mundo se asusto

-Ya todo está hecho además solo fue una jugada- dijo emmett malignamente- Mike sufrirá todo lo que quede del año asi que en la venganza vol. 2 que siguen irán ustedes- dijo el sonriendo pero esto no calmo a las mujeres

-ustedes tendrán que recompensarnos- dijo Leah caminado de un lado al otro

-Si y tu emmy querido estas en abstinencia por – dijo rose pensando- Un mes… si un mes- que ni ella misma estaba convencida de eso.

-QUE?- grito él y creo que fue mucha información mire a edward

-Vamos a caminar un rato al parque- le dije y el asintio se paro me tomo de la mano cuando ibamos saliendo nos paramos

-A donde va ustedes dos- dijeron a unisono

-A donde no haiga un zoológico creo que no soporto otro grito mas- dijo edward tranquilo

-Mira bella swan si no castigas a edward…- pare en seco a alice para que no siguiera

-Nada pasa alice y no lo castigare – le dije sonriendo. Y saliendo por la puerta solo oi cuando decia 'Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen regresen' llegamos al parque mucho mas rapido de lo que imagina hacia frio por lo que edward paso su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazo

-Eso están loco- dijo edward riéndose mientras caminábamos por el parque donde habían varias parejas como nosotros pero que en realidad eran novios.

-Si dímelo a mi- dije rodando los ojos llegamos a una banca donde no sentamos ahí seguíamos abrazados.

-Como te sientes peque- me pregunto edward por millonésima vez en la semana

-Bien edward contigo siempre estoy bien- dije suspirando no sé si era buen momento para decirle que lo amaba pero bueno veré como se dan las cosas. Lo mire a la cara y parecía triste y eso no me gusto- que pasa- le pregunte

-Solo que no quiero perderte –dijo el sonriendo pero no le llego a los ojos

-No lo harás tonto- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Qué bueno que me lo dices porque hare lo que sea para no perderte- dijo con un brillo raro en los ojos.

-Ed?- dije mirándolo sonrojada.

-Dime cielo- dijo el levantando mi mentón y mirándome tiernamente

-A quien quieres mas a mi o a tanya- le pregunte bajando la mirada él hizo que levantara la mirada y me miro serio

-Eso es absurdo- dijo el serio y enojado

-Lo siento, perdón se que los cariños son diferentes y que ella es tu novia…- oh dios que vergüenza y pensar que podia gustarle a él no me dejo terminar puso un dedo en mis labios

-Es que no entiendes es como comparar un bosque con un el universo- dijo el sonriéndome

-Ahh ya ella es tu universo - dije resignada y triste.

-No tu eres mi universo bella- dijo él y mire su ojos a ver si me decia la verdad en sus ojos solo habia la más pura verdad. Pero aun asi era una cobarde para decirle que lo amaba

- y tu eres la mia cariño- me acerque y bese la punta de su nariz por lo que el rio despues de un rato seguimos caminado por el parque varias parejas de jóvenes del instituto se me quedaban viendo a veces con pena, otros con envidia y celos y los demás con admiración.

Ya a la hora mis pies me pesaban además comenzaba a congelarme decidimos irnos para la casa cuando llegamos encontramos a los chicos jugando wii las chicas junto con mama viendo revista de moda yo y ed subimos a mi habitación para poder descansar un poco para mi estar con él era un habito él era mi marca de heroína personal comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco cuando un remolino entro a la habitación.

-CHICOS!- dijo una alice emocionada dando saltitos por la habitación

-Que paso alice- dije quitándome del pecho de edward quien acariciaba mi espalda me gire hacia la demonio y tenía una sonrisa esto no era nada bueno.

-ESTAMOS COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS!- chillo y yo la mire 'como y que tiene eso que ver' ella rodo los ojos- vamos chicos eso solo significa una sola cosa – dijo ella sin terminar la frase

-FIESTA AL ESTILO DIVA!- dijo rose entrando con emmett y los demás chico de inmediato ed y yo nos levantamos y salimos con ellos a la sala donde estaba arreglada para la fiesta

-Bien comenzaremos el juego- dijo alice sonriéndonos entrando con 5 botellas dos de vodka, dos de tequila y la otra de whiskey.

-Bien la regla del juego es la siguiente giramos la botella que tiene rose en la mano y bueno quien le toca la parte de adelante es a la que le toca el reto y tomar un chupito y en su defecto si no lo hace pues tiene que tomar tres shots como castigo despues de que haya completado el reto esa misma persona elegirá el reto de la persona que sigue.- dijo alice explicando todos asentimos haciendo una ronda frente a mi esta edward a mi lado derecho Leah y a mi izquierdo jazz- bien ya que todos están de acuerdo comencemos- dijo ella sentándose al lado de edward ella comenzó a darle la vuelta a la botella y la primera fue rose-bien como elijo a bella para que ponga el reto- yo sonreí complacida y mire maliciosamente a emmett este me miro asustado.

-Bien rose tienes que seducir a emmett con un baile- dije con mi mejor sonrisa ella me guiño un ojo sabía que era una venganza y adema el estaba en abstinencia. Alice se puso de pie y puso Dont't Cha de Pussycat Dolls ella comenzó su baile muy sensual y créanme que si fuera lesbiana me hubiera lanzado a ella y el pobre emmy tenía una cara de sufrimiento mientras los demás nos reíamos de el cuándo Rose termino le dio un beso muy sensual pero si dejarse tocar de emmy y luego tomo su shots

-Bien y ahora me toca a mí- dijo y giro la botella que bueno le toco a edward este la miro con horror- Bien veamos – dijo pensado me miro con una sonrisa esto no olía bien- bien tienes que tomar un fresa y pasársela a bella con la boca- dijo ella sonriéndole y pasándole un bol de fresas que alice habia ido a buscar

-Bien eso no es ta difícil- dije sonriéndole el me miro picaramente algo se planeaba este pero la deje pasar tomo la fresa en su sensual boca yo me acerque para tomarla, pero me sorprendí cuando senti unos labio cálidos sobre los míos me sorprendí pero luego correspondí al beso rodeándolo con mis brazos entre abrí mis labios para darle acceso a mi lengua cuando nuestras lengua se encontraron unas descarga eléctrica cruzaron por mi cuerpo y un nudo se formo en mi bajo vientre estaba tan concentrada en el beso que no me di cuenta del carraspeo de alguien edward y yo nos separamos lentamente y yo me sonroje solo se oyeron risitas de los demás cuando nos giramos nos veían divertidos

-Vaya edward era pasarle la fresa a bella no comerse a bella- dijo jasper divertido y por primera vez edward se sonrojo

-Bien… creo que el ambiente se calentó- dijo Leah picaramente

-Eso fue…wow- dijo jake que no sabía que decir

-Ya cállense y sigamos- dije sonrojada y asi paso le toco a Leah que su reto era llamar a su papa y hablarle como las chicas de líneas eróticas y jake comer chile picante eso me divertido mucho las lagrimas le salían por el picante jasper pues fue más difícil ya que era el mas calculador pero su reto era dejarse maquillar y durar con el puesto el reto del juego pero no quiso asi que tomo tres shots por alice ahora solo faltaba la pequeña duende.

-Bien alice tienes que destruir ese vestido negro que dejaste aquí – dijo jasper maliciosamente ella lo miro horrorizado

-No amor pero es de Armani hago lo que diga por favor- dijo ella haciendo un puchero y rogándole que no dejara dañar su vestido.

-En ese caso tienes que… –dijo pensándolo - un beso a bella- yo lo mire sorprendida es que estaba loco

-Eso es fácil – dijo alice emocionada el encarno una ceja

-En la boca- remarco el cruzándose de brazos todos los miramos sorprendidos ella lo miro como si estuviera loco pero luego sonrió maliciosamente y me miro yo estaba aterrorizada es que es loco el alcohol le afecto ella se acerco a mi en forma gatuna

-Vamos bells vamos a vengarnos – me susurro – los hombres matarían por ver esto- dijo ella le sonreí y mire a edward que tenía el ceño fruncido luego mire a jazz el pensaba que alice no lo haría y entonces tomaría el shots alice no me dijo ni pensarlo solo me dio un beso el cual yo respondí nerviosa creo que el alcohol hace muchas cosas cuando nos separamos todos estaba sorprendidos yo carraspee incomoda yo en mi sano juicio no haría eso ni loca.

-Dios… eso… fue… sexy- dijo emmett sorprendido- no es que me guste ver a mi hermana en eso pero fue jodidamente sexy- dijo él para romper el hielo

-Ya entendimos- dijo rose con una sonrisa- chicas tal vez en el próxima me una- dijo ella guiñándonos un ojos y las tres reimos por eso jasper se paro del suelo serio

-Necesito una ducha fría- dijo y fue directo al baño alice y yo chocamos manos victoriosa

-Bella que fue eso – me susurro edward despues de un rato ya habíamos dejado el juego y estábamos bebiendo libremente.

-Eddie relájate solo fue un pequeño escarmiento- dije encogiéndome de los hombro ya estaba ebria

-Estas borracha- dijo el divertido tomando mi shots

-No lo estoy y dame eso cullen- dije gruñéndole

-Ok leona – dijo sensualmente- pero no me muerdas- dijo el dándome un rapido beso que me dejo noqueada ya a las dos horas todos estábamos borracho o eso creo en realidad no se por que me estaba riendo como una loca

-No… moleste- dijo alice a jasper quien le decia que ya era hora de irse

-Ali vámonos – dijo el serio

-Está bien jasper pero hoy duermes en el sofa- dijo ella levantándose como pudo yo me comencé a reír como una loca mientras los demás se iban emmett fue llevado por rose a la cama por que esta ebrio y yo estaba en el suelo riéndome da nada

-bella cariño vamos a la cama- dijo edward quien me llevaba en los brazos

-tu shi eres aburrido cullen anda un ratico mas- trate de convencerlo

-No puedes ni estar parada por ti misma asi que a la cama- bueno yo obedecí el me ayudo con la pijama mientras él hacía lo mismo no se en que momento cerré los ojo pero lo unico que se es que dormí como un bebe

Me desperté muy temprano con un dolor de cabeza terrible debido a la resaca, hoy era sábado y asi que se seguro hariamos algo para hoy edward se quedo aquí conmigo mama le pidió que lo hiciera mientras ella y papa hacia un viaje de negocios junto con carlisle y esme es decir prácticamente estábamos solos pero bueno que podíamos hacer asi era la familia

Fui directamente al baño me bañe rapido lavando mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito de fresas y lavanda Sali de el baño edward se habia levantado ya estaba preparando el desayuno me puse ropa abrigada hacia mucho frio y tome una aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, baje a la cocina para encontrarme a emmett devorando el desayuno levanto la vista y me sonrió se veía que estaba igual o peor que yo

-Hola hermanita como va la resaca- dijo yo le gruñí y el volvió a su desayuno yo rodee los ojos en ese momento edward volteo y me sonrió

-Hola cariño- me dijo – como amaneciste- dijo pasándome el desayuno

-Como crees que amanecí - dije sentándome en la mesa edward llego con una ensalada de frutas sumo de jugo y yogurt para mí y bueno para el hot cake, becon y huevos.

-Que vamos hacer hoy- dije emmy emocionado- estamos solo chico por una semana- dijo yo solo rodee lo ojos es que no ve como estamos con la fiesta de ayer me moría de un dolor de cabeza

-No se ya veremos que haremos esperemos a los chico- dije yo no dije viene eso cuando por la puerta entraron rose y alice emociona y un jazz muy asustado ya sabía que eso significaba una cosa.

-COMPRAS!-chillamos al mismo tiempo emocionada en ese momento se me olvido mi dolor de cabeza, sabia muy lo que significaba esto compras, bromas y coqueteos. Los chicos solos gruñeron pues sabian lo que esto se significaba tarde chicas

-Bueno bellita ve a poner algo mas- me miro alice horrorizada- mas Tu… por favor donde quedo el sentido de la moda- me dijo yo solo rodee los ojos

-Pues me acabo de despertar y hace frio- le dije pera despues ir a mi habitación y vestirme como Isabella Swan la Diva con unos skinny jeans botas casi hasta las rodillas un top una chaqueta de diseñador mi bolso claro y no podia faltar mis apreciadas tarjeta de créditos conté una por una haber si estaba mis 10 tarjetas de platino y oro claro cortesía de mi papi para mi 16 años.

-bueno estoy lista – dije tomando mi cel de la encimera los chicos se notaban algo enojado pero las chicas muy sonriente

-Asi me gusta bella- dijo rose- toda una diva!- dijo sonriendo

-Si claro y ahora se irán a coquetear con el primero que encuentre- dijo edward con un bufido y lo note algo celoso

-Que es lo que has dicho Edward Cullen- pregunte haciendo ruido con mis zapatos

-Lo que oíste – dijo emmett ahora- se supone que nos deben respeto.- rose lo miro enojada

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo jasper los tres estaban en el mismo sillón cruzados de brazo.

-Entonces nos están diciendo que somos unas zorras- le grite enojada y los mire con la mirada diabólica

-No hemos dicho eso solo que no se que por que tienen que coquetear- dijo edward frustrado.

-Mira edward cállate antes de que te lance lo primero que encuentre- le espete y parece que lo que vio en mi mirada lo hizo asustarse.

-Esto si no se los perdonamos chico- dijo alice haciéndose la ofendida- nos vamos con o sin su consentimientos.

-Lo mismo para ti emmett ahh y si no quieres un aumento de tu mes mejor no digas nada- eso pareció asustarlo

-No se preocupen nosotros tendremos nuestra tarde de chico si ustedes- dijo emmett a lo que edward segundo y jasper nosotros no encogimos de los hombros

-Hagan lo que quieran sin molestarnos quieren- dije ya cansada- chicas vámonos- les dije arrastrándola pero antes el di la mirada diabólica a los chicos nos fuimos en mi bebe aunque se que ahorita tendríamos que llamar a los chico para que vinieran a buscar las bolsa de las compras o quien sabe y encontramos a un buen samaritano que nos ayude


	8. Los Stephan!

**Chicas aquí está el próximo capítulo de la historia espero que le guste tanto como a mí y bueno en este capi bella conoce a personas que serán parte de su vida y bueno en parte la ayudara a para que edward se decida!**

**Capitulo 8**

Llegamos Seattle en tiempo record como siempre todos se quedaban mirando como para ver quien salía de ese lujoso auto pues bien nunca pensaran que somos una chicas de 16 y 17 años respectivamente era finales de junio por lo que el verano se acercaba salimos del auto viendo las cara de asombro de la personas

-bueno chicas aquí vamos- dije yo como entusiasmo

-Si aprovechemos el dia ya que la próxima semana es semana de exámenes- dijo alice preocupada.

-Si sera mejor darnos prisa- dijo rose y entramos a la iglesia personal de alice como ella decia

Bueno y asi entramos a Armani salimos de ahí con cinco bolsas nuestras siguiente parada seria Gussi cuando entramos bueno alice se volvió loca y acabamos como 20 bolsas cada una y 3 bolsas de vestido en fin hoy sería muy largo el dia

-Chicas creo que vamos a Dolce and Gabanna hay rebajas hoy- chillo alice y bueno aquí nos encontrábamos probándonos mucho mas ropa creo que hasta de la temporada 2011 pero bueno asi es alice para esto ya no podíamos con las bolsa por lo que la dejamos en un lugar donde dejábamos la bolsas y nos daban y tique

- ahora cual sera nuestro siguiente destino- dije yo en verdad ya me estaba cansando de las compras

-bueno todavía falta zara, versase, Prada, Louis vuitton, Cristian Louiboutin – dijo alice hablando rápidamente en fin seguimos con las compras pueden creerlo fuimos a todas las tiendas es más los ayudantes de la tiendas nos tuvieron que acompañar hasta el almacén de bolsa dimos 5 viajes para poder guardarlas todas las personas se nos quedaban mirando como si fuéramos una locas por las compras.

-Chicas estoy cansada hagamos una parada necesito comer- le dije a las chicas con un puchero

-Bueno vamos a la zona de comida- dijo alice

-Chicas es hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha- dijo rose con una sonrisa maligna entramos a la zona de comida

- que comience la diversión chica- dijo alice dando saltitos

-Pues aquí vamos – dije caminamos como toda una Diva que somos por la zona de la comida nuestro tacón resonaban en suelo muchas personas dejo de hablar y de hacer sus cosa para vernos a nosotras quienes teníamos una radiante sonrisa

-Esto sera mejor de lo que planeamos- dijo rose sonriendo ampliamente

-Donde almorzaremos- dijo alice mirando para todo los lados

-Que les parece si vamos a nuestro Restaurante favorito- les brillaron los ojos de inmediato este restaurante quedaba aquí mismo era muy exclusivo se llama Le Lunatique (la caprichosa) un restaurante francés exclusivo directo desde parís es como estar en ese hermoso país

- buenas tarde señorita- dijo el maître del restaurante mirándonos coquetamente yo rodee los ojos porque es tan fácil hacerlos caer.

-Queremos unas de sus mejores mesas para tres- dijo rose usando sus encantos

-Tienen alguna reservación- dijo el chico mirándonos insistentemente

-No pero no es necesario- dijo alice con una gran sonrisa

-Lo siento señorita sin reservación no pueden entrar- dijo el serio yo rodee los ojos

-Soy Isabella Swan hija de Charlie Swan- Dije para que entendiera y me miro sorprendido claro no les habia dicho Charlie en socio de este Restáurate- ellas son Alice Cullen Y Rosalie Hale – le die señalándolas quienes eran hijas de los demás socios bueno en realidad esto comenzó con un juego de parte de Williams y bueno un amigo suyo es francés un gran chef no tenia los recursos y bueno los locos de nuestros padres invirtieron en el haciendo del negocio unos de los mejores

-Disculpe señorita no sabía que era las hijas de los dueños- dijo el nervioso

-No es tu culpa casi nadie lo sabe- le dije deslumbrándolo

-Cla…ro venga por aquí esta mesa tiene la mejor vista de la zona- dijo nos sentamos y en realidad era la mejor mesa

-Muchas gracias…. – dijo rose mirando su nombre- Peter- dijo sonriéndole

-Aquí están los menús- nos dijo pasándonos la carta del menú- bon appétit- dijo haciendo una reverencia nosotras nos contuvimos de reír

-je vous remercie beaucoup Monsieur (muchas gracias caballero)- le dije en mi perfecto francés.

-vaya bella sí que sabes cómo coquetear- dijo alice con picardía

-Vamos alice es solo un juego- le dije yo sonriendo ampliamente para despues mirar el menú la verdad no sabía que pedir llego el mesero la primera en pedir fue alice.

-Pato al vino tinto con papas al horno – dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el menos- agua mineral para mí – dijo despues mirándolo y sonriéndole.

-Salmón en croúte de ricota para mi tambien agua mineral – dijo rose sin embargo ella no lo miro luego el chico se dirigió hacia mí con una sonría

-Y para usted señorita- pregunto el chico amablemente regalándome una sonrisa

-Bifes a la pimienta con papas a la boulangere y agua mineral- le dije pasándole el menú se despidió diciendo que en un rato vendría a con nuestros platos. Alice estaba mirando al vacio despues miro su reloj y sonrió

-Que paso alice- pregunto rose alarmada quieren saber algo extraño alice se la daba en vidente

-Chicas sera un tarde interesante- dijo alice con un brillo en los ojos- tendremos vistas.

-Quienes?- dije yo sin saber quienes

-Pues los chicos – dijo ella pero sabía que habia mas pero no lo diría asi que ellos quieren guerra

-Les dijimos que se mantuvieran fuera de nuestro campo- dijo rose molesta

- Pues parece que no pueden vivir sin nosotras y ahora verán que no debieron de invadir nuestro territorio- dijo alice con una sonrisa maligna en los ojos todas comenzamos a reírnos de eso

Luego de un rato llegaron con nuestra comida que por cierto estaba deliciosa comimos entre risas y bromas planeando como ibamos a vengarnos de los chicos pedimos de postre créeme brulee y helado de lavanda cuando rose miraba una mesa con una sonrisa.

-Chicas creo que ya tenemos a nuestra presa – dijo rose mirándonos – esos chicos de ahí no dejan de mirarnos – dijo mirando disimulando nosotras discretamente nos volteamos y Dios mio los chicos eran uno modelos, unos ángeles bajado del mismo cielo.

-No están nada mal – le dije guiñándole el ojo

-Si se ven que saben cómo vestir – dijo alice es que ella solo sabe eso – eso deja mucho que decir – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Chicas vienen hacia acá disimulen- nosotras nos concentramos en comer nuestros postres y fingiendo hablar de cualquier cosa

-Bonjour mesdames- dijo un chico bastante guapo creo que el más lindo de todos era blanco pero bronceado alto y musculoso pero no exagerado con cabellos castaño claro y destellos rubios era muy guapo a decir verdad

-buenas tardes para ustedes- dije amablemente con mi mejor sonrisa deslumbradora mirándolo fijamente.

-podemos sentarnos con ustedes- pregunto amablemente

-claro una compañía no está demás- dijo rose haciendo lo mismo que yo

-Gracias pero como se llaman hermosas – pregunto el parece que los otros dos eran mudos ya que no hablaban

-Me llamo Rosalie pero puedes llamarme Rose.- dijo amablemente.

-Yo soy alice para los amigo ali- dijo ella tendiéndole su mano la cual el beso como todo un galán

-Y usted señorita – pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos marrones era muy hermoso pero nada comparado con mi ed y basta bella deja de compararlo con todo

- Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella- dije dándole mi mano e hizo igual que alice pero duro mucho más tiempo

- Yo soy Ryan Stephan mucho gusto y le hace honor a tu nombre – dijo presentándose el mismo.- y estos son mis hermanos- me quede sorprendida Los Stefan son dueño de las cadenas de hoteles más lujosas de Los Estados Unidos y bueno creo que del mundo.

-Yo Alexander Stephan- dijo muy parecido a el pero un poco mas rubio y ojos azules. Este miraba fijamente a alice

-Christopher Stephan para servirle- dijo dándole un beso en la mano a rose quien le sonreía este era casi igual a los demás cabello castaño y destellos rubio pero sus ojos era hechizantes de un raro color agua marina

-Mucho gusto chicos y que les trae por aquí- dijo alice preguntado curiosamente la verdad es que hasta yo me preguntaba

-Bueno vinimos a estudiar nuestro último año a un pequeño pueblo llamado forks- dijo Ryan ahora si estaba en shock

-Forks?- pregunte yo incrédula

-Si por qué?- pregunto Christopher

-Bueno bueno somos de ahí lo que quiere decir que estudiaremos juntos- dijo alice emocionada

-Vaya que bueno ya conocemos a alguien del instituto- dijo Alexander que parecía el más reservado de todos

-Pero y que hacen Los Stephan en un pueblito como ese- dijo rose bueno a ninguna nos gusta forks pues nacimos en california menos alice que es británica

-Bueno nuestros padres están haciendo algunos negocios aquí bueno y nos arrastraron con ellos- dijo Ryan sonriéndonos

-Que bueno- dije yo amablemente en ese momento nos interrumpio el mesero

-Señoritas Swan, Hale y Cullen- dijo el mesero haciendo una seña de disculpa por la interrupción ya que lo miramos mal.- sus padre llamaron diciendo que se retrasarían unos días más y que por favor sean prudentes que sus hermanos hablaron con ellos – dijo el avergonzado- que le avisen al chef de alguna queja- dijo serio

-No hay ningún problema puedes retirarte- le dijo amablemente rose y el chico se fue

-Espera ustedes son hijas de los dueños del este restaurante- dijo Alexander. Asentimos avergonzadas

-De los dueño de más de la mitad de clínicas privadas de los estados unidos y Londres- dijo Ryan, alice asintio

-De las compañías de arquitectura más famosa que hay- las tres asentimos las dueñas eran nuestras madres

- pero si sus padres tienen más de la mitad de los negocios y propiedades de los estados unidos y el extranjero-dijo incrédulo Christopher bueno a decir verdad éramos modesta en el buen sentido de la palabras ya que nuestros padres habían hecho todo un imperio juntos que los denominan La tres dinastías según la prensa nunca antes visto en el mundo de los negocios

-Si pero no es para tanto chico- dije yo sonrojada

-Vamos no sean tan modestas si son casi dueña de este país- dijo Ryan ese comentario nos hizo reír

-Buenos chicos ustedes no hable por que están en la misma posición- dijo alice riendo

- Bueno chico fue un placer conocerlos pero tenemos que irnos- dijo alice mirando su reloj y luego mirándonos sabíamos que nos dijo con eso

-bueno si quieren las acompañamos hasta afuera- nosotras asentimos les dejamos propina la mesero una muy buena luego salimos del restaurante regresando al área de ropas

-Peo mira a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo una voz a nuestra espalda lo que nos falta- a la perfecta Isabella y su grupito- dijo la voz nasal de tanya

-Hola taira- dije mirando mis uñas que estaban pintada de fucsia- y Jesinia y Laura- dije fingiendo no saber sus nombres.

-Dime una cosa Isabella es que tu cabeza es ta cueca que no sabes los nombre de nadie- dijo tanya con furia

-Mira grandísima p…-pero se dio cuenta de las visitas y no dijo eso- no te dirijas a si a bella si no quieres… - y Lauren la interrumpio

-Si no quieres que acaso la mataras, golpearas – dijo Lauren desafiándola

-Sabes que podemos – dijo alice con la mirada diabólica

-Cállate tu duende diabólica- dijo Jessica empujando a alice tuvo que agarrarse de Alex luego se sacudió la ropa como toda una modelo para enfrentarse a Jessica

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- la apunto con el dedo

-Jajaja mira que miedo tengo- dijo ahora Lauren

-Pues sera mejor que lo tengas- le dije yo desafiándolas con la mirada

-Que harás Diva pero dejame decirte si no pudiste con el inepto de Mike menos podrás con nosotras- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria eso hizo encogerme y sentirme mal y humillada.

-Cállate Zorra- le dijo Rose dándole una bofetada- y sera mejor que no te metas con una Diva o sabrás de lo que somos- dijo gruñéndole

-Esto lo sabrán Emmett y Jasper- dijo con rabia Jessica

-Hagan lo que quieran – dijo alice restándole importancia- ellos confían en nosotras

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Lauren mirando lívidamente a los chicos igual que sus zorras amigos- ya quiero decirles que estaban con los hijos de los Stephan.- dijo maliciosamente

Nosotras no fuimos de ahí rápidamente sin importar que los chicos nos siguieran luego me pare para calmarme

-Pero es que no la aguanto- dije yo respirando hasta diez

-Ya cálmate bella- dijo rose tratando de calmarse ella

-Esta bien bella- dijo alice sabiendo a lo que se refería yo asenti

-Se puede saber quiénes son esas- dijo Ryan intrigado

-Esas son las brujas del instituto- dije yo cerrando los ojos

-La serpientes venenosas- dijo ahora alice con rabia

-Las zorra de la capitana de porrista y sus pupilas- dijo rose rodando los ojos

-Vaya que la aman mucho chicas- dijo Chris bromeando

-Si no ves somos las mejores amigas- dijo rose con sarcasmo

-Yo que pensé que ustedes era las tres líderes de porristas- dijo Alex confundido

-Estás loco nunca jamás nos ves que son unas Zorras- dijo alice con asco- además tenemos nuestro propio grupo- dijo ella sonriente

-Ah sí?- dijo Ryan interesado

-Si somos las Divas somos las únicas que forma parte de la elite en este pueblo bueno y ahora ustedes ellas son más o menos algo asi como el intermedio – dije yo egocéntricamente.

-Ósea dejame entenderte ustedes forman el status más alto de el colegio y se denominan Divas y ellas no pueden llegar ahí por eso ser porrista para ustedes no significa que no sean populares. – dijo Alex vaya que inteligente.

-Sí pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no tengamos neuronas como ellas somos las mejores del colegio claro aparte de nuestros hermanos que tienen su grupo tambien- dijo alice explicándole

-Sus hermanos tienen un grupo tambien- dijo Chris ahora este parecía el más infantil de todos

-Si se llaman los Leones porque son los dominantes en el colegio- dijo rose con orgullo

-Y quienes son emmett y Jasper- pregunto Alex que no se le escapa una

-Bueno Emmett es mi hermano- no queriendo dar más dato si rose no queria

-Ósea mi novio- dijo sonriendo y vi la decepción de Chris – Jasper es mi hermano- dijo

-que es mi novio- dijo orgullosa alice y paso lo mismo con Alex

-Vaya y pensar que eran solteras- dijo Chris decepcionado

-Vamos chicos podemos ser amigos- dijo alice entusiasmada y los chicos se pusieron felices nuevamente.

-Y tu bella tienes novio- pregunto Ryan yo me sonroje

-No tengo- dije en susurro y sonrojándome

-Vaya estoy de suerte entonces- las chicas soltaron una risita ella sabian muy bien que mi vida era de una persona edward cullen los chicos nos acompañaron a buscar nuestras bolsas ibamos muy entretenido hasta que una escena nos llamo la atencion y yo me queria morir de la rabia y de los celos.


	9. Tengo celos tengo celos!

**Chicas espero que le guste este capitulo aquí los chicos están muy pero muy enojados y celosos bueno y espero que le guste además que despues de este capi bien uno muy interesante .**

**Capitulo 9**

**EPOV**

Bueno ahora estamos aquí haciendo nada ya que la chicas fueron de shopping y nosotros tenemos que estar de idiota aquí. Esperando a que las chicas lleguen como siempre con cualquier idiota que se ofrezca a traer su gigantesca compra

-Bueno si las chicas se divierte sin nosotros vamos hacer lo mismo -dijo emmett con determinacion

-Y que tienes planeado sabelotodo- dijo jasper con sarcasmo

-Pues le daremos celos ya que ellas pueden ir al mal y hacer que los tipos babeen por ellas porque nosotros tenemos que estar aquí- dijo emmett sonriente

-Emmett ese no es un plan coherente – dijo jasper inteligentemente- recuerdas lo que te dijo rose nada de nada por un mes y te aumentara mas si haces algo- dijo jasper asustado- ya quiero ver yo lo que hará alice si me amenazo una semana de tortura en el centro comercial- dijo y hasta mi me dio escalofrió

-Vamos chicos no puede ser tan terrible no podemos tenerles miedo- dijo emmett dándonos animo en ese instante sonó mi celular era mi madre

-Hola mama- dije inmediatamente

-_Edward hijo como están por haya_- dijo ella maternalmente

-Bien madre todo bajo control y ustedes como están- pregunte por no dejar.

-_Bien tu padre te manda saludos_- dijo ella

-Dile que yo tambien mama- dije sonriendo

-_Y las chicas que no oigo escándalos_- yo suspire

-Y sabes en el centro comercial acabando con la mercancía – dije con sarcasmo

-_Niños déjenlas eso es lo unico que tienen para entretenerse y compórtense con ellas que los conozco_ – dijo ella reprochándonos yo rodee los ojos

-Ok mama- le dije y luego cerré- y bien cuando empezamos- dije sonriente

-Ese es mi chico- dijo emmett emocionado miramos a jasper

-Bueno no me queda de otra- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- pero bien saben que ellas pueden devolvernos el golpe- dijo el bueno el tenia razón pero no quita que nos queramos divertir

-Ya vamos aguafiestas- dijo emmett arrastrándolo al volvo nos subimos y no fuimos directamente al centro comercial. Llegamos al centro comercial rapido gracias a mi manera de conducir como siempre la chicas nos miraban insistentemente entramos al mall buscando a las chicas

-Eddie!- no puede ser que me dia sea peor- que haces aquí viniste a verme- dijo tanya tratando de ser coqueta no se todavía como estoy con ella

-No tanya viene a dar un paseo al centro comercial- dije con sarcasmos se supone que aquí se compra ropa no?

-Asi pues yo pensé que venían por Las Divas- dijo Jessica mirando a jasper

-Bueno tambien por eso- dijo jasper nervioso

-Pues la vimos frente a Victoria' s Secrets – dijo Lauren – con unos tipos – dijo ella espera victoria secrets y tipos no pintaba bien chicas, chicos victoria' s secrets no era buena combinación

- quienes eran eso- dijo emmett controlando su enojo y muy celoso ahora me doy cuenta del grave error que cometimos y todo el plan de emmett de seducción no funcionaria

-Los hijos de los Stephan – dijo tanya con una sonrisa malvada yo rodee los ojos esos tipos con complejo de modelos claro- los vimos hace un rato.- dijo tanya acercándoseme

-Si y estaban coqueteando unos con o otros- dijo Jessica como chisme pero me invadieron unos celos enorme pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que tanya me besaba insistentemente eso no lo vi venir

-Se puede saber que sucede aquí- dijo una alice muy enojada me separe de tanya limpiándome su asquerosa baba entonces vi a tres modelos de pasarelas atrás de la chicas y los asesine con la mirada vi donde estaba bella y ella me miraba con tristeza, dolida pero no borraba su perfecta sonrisa.

-Muy bien les dijimos que se mantuvieran fuera de nuestro territorio- dijo rose enojada- y tu zorra quítatele de encima a mi novio.- dijo alejando a emmett de Lauren- emmett te lo dije bien claro lo del mes es que no pueden hacer algo sin nosotras – dijo ella matándolo con la mirada.

-Pero osita estábamos aburridos queríamos diversión- dijo el haciendo un berrinche

-Diversión con estas Zorras – dijo alice mirándolas despectivamente- explícame Jasper Hale- dijo ella haciendo ruido con su zapatos en realidad estaban muy enojadas

-Solo queríamos ver cómo estaban ustedes- dijo el nervioso

-No pudieron llamar por el celular- dijo alice histérica

-Ya dejen el drama mejor para mi asi mi eddie puede estar conmigo verdad bella?- dijo tanya sonriendo bella seguía en silencio y con la misma mirada.

-Si claro tanya disfrútalo- dijo triste -Vamos chicas déjelos ya se lo habíamos advertidos- dijo restándole importancia pero con una sonrisa malvada- ya veremos cómo nos la cobraremos- dijo bella girándose a ver a el estupidito es que le sonreía dulcemente que se creía ese modelito la miraba como si habia descubierto el mismísimo sol pero no tiene el mísero derecho de hacer eso esperen? Como si fuera el sol rayo estoy en problema y debo de hacer algo antes de que es tipo me quite a mi bella

-prepárate emmett – dijo rose amenazándolo y apuntándolo con el dedo

- Y Tu jasper espero que tengas mucha energía- dijo alice sería realmente los chicos estaban asustados sabíamos de lo que eran capaz la chicas

-Ya vámonos los chicos nos ayudaran con las bolsas- dijo bella y el tipo que no dejaba de mirarla la tomo por los hombros eso me lleno de rabia y celos quien se creía para tomarla de eso manera el unico que podia hacer eso era yo.

- te irás con ese Modelito- le dije tratando de contener la furia y mirandola sorprendida ella me miro como si fuera obvio.

- Perdón?- dijo bella enojada- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones tu estas con tu novia que no se te olvide es Tanya zorra Denali y esa es la que esta a tu lado- dijo ella con ira en los ojos- y ese tipo es Ryan Stephan- dicho eso se fueron con ellos dejándonos a nosotros muerto de los celos y enojado

- que les parece si tomamos algo- dijo tanya feliz

-qué tal si tú y tu amigas desaparecen- dijo emmett enojado

- si ahora- dijo jasper tratando de calmarse

-Eddie dejaras que me traten asi- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida

-Tanya haz el favor de desparecer por un momento quieres- le dije enojado eso pareció ya bastante y se fue hecha una furia

-Creo que no salió como planeamos- dijo emmett ya calmado

- Gracias al maestro de los planes tendré una semana de compras genial- dijo jasper con sarcasmo

-Eso no es todo se fueron con eso tipos- dije muy celoso y totalmente cabreado despues de eso para no seguir desatando la furia de ellas nos fuimos para la casa ya que no queria mas problema por hoy asi que jugaríamos wii todo el dia como debió ser siempre

**BPOV**

Ver a edward besar a tanya me dolio mucho pero era su novia no podía hacer nada solo superarlo y seguir mi vida las chicas y yo salimos enojadas del centro comercial los chicos nos ayudaron con las más de 200 bolsas que teníamos

-vaya que si compraron- dijo Alex tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Si es que asi somos- dijo alice dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos de verdad la pasamos muy bien- dije sinceramente

-El placer fue para nosotros estar con mujeres tan hermosas- dijo Chris mirando a rose

- sera que las volveremos a ver- dijo Ryan mirándome a mi fijamente

-Si nos veremos por ahí – dije sonriéndole inocentemente me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vernos luego Ryan forks es muy pequeño- dije sonriéndole

-Nos vemos chicos- no subimos al auto dejando a los chicos como idiotas en la entrada del mall

-Bueno necesito un trago- dijo rose dramáticamente.

-pues yo tambien – dijo alice suspirando

-Pues si quieren beber pues lo haremos – le dije andando por las calles de Seattle rápidamente llagamos a un bar exclusivo Apple el valet parking tomo mi auto primero escuchando mis amenazas por si le pasaba algo llegamos a la zona Vip llego rápidamente alguien para nuestro pedido

- Un Cobbler de champagne - dije deslumbrando al chico

-Yo quiero un Martini de manzana- dijo alice

-Tráeme un margarita- dijo rose depresivamente llegaron rapido con la bebidas yo tome mi copa estaba muy rico luego tome otra las chicas ya habían pedido dos Martini y dos margaritas luego continuaron con Cosmopolitan

-Chicas no sigan bebiendo – le dije en susurro- no podemos llegar borrachas recuerde todavía somos menores- le dije

-ahí bella deja el drama nadie lo notara además este bar es de alec- dijo alice restándole importancia

-Si bella recuerda tenemos identificaciones falsas- las deje seguir bebiendo pues era verdad no aparentábamos menores pero bueno yo sería prudente ya que manejaría a la casa ya era la 9: 30 de la noche y nosotras aquí bebiendo para ser sinceros estaba un poco happy pero las chicas estaban borrachas

-Vámonos chicas ya es tarde- dije tomándolas del brazo pero se separaron al instante pero me lo impidieron

-no sheas ashi bellita- dijo rose que no se podia mantener de pie

-Tu shentate a bebel con noshota eshos imbshiles – dijo alice muy borracha nose que fue lo que hice mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar yo sabía que era edward pero no lo cogería hasta que me case y mire era un mensaje de el es que no nos dejaría en paz

_**Bella donde diablos están estamos como loco si saber donde se metieron sino llegan antes de las 12:00 llamaremos a nuestros padres. EDWARD**_

Ahora si estábamos muertas tome a las chicas aun asi ellas peleaban el valet ya tenía mi auto las entre le puse el cinturón de seguridad y corrí lo mas que pude faltaba poco para las 12:00 no dure mucho por mi forma de conducir llegue a la casa y los chico salieron al instante muy enojados.

-ayúdenme a sacar a rose y alice- dije avergonzada- están dormidas

-dónde diablos estaban Isabella – dijo edward acercándoseme yo baje la mirada- estuvieron bebiendo- de seguro noto el olor a alcohol y a tabaco

-ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE BORRACHA- bramo emmett – esto no se queda asi – dijo el enojado

-esto es su culpa- dije enojada - si no estuvieran coqueteando con esa zorras no hubiéramos bebido pero no los grandes leones no pueden dejar que nosotras compremos entre chicas eso le molesta.- dije poniendo mi brazos como jarra y dándole la mirada asesina.

-es verdad lo que dishe bella- dijo rose si poder hablar mietras emmett la sostenía

-Voto por bella! Go bella!- chillo alice y despues riéndose en otro momento la escena me hubiera dado risa pero los chicos estaba enojado y yo más que ellos

-Cállate alice- le dijo jasper enojado,

-saben que digan lo que quiera estoy cansada de su machismo – dije entrando a la casa corrí entre a mi habitación mañana sacaríamos las bolsas.

-Isabella se puede saber en que estaban pensando- dijo edward entrado detrás mio yo trataba de controlar mi furia.

-QUE SE SUPENE EDWARD ESTABAMO BEBIENDO- le grite como loca estaba muy cabreada

-No solo eso no puedo entender la necesidad de coquetear con el primero que se les cruce por el frente- dijo el mirándome resentido yo lo mire con mucho dolor por sus palabras

-Resulta ser que yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me plazca en mi cuerpo y eso a ti no te debe de importar- dije gruñéndole muy enojada

-Estás segura Isabella eso- dijo edward serio

-si edward asi que solo limítate a preocuparte por tu novia y dejame vivir mi vida- dije soltándole de golpe

-Solo te diré una cosa Isabella no serás de nadie más antes yo… - se quedo en silencio pensado en lo que iba a decir

-Antes que edward dime- le grite ya me harta de esa actitud

-Nada olvídalo – suspiro frustrado se apretó el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse- solo ponte cómoda y baja para que comas algo- dijo y salió de la habitación dejándome totalmente confundida hice lo que me dijo y me duche me puse la pijama cuando baje todos los chicos estaban en la sala muy serio y se les veía muy enojado me dirigí a la cocina donde habia una Sopa para mi y las chicas se habia duchado tenían el cabello mojado y cuando sus miradas se encontraron con la mia nos dimos una mirada reconfortante.

-Como les fue- susurre bajito para que los chico no escucharan

-Bueno Jasper prácticamente me come viva está muy enojada- dijo alice con un suspiro concentrándose despues en su caldo que por cierto estaba rico de seguro edward lo preparo ya que los otros dos no saben hacer ni papa

-emmett bueno el estaba furioso pero sé que es mas por qué no puede tener sexo conmigo- dijo ella engreídamente

-Aghh demasiada información para mi- dije tapándome mis oídos

-Que tú seas una mojigata y una virgen no quiere decir que todos lo demás no tengamos una vida sexual activa- dijo ella rodando los ojos y era verdad pero no lo habia hecho por qué no he encontrado el indicado el que me haga ver fuego artificiales en fin el perfecto.

-Sabes muy bien lo que opino de eso no he encontrado…- pero alice no me dejo terminar ya que lo recito como si de un poema se tratara

-El que te haga suspirar, gemir, volar, llevarte al cielo, que te mate de placer, el que te haga ver estrellas- dijo ella como yo habia dicho en unas de nuestras conversaciones confidenciales y entonces nos comenzamos a reír por eso en eso entraron los chicos muy serio.

-Qué bueno que están de un buen humor- dijo jasper cruzándose los brazos como si fueran nuestros padres

-Ya esto llego a su límite- dijo edward serio entonces alice hablo.

-Miren cavernícolas nosotras nos hicimos nada los salida de Chicas en que no saben qué es eso –dijo ella rodando los ojos

-Pero si era salida de chicas que hacían esos modelitos con ustedes- dijo emmett gruñendo

-Ya bájenle chico ya me tienen cansada con los Stephan- dijo rose cansinamente

-si por favor no pueden dejar su maldito celos estúpidos – dije enojada nuevamente

-tu cállate Isabella esto no se quedara asi- dijo edward enojado yo lo mire con mi mas mirada diabólica

-Mira edward cullen yo sigo y hablo lo que quiera- le gruñí levantándome para enfrentarlo

-Chicos ya dejemos de discutir si – dijo jasper que era el que estaba más relajado

-Saben que sera mejor que me vaya a dormir veo que no se puede hablar con ustedes- dije mirando a edward dolida él nunca me habia hablado asi a ese que le pasa es Bipolar! Me tire a mi cama a llorar porque no me gustaba pelear con edward pero él fue quien me grito.


	10. Por siempre Tuya!

**Bueno chicas aquí les va otro capi espero que le guste y que no me maten y bueno este capi es muy caliente asi que no es apto para menores pero espero no defraudarlos y que le guste tanto como a mí solo tienen que comentar que le gustaría ver en la historia y las ideas que quieren aportar solo díganlas sin pena! Chao chicas**

**Capitulo 10**

Despues de no se cuanta horas en mi cama llorando de rabia senti me senti cansada asi que me levantaría de aquí y no le daría importancia a esos idiotas en eso senti que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Bella- dijo edward en susurro me levante y se me que las lagrimas edward estaba en el marco de la puerta parecía arrepentido pero yo estaba enojada y dolida con él.

-Ahora no edward- le dije me dirigí a buscar la pijama necesitaba una ducha

-Lo siento- dijo el avergonzado.

-Ya lo hecho… hecho esta- entre al baño para enjuagar mi cara cuando Sali edward estaba en pijama sentado un sillón mirando por el ventanal.

Me meti a la cama en verdad estaba cansada no tenía ganas de pelear senti como alguien se metía a la cama conmigo y me besaba la mejilla edward me abrazo y me susurro un 'perdóname' pero ya estaba dormida. No sé cuanto paso yo solo sé que no habia amanecido mire el reloj eran las 3:00 de la mañana y no tenia sueño.

-Pasa algo bella- pregunto edward quien me tenía abrazada no sabía que el estaba despierto

-No solo que me desperté tengo frio– dije me di la vuelta para encararlo es que él era perfecto lo amaba.

- vuelve a dormí si yo te calentare- me susurro mirándome fijamente sin previo aviso me atrajo a su cuerpo y eso me lleno de un calor diferente.

-no sé si pueda dormir- dije nerviosa mi respiración era errática. Esto no estaba bien. Y no es que no quisiera quedarme así, sino que Edward estaba causando estragos en mi cuerpo.

-Bella – dijo él con vos ronca. No se contuvo mas y me beso con pasión yo lo bese de la misma manera y me pegue más a su cuerpo y lo pude sentir edward estaba excitado.

-Edward- dije con las voz entrecortada- esto está mal – dije separándome- somos amigos los mejores amigos.- dije aunque eso a mí no me importa

-No puedo evitarlo bella te deseo – dijo mirándome y vi la sinceridad en sus ojos

-No se edward y si no funciona – le pregunte nerviosa en realidad queria que él fuera el primero en mi vida

-bella al diablo la amistad no podemos ocultar lo que sentimos- dijo él era verdad no podia aunque tenía miedo me iba a lazar no perdía nada si todo se lo he dado bueno casi todo. Y me beso

Dude solo un segundo. Pero cedí, sin fuerzas para seguir negando lo que deseaba y gemí desesperada en su boca, mientras mis manos se enredaban en su pelo. Tanto tiempo deseando este preciso momento. No lo podía creer. No me importo nada. Ni Tanya, ni la familia, ni lo que sucedería al día siguiente ni nada. Solo el aquí y el ahora. Y no pensaba desperdiciarlo o no claro que hoy seria de Edward Cullen para siempre si saber las consecuencias.

Las manos de Edward bajaron temblorosas por los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras su lengua se perdía en mi boca. Le devolví el beso con desesperación. La erección de Edward Se apretaba contra mi vientre, y el deseo se volvía casi una necesidad. Me sentía mareada de tanto gozo si iba a perder la virginidad que fuera con mi mejor amigo.

Edward alcanzo en borde de mi camiseta y la levanto hasta apoderarse de mis senos, apretando. La sensación hizo que gimiera, pero Edward ahogo mi gemido con otro beso, tan urgente que casi dolía.

- Bella… Bella…. – lo oí murmurar, haciendo que seme erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo. Y entonces recordé que estábamos en mi casa y con los chicos aquí

-Shh no escucharan los chico- dije entrecortadamente mientras mis manos bajaban a su entrepierna. Jadee al sentirlo entre mi mano dura y caliente como jamás lo imaginé. Edward era grande lo habia visto en bóxer pero no era lo mismo que sentirlo wow era muy bien dotado

No sé cuánto tiempo paso solo sé que estaba completamente desnuda. Con Edward encima de mí sin ropa y en mi habitación a punto de perder la virginidad con él, me volvió a besar, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando mi cuerpo. El frio ya no era tal en la habitación. Ambos estábamos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, bajo las sabanas, tratando de tocarnos desesperadamente a la vez que intentábamos no hacer ruido. Porque los chicos no podían oír aunque con lo borrachas que estabas ellas no lo creo.

Su boca bajo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho y capturar uno de ms pezones. Con la otra mano se apodero del otro seno, acariciando. Mis manos bajaron de su cabello a su espalda y delinee el contorno de sus músculos. Me mordí el labio para no gemir alto.

-Edward – dije yo en susurro

Edward siguió bajando por mi cuerpo, y beso mi vientre, ardiendo a causa de las sensaciones, a la vez que sus manos apretaban mis caderas. Temblé ante la expectativa.

Sentí sus labios trazando figuras en el hueso de mi cadera y me estremecí completa. Su lengua suave descendió por mi muslo izquierdo, dejando un camino húmedo. Luego, su mano se deslizo entre mis piernas, incitándome a abrirlas. Gemí ante ese gesto y obedecí con cierta timidez, era la primera vez que estaba tan expuesta para alguien. De todas formas, a estas alturas la timidez estaba demás.

Lo oí jadear debajo de las sábanas cuando sus dedos largos y finos entraron en contacto con mi humedad. Deslizo sus dedos a lo largo de la hendidura, haciéndome enloquecer. Se detuvo en el punto más sensible, el pequeño botón de placer. Jugueteo con sus dedos, acariciando y apretando levemente. Yo apenas podía evitar gemir y si seguía así, toda la casa se enteraría de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Oh edward mas- decia yo gimiendo de placer

-Asi es princesa Déjate llevar- dijo él con la voz ronca si previo aviso senti algo húmedo en mi centro sus dedos fueron remplazados por su lengua y Dios mio como la sabia utilizar sentir su boca devorar mi sexo era la gloria.

Se me escapo un ronco gemido, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos nos escucharan. No me importo y al parecer a Edward tampoco, pues siguió deslizando su lengua con una lentitud exasperante. Un estremecimiento me recorrió por completo. Sentí uno de sus dedos deslizándose hacia mi interior senti el mejor de los placeres no era nada comparado con lo que Mike me hacia esto si era placer no dolor. En mi vientre comenzó a formar un nudo sabía que estaba cerca lo podia sentir

Siguió bombeando con lentitud, mientras sus labios insistían en mi clítoris, acariciando, succionando y mordiendo con suavidad. Quería gritar con el alma y sentí una sensación extraña que se venía anunciado. Un calor que se instalo entre mis piernas y me hizo temblar cada vez más fuerte. El orgasmo me golpeo, recorriendo mi cuerpo con oleadas de infinito placer, concentrándose en las lascivas caricias de la boca de Edward, que ahora besaba mi sexo con desenfreno, deleitándose en a humedad que ahora abundaba entre mis piernas.

Se tomo su tiempo, saboreando toda porción de piel existente, antes de dejar su lugar y subir buscando mis labios

-Sabes exquisita – murmuro en mis labios- exquisita.

El seguía besándome y senti que temblaba tanto como yo bien sabía que era mi primera vez y no queria que fuera una mala experiencia y sobre todo con lo que acababa de vivir

-Te deseo- me dijo en susurro- dejame hacerte el amor, dejame hacerte olvidar todo lo que paso,- dijo acariciando mi labios con sus labios- quiero que seas mia no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, quiero que sean mi mujer- dijo y eso me lleno de mucha emoción.

-hazme tu mujer edward siempre lo seré- le dije mirándolo como amor

-Ere tan hermosa- me susurro volvió a besarme con devoción lo senti abrir mis piernas y en ese momento senti su miembro en mi entrada pero yo estaba nerviosa y él lo noto.

-No tengas miedo no te hare daño- dijo y comenzó a introducirse en mi pero se paro tal vez se habia arrepentido

-Que pasa – pregunte confundida

-Estás segura- dijo el sudando

-Quiero que tú seas mi primeria vez- dije decidida.

-Quieres ser mi mujer – dijo el posesivamente.- no dejare que nadie más te toque- dijo el mirándome con sus ojos lujuriosos.

-Eso lo sé nene solo ten cuidado si?- dije sonriendo se que de ahora y en adelante pertenecía a edward cullen

-Lo hare cielo- dijo y comenzó a introducirse en mi senti como su miembro entraba en mi estrecha cavidad era el más grato placer que podia sentir por fin iba hacer su mujer.

Edward gruño, despacio y sentí su punta caliente justo en mí entrada, humedeciéndose en mí. Comenzó a hacer presión y lentamente sentí como se deslizaba centímetro a centímetro dentro de mí. Espere paciente el dolor, pero sentí solo una molestia leve y luego la sensación de algo roto. Edward gimió y yo retuve la respiración. Siguió entrando y comencé a sentir como me iba llenando. Dios, era enorme muy grande cuanto centímetro?... bueno ahí les va 26 o más o menos y era todo para mi . De pronto, un último empujón y sentí la piel del vientre de Edward pegada a mi sexo. Estaba completamente unido a mí. Ambos gemimos a la vez por la sensación. Por fin Edward me estaba tomando.

-te hice algo- dijo el gimiendo esperando que yo me acostumbrara a la invasión yo negue con la cabeza

El se quedo muy quiero, esperándome. Podía sentir el vigor de su miembro, palpitando en mi interior. Me removí un poco, indicándole que siguiera, sin palabras… El salió lentamente de mí y volvió a entrar con igual lentitud. Esto era el cielo. Edward en mí, tan grande, tan duro, tan caliente… Mi cuerpo tembló, pidiendo más. Pero Edward se controlaba, evitando dañarme. Lo sentía temblar sobre mí, mientras lo único que me tocaba de él era su sexo, enterrado en mis entrañas. El jadeaba, y seguía con su dulce tormento de entrar y salir con exasperante lentitud. Me estaba volviendo loca con su vaivén. No lo podía soportar más. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo lanzaba chispas y el roce me volvía loca. Esto era muchísimo mejor de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Quería más de Edward.

-Que quieres mi cielo- dijo el jadeando yo estaba desesperada queria que me tomara salvajemente

-Quiero más…-gemi mientras él me embestía…- más duro… mas rapido… fuerte – le dije desesperada lo vi mirarme con una furia de deseo y lujuria y sonrió picaramente

-No sabes lo que me acabas de pedir- salió de mi casi completo y entro de golpe y entonces senti que me moría ese fue el más grande de los placeres Gemí con fuerza y el siguió con su ritmo nuevo, frenético, mientras su boca ahogaba mis gritos de placer. Esto era lo que yo quería. Que Edward me tomara como un loco frenético que fuera salvaje y que se escuchara la cabecera de mi capa chocar con la pared era mucho el ruido que hacíamos pero ya nada importaba lo unico que sabía era el placer que estaba sintiendo

Levanto mis piernas sobre sus hombros para cambiar el ángulo de penetración y comenzó a embestirme con rapidez. Sus labios dejaron mi boca, para morder mi cuello y ambos jadeamos con desesperación por la exquisita sensación.

-Oh edward dame mas… oh asi…- dije como loca el placer me estaba consumiendo

- No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto- dijo el gimiendo y siguió penetrándome

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, este respondió mordiendo uno de mis senos. Comencé a sentir de nuevo ese calor en mi vientre, concentrándose, anunciando el clímax de un momento a otro.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontrolado, mientras Edward gruñía y aumentaba el frenesí sexual, entrando y saliendo de mí con una velocidad asombrosa.

- Edward voy a … voy a… - gemí angustiosamente no pude terminar la frase.

-Vente conmigo bebe…- siguió embistiéndome senti mis paredes contraerse- si asi cariño córrete conmigo- gimio entonces gemí desesperada y el orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza demoledora. Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar y mi sexo se contrajo, estrujando a la vez el sexo de Edward, quien abrió la boca en un grito sin sonido.

Dio dos estocadas más y jadeo con desesperación, vencido, mientras lo golpeaba un orgasmo tan arrollador como el mío. Sus manos estaban crispadas sobre mí y yo me aferraba con demasiada fuerza a su cabello.

Mientras su miembro descargaba en mí, me beso con pasión, y yo sentí que mi propio orgasmo era extendido sublimemente, entre las suaves estocadas finales de Edward y su beso profundo. Tenía que estar muerta. Esto solo podía ser el cielo. Y lo mejor de todo es que no sabíamos que despues de este dia nuestras vidas cambiaria para siempre

Se quedo unos segundo encima para recuperar la respiración despues recostó de su lado y me atrajo a él estaba cansada este ha sido el mejor dia de mi vida y no me importa si mañana volvemos ser amigos siempre el seria mi hombre y yo por siempre su mujer.

-Duerme mi bella- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-gracias por el mejor dia de mi vida- dije casi dormida y agotada por la acción

-gracias a ti por dejar ser primero en tu vida- dijo el abrazándome más fuerte pero yo no tenía fuerzas para seguir hablando hablaríamos mañana de eso pero tenía mucho sueño.

Habia pasado ya una semana desde mi encuentro con edward pues todo iba normal a decir verdad actuábamos normal claro esta decidimos mantener en secreto esto por un tiempo mientras tanto nos enfocábamos en los pocos exámenes que cogimos pues la mayoría de los profesores nos exoneraron es decir estábamos de vacaciones

Bueno nuestros padres ellos llegarías hoy pues ya era sábado y no cabían de la alegría cuando les dijimos que no tuvimos que tomar algunos exámenes.

-Hola- grito mama desde la puerta quien traía un montón de maletas en la manos , papa con otras y otra persona con mas es que mama se trajo a medio parís- ¿Dónde están mis bebe?- dijo ella buscándonos yo estaba en la sala leyendo una revista de moda, emmett salió de inmediato a saludar a mis padres

-Hola mama – dije dándole un beso en la mejillas ella me abrazo y luego se me quedo mirando frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió-¿cómo estuvo parís?- pregunte solo por preguntar

-Muy bien corazon- dijo ella maternalmente- bella y como estas pequeña- yo rodee los ojos y le sonreí

-Mama estoy perfectamente bien- dije pero sabía que era un libro abierto

-y Para tu papa no hay un beso- Charlie estaba en la puerta con muchas bolsas en las manos de seguro compras de mama

-Papi!- chille fui y le di mucho besos – como estuvo la reunión- pregunto abrazándolo

-Ya sabes aburrida pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo besando mi cabeza- mira princesa todo esto es para ti- dijo señalado todas las bolsas que habían – según oi por ahí las ultimas colecciones de tu diseñadores favoritos- dijo con una sonrisa

-AHHHHHHHHHH gracias papi- dijo besandolo

-Y para mí no hay nada- dijo emmett notablemente celoso.

-Claro que si te trajimos toda una colección de CD para tu wii y los nuevos video juegos que salieron- dijo mi mama con una sonrisa emmett abrazo a mama y la alzo del suelo.

-Gracias Ma! Son los mejores- dijo tomando sus cosas.

-Ahh falto algo mañana llega la tv plana 3D-dijo papa sonriéndole- considéralo regalo por pasar todas las materias- dijo y emmett vino a darle un abrazo y duro mucho por lo que lo quite

-Mi papi mio- dije como una niña chiquita sacándole la lengua

-Y mio tambien- dijo y se fue a la escaleras- deja de malcriarla tanto Charlie no deja que nadie se te acerque- dijo emmy gritando desde su habitación.

-No le hagas caso papi yo soy tu niña- le dije todavía pegada a el por lo que se hecho a reír

-Si siempre serás mi bebe- dijo y recordé entonces que ya no era tan bebe que ya no era una niña despues de eso cenamos en familia y vimos una pelicula ya que hace tiempo no pasábamos tiempo juntos. Despues de eso mama y yo fuimos a mi habitación según ella a ayudarme a desempacar.

-Asi que te besaste con edward?- yo la mira sorprendida ella como sabia eso yo baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Como… sabes eso- dije nerviosa

-ya sabes alice y rose si me llaman ya que mi hija no lo hace y bueno en una se le escapo- dijo ella sentándose en el borde la cama

-a que viene eso ma.- le pregunte confundida

-Bueno a nada solo queria saber- dijo y palmeo un lado de la cama para que me sentara- sabes que puedes confiar en mí ya te lo he dicho.-dijo ella yo le sonreí y asenti

-Si mama lo sé – le dije y nos pusimos a arreglar las cosa que me trajeron de su viaje

-Entonces ya tuvieron sexo- dijo emocionada y yo abrí mis ojos platos sorprendida como mama sabia eso

-MAMA!- chille sonrojada- una madre normal le dice a su hija no se emociona de eso- le regañe a mi infantil madre

-Bella deja de darte en puritana sabes que ya las muchachitas de tu edad lo hacen y es normal- dijo ella restándole importancia y encogiéndose de los hombros

-Pues yo lo he hecho- le dije seriamente aunque era mentira si lo habia hecho y con un perfecto Dios del sexo.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo ella tomando algunas ropa en closet y solo suspiraba porque renee tiene que ser como una adolescente- sabes una cosa yo teniendo hubiera sido tu y teniendo a edward como mejor amigo hace años que hubiera dejado de ser virgen querida- dijo mama picaramente iba a decir algo pero ella salió huyendo como una vil cobarde yo me quede recostada en mi cama pensando en lo que mi madre me dijo y bueno eso ya lo habia hecho aunque no sabía cómo quedarían las cosas yo siempre iba a ser suya.


	11. No todo es color de rosa!

**Chicas como les prometí aqui está el próximo capitulo se que estaban ansiosas por saber que va a pasar pues aqui les va el capi y bueno es caliente muy caliente pero bueno léanlo y espero que le guste y bueno solo avísenme si quieren que suba un capi mas o si no lo dejo para la otra semana ohh por cierto estoy trabajando en el capi de ser un cullen ser un swan creo que antes del viernes subo el capi chao!**

**Capítulos 11**

Bueno ya habia pasado tres semanas desde que paso todo bueno yo y edward manteníamos todo en secreto y lo mejor de todo habíamos hecho el amor en todos estos días estaba muy feliz y bueno hasta ahora nadie los sospechaba estaba en la casa de los cullen ya que hoy habia una maratón de pelicula edward y yo habíamos quedado en que el terminaría su relación con tanya e ibamos intentar que esto funcione aun teníamos mucho miedo que superar todo seria lento bueno no tanto ya que bueno no soy buen explicando asi que ahora estaba en su habitación esperándolo.

Senti que alguien entraba mi corazon comenzó a acelerarse y supe que era edward me encontraba dentro de su armario que más bien parecía una segunda habitación senti como se metía al baño espero alrededor de diez minuto cuando lo senti abrir el armario sin dejarlo reaccionar lo entre en el armario

-Pero qué diablos- dijo pero no lo deje hablar lo bese con deseo- bella?- dijo él pues la luz estaba apagada.

-Si quien mas- dije yo besando ahora su cuello – a quien más esperabas- dije con ironía- a santa Claus en ropa interior- dije con sarcasmo

-A nadie – dijo el siguiéndome el juego y noto que estaba en ropa interior- estas en ropa interior en mi armario- dijo el divertido

-Sí y ahora cállate y tómame – le dije él no lo dudo mas y me beso con pasión me quito el sujetador y mis bragas envolví las piernas en su cintura de un solo tirón quite su toalla nuestros sexos se frotaron

-Bella – gimio él cuando sintió que estaba completamente mojada me recargo de una pared y me penetro de golpe yo gemi ante eso

-Oh edward- senti como se movía insistentemente como loco dentro de mí el solo gemía en mi oido

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – escuche gemir a Edward, quién se aferro con más fuerza a mis caderas, tratando de no perder el control.

Lo escuche gruñir y con mucha fuerza, me tomo para darme la vuelta me puso de frente la pared me hizo agacharme y tubo una perfecta vista de mi trasero.

-tan perfecta- dijo y se volvió a un hundir en mi yo no podia soportar los gemidos

-Edward, Edward- decia yo como una loca frenéticamente como sentia que me embestía

-Amor has un poco de silencio nos pueden oír- dijo el susurrando y sonriendo

-Tratare pero sigue no pares- dije gimiendo él siguió haciendo me suya de mil maneras que pudo

-Eres tan estrecha- gimio en mi oido embistiéndome – y tan húmeda- dijo con su movimiento frenéticos solo se escuchaban nuestros jadeos y respiración errática.

-OHHHH- gemía yo bajito sentia como llegaba a mi orgasmo

-Vamos di mi nombre siente como te hago mia- dijo el embistiéndome con más fuerza senti ese nudo en mi vientre. Cierto de me olvido decirle que no le habia dicho que lo amaba pero tenía miedo de que el no me amara a mi pues éramos por ahora amigos con derecho a roce

Me abrazo con fuerza y me besó. Su beso fue anhelante e impetuoso, y su lengua me recorrió la boca con desenfreno, como si buscara alguna respuesta más allá de un simple beso. Increíblemente sus estocadas aumentaron su frecuencia, como si me estuviera castigando. Genial. Este hombre quería matarme o algo.

Mi clímax se aproximaba él no se detenía eso quiere decir que él estaba llegando y efectivamente el me gano. Exploto. Gimió sensualmente, aferrándose am mis senos con fuerza, pero sin llegar a causarme dolor. Sentí su descarga tibia en mi sexo, lo cual acelero mi propio orgasmo, enviando oleadas de placer que me hicieron gemir con él.

-Oh edward… por dios- dije yo llegando al clímax

Y caí junto con él en una estimulante sucesión de gemidos y jadeos, mientras Edward me besaba por momentos, para luego volver a mis senos o a mi hombro, mordiendo con fuerza.

- Bella, mi Bella… Ohhhh – gimió, dando el último empuje dentro de mí.

Por unos dulces momentos seguí sintiendo las palpitaciones del miembro de Edward dentro de mí, hasta que, chorreando, salió de mi luego me tomo en brazos salimos de la habitación necesitábamos una ducha.

-eso estuvo genial- dijo edward entrado al baño

-Tu estuviste genial recuerda que no sé nada- dije avergonzada por lo que él me beso tiernamente

-eres perfecta- dijo el abriendo la ducha para que salga el agua

-hablaste con tanya- le pregunte el soltó un bufido

-No cuando fui a su casa no estaba según su mama estaba de compra- dijo el rodando los ojos- desde que le dije que teníamos que hablar a estado evitándome- dijo yo le di un beso

- si quieres yo se lo informo- le dije inocentemente el me miro reprochándome

-Isabella- dijo en tono serio- sabes que eso traería más problema.- yo sonreí traviesamente y me encogi de los hombros restándole importancia

-Ya lo sé solo es que quiero verle la cara- le dije sonriendo el solo movió la cabeza como si estuviera loca.

Salimos de la ducha me cambie rápidamente no queria que los chicos subieran Sali primero con que edward de la habitación cuando entre al salón vi que todo estaba listo

-Bella te tardaste mucho en la ducha- dijo alice sospechosamente y mirándome directamente a los ojos ella solía ser muy perspicaz.

-Ahh es que me encontré con Ed pues tenía algo que hablar con él-dije con indiferencia y tratando de no ponerme nerviosa porque si no lo notarían

-MMM segura que es eso- dijo rose dudando yo rodee los ojos.

-Por favor chicas saben que digo la verdad- me hice la ofendida

-Mas te vale, mas te vale- dijo ella en susurro en ahí estaba todos jake y Leah que se habían ido algunos dia a donde Vivian los padres de Leah

-Juraría que escuche…- dijo rose moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente- no no no me hagas caso- dijo yo sonreí nerviosamente para la próxima debería de ser más cuidadosa.

Me senté en un sillón bastante grande me imagino que para mí y edward en ese instante iba bajando mi dios personal con una radiante sonrisa, la pelicula comenzó debes en cuanto alice y rose nos miraba para ver que hacíamos pero yo sabía disimular bien al igual que edward la pelicula iba por la mitad cuando sonó el timbre

-Yo veré quien es- dije me pare para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con tanya le di mi mejor sonrisa ella me miro como siempre con odio y sonriéndome falsamente

-QUE HACES AQUÍ!- chillo ella yo me puse las manos en los oídos para que no le hiciera daño

-Bueno eso te pregunto yo a ti pero te responderé esta es mi familia por si no lo recuerdas o eres retrasada o que- le dije con indiferencia mirando mis uñas que estaba pintada de azul

-Estupida donde esta Mi novio – dijo ella asesinándome con la mirada

-Yo tu en tu posición mejor no me insultes- le dije casi escapándoseme que yo era quien estaba con su novio, era yo la que dormía todo los días que podia con él, era a mí que me hacía el amor, era mi nombre que el gemía bueno pensando eso me daba pena la chica bahh a quien quiero engañar claro que por eso le di una sonrisa de burla

-Que quieres decir- dijo confundida es que aunque la engañara en su cara diría que no es verdad pero bueno no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-Tanya que haces aquí- edward frunció el ceño

-Bueno vine por tu queria hablar contigo- dijo y me quito del medio iba decir algo pero edward me hizo una seña para que no hablara.

-Bien vamos a la sala – dijo el me miro dándome a ver que todo está bien yo me fui a donde los chicos bueno me senté en la sala de cine de la casa cullen enojada pero feliz de que él iba a terminar con esa zorra

-Quien era- pregunto alice en los brazos de Jasper mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-Pues quien mas – dije rodando los ojos y suspirando

-La zorra de tanya- dijo rose alarmada yo solo asenti mirando la dirección de la sala de estar y suspire frustrada

-Pero que hace esta aquí- dijo Leah igual que rose

-Ella nos bienvenida aquí – dijo alice levantándose- pero me va oír cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa y como edward se atreve a esto- pero jasper la paro para que no hiciera escándalo y me miro con una mirada que no supe que entender y no le di importancia

-Déjalo ya verás porque- dijo jasper de seguro edward le habia dicho que iba a terminar con tanya en ese momento se escucho un ruido y una maldición en la sala

-Que estará pasado ahí- pregunto jake curioso

-No se pero esto se pone interesante- dijo emmett –nuestra propia pelicula en vivo- yo rodee los ojos pero con una sonrisa si ellos supieran que pasa ahí. En ese instante Salió una tanya muy enojada y se dirigía hacia aquí – parece el demonio- todos nos reimos hasta que ella entro.

-TU-dijo señalándome- POR TU MALDITA CULPA- yo me hice la inocente.

-Yo no he hecho nada que yo sepa- le dije sin entender nada que busque a otro culpable yo solo miraba mis zapatos Prada en verdad me aburría su histeria debió esperárselo hace mucho

-SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE HICISTE MALDITA ZORRA- dijo se me acerco y me dio un cachetada me dolio pero lo que más me dolio fue que hirió mi ego y el que no estaba prestándole atencion porque sino habia podido dármela.

-MAS ZORRA SERA TU – dije devolviéndole la cachetada- NO VUELVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA TE LO ADVERTIR- le dije dándole otra en la otra mejilla. Intentó darme pero la pare antes de que lo hiciera.

-TU HICISTE QUE EDDIE TERMINARA COMINGO- chillo como una niña pequeña tratando de golpearme

-Que tengo yo que ver de que el terminara contigo- dije cruzándome de los brazos enojada- eres loca o que o se te escapo un tornillo de la cabeza- dijo mirandola como si estuviera loca

-TU TE METISTES EN LA CAMA DE MI EDDIE – yo la mire sorprendida como sabia eso- JA! Lo sabia aunque él lo quiso negar maldita zorra por eso nunca quiso tener sexo conmigo- chillo intentándome darme pero rose la paro todos estaban en shock

-Mira niñita eso no son tus problemas – dijo rose enojada- y si él no quiso meterse contigo en tu cama es porque, Tu te metes en la cama de todos… ni loco es el a ensuciar su escultural cuerpo contigo y mucho menos buscar una enfermedad- le dijo con rabia y asco tanya la miraba con odio yo solo contenía la risa esto era muy divertido

-Mira tanya claro que me meti en la cama con tu novio- y escuche unos jadeos y ella me miro sorprendida- pero solo para dormir no sé de donde sacaste eso- le dije carcajeándome y todos se rieron conmigo por lo que dije

-Tú me la vas a pagar – dijo ella amenazándome- tu y todos ustedes- dijo ella saliendo de la casa hecha una furia pero no me importo fui directamente donde esta edward en la sala pensativo

-Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupada

-Nada solo que tanya está loca- dijo sonriéndome pero no le llego a los ojos yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Eso lo sabemos todos cuéntame que te dijo y que fue todo ese alboroto- dije yo nerviosa por saber

-Me hecho mil maldiciones, me tiro esa foto donde estábamos tu y yo- dijo suspirando- y me amenazo con que se suicidaría sino volvía con ella – yo lo mire sorprendida el parecía realmente preocupado

-Tú crees que ella lo haría- le pregunte cautelosamente pero sé que de tanya se esperaría todo

-De tanya esperaría todo- dijo él y me miro tristemente yo suspire frustrada….

- Pues no lo hagas- le dije yo con una sonrisa esto iba hacer difícil

-Que no haga que- pregunto confundido

-No termines con ella- dije yo él me miro como si estuviera loca

-Pero bella…- yo lo calle poniendo un dedo en su boca

-Bella nada yo estaré bien- dije dándole una sonrisa aunque esto me dolía en el fondo del corazon porque lo amaba- Nada cambiara entre nosotros todo seguirá como antes- le dije me pare de dándole mi mano para que se parara- no todo es color de rosa- le dije el suspiro mirándome fijamente

-Esto no se quedara asi.- dijo el yo me encogi de los hombros

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- le dije el no me dijo nada solo me miro nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban los chicos esperando a que le dijéramos algo pero no dijimos nada _alice y rose me miraron con una mirada de tenemos que hablar bella. _El tiempo fue pasando rapido y yo evitaba hablar con las chicas de ese tema para nosotros todo iba seguir igual _Mi mejor amigo_ que difícil sonaba eso edward habia bajado mucho de peso y no tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos y yo bueno no era la misma no solía sonreír y ya nada me importaba, estábamos a finales de julio y bueno edward y yo seguíamos siendo amigos solamente pero nos dábamos mirada furtivas y yo me sonrojaba constantemente incluso llego jugar a seducirme y bueno me rendí porque a quien se lo iba a negar el tenia un gran poder sobre mi y los chicos ellos se sospechaban que pasaba algo pero nunca nadie dijo nada solo nos miraban perspicazmente.

Hoy todos iríamos a la playa pues hacia buen tiempo pues hasta Charlie, Carlisle, Williams, Esme, Renee y Liliam irían había un partido y los hombre lo verían con Billy, los chicos no estaban muy contentos que digamos no se que le pasaba pero bueno hoy no me sentia tan deprimida porque sería una salida familiar.

-Porque todos tienen esa cara – les pregunte todos me miraban triste como abatido como si se me habia muerto alguien importante esto era frustrante y eso que todavía faltaba esme y carlisle

-Cállate bella- dijo rose enojada yo me encogi en el sillón- no hables si?- dijo ella furiosa

-Qué demonios pasa con esta familia – murmure para misma

-Bella- me llamo jasper- sabes cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo – me miro con lastima pero que pasa con esta familia es están loco bueno eso yo lo sé pero que dejen el drama

-hija sino te sientes cómoda sabes que podemos irnos- dijo mi madre con la mirada triste yo rodee los ojos no me iria a ningún lado

-pero que les pasa- dije alarmada

-Lo que pasa es que edward va con tanya- dijo alice en susurro yo ahora comprendí su lastima pero eso ya me lo esperaba aunque mi corazon se rompió en mil pedazos trate de componerme.

-Necesito ir al baño- logre decir antes de que las lagrima aparecieran subí a mi habitación y me encerré en el baño recargándome en la puerta donde me deje caer al piso por los sollozos que salían trate de calmarme para que nadie notara que estuve llorando… solo sé que llore como una niña pequeña estaba frustrada porque habia gente tan mala que abusaba de las personas como edward quien se dejaba manipular de esa arpía de tanya, pero yo no podia hacer nada solo llorar porque lo amaba y me dolía verlo con otra persona aunque me prometiera que no la tocaba pero me moría de celos por queria ser yo la que estuviera con el en todas las salidas familiares y donde quiera que fuéramos.

-Bella te encuentras bien hija- pregunto mama desde la puerta yo me tranquilice

-Si mama solo estoy arreglando algo que se soltó del bikini- dije tratando de parecer tranquila

-hija a mi no me engañas se que estas llorando- dijo ella insistiendo

-Ya salgo mama solo dame un minuto- dije enjuagando mi cara y maquillándome un poco para que no se me notara nada me puse mis lentes porque tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto

-Estas bien hija ya llego esme y carlisle- dijo ella para que me diera prisa cuando Sali todos me esperaban con una mirada reconfortante

-Te siente bien hija- pregunto esme maternalmente y con pena yo solo sonreía falsamente para disimular.

-Bueno si dentro de lo que cabe- dije encogiéndome de los hombros todos me miraron con la misma pena pero no le di importancia es que no entienden que amar a una persona es dejarla ser feliz con la persona que quiera si él es feliz yo lo soy bueno un poco no mucho a quien miento no lo soy al contrario soy la persona más desdichada de todo

Llegamos a la push pues no perderíamos ningún tiempo de este hermoso sol llegamos y efectivamente ahí estaba ellos bueno edward no tenía muy buena cara pero yo fingí que no me dolía y tanya me miraba con cara de que gano pues ella no sabe que la que perdió fue ella por que se que edward no olvidaría esas noche donde él se escapaba y me hacía el amor con pasión y salvajemente, él no iba olvidar nada de lo que compartimos

Todos nos acomodamos puse una toalla en la arena pues no me bañaría ahora me sentia indispuesta despues de ver a la pareja del año bueno papa, carlisle y Williams fuero a ver el juego era el Mundial del fútboll y bueno no podían perdérselo por nada en el mundo papa iba claro que ah estados unidos , carlisle bueno el a Inglaterra y a este país Williams bueno el que gane y los demás eran devotos a su país yo les digo un secreto voy al que gane, pero habia unos futbolista que están como quiere, pero ese no es el punto aquí estábamos mama, esme, Liliam y yo tomando el poco sol que hace y que me hace falta.

-Bella no te irás bañar- dijo esme apartando la vista de su libro de diseño de interiores

-Bueno ahora no me siento bien tal vez mas tarde- mama frunció el ceño preocupada yo rodee los ojos por suerte no me vio porque tenía mis lente.

-Te sientes mal porque no lo dijiste antes de salir- dijo mama alarmada

-No mama solo que – no sabía que decir la verdad no queria verle la cara de estupida a tanya- olvídalo- dije volviendo a mi libro cumbre borrascosas mi favorito.

-ahí bella de verdad no sé cómo eres popular- dijo Liliam directa yo la mira sorprendida- si te gusta pues quítaselo no se lo dejes asi es la guerra usa tus encantos eres hermosa y sexy solo tienes que mover tus fichas- dijo ella encogiéndose de los hombros

-Liliam no le digas eso a la niña- dijo mama reprochándole y luego me miro con dulzura- ella hará lo que sea mejor para su felicidad- traducido para mama es ella le dirá a edward lo antes posible para que deje esa zorra y que este conmigo para que seamos felices por siempre.

-La niña nada mírala esa tiene más cuerpo que tu y yo juntas- dijo ella como si nada- yo que tu le hubiera plantado un beso delante de ella- yo solo la miraba divertida si ella supiera yo solo me rei y negue con la cabeza esa está más loca que rose.

-LILIAM!-dijo esme alarma- no le des ideas- dijo esme alarma

-Déjala esme – dije restándole importancia- ya lo hice- dije con una sonrisa ellas me miraron sorprendida

-Y que haces que no estás con él y no ella- dijo esme en shock y ahora reprochándome a bueno estas mujeres son loca que quiere que haga que vaya y le diga edward déjala a ella para estar conmigo

-Bueno solo tengo miedo- dije sonrojada

-Miedo a que? por favor solo tienes que ir y decirle que lo amas y el te dirá lo mismo y serán novios felices para siempre una gran boda, hijos y nietos- dijo Liliam es que ella era la más infantil mama la miro con la boca abierta.

-Liliam déjala hablar quieres- dijo mi mama amablemente para que no me de mas idea

-Bueno es que y si no funciona- dije cansada de decir lo mismo – no se para que les digo esto si ustedes los saben- dije volviendo a mi libro.

-Mira bella solo piénsalo si no voy yo misma y se lo dejo claro- la verdad es que era igual rose yo solo negue con la cabeza y la conversación término ahí.

**Chicas lo se pueden decirme lo que sea insultarme, asesinarme pero tienen que volverme a revivir se que esperaban que estubiera juntos de una vez por todas pero falta que ellos maduren un poco y que edward se de cuenta que esta perdiendo el amor de su vida por Idiota y disculpen la palabra y ademas el asercamiento de bella y Ryan el sera un pilar importante en la vida de ella ademas no todo es color de rosa debia de poner algo de drama pero no habra mas que eso eso ahh y muchas maldades para tanya pero no se enojen que falta muchas sorpresa y ahi un capi por ahi que se que a toda les encantara es muu tierno chao!**


	12. Detras de las Rocas!

**Bueno chicas este es el próximo capi! Debería de subirlo a final de la semana pero estaré un poco ocupada con mi otra historia asi que espero que le guste el capitulo chao!1**

**Capitulo 12**

-Vamos bella a bañarnos – dijo Leah por milésima ves mientras saltaba por todo los lados nuestras madres fueron ver que hacían nuestros padres- di que si por favor si, si por favor!- suplico haciendo un puchero la verdad es que yo estaba en un vestidito de playa y no me habia bañado todavía

-voy luego- dije mientras me daba la vuelta en la toalla y prestaba atencion a mi libro no estaba de humor para eso donde estaban todos muy felices en pareja y yo aquí sola

-Bella?- dijo la única voz que no queria oír yo suspire cansada que queria ahora

-Que quieres taira- dije sin dejar de mirar mi ejemplar que me lo compro mi papi ese de la primera edición y bueno el libro estaba más interesante que verle la cara de barbie estupida a tanya.

-solo queria decirte que perdiste que me quede con eddie ya vez no pudo aguantar ni un minuto sin mí y volvió conmigo y lo mejor de todo es que lograre meterlo a mi cama ya veras!- dijo y eso me lleno de rabia me gire para verla ella no vería mi mirada triste tenía mi lentes de sol ray ban puesto asi que fingí lo mas que pude.

-No te has puesto a pensar que fui yo que le dije que volviera contigo- vi como su rostro cambiaba a una de furia y yo sonreí con malignamente para intimidarla.- Dime una cosa estás segura de que lograras meterlo a tu cama digo si no lo has hecho hasta ahora no lo hará nunca sabes por qué? Bueno como no sabes te lo diré el tiene a una persona que lo hace vibrar, llevar al cielo, gemir su nombre con locura y sabes lo mejor de todo es que tu nunca lo sabrás y si algún dia lo haces no va a decir tu nombre sino el de ella porque nadie lo hará sentir como ella lo hace- dije en forma de burla sabiendo que me refería mi misma y bueno por su cara me quede satisfecha.

-Mientes!- chillo ella con rabia y con lagrimas en los ojos eso a mi no me inmuto para nada por que mucho habia llorado por su culpa ahora me tocaba a mi reir.

-Piensa lo que quieras- volví a mi libro si darle importancia a tanya pensé que se habia ido pero no fue asi cuando senti como algo me mojaba toda incluyendo mi ejemplar- MALDITA- chille parándome de la toalla ella me miraba con una sonrisa se suficiencia

-Eso es para que no te metas conmigo Isabella- dijo ella tirando la botella con la que me mojo

-ESE ES UN EJEMPLAR GRANDISIMA ESTUPIDA!- chille y la rabia era tan grande que me lance sobre ella la tome del cabello mientras ella forcejeaba pero yo sabía King Boxing y karate esta no sabe con quién se metió- te arrepentirás – le dije dándole unas cachetadas ella solo chillaba del dolor la aruñe con mis uñas.

-Maldita salvaje- decia ella mientras yo le daba su merecido le di un puñetazo en la cara ja le rompería su cara de plástico

-Vamos bella tu puedes! Muéstrame lo que sabes hermanita- dijo emmett alentándome- una lucha en vivo es lo más emocionante- dijo emmett infantilmente

-Dale por esa cara de plástico!- chillo rose emocionada mientras ella toma mi cabello pero a mí no me dolía porque tenía una rabia tan grande que lo unico que queria era matarla

-Cuidado con tus uñas!- me dijo Leah preocupada por el manicure que me hizo ayer

-Bella no rompas la ropa de diseñador- dije alice histérica yo le seguía golpeando era tan grande mi furia que no senti como alguien me separaba de ella que tambien le di a esa persona

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- dijo la voz enojada de edward quien parece que no estaba ahí en ese momento tanya se paro como pudo y me miro horroriza yo le di una sonrisa siniestra

-bella cálmate – me susurro carlisle quien me tenia sujetada

-Esa…- dijo tanya como pudo- me golpeo eddie sin hacerle nada- chillo ella llorando yo rodee los ojos por favor ahora quiere hacerse la de victima

-No sea hipócrita tanya – le dije enojada- tu mojaste mi ejemplar de cumbre borrascosas –le chille- sabes lo que cuesta eso- le dije histérica

-No y no me importa eddie no le creas nada ella miente- dijo tanya abrazándolo edward me miro yo solo lo mire haciéndole ver que decia la verdad

-Tanya no me vengas con eso se de lo que eres capaz- dijo edward yo me solté de carlisle y de la nada comencé a llorar carlisle ma abrazo tanya como vio que lloraba hizo lo mismo para que le tomaran pena

-Eso vale más que tu- chille histérica carlisle me consolaba despues senti unos brazos diferentes supe que eran los de mi padre lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos- papito mira lo que hizo esa zorra malnacida!- solloce mas fuerte abrazándome a el que solo me consolaba

-Si pequeña no te preocupes conseguiremos otro igual. – dijo el dándome una sonrisa

-Ya princesa papa te conseguirá otro- dijo mama consolándome- ven vamos a buscar un toalla me fui como mama me quede con el bikini azul y regrese al grupo ya las cosas estaba más calmada los chicos volvieron al agua por lo que me disponía a seguir tirada en la toalla

-Bella – me llamo la voz de mi hermano cuando ponia la toalla para volver a tomar el sol venia al estilo Baywatch con sus músculos, su físico era lo que más llamaba la atencion porque era un pequeño niño.

-Dime emmy – le dije con una sonrisa el me sonrió haciendo los dos hoyuelos de en sus mejillas igual que a papa.

-Pequeña vamos al agua ¿sí?- dijo como un niño pequeño quien se puede resistir a eso

- ok emmy pero solo si me llevas en tu espalda- el sonrió feliz y en rapido movimiento estaba en su espalda corrió conmigo yo chillaba de alegría hasta que llegamos al agua

-bella ven vamos a jugar a la lucha- dijo rose sonriéndome con esa sonrisa divina

-si de seguro le ganas a todos- dijo jake bromeando y todos se rieron más alejada esta la pareja edward con una cara de enojo y tanya recargada en su cuello mire a la orilla y carlisle y esme no se veían feliz con la escena yo solo suspire no me gustaba mucho la profundidad me senté en la orilla de la playa senti como alguien se sentó a mi lado

-bella – llamo jasper que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa- ¿qué paso con edward?- diablos como sabia que paso algo es que el no podia ser mas perspectivo

-que quieres decir con eso- dije yo nerviosa porque supiera más de lo que quisiera

-Vamos bells sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo el mirándome fijamente y supe que el sabia todo desde el principio al final- no son nada silencioso- dijo el con picardía o mi Dios que vergüenza yo me sonroje espero que nadie más sepa

-nadie más sabe de esto- pregunte esperando a que no

-No solo Tu, edward y yo – dijo el sonriéndome trágame tierra

- espero que nadie se entere de esto – dije avergonzada- ya me imagino se lo dices a alice esta se lo dice a rose y ella a emmett luego a mis padres y los padres de edward y terminado tus padres quienes son uno adolescente atrapados en un cuerpo de adulto incluyendo a los anteriores- dije sonrojada.

-No te temas no le diré a nadie seré una tumba.- dijo serio y vi que en verdad era sincero.

- eso espero Peter pan- dije bromeando con él me miro con los ojo entrecerrados.

-Te guardo el secreto pero no me digas asi – yo asenti el se levanto para volver al agua- me voy alice se estará preguntando que tanto hablamos- y se fue ahí pasa como diez minutos hasta que alice chillo y me miro con una gran sonrisa yo se la devolví sin saber porque.

-Bella mira hacia atrás- hice lo que me dijo detrás de mi estaba un ángel celestial caminado hacia mi con unos pantalones vaquero de mezclilla y una polera ligera que se le acentuaba a su dorso mostrando sus abdominales, Liliam codeo a mama y esta a esme cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron tenían la boca más que abierta papa frunció el ceño igual que carlisle y William se iba a parar para saber quién era pero Liliam no lo dejo esos tres es que no podia ser más celosos.

- Ryan!- chille emocionada corrí hacia él me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa- que haces aquí?- dije extrañada por verlo por aquí y solo.

-hola bella me encuentro gracias por preguntar- dijo bromeando yo rodee los ojos

-sabes lo que quiero decir- le dije feliz de verlo ya que no estaría sola como la solterona

-bueno sabes tengo que conocer a forks- dijo quitándose su lentes él era realmente hermoso.

-vaya que coincidencia- dije yo mirándolo fijamente

-Si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo – dijo nervioso se veía adorable.

-Si claro – dije sin dudarlo mire para la playa donde estaban los chicos bueno las chicas estaba embobadas y les guiñe un ojo y ellas me devolvieron el gesto, los chicos muy enojados pero edward estaba que reventaba es mas se quito a tanya de encima para mirarme muy enojado pero a la vez triste.- ven te presentare a mis padres- le dije el asintio nervioso se veía muy lindo eso me causo risa

-Sino les agrado- me dijo serio yo le sonreí dulcemente

-Claro que si eres muy tierno- le dije amablemente el me sonrió con esa sonrisa que quita aire, lo arrastre para presentárselos a mis 3 papas y mis 3 mamas- Chicos este es Ryan Stephan- dije ellos se sorprendieron claro unos de los Stephan el los saludo muy educadamente todos.

-Stephan?- pregunto papa incrédulo

-si señor swan- dijo el educadamente como un caballero- duraremos una temporada aquí en forks- dijo serio

-tú y mi hija que son- pregunto sin rodeos, él se ruborizo un poco vaya papa si es directo

-PAPI!—chille avergonzada

-No importa bella – dijo el dulcemente- solo somos amigos señor- dijo y mi papa le sonrió lo que quiere decir que no le cae tan mal bueno es un buen comienzo.

-Bueno daremos un paseo – dije y los mire a todos para que no dijeran nada claro que me advirtieron es que no podia tener un novio que no fuera edward me aleje lo mas rapido de ahí es que ellos eran de temer si seguía un minuto más ahí lo espantaría. Caminamos por la orilla por un rato disfrutando de la brisa de la playa en un silencio cómodo.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto Ryan preocupado yo lo mire y le sonreí pero no me llego a los ojos.

-No por qué?- mentí descaradamente

-Por qué no eres la misma bella que conocí te falta ese brillo en los ojos- dijo el sonriéndome yo baje la mira tenía tantas ganas de llorar.- hay algo que quieras decirme confía en mí- me dijo sonriendo

-En serio no me pasa nada- susurre y tratando de contener las lagrimas el levanto mi mentón y frunció el ceño en ese instante se me escapo una lagrima él, la atrapo acariciando mi mejilla cerré los ojos ante su contacto se sentia tambien me sentia segura con él como un amigo

-Entonces por qué lloras- pregunto el divertido seguimos caminado hasta que llegamos a una parte donde habían grandes rocas con cuevas y un gran acantilado.

-No se últimamente lo hago- dije restándole importancia

-Ya que no me quieres decir solo te diré que nadie merece tus lagrimas- dijo dándome una sonrisa y le conteste con otra no sentamos en una pequeña roca para poder hablar mejor.- y el que la merece nunca te hará llorar- dijo el serio

-Y tus hermanos – pregunte para cambiar de tema y como no que no estaban aquí me entro curiosidad.

-Pues buscando una chica me imagino- dijo el riendo y yo lo acompañe.

-espero que tengan suerte- le dije sonriendo el me miro fijamente-que?- pregunte confundida

-Eres muy hermosa- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello ese gesto me recordó a alguien basta bella deja de pensar en el me reproche mentalmente

-Humm Gracias- dije sonrojada no podia evitarlo

-Y eso es bastante tierno tambien- dijo el riéndose a carcajadas en ese instante su móvil sonó miro la pantalla y dijo una maldición bajito- creo que me tendré que ir- dijo el disgustado pero me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Tan rapido pero si acabas de llegar- dije yo con miedo a quedarme sola

-Pues tengo que ayudar a papa en algo- dijo él y me acaricio la mejilla- no vemos luego- se acerco y beso mi frente- recuerda lo que te dije- yo solo asenti el se alejo me volví a sentar en la roca donde nadie me veía aquí podia llorar sin ser vista llore y llore como nunca lo hice hasta que senti una corriente eléctrica en mi hombro y supe que las manos de edward estaba ahí me seque las lagrimas para que no me vea.

-Que quieres?- pregunte con voz ahogada por las lagrimas

-Porque lloras?- dijo él y se notaba enojado- te hizo algo ese tipo- yo me volteé y lo mire furiosa es que él no se da cuenta de que la única persona que me hace llorar es el.

-No me hizo nada – le grite furiosa- además no debería de estar con tu novia- dije yo sollozando.

- por eso no quisiste estar conmigo para hacerte novia de ese- dijo él con ira apretando su mandíbula

-Solo es un amigo edward de por Dios no es mi novio- grite desesperada por su celos yo no le hacia esa escena cuando lo veía abrazado a tanya o cuando la besaba

-Claro eso decías de mi, dime algo bella dejas que te haga el amor como lo hago yo - me espeto el furioso yo lo mire dolida- ya que es tu amigo- dijo el enojado

-Nunca pensé oír eso de ti edward – le grite llorando, lo golpee en el pecho ya que si lo golpeaba en la cara de seguro me rompa la mano- no quiero volver a saber más de ti- le dije tratando de irme pero él lo impidió

-Bella escúchame- dijo el levemente arrepentido- no quise decir eso- balbuceo nervioso pasando la mano por el cabello futrado se puso los dedos en el puente de la nariz para calmarse

-Pero lo hiciste- le dije llorando – de todas las personas tú debes de saber que no haría eso – dije herida realmente.

-Perdóname – me suplico yo negue con mi cabeza- es que estoy celoso- admitió –me cegaron los malditos celos-dijo el avergonzado- temo a que te aleje de mi- dijo el derrotado

-Por qué dices eso- pregunte confundida

-es que no ves como te mira- dijo el dolido- es como si fueras todo para el – dijo frustrado- no eres solo un juego bella soy hombre se lo que veo- vaya yo sí que no sabía eso es que estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres no vean mas alla de mi físico como un pedazo de carne.

-pero yo solo lo quiero como un amigo- le dije sollozando bella deja de llorar me dije mentalmente- tienes que creerme- le dije mirándolo fijamente el me miro y luego me abrazo

-Ya peque no llores te creo- me miro fijamente – pero me pone celoso- dijo el gruñendo estaba enojado.

-No es lo mismo edward el es solo un amigo- dije en susurro bajando la mirada

-Solo quiero que sepas que eres mia- dijo el posesivamente yo rodee los ojos claro soy suya y el de todas pero no queria discutir no tenia ánimos solo senti cuando me presiono sobre unas de las rocas grandes nadie nos veía desde ahí y senti su aliento muy cerca y sus suaves labios rozando los míos no me pude contenerme y lo bese con ansias y hambre necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí. Me pego bruscamente a sus caderas donde me daba una maravillosa fricción y me pegue mas a él sintiendo su muy erecto miembro el siseo bajito ante el contacto mio.

-Me estas volviendo loco- me dijo bajito mientras comenzaba a besar mis hombros y mi cuello yo solo me deje llevar por las sensaciones que sentia ahora mismo.

-Edward- gemi cuando desato la parte de arriba de mi bikini y comenzaba a masajear mis pechos yo solo gemía de placer despues comenzó a chuparlos como un niño pequeño yo no podia mas necesitaba que me hiciera el amor- hazme el amor… no…puedo mas- dije con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

-Tu deseos son ordenes- dijo y vi que se baja el bañador y se desasía de mi bikini mientras me volteaba dándole la espalda y me hacia inclinarme solo senti cuando su glorioso miembro me penetro llevándome a la gloria

-Oh Dios… Mio – gemi de placer es que me iba a volver loco

-No soy Dios … soy edward- dijo engreídamente pero a mí no me importaba solo queria que me lo hiciera fuerte y duro detrás de la roca.- Eres tan estrecha- gimio en mi oido mientras me embestía salvajemente yo solo chillaba de placer no sé si iba poder caminar nuevamente de tan fuerte y profundo que me penetraba.

- Ahhhh…Ahhhh…. Edward… mas rapido- suplicaba como si eso fuera posible pero el obedeció y comenzó con su movimiento frenéticos

-grita mi nombre bella- dijo el autoritariamente- dime que eres mia- dijo acariciando mi clítoris y embistiéndome fuertemente como me gustaba que lo hiciera

-ohh…. Edward- chille cuando me embistió duro y profundo-si, si soy tuya de nadie más.- dije suplicándole para que no dejara de embestirme tres estocadas mas y llegue a un maravilloso orgasmo edward siguió moviéndose pero luego llego se recargo de mi sin hacerme mucha fuerza solo para recuperar la respiración despues nos acomodamos la ropa él se fue primero y luego yo y como dicen despues de una pelea lo mejor es la reconciliación me acerque a donde estaban todos, los chicos jugaban voleiboll en la playa yo me senté el resto del dia a leer mientras pensaba en que mi vida no puede ser más complicada de lo que es.

-bella – me llamo mi madre frunciendo el ceño

-Si madre- le dije fijando la vista en ella.

-Ese chico es tu novio- yo rodee los ojos.

-Madre ya te dijo que solo somos amigos- le dije ella solo asintio

- Solo que te mira como algo mas- me dijo confundía.

-te dije que somos amigos si?... no te preocupes no dejare de amar a tu edward- dije con sarcasmo

-Hija yo solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo sonriéndome

-Sí pero no has llegado a pensar que tal vez mi felicidad no sea con el- le pregunte

-Tal vez pero no existe ese tal vez – dijo ella maternalmente – amas demasiado a edward como para olvidarlo- bueno ella tenía razón ese eso pero no quiere decir que tenga vivir eternamente viendo que él tiene novias y no lucha por mí. No le preste mas atencion sino este se convertiría en una discusión


	13. Edward Anthony Cabron!

**Chicas lamento mucho la tardanza pero bueno aquí hay un nuevo capitulo de mi historia y espero que le guste le agradezco a cada unas de las que me da su comentario y que están siempre pendiente a la historia … chao y besos para todas!**

**Capitulo 13**

Bueno me encontraba en mi carro camino al Starbucks escuchando Cold Desert Kings of León tenía que alejarme de todos estar sola la verdad me encontraba en un fase de depresión y no queria que nadie me vea asi ya se doy lastima y no quiero que me lo recuerden constantemente mi queridas amigas pueden ser crueles a veces.

Y bueno hoy saben que no era especialmente mi dia me encontraba de muy mal humor por todo lloraba Si emmy no me dejaba jugar Wii lloraba como histérica que incluso me miraba con miedo pero no podia evitarlo, Si mama decia que tenía que comer mas que no comía nada lloraba porque le decia que me sentia gorda, Si alice me decia que mi guardarropa necesitaba remodelación y que ya esa moda paso lloraba porque alice no comprendía nada, Por Dios si es la ultimas colecciones de los diseñadores es mas tengo hasta la del 2011 que más quiere ella y bueno rose era más compresiva por eso me dirigía a mi café favorito para tomar un Caramel Macchiato que no me gustaba para nada pero como dije no es mi dia hoy.

La música cambio para Use somebody Ja! Como las chicas pagarían por verme asi Depresión Mode On! Pero quien no tiene un dia como yo pues era justo que yo la Gran Diva de forks tenga sentimientos llegue al Starbucks me estaciones como siempre todo el mundo sabe quien llego en ese auto ya que este pueblito no se ven carro tan lujoso entre al local y como siempre todos se quedaba mirándome yo solo bufe hoy no estaba para llamar la atencion.

Hice todo lo que una persona tiene que hacer hice mi pedido me atendió un chico del instituto Ben creo que el novio de angela en fin pedí mi Caramel Macchiato de inmediato el chico me lo hizo y tome mi bebida en alta caloría busque una mesa apartada de todo el mundo y donde habia un ventanal y donde podia ver por donde pasaban las personas y sobre todo parejas que se veían muy enamorados, estaba tan concentrada bebiendo mi Caramel que no senti a nadie a mi lado.

-Vaya! Te ves mal – dijo la voz de un ángel yo me gire y vi a Ryan a mi lado con una sonrisa- Quieres otro de esos? Este corre por mi cuenta- dijo y se sentó a mi lado yo le sonreí amablemente no sé como ese chico lograba sacarme una gran sonrisa.

-Hey Ryan- lo mire y vi lo bien vestido que andaba con un pantalón de mezclilla y un jersey ligero gris una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda con raya roja y negras estaba muy sexy - gracias por el alago – dije con un bufido y sarcásticamente- Otro de esto me ayudaría en mi depresión- le dije con una sonrisa se levanto fue pidió un Cappuccino pata él y otro Caramel para mi regreso con una sonrisa.

-Entonces hoy si me dirás por que estas asi- me pregunto el dándome mi bebida yo baje la mirada- Bella mírame- yo lo mire estaba triste por todo asi que no sabía que decirle- ¿Que te tiene tan triste?- frunció el ceño

-Es yo no sé porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy triste- dije rodando los ojos- solo no es mi dia – dije con indiferencia- unos de eso donde piensas que la vida apesta- le dije sonriendo

-OK entonces te gustaría ir a un bar para olvidar tu mal dia- dijo el esperanzado yo sonreí- le diré a mis hermanos que iremos a salir- dijo y se levanto – vengo ahora mis hermanos están sentado ahí- dijo y señalo una mesa y sus hermanos estaban con dos chicas eran bonitas yo solo asenti me termine de tomar lo que me quedaba. Cuando sonó mi celular.

-Bella donde demonios estas- dijo alice desesperada en el fondo pude oír que estaba toda la familia.

-tranquila alice estoy en el Starbucks tomando un Caramel Macchiato- y se produjo un silencio porque nadie decia nada creo si tiraba un alfiler se oiría - Alice?- pregunte confundida

-Pero a ti no te gusta eso?- dijo ella chillando- donde diablos estas Isabella- mascullo entre dientes

-Dices que te engorda – dijo ahora rose dudando- donde estas – pregunto – y con quién?- dijo sin rodeo como si fuera una detective.

-Pero si es verdad tengo que llevarle los vasos- dije sarcásticamente- estoy en el Starbucks con Ryan- dije frustrada

-Con Ryan?- dijeron jasper y Emmett

-Te queremos en este instante aquí Isabella- dijo emmett celoso si como no ahora si era le hermano protector que no era

-Y Cuando es en este instante es AHORA no hagas que…- dije jasper y fue interrumpido por alice

-cállense los dos- dijo ella regañándolos

-Debiste decirlo ante- dijo rose feliz- despues nos das los detalles- dijo y oi como los chicos peleaban

-Chao! Bella- dijo alice en italiano cerrando el celular

-Estas lista – me pregunto Ryan y yo asenti me tendió su mano la tome entrelazo sus dedos con los míos estar con él era tan como.-Que te parece ir a Apple en Seattle- me pregunto yo asenti las personas nos miraban sorprendido salimos del local

-Me parce perfecto- le dije con una sonrisa- tú te irás en tu carro que era un cadillac coupe 2010 muy hermoso el asintio con una sonrisa – bueno yo no puedo dejar a mi bebe asi que una carrera hasta Seattle- le dije con una sonrisa

-De la carrera nada asi que mejor cuídate – dijo acariciando mi mejilla y se acerco para besar mi frente- por favor se prudente- me regaño yo asenti sonrojada él era tan protector conmigo y cariñoso me recordaba a… ya basta Isabella deja de pensar el por eso estas asi no eres tu despues de lo que paso no eres tú me regaño mi conciencia

-Bella?- hoy la voz de edward detrás de mí y claro con su noviecita que me miraba con una sonrisa de seguro estaba feliz de que edward me haya encontrado con Ryan.

-hola edward- dije bajando mi mirada- taira- dije con indiferencia y despectivamente.

-Es tanya- dijo ella como siempre.

-Si como sea- me gire hacia Ryan- Nos vamos- pregunte el asintio despues de mirarse asesinamente con edward

-A dónde vas con este- dijo él con rabia y asesinado a Ryan con la mirada tanya se enojo por la actitud de edward

-Tienes algún problema conmigo- dijo Ryan devuelta es que por que tenía que ser tan sexy, bella, amable, cariño y lo peor de todo y no poder amarlo pues ese era la verdad amaba a edward con todo mi ser. Yo tome a Ryan de la mano para que no armaran ningún escándalo lo mire con una mira significativa diciéndole que no peleara, a lo que el entendió

-Vámonos se nos hace tarde- dije mirando fijamente a edward quien se veía muy enojado pero el unico culpable era el que no hacia algo como por ejemplo manda a tanya a china o Timbuktu y asi poder estar junto pero él no hace nada el muy Cabron!

Edward apretó su mandíbula y cerro los puños. Tanya me miro con odio yo le devolví la mira me di la vuelta mire a edward y que me miro dolido mi corazon se contrajo pero él es que el que tiene novia, no yo. Llegamos a Seattle y bueno ya sus hermano estaba ahí con sus respetivas chicas les sonreí amablemente a ellas lo saludes cordialmente

-Hola chicos- saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola bells- dijo Alex educadamente

-Hey Chica Diva- dijo Chris yo rodee los ojos realmente igual que emmett

-Eres unas de las Divas!- pregunto una de la chicas con el cabello corto rubio

-Si asi dicen- dije avergonzada- por qué?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Por son las más populares no solo en forks sino en el estado de Washington- dijo la otra chica que tenía el cabello negro y muy largo

-Bueno es para tanto- dije cohibida

-Vaya y modesta que eres- dijo sonriendo-si has conseguido la última colección de Dolce And Gabanna mientras que otras no hemos podido- dijo ella amablemente

-Bueno bella ya conociste a Charlotte y Brittany- dijo Ryan a mi lado señalándome como Charlotte a la rubia y la morena a Brittany- Ella es Bella Swan- dijo el dirigiéndose a ellas.

-Mucho gusto – le dije yo con un movimiento de cabeza. Entramos al local era dia de semana por lo que no habia mucha gente pero si lo suficiente para divertirse hoy era noche de karaoke bueno y como era de esperarse Chris se paro y canto en tono muy desafinado Sexy de Black Eyed Peas con Britt bueno Alex fue más reservado y solo se paro Charlotte que canto Bad Boy de cascada hasta ahora todo estaba fenomenal Edward me habia llamado 30 veces las cuales nunca cogi hoy me olvidaría de todo.

-Tengo que ir a cantar Oh Mi Dios!- chille emocionada pues no habia bebido nada pero estaba imperativa corrí tome el micrófono Ryan soltó una carcajada y los chico me alentaron.

Comencé a cantar una cancion que me identifica mucho Diva de Beyonce los chicos gritaban para que siguiera cantando yo estaña concentrada en mi cancion comencé hacer las coreografías las personas en el local silban y aplaudían termine de cantar todo el mundo de paro a alábame

-Wow eso fue muy bueno tienes una voz muy bonita bella -dijo Ryan aplaudiendo- fue genial dejaste a todos impresionados.- dijo sorprendido

-Oh gracias Ryan pero ahora es tu turno- le dije riendo y tratando de controlar mi respiración- demuéstrales al mundo porque eres un Stephan- le dije y el rodo los ojos.

-Bueno está bien – dijo el tomando el micrófono- espero no cantar peor que mi hermano- dijo él con terror y todo el local estallo en carcajadas su hermano solo lo miraba con un puchero e indignado.

-Hey oi eso Ray- dijo Chris desde la mesa todos nos reimos.

-Oye solo diviértete se que lo harás bien – le dije con una sonrisa y fui a sentarme a la mesa donde los chicos me esperaban

Bueno comenzó una conocida música para mi Ángel de AeroSmith esa cancion era tan hermosa que deprimía más de lo que estaba pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atencion sino la voz de un mismo arcángel ya que un ángel le quedaba corto su voz era muy hermosa

Las personas se quedaron impresionado por su voz y la chicas embobadas incluyéndome en ellas pero realmente tenía una hermosa voz juro que ahora mismo estaba llorando es que era malditamente perfecto porque diablos no me enamoro de el sencillo Amo al imbecil de mi mejor amigo Ryan termino de cantar y todos aplaudimos yo lo miraba sorprendida y embobada

-Qué me dices- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Es…- no tenia palabras en mi boca- porque tú tienes que ser tan perfecto- dije el sonrió más ampliamente- eso fue – no sabía que decir- mira me hiciste llorar – le dije sollozando- fue hermoso- le dije tratando de controlarme.

-Lo sé – dijo el engreídamente yo rodee los ojos- y deja de llorar si no me gusta cuando lo haces– yo solo asenti tuvimos en el local un rato mas el pidió bebida yo solo tome agua mineral no tenía ganas de tomar además papa se enojaría conmigo bueno de seguro lo está en este momento. Despues sonó una cancion que me volvía loca California Gurl de Katty Perry la cante a todo pulmón los chicos me veían divertido estaba hiperactiva.

Despues ya la chicas estaba pasada de copas y un poco alegres salimos de ahí Ryan se ofreció a llevarme a comer no era muy tarde asi que podia ir

-Estas bien?- pregunto cuándo suspire yo solo asenti- que quieres comer- me pregunto me encogi de los hombros me llevo a Il Terrazzo Carmine pedí Maccheroni a los cuatro quesos y Ryan lasaña de camarones llegaron con nuestros pedidos comencé a comer pero me dieron unas nauseas horribles tome un poco de agua para que se me pasara ya no queria mi plato pero el plato de Ryan se veía más apetitoso

-Qué pasa?- pregunto el viendo que no comía yo negue con la cabeza- no lo quieres verdad?- yo me sonroje porque tenía que ser un libro abierto.

-Es que sabe horrible- dije con asco el frunció el ceño tomo de mi plato y parecía confundido

-pues a mi perece que está bien- dijo el tomando un poco de vino ya que yo no quise.

-Pues la que estoy mal soy yo me dieron unas nausea horribles- le dije haciendo un puchero el suspiro y me miro fijamente luego me sonrió.

-Quieres mi plato- yo sonreí ampliamente y asenti gustosamente luego de comer el insistió el pagar la cuenta hablamos un rato pero decidimos que era hora de llegar a casa salimos de el restaurante el Valet ya estaba con nuestros auto Ryan abrió la puerta de mi auto para que entrara es que no podia ser mas caballero

-Hasta luego Ryan- le dije con una sonrisa y mordiendo mi labios inconscientemente.

-Hablamos luego bella- dijo el acariciando mi mejilla- Cuando me darás tu numero- Dijo el sonriéndome

-Pues no lo has pedido- le dije bromeando tome su celular y apunte mi numero el me llamo de vuelta y registre el de el- ya esta – dije guardando el cel en mi bolso e ignorando la 50 llamadas de edward no es broma era 50 llamadas!

-Buenas Noches- dijo el mirándome fijamente- Te puedo pedir algo- dijo el sonrojado y nervioso

-Si dime lo que quieras- dije sonriéndole

-Puedo besarte- dijo el nervioso yo asenti el se acerco y me beso tiernamente su beso era dulce no tanto como los de edward ni me hacía sentir esas mariposas en el estomago pero era placentero y tierno a la vez me atrajo a él y yo tome su sedoso cabello en mis manos para que no se me escapara- Mejor de lo que pensaba- yo sonreí nerviosamente me subí en mi auto quedamos en volver a salir otra vez llegue rapido a casa todo está en silencio por lo que supuse que todos dormían.

**EPOV**

Saben lo que soy un Imbecil… eso es lo que soy un grandísimo imbecil ¿Por qué? Sencillo no lucho por la mujer que amo maldito cobarde que tiene miedo de perder su amistad cuando ella me ha dado todo y cuando digo todo es todo Su primer beso, su primera Vez siempre he sido el primero en enterarme de sus cosas maldito Cabron! y eso son pocos los adjetivos y calificativos que merezco

Alice mi querida hermanita me decia que debía de luchar por ella pero yo y mi terquedad volví con tanya ahora me encontraba en mi volvo completamente enojado por ver a bella con ese tipo con complejo de modelo sé que soy un maldito egoísta lo sé no me lo digan.

Es que tenía todas la de perder no es que me considerase una estrella, pero si brillaba con luz propia, pero él era un completo modelo de Calvin Klein y yo no podia competir contra eso pues yo el gran Edward Cullen no tenía como competir bueno si tenía algo que nunca el tendría su Virginidad.

Hacerle el amor a bella fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida es algo que nunca olvidaría y déjenme aclararle que ella para mí no es un simple polvo al contrario la amo pero tengo miedo ya lo dije no? Bueno en fin solo que no se qué hacer y eso me tiene malditamente frustrado. Llegue a mi casa parquee mi auto donde estaban los demás abrí la puerta como siempre todos estaban en la sala pero no tenía ganas de hablar me dirigí directamente a las escaleras.

-Edward que rayos pasa- me pregunto alice la pare con la mano ella estaba totalmente sorprendida nunca la trataba a si ella era mi hermanita

-Ahora no alice- y subí a mi habitación puse algo de música clásica me tumbe en la cama derrotado pensando en lo que paso hoy, odio a ese modelito de quinta bufe frustrado en ese momento tocaron la puerta- déjenme solo no quiero hablar con nadie- grite a quien sea que estuviera ahí.

-Soy yo edward – dijo jasper yo no le respondí pero senti como abria la puerta es que no se puede tener privacidad

-Que quieres dije que no queria hablar con nadie- le dije enojado

-sabes que no es cierto que necesitas hablar- dijo el analizándome me senté en la cama y el se sentó en el sillón de cuero

-Es que odio verla con ese tipo- dije con rabia el me comprendió enseguida

-Estas celoso edward es normal- dijo él con una sonrisa- no sé como sigues con la bruja de Tanya- dijo el confundido

-créeme que ni yo mismo se- dije suspirando

-Yo solo me pregunto cuándo dejaran de ser tan Tercos y ver lo que todos ven- se levanto del sillón y fue hacia la puerta- piénsalo edward antes de que sea tarde es chico va en serio con ella- dijo él y se fue me quede pensado y era verdad tenía que hacer algo para no perderla. Entonces comencé a llamarla pero no contestaba genial ya era 50 las llamadas y no respondía a ningunas de ella Genial ahora llámenme Edward Anthony Cabron ese es mi nombre.


	14. Vamos a Bailar

**Chicas quiero aclararle para las que no sabian edward y bella nunca usaron protección y mas adelante se explicara de eso pero es solo para las que tienen la duda y bueno verán un poco de todo en este capi y sabrán las verdaderas intensiones de Ryan hacia bella y un edward muy celoso pero bueno las dejo para que disfruten de este capi chao**

**AHH y le agradezco a cada unas de la que comentan y me apoyan con mis locuras besos chicas!**

**Capitulo 14**

Me encontraba con las chicas en nuestro lugar de encuentro el Starbucks pues querían saber cómo fue con Ryan faltaba poco días para el inicio de clase pues teníamos reunió para entrar Como toda una Diva y reclamar nuestro lugar pero hoy tenía mucho sueño creo que no dormí muy bien pedí un Café Latte con leche descremada ya que era unos de mi favoritos.

-Entonces edward te vio con Ryan- pregunto alice con una sonrisa ella y rose estaba impaciente por saber los detalles.

-Ryan es el tipo guapo que parece modelo de Calvin?- pregunto Leah confundida

-Si ese mismo y está muy interesado en bella- dijo rose emocionada

-vaya bella yo no lo pensaría ni dos veces si no tuviera a jake- dijo ella con picardía yo rodee los ojos.

-Eso lo sé pero – no sabía que decir es que si le digas Hey chicas lo que pasa es que entregue a edward y el bueno es todo un Dios del Sexo y lo amo.- no se- dije suspirando

-Claro que sabes- dijo alice viéndome tiernamente- estas enamorada de mi hermano- dijo ella con una sonrisa yo suspire rendida esa era la más pura verdad.

-Bueno que desperdicio- rose suspirando yo bufe claro ella tenía a emmett no se para que habla ignore su comentario y tome mi Café y me pareció la cosa más repugnante del mundo tuve que soportar las arcadas que me dio las chicas me miraron confundidas pero eso sabia horrible ahí Isabella Swan que es lo que te pasa me dije mentalmente.

-Que sucede?- dijo alice preocupada

-Solo que me dio nauseas- le dije restándole importancia ella me miro como si tuviera tres cabeza al igual que rose.

-Pero si es tu favorito- dijo rose mas confundida

-Pues ya no me agrada - dije con indiferencia en realidad se me antojaba otro- Quiero un Caramel Macchiato – ellas se miraron levemente pero luego se concentraron en su bebida yo le reste importancia. Mire por la ventana y me quede viendo a una pareja de jóvenes abrazado suspire con tristeza.

-Hay algo que quieres decirnos?- pregunto alice seria esto no me gustaba nada pero se notaba muy seria

-No porque?- dije confundida sabia que algo pasaba por su cabeza pero ahora mismo me encontraba en el mundo de Willie Wonka queria chocolate eso era lo unico que me apetecía.

-Porque últimamente estas extraña y no hace falta estar contigo una vida para saber que algo te pasa- dijo Leah igual que la demás

-Están locas son ideas de ustedes- les dije sonriendo nerviosamente y moviendo mis dedos eso lo hago cuando realmente estoy nerviosa.

-A si entonces por qué No te agrada el Café Latte, ahora te Gusta el Caramel que odiabas tanto, No comes casi nada, y Tienes unas grandes ojeras que cubres con esos lentes donde no hace sol porque ESTA LLOVIENDO EN ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO!- grito eso ultimo muchas personas se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca.

-Chicas solo estoy en una fase de depresión pero les aseguro que se me pasara- dije con un bostezo- y si me disculpan me voy tengo mucho sueño- dije intentando levantarme pero alice me lo impidió y me sentó de golpe en la silla.

-Bella habla es que no confías en tus amigas!- dije alice haciendo un puchero no podia decirle nada

-Me bese con Ryan- dije cambiando de tema ellas jadearon – ya felices – dije con sarcasmo.

-Y eso te tiene depresiva- dijo rose confundida.

-Si bueno – no sabía cómo decirle que – es que me gusto- dije sonrojada

-bueno eso explica las cosas- dijo rose sonriendo

-Dejame entender te sientes como si estas engañando a Edward – yo asenti esa era la verdad pero alice era muy perspectiva sabía que habia mas- vamos puedes mentir mejor que eso- la mire sorprendida maldita duende

-Es todo lo que tengo que decir chicas lo lamento – les dije tangente y ellas suspiraron rendida ya que no me sacarían algo mas pagamos la cuenta y cada quien se fue a su casa llegue a casa mama estaba haciendo el almuerzo y le dije que pasaba ella me miro fijamente y desvió la mirada fui a mi habitación me tire en ella de repente mi celular sonó era un mensaje de Ryan sonríe al instante

_**Bella solo queria preguntarte si te gustaría dar un paseo por el parque te espero en 20 minutos. RYAN**_

Me arregle un poco con un skinny jeans azul y un jersey negro un abrigo una bufanda hacia frio y unas botas con tacón me puse bastante maquillaje para tapar mis ojeras baje la escalera y mis papas estaba sentando en la sala hablando entre ellos cuando me vieron dejaron de hablar para prestarme atencion

-Saldré un momento- dije sonriéndole a los dos mama seguía seria pero papa siempre se derretía ante mi

-No comerás nada Bella- dijo mama insistiendo yo rodee los ojos

-Mama ya te dije que comi algo con las chicas cuando regrese preparo algo- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla – adiós papi- le dije sonriéndole

-Adiós princesa- dijo el dándome un beso en la mejilla por eso amaba a papa no insistía si no queria comer, llegue al parque donde habia muchas parejas busque a Ryan el estaba en una banca cerca de un lago.

-Hola Ryan- dije para llamar su atencion el se levanto y me miro luego me beso la mejilla.

-Como estas bella- dijo el tiernamente

-Bien–le dije sentándome el hizo lo mismo a mi lado me abrazo por los hombros yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello si seguía asi me dormiría.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto yo levante mi vista y en sus ojos habia mucha preocupación. Tomo mi mano delicadamente entre las suyas la llevo a su boca y le dijo un tierno beso. Sonreí, o trate de hacerlo lo mejor que podía pero no me llego a los ojos.

-Si estoy bien- mentí muy mal

-Bella…- me reprocho él con ese tono de voz que lo hacía irresistible no se come ni por que comencé a llorar de la nada- por que llorar preciosa.

-No lo sé solo pasa- le dije entre sollozos

-Lo quieres verdad?- dijo el triste yo lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos pero sorprendida era tan obvio entonces solloce mas – vamos no tienes por qué ponerte asi- dijo sonriéndome.

-Como lo sabes- le pregunte confundida el acaricio mi mejilla quitando las lagrimas

-Se te ve en los ojos nena- dijo el suspirando- sabes eres como un libro abierto- dijo riéndose

-Ya me lo han dicho- dije riendo con el

-Lo que no comprendo como él es esta idiota – dijo el mirándome fijamente – teniendo a alguien tan hermosa, tierna, dulce y sobre todo que lo ama- dijo el amablemente.- y esta con alguien como ella- dijo el sin comprender

-Tal vez tiene miedo de perder mi amistad- dije suspirando.

-Lo unico que está haciendo es perdiéndola- dijo el yo le sonríe seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia me conto de su infancia, sus diferentes colegio por donde paso me conto que tiene una mejor amiga que se parece a mí en fin muchas cosas, con él me sentia cómoda bueno y llegamos a que seguiríamos siendo amigos según él no quiere competir con eso que es más fuerte que todo y bueno yo se lo agradezco se que llegaremos a ser mejores amigos despues de eso caminábamos animadamente por el parque hablando todo lo que ha pasado con edward hasta que sonó mi celular. _Alice_

- Dame un segundo- le dije a Ryan que me decia l realmente estupido que era edward el se quedo en silencio y conteste la llamada- Que sucede?- le dije a ella pero sin quitar la vista de Ryan

_-Isabella Marie Swan estoy en tu casa donde estas_- dijo ella visiblemente enojada yo rodé los ojos.

-Bueno estoy en el parque – dije mirando a Ryan que de seguro escucho los gritos de alice- Con Ryan – dije antes de que comience a decirme mil insultos

-_Ohh disculpa amiga no sabía que estas con el sexy de Ryan_- dijo ella con una sonrisa de seguro jasper y emmett estaba ahí por que oi sus gruñidos y como peleaban con ella.

-Y a que debo tu llama- le dije confundida ya que habíamos hablado esta mañana.

-_Bueno hoy saldremos a bailar_- dijo ella emocionada ya me lo imaginaba

-Alice veras no sé si sea buena idea- dije dudando de verdad de lo unico que tenía ganas era de dormir

-_Porque bella anda no seas asi sabes que ya nos quedan poco días para ir a clase di que si_- dijo ella me imagino haciendo un puchero mire a Ryan quien me guiño un ojo viéndose muy sexy- _Puedes llevar a Ryan veras que la pasaremos bien_- dijo ella insistiendo

-OK alice nos vemos en un rato- le dije resignada

-A ver que queria el pequeño remolino- dijo el riéndose a lo que yo tambien termine riéndome

-Bueno quiere que vayamos a bailar- dije y le roge que fuera conmigo aunque no tuve que insistir mucho y dijo que si me dijo que me iba a pasar a buscar por lo que yo acepte no tenia ánimos de manejar.

Llegue a la casa un poco mas anima ya que Ryan era muy divertido y sobre todo muy consentidor y protector cuando se me acercaba cualquier baboso lo espantaba gruñéndole o los miraba mal era muy gracioso todo lo que hacía ya que no dejaría que nadie lastime a su amiga.

-Qué bueno que llegaste no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo alice histérica yo solo me desplome en la cama cansada este sería una seccion de barbie bella muy agotado- que haces que no te duchas- dijo ella mirándome fijamente mientras ella y las demás chicas buscan en mi closet lo que me pondría si rechistar me fui al baño me meti a la tina llenándola de sales como fressias , fresas y lavanda mi favoritas me quede ahí un buen rato hasta que alice entro al baño- sal de ahí nos queda solo hora y media para arreglarnos – me levante no me importaba que me viera ya lo habia hecho antes ella me paso dos toallas una para el cuerpo y otra para mi cabello.

Cuando entre a la habitación habia un juego de lencería de encajes negras me la puse sin saber de mi solo que las chicas hacían conmigo lo que quería alice me comenzó a peinar y dejo mi cabello totalmente liso que llegaba a mi caderas y rose comenzó a maquillarme con colores oscuro pero sencillo y pinto mi boca de rojo, se comenzaron a maquillar y arreglarse cuando ya estábamos todas en la misma condición buscaron mi ropa que cuando lo vi de me cae la boca

-Chicas creo que esto es demasiado- dije reusándome a usar ese ropa que consistían en Un diminuto vestido de lentejuelas azul eléctrico de solo verlo llama la atencion

-Vamos bella te quedara hermoso- dijo rose emocionada yo negue con mi cabeza ya rose se estaba fastidiando ella era una persona de poca paciencia

-Bella por favor todas vamos a ir vestida asi sabes que somos la divas y tenemos que siempre lucirnos- dijo alice engreídamente

-Además va la zorra y sus amigas sabes que tenemos….- Leah no termino de hablar cuando noto mi mirada de dolor y la mirada de reproche de las chicas- que? Ella se iba a dar cuenta como quiera asi que mueve tu trasero y ponte ese vestido y dale un patada en el culo a tanya y sus amigas- dijo ella enojada yo solo asenti parándome quite la toalla de mi cuerpo y me dispuse a ponerme el dichos vestido la chicas me ayudaron a subírmelo y le costó horrores pero me quedaba ceñido al cuerpo era sexy pero no vulgar.

-Vaya bella te queda perfecto- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-Aunque me pensé que no costaría tanto ponértelo casi ni te sirve- dijo alice frunciendo el ceño

-De seguro tomaste un numero menos- le dije mirándome al espejo en verdad se me veía muy bien este vestido era para matar hombres pero se me marcaba la ropa interior

-No bella es tu misma talla – dijo ella curiosa pero no le di importancia

-Chicas creo que sin ropa interior se ve mejor- dije mirándolas la cual estuvieron de acuerdo y me la quite alice se puso un vestido igual de ceñido al cuerpo color morado, rose se pudo un vestido plateado y Leah un color perla muy bellas las chicas se fueron con los chicos despues de pelear conmigo porque iba a llevar a Ryan según ellos se negaban que este con ese modelito de Calvin eran tan egoísta parece que solo me querían ver sufrir y se lo hice saber a lo que ellos dijeron que si me sentia bien con él pues que lo conociera

-Estas hermosa- dijo Ryan abriendo la puerta de su auto y mirándome fijamente yo lo unico que hice fue sonrojarme aunque él estaba perfecto con unos un pantalón de mezclilla una camisa verde y un jersey por encima negro estaba muy elegante

- Tu estas muy guapo- dije subiéndome al auto esperando a que el rodeara el auto y se pusiera en el asiento de piloto para a si dirigirnos a Apple donde frecuentábamos cuando llegamos los chicos estaban ahí y saludaron a Ryan amablemente ya que yo se lo pedí y bueno no todo era perfecto cuando vi bajar a edward con tanya este ni siquiera la ayudo a bajar y la dejo que bajara sola y como siempre vestida como una zorra con una mini falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y un top que dejaba su vientre descubierto parecía una prostituta barata.

-Siempre se viste asi- me pregunto Ryan a la oido yo lo mire sonriendo pero no me llego a los ojos

-Ese suele ser su atuendo más decente- dije tomando su mano para entrar al bar sin ni siquiera espera a los chicos no tuvimos que hacer fila ya que alec estaba ahí aunque no estuviera no la hariamos nos busco la mesas de Vip Ryan se sentó en un sillón que era para dos y esperando a que los chicos entraran y como siempre llamábamos la atencion en los lugares todos de acomodaron es su asiento edward me miro con mucho dolor y tristeza en los ojos yo solo desvié la mira y mire Ryan que estaba mandando un mensaje no se a quien.

-Hola Isabella como estas- dijo tanya de manera burlona

-Mira tanya Pinta un bosque y piérdete a mi dejame en paz- dije gruñéndole despues de eso no me molesto mas por que llegaron sus amiguitas que vestían igual de zorras como ellas las demás chicas comenzaron a beber Cosmopolitan y Margarita yo solo me limite a beber jugo y soda.

- bella vamos a bailar – dijo alice emocionada- me gusta esa cancion - dijo y no me pude zafar de esa ya las chicas estaban happy yo lo sabia asi que tuve que pararme a get me bodied de Beyonce en medio de la pista con las chicas con movimientos sensuales yo me deje llevar por la música alice se me pego sensualmente mientras yo me movía provocativamente.

-La cara que tiene mi hermanito no tiene precio- me susurro ella con una risita acariciando mi cuerpo – hasta de mi esta celoso no sé cómo es eso posible … vamos a divertirnos un poco- dijo ella mirándome fijamente a lo que yo y ellas nos carcajeamos y decidí seguirle la corriente y comencé a tocar su cintura alice en un movimiento roso sus labios con los mio solo me guiño el ojo y me sorprendí de eso estaba ebria, los hombres del local nos rodearon a la cuatros ya que éramos el centro de atencion despues de eso la música cambio y jasper se llevo alice de ahí y bueno y los demás a sus chicas cuando iba a ir a la mesa choque con el cuerpo duro de alguien levante mi mirada y vi a Ryan mirándome divertido.

-Qué?- le pregunte extrañada ya que se veía que estaba disfrutando mucho no se de que

-pues si yo diría que si no te viera que no has estado bebiendo diría que estabas borracha pero no es asi- riéndose – que fue todo eso- dijo el curioso mientras comenzaba una música que me gusta mucho Buttons de Pussycat Dolls y comencé a bailar con él mientras veía a edward por encima de su hombro y tenía el ceño fruncido era hora de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina

-Pues solo una broma privada- le dime restregándome a su cuerpo y moviéndome sensualmente haciendo la coreografía casi igual o mejor que ellas lo admito sé cómo moverme modestia y aparte.

-Bella – me reprocho en el oido.- puede que sea tu amigo pero soy hombre- dijo el suplicándome se que la estaba pasando mal pero moví mis caderas no exagerada sino muy sensualmente y envolví mis brazo en su cuello y lo mire inocentemente

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada solo estoy bailado con mi amigo- dije sonriéndole mientras  
veía a edward con los puños cerrado en los sillones mientras tanya trataba de buscar su atencion y no lo lograba perfecto fue más fácil de lo que pensaba

-Si se lo que tratas pequeña demonio- dijo el sonriéndome y siguiéndome la corriente- tratas de darle celos a cullen pero dejame decirte creo que su hermana consiguió eso no creo que sea muy necesario- dijo el divertido

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas.- dije con un puchero y suspiro rendido

-Vale pero no me culpes de mis actos- dijo el reprochándome con la mirada yo me encogi de los hombros restándole importancia y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música conmigo acariciando mis caderas sensualmente me giro quedando el mirando hacia la mesa- creo que has tenido lo que deseas se está ahogando en alcohol y si novia no tengo ni idea de donde esta- dijo y como yo estaba de espalda y edward vería mi trasero perfectamente hice algo que no yo misma me esperaba baje lentamente no hasta el suelo pero si hasta que el tuviera vista de mi trasero aunque espero que no haya visto que no llevo ropa interior – Bella creo que fue suficiente – me dijo Ryan con las voz ronca yo solo asenti y le dije que iria al baño un momento el me dijo que me esperaría en la mesa y yo solo asenti.

Entre al baño y me arregle un poco ya que estaba un poco desarreglada cuando estuvo todo perfecto me dispuse a salir cuando iba camino a la mesa una mano me halo con fuerza y me encontré con dos esmeralda con la mirada más triste que habia visto lo unico que supe es que estábamos en un privado solos con poca luz y lo unico que edward me dijo

-Ahora veras que solo eres mia y de nadie más- bueno me hizo suya de la mil y una manera no me queje de eso, claro que me hizo el amor con pasión no fue muy salvaje pero si dolía en mi corazon porque cada dia mi cuerpo lo ansiaba necesitaba de el de sus caricias y llore no porque me hacía daño sino porque aunque quisiera ser feliz con alguien más nunca lo seria porque nadie me haría llegar al cielo como él lo hacía siempre y para siempre seria de Edward cuando terminamos ni siquiera le di tiempo a hablar solo Sali de allí con lagrimas en los ojos Ryan estaba hablando con una chica muy hermosa pero cuando me vio se despidió de ella.

-Que pasa pequeña- me pregunto preocupado por mis lágrimas

-Solo sácame de aquí no me siento bien- dije sollozando el me abrazo ni siquiera esperamos a los chicos y nos fuimos de ahí pero antes de llegar al carro en un zafacón tuve que vomitar en verdad me sentia mal- Perdona que haya que tenido que presenciar esto- dije avergonzada por el estuvo agarrando mi cabello para que no se ensuciara el solo me miraba divertido.

-Bella recuerda que estaré ahí para ti- dijo el dulcemente yo solo asenti me ayudo a subir al carro y arranco rumbo a la casa el silencio era cómodo no teníamos que decirnos nada pero la verdad me sentia sola necesitaba decir todo lo que tenia dentro.

-MMM…quieres contarme que paso- dijo el mirándome fijamente

-Edward- suspire frustrada es tan difícil decirle a un hombre que habías tenido sexo con tu mejor amigo

-Si ya sé que te desapareciste por mucho tiempo con el- dijo picaramente yo me sonroje furiosamente- no es necesario que me des detalles- dijo el serio yo solo asenti y seguimos el viaje hasta la casa – bien ya llegamos- dijo parqueando el carro en mi casa y lo mire con una sonrisa sincera

-Gracias por estar conmigo – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- no sé qué hubiera pasado si no estuvieras conmigo- dijo de corazon

-Sabes que eres especial y si necesitas que le patee el trasero a cullen para que se dé cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tiene solo avísame- dijo en forma de broma mientras no reimos de eso

-Bien yo te aviso si quiero eso- dije saliendo del carro si esperar a que él lo haga entre a la casa y estaba sola como la mayoría de los fines de semanas active la alarma me fui directamente a mi habitación me puse la pijama y en ese instante me quede dormida. El sábado por la mañana me desperté y no me sorprendí que no habia nadie en casa solo yo pues me dispuse a recoger mi habitación luego de eso busque en mi IPad lo que alice puso para mí para el instituto pues comenzábamos el Lunes genial el Infierno me bañe me puse una minifalda muy corta y una blusa azul de tirantes finos con una sandalia bajitas

Baje pues tenía hambre comencé buscar en la nevera haría una ensalada cesar saque todo lo necesario para mi ensalada comencé a cortar las cosas cuando sonó el timbre quien sería el inoportuno me seque con una toalla y fui a abrir la puerta me encontré con un perfecto Dios griego parecía triste y enojado.

-que haces aquí?- le pregunte suspirando.

-Queria hablar contigo bella- dijo el dolido lo deje pasar cerré la puerta y fui directamente a la cocina con el siguiéndome los talones

-Habla – le dije secamente últimamente no lo estaba soportando

-Pequeña no podemos seguir asi- dijo el desesperado yo me dispuse a cortar las cosas para mi ensalada dándole la espalda.- Por saliste huyendo de mi asi anoche- parecía enojado y triste a la vez

-Que se supone que deba hacer – le dije susurrando – que haga como si algo no paso- le dije – tu me dijiste que segaríamos siendo amigos- le dije en hilo de voz no queria llorar no podia.

-Lo sé – dijo el frustrado – pero tú fuiste dijiste que volviera con tanya- dijo el enojado.

-Si te lo dije pero pensé que arreglaría las cosas que no te dejarías manipular por ella – le dé devolví – y sigues con ella- le dije decepcionada cortando el pollo como si él tuviera la culpa

-Tú no puedes decir nada – dijo el gritándome – porque tu andas por ahí besándote con el modelito ese- dijo el me sorprendió eso pero él no lo vería porque estaba atrás de mi.

-No sabes nada- le dije con rabia- solo fue un beso- le dije conteniéndome de matarlo.- por lo menos el si me toma en serio – le espete y oi como rechinaba sus dientes en un segundo lo sentia abrasándome por la espalda me estremecí con su contacto- suéltame edward- le dije sino me lanzaría a él, lo besaría y le suplicaría que me hiciera el amor.

-A que le tienes miedo bella- dijo el susurrándome al oido me estremecí- dime el te hace estremecer como yo te hago- dijo acariciando mi muslo.

-Deja de hacer eso- dije entrecortadamente.

-Mmm y si no quiero bella- dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja- y si te quiero hacer mia ahora mismo- dijo el restregando su erección en mi glúteos yo jadee ante la se sensación estaba excitada maldito cuerpo traicionero.

-Solo hazlo- dije rindiéndome como un títere y su dueño, el subió mi falda hasta mi cintura de un tiro rompió mi braguitas comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris yo ya no sabía de mi – Oh edward- gemi cuando introdujo un dedo en mi comenzó a bombear frenéticamente yo estaba recargada en la encimera de la cocina cuando pensé que me volvería loca el me volteo me beso con pasión luego me subió en la encimera y me puso la piernas sobre sus hombros y senti su lengua en mi sexo

Eso era la gloria el bombeaba con sus dedos y chupaba con su lengua mi clítoris yo no cavia del placer que sentia luego saco sus dedos y me penetro con su lengua entraba y salía de mi con su larga lengua mientras acariciaba ese botoncito de placer yo gritaba como loca por mas entonces senti mi orgasmo llegar

-Vamos asi Nena córrete para mí- dijo el comiéndose mi sexo senti ese calor en mi vientre y en fracción de segundo me apodere de un asombroso orgasmos el bebió todo mi jugo cuando termino se levanto un poco y me miro con devoción el comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón hasta que vi su gloriosa erección-Ahora veras que eres mia- dijo y me penetro de golpe yo gemi de placer.

-Edward – chille loca por el placer cuando comenzó a moverse frenéticamente

-vamos grita mi nombre- dijo el jadeando- soy el unico que te hace sentir asi- dijo y comenzó a moverse más sus movimientos era profundos y frenéticos me llevaban a la locura los dos llegamos a un fabuloso orgasmo me bajo de la encimera y arregle mi falda volví a mi posición para cortar las verduras

-No dirás nada- dijo el acomodándose la ropa yo me encogi de los hombros- esto no significo nada para ti- pregunto dolido

-Significo más de lo que tú piensas- dije secamente. Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-porque estas tan distante- dijo el confundido- Que fue lo que hice- dijo el frustrado me voltee para verlos ahora yo lloraba.

-Ese es el problema- le dije sollozando- no has hecho nada edward NADA para terminar con tanya- le dije y el comprendió y suspiro frustrado- Vete – le dije dándole la espalda.

-Pero bella- dijo el yo lo interrumpí

-No edward no quiero hablar ahora solo vete- le dije llorando- cuando sepas que quieres me busca- le dije firmemente- No soy un plato de segunda mesa vete antes de que te mate- le dije en susurro solo oi como el dio un portazo y su carro arrancar yo me deje caer en el suelo y llore como nunca lo he hecho solo senti como dos fuertes brazos me alzaba y me llevaba a la sala.

-Que sucede pequeña- me pregunto jake- porque lloras- me pregunto consolándome.

-Solo que…- no termine de decir y seguí llorando- el amor apesta- le dije en susurro el rio bajito

-Es Cullen verdad- yo asenti en sus brazos- que te hizo el idiota.

-Nada ese es el problema Nada- dije suspirando

-Estás loca sabes- me dijo yo le sonreí

-Me lo han dicho – le dije sacándole la lengua

-Ven te prepare algo de comer de seguro no has comido nada cierto- yo me sonroje- me lo supuse- me llevo a la cocina me preparo algunos sándwich y solo me comi uno por que las nauseas me invadieron y corrí al baño le dije a jake que de seguro su comida me hizo mal pero se lo dije de broma porque jake es el mejor chef que conozco

- ya estoy bien – le dije por quinta vez en la puerta

-Si te sientes mal avísame- dijo el preocupado- estás segura que no quiere ir con nosotros al bar hoy es noche de karaoke- dijo el emocionada

-De verdad yo no me siento con ánimos- le dije con un bostezo- creo que me ire a dormir además ayer llegue cansada quiero descansar mas – le dije en realidad tenía mucho sueño estaba cansadísima

-Bueno nos vemos pequeña- me dijo me dio un beso en la mejilla – por favor ponte bragas- dijo el riéndose yo lo mire sorprendida me señalo un cosita roja de encaje en el suelo- dile para la próxima que no la rompa esas cuestan una fortuna- yo lo mire con la boca abierta iba a decir algo pero él me paro- no te preocupes no diré nada - yo asenti levemente cerré la puerta en shock hoy sabía que emmett no vendría por que saldrían con los chicos subí a mi habitación me quite la falda me puse unas bragas y un pantalón de pijama hice lo mismo con la blusa cerré las cortinas apague la luz y prendí la luz de la lámpara toda la casa estaba cerrada con la alarma activada pues me dispuse a dormir

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sé que dormir bastante ya que estaba más descansada pero seguía teniendo sueño asi que no me levante no sé si a la hora senti a alguien sentarse a mi lado y vi a emmy sonriéndome

-Que quieres oso- dije adormilada tenía mucho sueño queria dormir por años.

-Dice mama que baje a comer si no quiere que suba arrastra y te baje- dijo él con una sonrisa de niño pequeño

-Oh por fin se acordaron que tenían una pequeña hija- dije con sarcasmos- y tú que tenías una hermana- dije seria

-Vamos deja el drama que mama no está bromeando- dijo el burlándose el se fue me di una dicha me puse lo primero que vi y Sali hacia la cocina donde estaba mama.

-Hola mama – le dije con una sonrisa ella me dé volvió la sonrisa con el brillo de felicidad en los ojos que siempre tenia.

-Hola pequeña – dijo poniéndome un plato de hot cake que rara vez comía por que no sabía hacerlos como mama con huevos al lado y bacón nunca comía un desayuno tan fuerte pero tenía mucha hambre.

-Gracias mama estoy hambrienta- le dije con una sonrisa ella me sonrió y luego me miro confundida- que pasa mama?- le pregunte.

-Pasa que tu nunca dejas que mama te haga estos desayuno para mantener la figura- dijo emmett yo rodee los ojos.

-Yo no he comido bien últimamente- le dije llevándome un pedazo de hot cake a la boca.- me tienen muy abandonada- les dije reprochándoles mama me veía con culpa

-Come princesa no le hagas caso al loco de tu hermano- dijo ella maternamente yo asenti luego de eso me comi todo lo que tenía en mi plato y eso que era como para una manada emmett me miro incrédulo.

-Te comiste todo- dijo el si creerlo yo bufe- pero si la mitad era para mí nunca te lo comes completo- dijo con puchero

-emmett deja a tu hermana y toma- le dijo mama dándole otro plato luego se giro a mi- desayunaste bien?- yo asenti y ella siguió limpiando la cocina me fui a ver un poco de televisión mientras emmett tragaba como un osos puse a alguno Canales pero no habia nada busque un libro me puse a leer mientras emmett ponia la radio a todo volumen y Sonaba Invisible de Taylor Swift yo comencé a cantar la cancion y de la nada me puse a llorar

-Hey bella sí que esta sensible- me dijo emmy burlándose

-Cállate oso- le dije tirándole el libro – tu pusiste la cancion no yo – dije sorbiéndome la nariz.

-Sí pero no para que lloraras- me dijo carcajeándose.

-EMMETT deja a tu hermana- dijo mama desde la cocina yo lo mire sonriente porque mama lo regaño

-Pero ella era la que lloraba- dijo el haciendo un berrinche

-Es normal emmett déjala- dijo ella parándose en la puerta de la sala me sonrió maternalmente- te sientes bien cariño

-Si mama solo me puse sentimental-le dije haciendo un puchero y volviendo a llorar.

-Oh mi niña esta sensible- dijo acercándose y abrazándome.

-Ya se me pasa mama – le dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno chico los dejos hoy es tarde de chicas con esme y Liliam – dijo ella saliendo por la puerta tomo sus cosas y se marcho de ahí yo hice lo mismo para mi habitación y de ahí no Sali jamás mañana seria un dia muy largo.


	15. Bella ¿que te pasa?

**Bueno chicas! Este capitulo me emociona mucho y buenoooo sabremos muchas cosas y lo mejor de todo es que esta la venganza de las chicas contra Mike y otra sorpresita por aquí y por alla bueno chicas solo quiero aclararles algo saben que Kristen hizo un peli llamada aventureland bueno lo que les quiero decir es que ella ahí es amante de un hombre casado y bueno es Ryan Reynolds de ahí tome a nuestro rival de mi querido y sexy edward asi que ya se hacen una idea de por que dicen que parece un modelo de Calvin y otra cosa quiero que sepas que bella tiene 16 años pero cumplirá los 17 poco y edward tiene ya los 18 ella es la mas pequeña del grupo solo queria decirles eso chaoo y besos!**

**Capitulo 15**

Bueno hoy era mi primer dia de clase bueno estaba aquí unos skinny jeans de mezclilla una blusa holgada negra una botas bajas mi bolso de diseñador me maquille sencillo deje mi cabello ondulado que caía hasta mi caderas lo tenía mucho más largo, la llave de mi carro, mi IPad, celular y listo!

-Bella el desayuno!- grito mama desde abajo. Baje las escalera perezosamente tenía mucho sueño y habia vomitado desde que desperté haci que mi estomago esta revuelto.

-Buenos días!- dije a todo el mundo quienes me respondieron con uno devuelta solo tome un poco de jugo y nada mas ya que tenia nauseas.

-Eso es todo lo que comerá- pregunto papa serio

-Si papi no tengo hambre- le dije dándole un beso para irme emmett tenía que pasar a buscar a rose asi que me fui sola llegue al colegio no habia casi nadie fui directo a mi casillero cuando alguien 'accidentalmente' me empuje y choque con el casillero

-Up lo siento no te vi – dijo la zorra de tanya con su grupitos yo me contuve de no lanzarme encima de ella hoy no tenia ánimos

-Si claro – dije con sarcasmo en ella me miro victoriosa y yo le dije _la mirada diabólica _me dispuse a guardar los libros que no utilizaría y un bolso con ropas que siempre llevaba por si pasaba algo

-Hey bella como estas- me pregunto Jasper me di la vuelta y él me sonreía tiernamente con el sentia una gran paz

-La verdad me hubiera quedado en casa durmiendo- le dije mirando hacia donde estaba tanya y ahora su querido novio suspire con tristeza y baje la mirada seguía siendo un completo idiota.

-No han arreglado sus problemas – jasper era una gran persona con el podia abrirme fácilmente

-No hay nada que decir el decidió- le dije restándole importancia.- y los demás – pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Pues fuero directo a clase ya sabes- dijo el amablemente- solo a ti a mi nos toco historia juntos – yo senti y cerré el casillero tenía que pasar por el lado de la pareja del año y una idea malvada me cruzo ya que ella hizo lo mismo 'Inocentemente' la tome por los hombro y digamos que la lance al casillero todo el mundo que estaba ahí se puso a reír edward me miro con asombro.

-Perdón no te vi- le dije con una sonrisa limpiándome las manos por si alguna bacteria zorrina se me quedaba- eso es para que no me subestimes- le dije y me fui de ahí todo el mundo me aplaudió.

-Eres malvada- me dijo jasper sonriendo ya estábamos en el aula yo sonreí orgullosa.

-Gracias – le dije en eso el curso se quedo en silencio y las chica murmuraban entre ellas y los chico enojado.

-Ya llegaron los Modelitos esos- dijo el serio y celoso

-Deja de sentir celos sabes que eres unico – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hey bella- me grito Chris quien era que habia entrado- como estas- me dijo yo le sonreí

-Muy bien Chris y donde está Brittany?- le pregunte siendo amable

-Ella está aquí pero en un en un curso más bajo- dijo el cordialmente- bueno nos vemos – dijo el yo asenti las chicas me veían con envidia.

-Bueno creo que sera un año largo- dijo jasper en eso llego el profesor prácticamente Jasper amaba esta clase pues hablaba de las guerra bahh odio esta clase me comencé a sentir mal por eso puse la cabeza en mis manos para controlar las nauseas.

-Bella- escuche el susurro de alguien y me movía en mi asiento – bella – volvió a susurrar

-Srta. Swan se siente bien – me dijo el profesor amablemente a mi lado pero en realidad era que no me sentia bien

- En realidad no profesor- le dije sentia como la sangre se me iba a los pies

-Sr. Hale llévela a la enfermería esta pálida- jasper asintio preocupada me ayudo a pararme me tomo de en sus brazos me recargue en su pecho cuando pasamos por el baño de mujeres me pare

-Espérate tengo que vomitar- le dije y Sali corriendo para el baño vomite lo poco que comi es decir nada solo el jugo ya despues me Sali me arregle un poco

-Ya te sientes mejor- pregunto Jasper y asenti el volvió a tomarme en brazos me llevo a la enfermería donde me dejaron mientras se me pasara las nauseas es decir el primer bloque de clase en eso entraron una Rose, Alice y Leah histérica Emmett preocupado y un Edward abatido me dolía ser tan distante con el pero es que no se daba cuenta que lo amaba y que le entregue mi vida

-No podrías cerrar tu bocota – le susurre a jasper el me miro con disculpa

-Bella que susto nos diste- dijo alice con alivio

-Que te paso- dijo rose al borde la histeria

-Solo me senti mal- le dije restándole importancia. Despues de eso me fui con los chicos a la cafetería para tomar un jugo, todos estaban muy al pendiente de mi, jasper era el que más se preocupaba por mi y se lo agradecía por qué estar a su lado me daba mucha paz era como si manejara mis emociones.

-Mira hacia tu izquierda bella- me dijo alice con una sonrisa y mire a la izquierda donde estaba Los Stephan cuando los mire Chris codeo a su hermano para que me viera y le sonreí cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los míos.

-vengo en unos minutos.- dije mirando a las chicas y bueno los chicos no estaba muy contento por eso pero no le di importancia. Me pare de la mesa con mi elegancia propia provocando estragos en más de la mitad de la multitud masculina del colegio llegue a su mesa y él se paro al instante con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hey bells- dijo el con una sonrisa dándome un beso en la mejilla la mitad de las mujeres suspiraban y me miraba con envidia y enojo

-Hola Ryan- dije naturalmente- como te trata forks- le pregunte ya que era su primer dia de clases

-Bueno ya sabes la novedad- dijo el rodando los ojos yo le sonreí cálidamente ya sabía que era eso.- pero y tu como estas Chris me ha dicho que estabas un poco indispuesta en clase- dijo el visiblemente preocupado.- te ves muy pálida- dijo el frunciendo el ceño y buscando una respuesta en mis ojos

-Bueno sigo un poco mal despues de aquella noche- dije para no entrar en muchos detalles el solo asintio sin decir más nada pero me miraba muy curioso desvié mi mirada en eso mire a todos en la cafetería y me encontré con la mirada de odio de Mike me tense al instante pero no le di importancia para despues mirar la de edward que se veía abatido y muy triste pero desvié mi mirada hable un rato mas con él y me fui para donde los chicos que tenias una charla muy animada.

-Bella ya es hora- dijo alice emocionada yo la mire confundida

-Hora de qué?- pregunte sin saber a qué se refería.

-De la venganza Vol. 2- dijo rose con una sonrisa maligna y mire a los chicos quienes tenían una mirada muy horrorizada y supe que su plan era muy despiadado.

-De que se trata todo el plan- dije curiosa

-Veras para que el plan funciones tienes que hacer algo que se que no te gustara- dijo Leah nerviosa y las miradas de los chicos y los gruñidos lo confirmaron

-Tienes que seducir a Mike- dijo rose y me sorprendí por eso- tranquila los chicos estarán cerca por cualquier cosa- dijo ella pero no estaba segura de eso

-Mira sé que no estás segura pero cuando lo hagas tienes que hacerle creer que te acostara con el- dijo alice diciéndome su maravilloso plan óiganse el sarcasmo paso el resto de la hora diciéndome el plan que viéndolo desde eso punto de vista no esta tan mal.

-Y dime te a puntas- dijo Leah con ese brillo en los ojos de maldad

-No tengo de otra – dije mirando hacia su mesa y le guiñe un ojo mandándole un beso al aire y el se quedo sorprendido pero luego me sonrió- creo que ser más fácil de lo que creemos- dije riéndome con ellas. Salimos hacia las clases yo me dirigía al lockers pero Mike me intercepto me puse nerviosa pero no se lo di a demostrar y le sonreí coquetamente.

-Hola Mike- le dije acariciando su pecho el solo me veía emocionado

-Como estas bella ya me decia que habías tardado en venir a rogarme- dijo el engreídamente yo tuve ganas de vomitar en ese instante nunca haría esto si no fuera para vengarme

-Ya olvida lo pasado si?.- le dije inocentemente- que tal si te pasas por mi casa esta noche- le susurre en el oido y se estremeció por mi contacto me encantaba el efecto que provocaba en los hombre.

-Si? Y que se supone que vamos hacer- dijo el sonriéndome sensualmente

-pues si vas te esperare con una sorpresita, estaremos solo- le dije muy bajito en se quedo sin habla- te espero a la 6:00- le dije y lo deje en shock espero que haya funcionado como dijo alice el resto de la clase paso si mucha novedad asi que Sali junto con las chicas hacia mi casa para hacer nuestro plan maestro.

-Bella esto es lo que tienes que ponerte- dijo rose pasándome una minuta pijama yo solo asenti resigna

-Y esto es lo que le dirás que se ponga- dijo alice con una sonrisa pasándome un potecito con pegante pero el envase decia que era lubricante.

- Ok ya entendí chicas- le dije un poco nerviosa no sabía que iba a pasar despues de esto

-Bien bellita estaremos en la habitación del fondo avisa cuando se lo haya puesto para que rose entre en escena y luego nosotras hagamos la llamada mágica- dijo Leah emociona yo solo asenti Mike llego me dia hora despues se notaba que esta ansioso lo lleve a mi habitación y se abalanzo sobre mí al instante me beso con fiereza eso me dio tanto asco que me repugno.

-Mike no tan rapido – le dije separándome de el- necesito que cumplas una fantasía que tengo- dije inocentemente

-Y cual es nena – dijo el coquetamente

-Bueno quiero que te des placer para mi quiero ver como gimes mi nombre cariño- le susurre al oido con un balso gemido

-Tu deseos son ordenes- me dijo y de inmediato se quedo desnudo si ropa en mi habitación yo tuve que contener las ganas de reírme en verdad su miembro en la foto se veía mucho más grande pero era tan pequeño no se parecía en nada al de mi Dios griego el tenia una majestuosa proporción no hay comparación alguna le indique que se sentara en un sillón yo lo vería desde la cama.

-Pero quiero que te lubriques – dije pasándole el lubricante- es mi sabor favorito y te aseguro que cuando termines yo misma lo limpiare con mi lengua- dije en su oido y vi como su miembro se despertaba el asintio y puso en su mano la mayor cantidad de lubricante…mmm…perdón pegante el comenzó con su labor de masturbarse y yo solo lo miraba divertida llego un momento en que ya no podia mover su mano y me miro horrorizado

-Que me has hecho- me gruño yo lo mire confundida metida en mi actuación

-Por qué no sigues estaba disfrutando- le reproche indignada

-No puedo mover mi mano está pegada- me chillo como un niño yo lo mire horrorizada

-Oh Mike no se qué ha pasado- dije mirando el potecito – ohh Mike me he confundido de lubricante este es pegante – dije mirándolo con disculpa- es son iguales – dije enseñándole los dos potecitos el comenzaba a llorar como una nenita sufre me dije mentalmente

-Ayúdame a quitar mi mano – dijo el chillando como una nenita

-Ya te ayudo dejame ver qué puedo hacer- dije buscando en mi mesita de noche y ahí le mande un mensaje a rose para que hiciera su trabajo no paso ni medio minuto cuando se escucho la puerta 

-Bella querida llego mama- dijo rose con una voz imitada de mama yo mire a Mike horrorizada y el tenia la misma mirada

-Ahora que hacemos- dijo el histérico mientras 'Renee' tocaba mi puerta

-Cálmate – dije tratando de que no le diera un ataque de histeria- escóndete ve hacia el balcon – le dije el me miro con miedo- que quieres que nos descubran- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-No está bien – dijo y se fue con su ropa pero totalmente desnudo hacia el balcon ya que tenía su mano pegada. Cerré la puerta del balcon y la cortina para abrirle a rose para que entrara

-Ya está todo hecho- le dije emocionada por que todo estaba saliendo perfectamente

-Bien ahora falta lo mejor- Dijo acercándose y comenzó arrancar todo mi pijama dejándole en un estado no muy bueno y luego llamo a alice- Cariño llama a la policía tenemos un violador en casa- dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna a los 10 minutos llego la policía rodeando mi casa esto era perfecto todas estamos en mi habitación bajamos para abrirle a unos de los oficiales

-Donde esta el acosador- dijo el muy enojado yo con lagrimas falsa sollozando le indique a donde estaba el fue directo hacia donde esta Mike en mi habitación

-Señorita Isabella necesitamos que nos de su declaración- dijo el detective Banks yo asenti sentándome en el sillón

-Vera esta aquí con mis amigas – dije sollozando ahora era de verdad- y bueno estaba muy cansada y les dije a las chicas que tenía mucho sueño y me fui a mi habitación, pero se nos olvido activar la alarma y bueno el entro sin darnos cuenta y intento abusar de mi entonces se me ocurrió la idea de hacerle creer que estaba interesada en el y bueno hice que su mano se pegar a su…- el solo asentía con una mirada divertida anotando todo lo que yo decia

-Algo mas- dijo el sonriéndome yo negue- bien señorita swan ustedes es muy peligrosa yo y ese chico no hubiera caído en sus redes en su lugar yo haría lo mismo sabe una cosa- dijo el en susurro yo negue con la cabeza- este sera nuestro secreto pero sé que el chico no hizo nada pero es bueno darle se merecido despues de lo que le hizo- yo me quede en silencio el me guiño el ojo y yo le sonreí- Bien él como el chico violo la orden de alejamiento sera detenido- dijo el mirando a los demás policías yo y las chicas nos mirábamos victoriosa Se llevaron a Mike con la escusa de que un vecino vio a un exhibicionista y llamaron a los policías el me miro horrorizado y le dije que llamaría a sus padres para explicarle claro está que eso no era exactamente lo que iba hacer.

Ese dia las chicas se quedaron en mi casa al poco rato llegaron los chicos y le contamos todo con lujo y detalle edward solo oía todo pero parecía como si no estaba aquí.

-La verdad es que se arriesgaron mucho- dijo jake serio

-Pudo a verles pasado algo- dijo jasper asustado por la situación

-Pero no paso ya relájense – dijo rose con su mayor sonrisa

-Y lo mejor de todo es que Mike pasara un buena temporada si poder usar su cosita- dijo alice chillando emocionada y los chicos la miraban horrorizada

-Y además nuestro plan va hacer que lo manden bien lejos- dijo Leah engreídamente.

-Bueno yo pienso que…- pero no pude terminar por qué me dieron ganas de vomitar subí a mi habitación entre al baño lo más rapido que pude y vomite toda mi cena vomite tanto que no se cuanto tiempo paso y me di cuenta que estaba llorando y que unos brazos cálidos me cargaban y me depositaban en la cama

-Te siente mejor pequeña- me dijo amablemente jazz yo seque mis lagrimas para responder

-Si Jazz me siento mejor- dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió amablemente y me di cuenta que los demás chicos estaba ahí y me miraban preocupados

-Que te pasa bellita- pregunto rose preocupada

-estas muy pálida- dijo alice casi al borde de las lagrimas

- Solo me senti mal tal vez me cayó mal la cena- dije restándole importancia

-Llevas tiempo sintiéndote asi- dijo Leah yo me encogi de los hombros y busque a edward con la mirada pero algo en mi cabeza hizo Click 'todas las veces que edward y yo tuvimos relaciones no nos cuidamos como pude ser idiota mierda la regué en que diablo pensaba me puse blanca y ¿si estaba embarazada? no eso no puede ser.

-Que te pasa te sientes mal nuevamente- dijo ahora emmett a mi lado yo negue con la cabeza comencé a llorar como una loca- pero que te pasa- dijo el sin saber qué hacer.

-Nada solo déjenme sola si- le dije mirando hacia otro lado no tenia como verle la cara

-Pero bella- dijo jasper acariciando mi mejilla quitando mis lagrimas del medio

-Por favor – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos senti como todos de movían Rose me dio una beso en la mejilla al igual que todos.

-Cuando estés lista para decirnos estaremos aquí- dijo alice dándome un beso en la frente todos se fueron y me quede ahí sola si esperaba un bebe no se qué haría no sé.

Bueno habia pasado dos días desde el incidente ese y bueno todo forks de entero de el arresto hacia Mike ya que las chicas se encargaron de hacer poster con fotos y todo sobre lo sucedido y los chicos siempre estaban al pendiente de mi, edward bueno se habia distanciado tanto de mi bueno seguro que se aburrió pero de lo unico que si estaba segura es de que yo Isabella Swan estaba esperando un hijo de el cómo lo sé bueno sencillamente no me llega el periodo las nauseas , vómitos , mareos adamas es como un instinto, pero bueno no lo habia confirmando asi que me encontraba en la cafetería con los chicos se preguntaran por los Stephan bueno son la Revolución en este pueblo pero nunca como los Leones y Ryan seguía siendo un buen amigo siempre hablamos animadamente de todo los chimes del instituto y bueno creo que el unico que sospechaba era el ya que nunca se separaba de mi lado.

-Bella aquí está tu desayuno- dijo emmett amablemente llevándome una ensalada de frutas y agua mineral.

-Pero que es esto emmy- dije aguantando la nauseas ese desayuno era un asco

-Tu desayuno es lo que siempre pides- dijo el confundido.

-pero huele horrible – dije y me pare corriendo para ir al baña a vomitar que asco ahora pensaran que soy bulímica o anoréxica espere a que se me pasara las nauseas y bueno Sali de ahí directo a mi carro pero una mano halo de mi brazo.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa- me pregunto edward preocupado.- por que te la pasas vomitando- dijo el frunciendo el ceño en verdad parecía asustado- bella dime porque ya no aguanto verte asi- dijo el rendido y con lagrimas en los ojos

-No lo sé- le dije en susurro si solo el supiera no lo preguntaría- puedes soltarme – le dije en susurro el lentamente me soltó pero no dejo de mirarme.

-Bella – llego corriendo alice interrumpiendo la conversación – tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella seria

-No ves que estamos hablando – dijo edward enojado.

-Hablen despues esto es más importante- dijo ella – anda corre nos saltaremos el segundo bloque – dijo ella con una sonrisa yo asenti edward se fue clases abrí el auto pero ella me quito las llaves- no manejaras asi- dijo ella sonriendo yo asenti

-A donde vamos alice- le dije confundida

-A mi casa bella tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- yo solo asenti y no volví a habla hasta que me entro una curiosidad y el auto de alice.

-Donde dejaste tu auto- pregunte confundida.

-Bueno Rose lo traerá ella tuvo que ir compra unas cosas- dijo ella y no le di importancia a lo que dijo entramos a la casa esme no se sorprendió de vernos subimos a su habitación y de inmediato me acosté en ella quitándome lo zapatos tenía mucho sueño

-Anda comienza – dije yo susurrándole para que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Qué paso entre edward y tú?- dijo sin rodeo me pare al instante si Jasper dijo algo lo mato.- y jasper no me dijo nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa yo la mire sorprendida

-Nada solo peleamos- le dije en susurro desviando la mirada.

-Sabes que no es eso – dijo ella mirándome fijamente sabía que era verdad además pronto lo sabría todo forks y eso no es lo que me duele sino lo decepcionado que estará mi papito seré la vergüenza familiar y comencé llorar.

-Estoy embarazada alice- solloce ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.-edward es el padre – dije ahogando un sollozo y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho

-Oh mi Dios bella no puede ser… estás segura?- yo negue- no lo has confirmado- dijo ella seria yo negue- y como lo sabes entonces- yo lo mire ella tenía una tierna mirada en su rostro.

-Porque lo siento alice lo sé- le dije suspirando en eso entro un Rose agitada junto con Leah y me tiro una bolsa.

-Ten creo que lo necesitaras- dijo ella sentándose junto con Leah en la cama me miraba curiosa sabia que ellas sabian algo de lo que se trataba todo esto

-Que es esto- le pregunte y cuando vi lo que era ellas vieron en mi mirada el temor y me sonrieron.

-Solo háztelas y sal de las dudas- me alentó Leah y asenti entre al baño y bueno ellas trajeron 3 diferentes pruebas de embarazo despues de tomar la muestra tendría que esperar 5 largos minutos que serian lo más largos de mi vida.

-Bella cálmate –me dijo alice por 3ra vez yo miraba mi reloj desesperadamente.

-Es que no entiendes esto matara a mi papa si es verdad- dije yo llorando mas fuerte

-No sabes si es asi- dijo rose restándole importancia- muchas veces me ha pasado lo mismo y sale negativo- dijo ella relajada.

-Es que no entiendes sera la vergüenza para la familia swan – dije y me derrumbe en la cama.

-Bella – me llamo Leah con lastima – es hora- dijo y yo me quede helada sin moverme.

-Anda bella sal de eso- dijo rose alentándome- todo saldrá bien – yo solo asenti entre al baño tome las pruebas con los ojos cerrado me dirigí a la habitación asi que tome aire y mi mundo se vino abajo las tres pruebas daban positivo.

-Positivo- susurre y escuche como las chicas jadeaban y me miraron triste yo me tire en la cama no podia quitar la vista de lo que ahora sería el cambio en mi vida.

-No te preocupes bella todo saldrá bien- dijo alice tranquila – lo he visto- dijo ella yo no podia dejar de llorar.

-Edward es el padre verdad- pregunto rose curiosa yo desvié la mirada- Oh Dios mio porque nunca nos los dijiste bella somos tu mejores amigas- dijo ella alarmada y ofendida con lagrimas en los ojos

-Es que no sé como lo tomarían- dije asustada la chicas me miraban como si estuviera loca- oh vamos no se qué pensaría si su mejor amiga tiene sexo por donde quiera con su mejor amigo y que además que tiene novia- le dije decepcionada no sé cómo pude caer tan bajo

-Bueno ya lo sabemos además ese no el punto– dijo alice sonriéndome- cuando piensas decirlo- dijo ella suspicazmente

-No lo sé – suspire mirando fijamente las pruebas y diciéndome que todo saldría bien si mis padre me dieran la espalda solo me quedaba trabajar para mantener a mi bebito inconscientemente lleve la manos a mi vientre un bebe de edward un pedacito del amor de mi vida y sonreí estaba tan concentrada en eso que no senti a nadie entrar.

-Chicas el almuerzo está listo- dijo esme me sobresalte tale que las pruebas cayeron al piso dejando ver las dos rayas rosadas yo la mire con miedo ella estaba con la manilla de la puerta agarrada y el ceño fruncido.

-Esme yo…- me lance a llorar sin saber que decir vi como recogía las pruebas ahora si estaba perdida.

-que significa esto- dijo ella mirándome fijamente yo solo lloraba – déjenme a solas con bella- dijo ella calmada y seria- ahora- dijo firme las chicas salieron y me dejaron en la boca del lobo.

-Esme yo no queria- dije caminando de un lado a otro- no sabía que iba a pasar esto- dije en susurro – yo no lo planee – dije llorando ella camino hacia mí y me sentó en la cama junto con ella.

-Haber cálmate si? Esto le hará daño al bebe – dijo ella maternalmente – ahora dime qué piensas hacer- dijo ella cariñosamente

-Pues tenerlo que mas puedo hacer yo soy responsable de mis actos- dije suspirando- abortar y adoptarlo no está en mi diccionario- ella me miro con mucho orgullo y supe que ella me apoyaría

-eso es muy valiente de tu parte estás segura de poder afrontar esto- yo asenti feliz era una pedacito de edward y lo amaba por eso

- sí pero bueno se lo decepcionado que estará mi padre y seré una vergüenza para la familia- dije llorando ella me acaricio la mejillas.

-No lo eres y no lo sera todo vas estar bien- dijo ella y luego frunció el ceño- quien es el padre- dijo ella seria ahora si estaba perdida cuando le dijera quienes- bella – insistió viendo que no hablaba yo desvié la mirada para decirle quien era.

-Humm... este… no sé si lo quieras saber- ella me miro confundida y yo aclare un poquito mi garganta para hablar- Edward- dije en susurro y escuche un jadeo de parte de ella- esme perdóname no quise que sucediera rayos sera la razón de la guerra en la familia – dije desesperada no podia estar allí me pare de ahí tenía que Sali huyendo antes sacaría suficiente dinero para que no sepan de mi cogería el primer avión hacia Oceanía si es preciso pero no quiero peleas en mi familia.

-Para dónde vas- dijo esme confundida

-Solo me voy- dije tomando mi bolso

-Bella siéntate por favor- dijo ella seria y le hice caso ella me sonrió maternamente – seré abuela- dijo ella con una sonrisa yo la mire incrédula su hijo de 18 embarazada a una de 16 – ahh que emoción seré abuela- dijo ella emocionada- digo no es que este bien- dijo ella volviendo a ponerse seria- debieron ser más responsable pero algún dia pasaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan rapido- yo la miraba con la boca abierta.

-hablas en serio- le dije incrédula.

-Si relájate tendrás mi apoyo al cien por ciento- dijo sonriéndome- cuando les dirás a edward- me encogi de los hombros

-No se tengo miedo y si no lo quiere- dije con temor y con lagrimas en mis ojos ella solo se acerco y las quito de mi mejilla y me sonrió cálidamente

- se que lo querrá – dijo ella feliz- te daré varios días para que le digas y bueno luego le diremos a tus padre hija tranquila ellos lo tomaran bien – dijo y yo asenti- ahora te traeré la comida no quiero que a mi nieto le pase algo- yo asenti y me quede sola un momento respire aliviada las chicas entraron preocupadas les sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien

-Oh mi Dios voy hacer tía- chillo alice emocionada ella y la chicas se pusieron planear todo la decoración del habitación, ropas, cuna y todo lo que necesita un bebe yo la miraba divertida pues Rose y Alice decían que era niña y bueno Leah decia que tenía que salir de guapo a su padre mientras comía al lado de esme que me miraba tiernamente.

-Ya no quieres mas- pregunto cuándo retire la bandeja yo asenti – bueno es normal que no comas mucho los primero meses- yo le sonreí – descansa un poco – se acerco y beso mi frente me recosté en la cama y deje a las chicas pelear por quien sería la madrina o si se iba aparecer a mi o a edward en fin me dormir estaba cansada.


	16. Un pequeño ¿Accidente?

Chicas les dejo otro capi a petición de muchas chicas espero que les guste y bueno es muy especial ya verán porque y bueno el próximo capitulo es muy tierno pero no les digo más los dejare con la duda y bueno y odioooooo a tanya pero era necesario para que la historia continuara como la tenía prevista.

**Capitulo 16**

El resto de la semana paso sin mucha novedad me la pasaba metida en la casa con Esme consintiéndome ya que mama habia viajado con Liliam a ver unos proyectos y bueno papa y carlisle de viaje igual pero hoy era domingo y era dia familiar en mi casa despues de llegar de un viaje.

-Como les fue en el viaje – pregunto emmett tragándose todo lo que habia en la mesa era mi comida favorita Fetuccini con Mariscos pero tenía nauseas y hoy la odiaba yo miraba mi plato jugando con la comida.

-Muy bien hijo Roma es hermoso- dijo mama emocionada- y la remodelación quedo hermosa.- risueñamente

-Bella no tienes hambre- pregunto mi papa tomando un poco de vino yo lo mire por primera vez en el dia mama frunció el ceño porque yo nunca era fría con él, mi papa era mi todo su opinión era la que mas importaba mi papa era mi inspiración.

-No padre- dije serio mama se sorprendió yo nunca le decia padre si no papi, papito, o Charlie cuando me enojaba solo le decia Padre cuando hacia algo malo era como si me estuviera hablando con un sacerdote y yo era la más vil pecadora confesándome

-Porque me dices padre- dijo el confundido yo desvié la mirada- ya no eres la nenita de papa- dijo el levemente dolido por lo cual me dolio a mi claro que lo era pero no sé como tomaría lo de mi embarazo.

-Claro que si- le dije sonriéndole- si me disculpan me retiro- dije y los deje ahí solo logre a escuchar cuando mama le pregunto a emmett que tenía el le dijo que tenía asi varios días cuando me encerré en la habitación me acerque al ventanal mientras veía la lluvia correr y comencé a llorar acariciando mi vientre para protegerlo de que nada malo le pase a mi bebe hoy mismo recogería mis cosas. En eso comencé a buscar unas maletas para mi rompa fui a mi armario tomaría solo las que habia usado comencé a echarla como loca en la maleta lo tenía planeado hoy en la madrugada me iria sola con mi hijo no podia matar a mi papa con esto me gire nuevamente a la ventana y suspire secando mis lagrimas.

-Bebe no tengas miedo mami te va a querer mucho- le susurre llorando- si tenemos que huir lo haremos pero quiero que sepa que ya te amo y bueno de papi me temo que nunca lo sabrá si nos vamos lejos – dije suspirando mientras las lagrimas caían por mi cara.

-Es por esto que estas asi- dijo la voz de mi madre en susurro detrás de mi me sobresalte y el miedo me invadió no sabía que decir- vamos di algo – dijo ella y me di cuenta que lloraba me gire a ella con los ojos hinchados

-Si mama- dije llorando con ella- estoy embarazada- dije sollozando- defraude a las personas que más amo- dije y me tire al piso a llorar mama se tiro conmigo y me abrazo mientras yo lloraba como cuando era pequeña.

-Ya pequeña- dijo ella acariciando mi cabello- todo va a pasar – yo la mire para ver si decia la verdad y estaba siendo sincera- para mí siempre serás mi pequeña no me avergüenzo de ti al contrario – dijo ella sonriéndome.

-pero si soy la vergüenza de la familia y papa Oh mi Dios yo soy su nenita- dije llorando- esto lo va matar- le dije abatida

-No digas eso jovencita se que era muy joven y que es una responsabilidad grande pero me tienes a mi todo estará bien- dijo ella feliz- por dios seré abuela- dijo ella emocionada yo rodee los ojos por qué tiene que ser tan infantil ojala papa lo tome asi.

-No me gritaras y dirás que soy una irresponsable que no soy lo suficiente madura- le dije ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca has tenido la edad que aparentas eres un adulto en el cuerpo de una adolescente y creo que te has castigado tu misma por mucho tiempo no podría reclamarte – dijo ella compresivamente

-Gracias por tu apoyo mama- le dije abrazándola.

-Eres mi princesa bueno espero que dos- dijo ella acariciando mi vientre luego se quedo pensativa- bella- dijo ella pero la pare antes que hiciera la pregunta.

-No te haces una idea- le dije tratando de que ello descubriera pensó por cinco minutos y luego comprendió y me sonrió.

-Oh pero si tendré los nietos más hermoso- yo bufe eso era lo unico que iba a decir- no lo puedes negar una combinación de edward y de ti dan lo nietos más hermosos- dijo ella soñadoramente

-Bueno si tu lo dice- dije suspirando ella se paro y me ayudo luego me abrazo.

-Supongo que esme lo sabe- dijo ella afirmando yo asenti – lo suponía con razón se notaba tan feliz y edward lo sabe- yo negue.

-Edward yo no nos hablamos- dije sonrojada

- como es eso- dijo ella curiosa

-Ya sabes peleas pero en esta semana resolveré todo mama no digas nada hasta el sábado si esme hará una reunión y le diremos a la familia y de edward me encargo yo- le dije firmemente.

-está bien – dijo ella sonriente- dejame ir hablar con esme tenemos que planear una tarde de compras ohh y se me olvidaba desempaca eso no vas ningún lado - bueno asi era renee peor que una niña y era mi mama bueno pensé que sería peor solo falta papa y carlisle denme suerte.

Ya habia pasado varios días desde que se lo dije a mama ella se mostro muy compresiva nunca me dejaba sola y bueno con edward no iba muy bien tenía miedo a que no quisiera a este bebe ahora me encontraba en la hora de gimnasia con las chicas detrás de mí. Todas llevábamos un top que dejaba nuestras barriga al aire un shorts deportivos y zapatos deportivos de diseñador solo nosotras hacíamos esto mejor dicho nos lo permitían.

-Bella no deberías hacer ejercicios- me susurro rose al oido ibamos trotando por el gimnasio del colegio.

-Rose por Dios es solo una caminata- dije para que el profesor no me regañara.

-Bella solo ten cuidado- dijo alice preocupada yo rodee los ojos entonces el profesor se le presento algo con el director y nos dejo juagando Tenis de campo pero como toda una Diva solo estaba hablando con las chicas.

-Chicas ya les dije que estoy bien- le dije con una sonrisa estábamos en grada viendo a todo el mundo jugar menos nosotras- Por cierto alice quiero un favor tuyo- le dije con una sonrisa y tomando un bolso donde tenía un paquete para edward.

-Si lo que digas bella- dijo ella emocionada

-Bueno quiero que le pongas esto a edward en su cama- le dije con una sonrisa ella me miro confundida- Es una pequeña sorpresa- le dije guiñándole un ojo

-Y no nos dirás que es- me pregunto rose con un puchero

-Ya lo sabrán chicas solo es cuestión de que él lo vea- me encogi de los hombros satisfecha de la idea que tenía en mente para decir la verdad a edward

-Que hacen ustedes que no comienzan a jugar- chillo la odiosa voz de tanya interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

-No ves estupida estamos hablando- dijo rose con sus manos en forma de jarra.

-Que se creen la princesa de Inglaterra- chillo la vos de Jessica con la pelota de futbol en la mano

-ya cállense ustedes dejen que hagan lo que quieran- dijo angela a nuestro favor.

-Esto lo va saber el profesor- dijo Lauren indignada

-Pues sabes que dile a quien se te dé la gana- dijo Leah desafiándola.

-Sera mejor que hagamos alguna lanzadas- les dije con una mirada maligna a la chicas las cual me respondieron de igual manera me levante de la grada baje busque mi raqueta rosa y una pelota.

-Hey bella veo que estas más gorda- dijo tanya con burla yo la asesine con la mirada esta me la pagaría yo no estaba gorda.- pareces una vaca- dijo ella riéndose al igual que sus amigas pero los demás me veían preocupado mi cara se puso roja de la ira

-Taira tu parece una Zorra prostituta barata- le dije con una sonrisa- lo que quiere decir que nadie te toma en serio- su cara se comenzó a poner roja- Incluyendo Edward- dije sonriendo y lanzando la pelota con todas mis fuerzas.

-Maldita salvaje- chillo tanya cuando le di en la frente sonreí por mi buena puntería amaba saber este tipo de deportes.

-Sabes eso es por decirme gorda- le dije tomando otra pelota y lanzándola nuevamente en su cara- y esta porque me dio la gana- le dije lanzándole otra con odio- no te vuelvas a meter conmigo- le dije con suficiencia.

-Maldita estupida- me dijo entre lo dientes yo me encogi de los hombros le di la espalda para irme a sentar a grada con mis amigas quienes estaban a mi lado con una sonrisa.

- BELLA CUIDADO!- grito angela pero fue muy tarde senti como una pelota me daba en la cabeza pero eso no era lo que sentia sino el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenia y en mi bajo vientre esta vez no temía por mi sino por mi bebe.

-Maldita – dijo rose y se lanzo a tanya y la golpeo salvajemente pero mi cabeza dolía a horrores y me sentia muy mareada la chicas todas peleaban con las estúpidas porritas me senti mal intente llegar a una silla para sentarme pero solo llegue a escuchar.

-Bella ten cuidado- y grito alice todo se volvió negro y no supe mas pero tenía más miedo por mi bebe.

**APOV**

Habia visto como bella se enfrento al arpía de tanya que solo le tiene envidia Ja! Quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que Bella espera un bebe de Edward estoy segura de que el la dejaría al instante por que el ama a bella con locura lo sé porque soy su hermana melliza y me lo dijo solo que es un cobarde.

Ahora me encontraba aquí riéndome de los golpes que le dio a tanya que bien merecido lo tiene pero con lo que no contábamos es con lo que pasaría despues tanya le lanzo un balón de fútboll mientras nosotros hacíamos una guerra bella se desmayo y no me dio tiempo a advertirle.

-Bella ten cuidado- y se derrumbo en el suelo de el gimnasio- Bella- grite llegando a su lado estaba inconsciente las chicas llegaron a mi lado al instante.

-Bellita- dijo rose llorando pero bella no reaccionaba ya para esto estábamos rodeadas por los alumnos tanya y su grupo veía la escena riéndose y feliz a Rose le dio tanto coraje esto, pero asi era ella cuando dañaban a las personas que ella queria, era muy protectora con bella decia que bella era con un algondo dulce, esponjado, dulce y además por el bebe Rose se habia convertido en la segunda piel de bella y nadie le hacía daño, por eso se paro y le dio una cachetada a tanya que la dejo en shock- óyeme bien si le pasa algo a bella juro que te mato maldita zorra- dijo ella llorando.- te hare pedacitos y te daré de comida a los tiburones del océano- le espeto con rabia que hasta mi medio miedo- y eso seria muy fácil- dijo ella con una mirada siniestra ella nunca era asi pero tanya se lo busco

-Por favor una ambulancia- dijo Leah histérica – Busquen al profesor ahora-grito y algunos alumnos fueron por el profesor mientras una chica angela llamaba al 911 para una ambulancia.

-Que paso aquí- llego el profesor alarmado y viendo el estado de bella.

-Pues esa de ahí- le señale a tanya ella fingía no saber nada- le pego un balón – dije con lagrimas en los ojos- mi mejor amiga esta asi por ella y si le pasa algo a ella y a… - pero emmett me interrumpio

-Que le paso a mi hermanita- dijo el alarmado- por qué no llaman a un medico- grito histérico

-Cálmese Sr. Swan ya llamaron un ambulancia- dijo el profesor pacíficamente yo asesinaba a tanya y a su grupo con la mirada ellas seguían con su sonrisa.

-Alice amor que paso- dijo Jasper a mi lado tratando de calmarme

-Ellas – dije llorando- Bella esta asi por ella- grite señalándola tanya me miraba con odio- Mírame como quieras sabes algo no sabes lo que hiciste porque te haremos la vida imposible- le dijo amenazándola

-No te tengo miedo – dijo con superioridad.

-Pues debería – dijo Leah en eso llegaron los para médicos yo y rose no fuimos con ella hacia la clínica de mi padres Leah esperaría a jake y los chico y avisarían a nuestros padres llevarían los autos tenía mucho miedo por bella y el bebe llegamos a la clínica y ya mi padre nos esperaba.

-Que paso- dijo el alarmado le pregunto a los para médicos.

-Un golpe provoco un desmayo.- dijo llevándola a urgencia agitado.

-Padre por favor haz algo – le dije llorando junto con rose.

-Alice no debe ser nada solo es un golpe- me dijo el sonriéndome tenía que decirle mi temor total se enteraría de todas maneras.

- papa bella está embarazada- le dije y él me miro con los ojos como platos- has algo – dije sollozando

-Hare lo que esté a mi alcance- rose y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera llorando como maría magdalena pues era nuestra nenita y bella nuestra mejor amiga

**EPOV**

Estaba en clase totalmente abatido bella lleva más de un semana evitándome ni siquiera me mira a la cara es como si quisiera huir de mí y yo tratando de decirle cuanto amo estaba tan concentrado en ese pensamiento cuando escuche la sirenas de una ambulancia todo el salón comenzó alarmarse.

-Calma chico de seguro es unas mas de las porristas-dijo el profesor con un tono molesto- vuelvan a su asiento- pero algo me decia que era algo más me senté pero en eso preste la conversación se unas chicas.

-_Bella Swan_ – dijo la chica con tono preocupada

-_Qué? Pero que le paso_- dijo la otra alarmada.

-_según se la capitana esa le pego con un balón_…_sabes que tanya siempre le ha tenido envidia-_ que tanya le pego a mi bella- _se desmayo en el medio del gimnasio-_ dijo ella con un suspiro no necesite nada mas Sali de ahí ignorando al profesor que me llamaba enojado llegue al gimnasio solo vi como se alejaba la ambulancia y eso me lleno de coraje.

-edward hermano- dijo jasper preocupado- que bueno que te encontramos- dijo el agitado

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo emmett histérico- mi hermana- dijo él con los ojos triste.

- que paso- les pregunte

-Te contamos en la clínica- dijo el yo asenti y salimos rumbo al estacionamiento.

-eddie!-grito tanya me voltee y la mire con odio ella venia con cara de perrito arrepentido que no le creí- A dónde vas- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia

-Es que no ves a la clínica – le dije enojado- así que adiós- le dije pero ella me lo impido.

-Te vas con esa- dijo ella con ira

-Sí y esa como tú dices es muy importante para mí – le dije desafiante- tu y yo hablaremos despues espero que no le pase nada porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz- le dije ella me miro con terror.

-Y yo tambien porque te juro que me olvido que soy un caballero- dijo jasper enojado.

-Es mi hermana y por ella hago lo que sea aun asi tenga que mandarte en un barco china- dijo emmett la dejamos ahí en shock sin moverse cada quien tomo unos de los autos para irnos llegamos rápidamente la clínica

Cuando entramos ya estaba Jake y Leah ahí consolado a alice y a rose que estaban como llorando pasamos ahí 30 minutos yo estaba desesperado si le pasaba algo yo me muero pero antes no me lo perdonaría nunca en eso senti cuando salió papa sonriendo en ese instante me relaje

-Papa como esta bella- se levanto alice al instante.

-Está bien verdad- dijo a hora rose acorralándolo.

-Habla de una vez por todas- dijo alice histérica

-Calma ella y el…- dijo con una sonrisa alice le dijo una extraña mirada y carlisle se puso nervioso- bueno todo está bien ahora ire a ver si ya despertó –dijo cambiando de tema que habrá querer dicho papa.

-Puedo verla- dijo emmett preocupado.

-avisare cuando puedan verla solo tengo que hacer algunos chequeos- dijo el suspirando y se volvió a ir extraño no pero si asi era el no paso ni 10 minutos cuando llego una esme histérica.

-Donde esta?- dijo ella mirando para todo los lados.

-Papa la está revisando creo que despertó- dijo alice ya más calmada mama no dijo más y se fue por donde entro mi padre sin decir más nada locos como ya dije.

-Alguien me puede explicar que paso- dije entre dientes conteniendo el enojo todos nos miraban divertidos.

-bueno resulta ser que tu queridita novia le dijo a bella gorda- dijo rose con los ojos rojos.

-Y bueno bella se enojo- dijo alice encogiéndose de los hombros la veía más animada

-Tenias que verla tenia buena puntería y le dio a tanya donde queria- dijo Leah con orgullo sonreí ante eso imaginándome a bella.

-Y bueno cuando bella termino de darle la paliza tanya le lanzo un balón cuando ella le dio la espalda- dijo rose pensativa- si lo hubiéramos visto antes no estaría aquí- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ya rose todo paso- dijo Leah consolándola

-Si ya no hay nada que temer papa lo dijo- dijo alice con una sonrisa cómplice hacia sus amigas

-Si es cierto ya todo paso solo ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por ella- dijo rose limpiándose las lagrimas

- es que tanya se las verá conmigo- dijo Leah entre dientes

-Es que no se conforma ver a bella sufrir –dijo alice mirándome- por la persona que ella ama- dijo ella seria

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse yo hablare con tanya y les dejare las cosas clara- les dije suspirando ya era hora de que dejara mi cobardía y le dijera a bella que la amaba.


	17. Ese canalla Soy Yo!

**Aqui está el capi que muchas han estado esperando cual sera?...bueno pues solo léanlo y ya verán por cierto subí este capi... que no tenía que subir en esta semana por queria darle la sorpresita en la próxima semana pero tengo que terminar mi otro fic y estoy en otros proyectos trabajando además quiero seguir escribiendo esta historia más tranquila y a todas las Team edward disfruten este capi que es muyyyyy tierno en verdad se lo digo me hizo llorar despues de que lo escribí solo les pido dos cosas**

**- Busquen pañuelo porque lloraran**

**-Bajen una cancion clásica de Yiruma se llama Kiss the Rain **

**En el capi aparecerá donde deben ponerla y solo dejarla hasta que termine espero que lo hagan de ese modo porque es más emotivo esa parte del capi lo escribí escuchando esa cancion y pues espero que le guste es original, tierno y divertido**

**Capitulo 17**

Senti como ponían algo desagradable en nariz y como me revisaban lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en una habitación blanca parecía un hospital y si le paso algo a mi bebe comencé a llorar de la nada.

-Cálmate bella- dijo la voz de mi segundo padre que no lo habia visto estaba revisando el registro de los monitores.

-Que paso?- dije confundida me dolía mi cabeza

-Te golpeaste recuerdas- yo asenti- te desmayaste despues y bueno te trajeron por qué no reaccionabas- inconscientemente lleve mis manos a mi vientre y me sonroje carlisle me observaba detenidamente.

-Como esta?- pregunte ya el debería saberlo me miro tiernamente y preocupado me acaricio la mejilla.

-Está bien- dijo el suspirando- Ahí algo que quieras decirle a tu segundo padre- yo negue el me miro sonriendo- sabes que tenemos que hablar verdad- yo asenti- entonces- dijo el insistiendo.

-Quiero un abogado- dije seriamente pues parecía como si me estaba juzgando.- tengo derecho al menos a eso y una llamada- dije con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

-Alguien me llamo- dijo esme con una sonrisa yo la mire y abrí mis brazos para que me abrazara- deja de interrogar a la nena- dijo ella regañando a carlisle y apuntándolo.

-Solo queria saber algo- dijo el quejándose.

-Como estas cariño- dijo ella acariciando mi cabello yo le sonreí en respuesta- y mi nietecita está bien- dijo ella acariciando mi vientre y lo besaba tiernamente ese gesto me lleno de mucha alegría.

-Si esme estamos bien- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Nietecita?- pregunto confundido carlisle esme lo miro como si tuviera dos cabeza.

-Eres sordo o qué? Dr. Cullen Escuchaste bien ya deberías saberlo no que eres Doctor- dijo irónica

-Tu sabia de su embarazo- pregunto denuevo como si fuera un idiota.

- Carlisle Cullen si vas a seguir con las preguntas sal de aquí sí?- dijo ella creo que enojada.

-Pero si es tu nieto eso quiere decir…- no termino de decir y sonrió como idiota sus ojos brillaron – seré abuelo- dijo alegre- abuelo- dijo pasando su manos por los cabellos.- edward lo sabe- pregunto con la pregunta del año

-Querido sigues haciendo más pregunta- dijo esme mirándome con devoción

-No lo sabe – le dije sonrojada.

-Ya hablaremos como más calma – dijo suspirando- los chico deben estar ansiosos por saber cómo estas- yo solo asenti pero antes de que el saliera esme hablo

-Nena creo que es hora de decir la verdad- yo asenti preparada para todo era hora de que edward supiera la verdad

-Carlisle puede hacer un favor- le dije con suplica en la mirada

-Si lo que quieras hija- dijo él con una sonrisa menos mal que no lo tomo como pensaba estos padres de ahora no tienen juicio o que.

-Puedes decirle a alice que te entregue el paquete que le di y por favor entrégaselo a edward- le dije con una sonrisa el asintio y salió de la habitación mientras esme me susurraba cosas bonitas mientras veía que los chicos entraba uno por uno.

**EPOV**

Estábamos esperando a que algunos de los dos saliera decir como estaba bella pero ninguno lo hacía al rato papa salió con una sonrisa Idiota como si le dieran la mejor noticia de su vida.

-Chicos pueden pasar a ver a bella- dijo el sonriéndole todos se levantaron el le hizo un Stop- Pero no la hagan alterarse por cierto alice antes de que se me olvide dame ese paquete que bella te entrego- dijo el severamente y luego me miro a mi serio.

-Oh si espera papa- dijo ella buscándolo en su bolso entregándole a papa el paquete y comenzaron a entrar a la habitación de bella.

-Todos pueden irse menos tu Edward- dijo el suspirando- tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo él y dejo que los demás entraran alice me dio una sonrisa de apoyo

-Papa pasa algo- pregunte con curiosidad yo no habia hecho nada malo.

-Nada que no se pueda resolver- dijo sonriendo – vamos a mi despacho necesitamos una charla padre e hijo- dijo y yo asenti llegamos a su despacho se sentó en su gran mesa puso el paquete en la mesa me daba mucha curiosidad el paquete yo me senté esperando un regaño como los niños pequeños.

**Comenzar aquí la cancion de Yiruma.**

-Bien seré directo- dijo recargando las mano sobre la mesa serio- Bella te mando ese paquete- dijo y lo puso cerca de mí para que lo tomara comencé abrí la bolsa donde habia una caja morada y blanca con diferentes diseñitos y un lazo grande morado típico de bella yo mire a mi padre buscando una respuesta pero solo se encogió de los hombros en señal de que no sabía nada destape la cajita en verdad estaba confundido en ella habia un chupetín tranparente un enterizo de bebe muy hermosa y unos tiernos zapaticos de bebe los saque y mi padre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, mis manos comenzaron a temblar en ella habia tambien una carta que olía al perfume preferido de bella que lavanda, fresa y fressias abrí la carta si mirar a mi padre decia:

_Carta para Papi_

_Hola papi ¿como estas? Yo estoy muy bien ¿sabes? Hace apenas dos meses y algo que me concebiste en la pancita de mami. Quiero que sepas una cosa no me cabe la alegría que tengo de estar en su vientre y eso es mucho decir ya que soy pequeñito aun, me llena de orgullo saber que serás mi papa y mejor aun cuando fui concebido con mucho amor, se que seré el bebe más feliz del mundo! Sé que estas confundido papi pero recuerdas esa primera vez que tuviste con mami, la noche en que ella se enojo por tus celos es misma noche que la amaste con todo tu ser, bueno ahí salió una pequeña sorpresita YO!_

_Porque te mando yo una carta y no mami o por qué no hablo contigo personal papi mami asi lo quiso y espero que no te moleste, pero es que mami es una cobarde y tenía mucho miedo de saber tu reacción y bueno solo quiero decirte papi que te amo aunque te acabas de enterar de mi existencia se que vas amar mucho y otra cosa mami te ama mucho tambien ¿Como lo sé? Pues duermo con ella todo los días en su vientre y bueno siempre en sueño susurra tu nombre y lo mucho que te ama sabes papi es fascínate verla dormir aunque ella no sienta mis movimientos se que ella sabe en el lugar exacto que estoy pero a veces ella se pone muy triste no me gusta oírla llorar porque cuando ella sufre yo sufro tambien, siento todo lo que mami siente y bueno tambien me pongo triste._

_Sabes aunque todavía no me vea como una personita estoy ahí , mi corazon late y en poco meses seré el más bonito de los bebes eso dice abuela Renee…bueno y abuela esme , anda papi quiéreme si…por favor… di que si ….porque yo ya te quiero mucho, te prometo ser el bebe más tranquilo y obediente que exista en la tierra mama dice que me pareceré a ti Un Dios Griego como ella Dice y bueno no estamos hablo de Robert Pattinson…bueno ella quiere que tenga tu cabello, ojos en fin todo un nene pero papi yo se que tu quieres una nena ya lo sabremos a su debido tiempo ya que no se que seré espero no decepcionar a nadie._

_Solo espero estar es su brazos para que me amen y me mimen como hacen mis abuelitas que me dan mucha comida y mis tías que están muy locas a veces hasta __miedo me dan p__ero__ sabes algo papi, __te diré que cuando yo nazca tienes todo el derecho ponerte feliz, gritar de emoción, correr por los pasillos de la clínica como loco, a ponerte nervioso pero nunca a desmayarte por que tienes que ver cuando nazca tambien a observarme con tus ojos llorosos, celebrar, decirle a la gente que te felicite y todas esas ridiculeces que harás como padre novato. Pero, por favor, si bebes con mis tíos, ni se te ocurra acercarte a darme besos. El alcohol me hace daño. ¿Qué cómo lo sé?, pregúntale a Mamá por que tengo que ser el bebe cullen- swan mas popular y prepárate para las noches de antojo hay noches que quiero helado otras kiwi o fresas mama me cumple todos mi deseos se que a veces tiene mucho sueño pero su amor por mi es mas grande y tambien siento mucho cuando tiene que levantarse a vomitar todas las mañanas y esas cosas asquerosa que le provoco._

_Espero verte durante mi llegada, te ama tu bebe que está deseoso de que acaricies la pancista de mami y me digas lo mucho que nos ama solo no tardes en hacerlo papito estaré esperando sabes dónde y con quien estere con la personas que más te amamos Mami y YO!_

_Atentamente:_

_Tú bebe_

-¿Embarazada?- pregunte con los ojos llenos de lagrimas esta era la sorpresa más hermosa que me pudieron dar un bebe mio y de bella yo nunca le pregunte si se cuidaba se que fue un descuido pero no me importa fue el mayor de los regalos yo mire a mi padre con lagrimas bañando mis mejillas.

-Quieres que te explique la manera edward de cómo se hacen los bebes – dijo mi papa con sarcasmo- eso lo debes de saber no edward ya que eres el padre verdad?- dijo el sonriéndome picaramente yo lo mire como si fuera un loco ese no es mi padre.

-Tú eres mi padre?- pregunte incrédulo él se encogió de los hombros restándole importancia poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio y las manos detrás de su nunca un gesto de que estaba relajado

-Sí pero seré abuelo y eso me hace muy feliz y completamente idiota- dijo el orgulloso

- Voy a ser papa- dije emocionado mi papa me sonrió y llorando de felicidad- papa – volví a susurrar pero papa se puso serio por unos segundos.

-Sabes la responsabilidad de esto edward solo tienen 17 años- dijo el serio o mejor dicho tratando por que sentia la emoción en los ojos y la alegría en su voz.

-Vamos papa siempre soñé de una familia con bella y seguiremos estudiando nunca le faltara nada a mi familia- le dije con orgullo amaría a bella por el resto de mi existencia.

-Bien me siento orgulloso de ti – me dijo con cariño- pero ahora hay que hablar con Charlie pero no te preocupes yo hablare con el – me dijo yo asenti- luego hablamos todos para llegar a un acuerdo.

-Gracias papa por el apoyo- dije feliz porque bella me iba dar la mayor felicidad de todas y la amo más cada dia. Sali del despacho de mi padre para hablar con mi bella la madre mi futuro hijo o hija.

**BPOV**

-Bella no nos vuelva asustar asi- dijo alice reprochándome yo rodee los ojos

-Claro alice para la próxima le diere que no me dé en la cabeza- dije con sarcasmo.

-Es que estábamos muy asustada sabes muy bien porque- yo bufe ya no tenían porque esconderlo.

-Chicas ya no hay por qué esco…- escuche un portazo y vi a una renee muy alterada

-Mi bebe…Mi bebe- dijo ella llorando buscado a su hija no sé donde pero no en la camilla obviamente.

-Mama tu hija está ahí- dijo emmett rodando los ojos. Señalándome en la cama todos la veían divertida

-Oh bebe como estas no te vi- dijo disculpándose yo rodee los ojos ella mientras ella estaba abrazándome y sollozando.

-Bien mama ya deja de llorar- le suplique- No me paso nada- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno – dijo despreocupada- Mi nieto está bien verdad- escuche unos jadeos mama habia metido la pata- no lo sabian verdad- yo asenti y ella sonrió nerviosamente los chicos nos miraban horrorizada.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Explícate ahora- grito emmett yo rodee los ojos ahora venía a dársela de sobre protector cuando nunca lo ha sido es mas no yo le decia que por qué no podia ser asi.

-Emmett lo que oíste tu hermana espera un bebe o tambien tenemos que decirte como se hacen los bebes- dijo mama feliz emmett la veía horrorizada.

-Tú lo sabías- dijo el enojado e indignado.- Sabes que esto matara al papa- dijo el gruñendo- La nenita de papi embarazada de quien diablo sabe- dijo él con un bufido- y tu apoyas todo esto – yo senti las lagrimas caer el tenia razón- Cuando papa ha hecho todo por bella y tu no pensante en eso- se dirigió a mi yo no aguantaba los sollozo.

-No le hables asi – dijo rose enojada- carlisle dijo nada de hacerla alterarse- dijo ella gruñéndole.

-No estamos en tiempo de reclamar- dijo esme cariñosamente tratando de calmarme

-yo soy su madre y la apoyo en todo, además eso hacen la familia de verdad- dijo ella seria- y baja ese tonito jovencito- dijo regañándolo.

-Lo siento mama- dijo y se acerco a mi – pero bellita tienes 16 años- dijo él como el hermano mayor que era no por mucho solo por meses no mucho- no quiero que te lastimen- dijo besando mi frente.

-pero emmy ya no puedo hacer nada- dije suspirando – tendré a mi bebe – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás mi apoyo pequeña – dijo el sonriéndome- y quien es el canalla- dijo emmy y me confundió su pregunta. Mire a jake y Jazz pues ellos sabían quién era ello solo me guiñaron un ojo.

-No es ningún canalla- defendió esme con orgullo a edward

-A no y no es canalla el que embaraza a una niña de 16 años- dijo emmett cruzándose de brazos enojado esme iba a responder pero alguien respondió por ella.

-No porque ese canalla se va hacer cargo de todo- dijo edward y me sonrió tiernamente tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, pero con un brillo de amor en ellos ahora lo entendía edward siempre me habia amado pero al igual que yo habia sido un ciego, inmaduro y cobarde para no aceptarlo.

-Y quien lo dice- dijo emmett enojado nunca lo habia visto asi.

-Yo…Por que se que la ama- dijo él y mi corazon palpito de alegría – y se siente la persona con más suerte del mundo por que la persona que ama le dará un hijo- dijo con orgullo yo para eso estaba llorando de la emoción.

-Y como sabes tú todo eso- dijo confundido emmett pero que lento era- acaso lo conoces- dijo el serio.

-Si – dijo el mirándome- ese canalla Soy yo- dijo y emmett se quedo sorprendido y los demás veían a edward sonriendo.

-Tú embarazaste a mi hermanita- dijo todavía emmett en shock.

-Si emmett no lo has superado todavía- dijo alice rodando los ojos emmett miro a edward y suspiro luego sonrió picaramente.

-Bueno menos mal que no es el tal Ryan- dijo alegremente- Vaya voy a ser tío- dijo alegremente permeo el hombro de edward- solo te digo si le haces daño te mato- dijo el edward asintio y emmett vino a mi y beso mi frente- Vaya vas a aparece a Free Willie- dijo y mi labios comenzó a temblar y comencé a llorar me dijo ballena- que fue lo que hice- dijo el confundido.

-Emmett idiota- dijo rose dándole un golpe edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome y yo seguía llorando

-Ya cielo todo va estar bien- dijo consolándome- sera y eres hermosa- dijo dándome un tierno besos todos suspiraron y nos veían tiernamente.

-De verdad- le pregunte el asintio – me vas a querer aunque este gorda- dije sollozando el asintio con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada tierna

-Si mi vida te seguiré amando- dijo el sonriéndome con sinceridad

-Yo tambien te amo edward- le dije acercándome para darle un tierno beso

- te amo a ti y a mi bebe- dijo acariciando mi vientre y llora nuevamente el era tan tierno- por que llora amor ahora.

-lloro porque estoy feliz porque estás aquí conmigo- le dije sonriendo – y porque quieres a nuestro bebe- dije sollozando el solo me abrazaba y me daba tiernos besos por toda la cara

-Nunca los voy a abandonar ustedes solo más sagrado que tengo ahora- me miro con devoción. Y nos fundimos en un tierno pero apasionado beso yo entre abrí mis labios para sentir su lengua junto con la mia se sentia tambien besarlo pasamos asi varios minutos

-Vaya te la vas a comer- dijo jake divertido

-Cállate- dijeron los demás que nos miraban con ternura el amor estaba en el aire

-EL amor, el amor- dijo emmett suspirando - bueno ire a comprar algo de comer tengo hambre- y en eso a mi medio hambre me separe al instante de edward lo mire y le sonreí.

-Quieres algo verdad- yo me sonreí- bueno no tardo – dijo el acariciando mi mejilla- que quieres- dijo el mirándome con amor

-McDonald's – dije el me beso levemente en los labios y se fue con los chico bueno por lo menos todo habia pasado o casi todo solo faltaba mi papa que no sabía dónde estaba nos quedamos en silencio bueno yo… las chicas planeaban días de compras, decoraciones, decidían donde iria a la universidad, colegio, jardín de niños y comencé a sentir mis ojos cerrarse cuando senti una puerta abrirse y todo quedaba en silencio me tense inmediatamente eso significaba una cosa…

-Charlie – intento decir mama pero él no dejo hablarla.

-Ahora no Renee- dijo el serio- Pueden dejarme a solas con mi hija – dijo el sin humor en su voz y parecía triste no tenía el valor de abrir los ojos y enfrentarlo no sé cómo lo vería a la cara.

-Yo me quedo es mi hija tambien- dijo renee tangente y nerviosa por lo que me dijera mi padre.

-Dije ahora- dijo el tratando de mantener la calma. Todas fueron saliendo.

-Solo no seas tan severo con ella- dijo mi mama con miedo.

-Ni que fuera un ogro- dijo papa dolido todo se quedo en silencio yo no abrí los ojos pero senti a papa frente a mí las lagrimas salían de mis ojos- se que estas despierta pequeña.- susurro acariciándome la cara secando las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos- Quieres hablar con papa- yo negue – vamos bella no me tengas miedo- dijo el frustrado

-No tengo como verte a la cara- dije sollozando- te avergüenzas de mi verdad – dije sin ánimos abriendo los ojos y mi padre me veía como siempre como la nenita de papi.

-eres la nenita de papi- dijo el sonriéndome- que creías que iba hacer? tirarte a la calle?- pregunto dolido yo asenti-a caso no conoces a tu papa- yo me avergoncé si lo conocia pero tenía miedo- claro que no me avergüenzo de ti nena debiste de confiar en mi sabes nunca te he dado motivo para que tengas miedo- dijo el abrazándome.

-Pero te decepcione – le dije confundida y llorando porque mi papa me queria despues de todo

-Bueno si pero no pequeña siempre serás mi bebe nunca has sacado malas calificaciones, nunca fuiste rebelde, no dabas nada de qué hablar has sido una hija ejemplar y te amo- me dijo sonriendo

-Yo tambien te amo papa- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Y donde está el papa tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- dijo el serio pero con diversión es sus ojos

-No odias a edward por embarazar a tu nenita- le dije el me miro y se rio.

-No claro que no vamos es mi hijo y es todo lo que deseo para mi hija- dijo el orgulloso- no podia pedir mejor yerno – dijo el yo rodee los ojos Hombres!

-Porque tengo unos padres tan infantiles- rei junto con él.

-Solo vemos las cosas desde puntos diferentes- dijo y luego acaricio mi vientre- espero que sea una nenita para consentirla mucho como a ti- dijo yo rodee los ojos en eso entro un carlisle muy sonriente junto con mama y esme detrás es que son la familia más loca. Y comenzaron hablar entre ellos parecía un dia normal para ello planeado la vida de su ahora nieto en camino.

-Yo espero que sea un bello niño- dijo carlisle orgullo.- para que maneje toda la fortuna Cullen. – dijo él con orgullo yo rodee los ojos típico de ellos

-Va hacer una nenita- dijo esme y renee al mismo tiempo.

-Y tu Charlie que quieres – dijo carlisle emocionado yo rodé los ojos por que discutían sobre el sexo

-Pues una hermosa nenita de papa- dijo el mirándome con amor y devoción no pude evitar sonreír.

-eres un débil- dijo carlisle riendo en ese instante entro un edward muy nervioso y miro a Charlie con respeto y Charlie le sonrió por lo que se relajo un poco.

-Charlie- fue y lo saludo extendiendo su mano pero Charlie lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes muchacho- dijo Charlie sonriéndole cálidamente.

-No dejame hablar solo quiero que sepas que amo a bella con toda mi alma- dijo el acercándose a mi me extendió la bolsa con dos hamburguesas y muchas papas fritas yo le sonreí.

-De verdad me amas?- pregunte dudosamente.

-Oh vamos lo únicos que no lo sabian eran ustedes- dijo mama rodando los ojos.

-Si te amo más que mi existencia – dijo besándome – desde que tengo memoria- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Yo tambien te amo- le dije sonriéndole y comencé a comer mientras ellos hablaban

-Bueno ¿edward que planeas hacer?- dijo mi padre

-Bueno ya habia comentado con mi padre acerca de la fortuna que me dejo mis abuelos no quiero que se responsabilicen de esto porque soy el padre claro que seguiremos estudiando yo pagare todo lo que respecta a bella y a mi bebe – dijo él con convicción por lo que habia planeado- y bueno cuando nazca nuestro hijo nos casaremos o cuando ella asi lo desee por mi seria hoy mismo- dijo tomando mi mano y me miraba con ternura.

-Edward hijo, se que puedes con todo esto solo pero es mi nenita – dijo mi padre- y no dejare que cargues solo que esa responsabilidad- dijo mirándome- se lo exigente que puede ser esa niña la he malcriado mucho- dijo suspirando.

-el dinero no es un problema Charlie- dijo edward restándole importancia- pagaría millones de dólares por lo que ella quisiera- dijo el besándome tiernamente hay! Como lo ama que tierno.

-Lo que Charlie quiere decir es que todavía están bajo nuestra tutela y que vamos a pagar todo lo de ustedes mientras podamos a demás lo que construimos es para ustedes- dijo esme sonriéndole a su hijo.

-Se que tus abuelos te dejaron todo por ser el hijo mayor pero yo manejo las finanzas asi que puedes decir que todo sale de ahí – dijo su papa orgulloso.

- Bueno ya que lo económico quedo resuelto- dijo mama mirándonos- donde vivirán- dijo mama

-Pueden vivir con nosotros- dijo carlisle sugiriendo

-Pero por que no pueden vivir con nosotros- dijo ahora Charlie yo rodee los ojos

- Yo lo unico que quiero estar con edward- dijo mirándolo como amor.

-Bueno que tal di lo hacemos asi pasan la semana con nosotros y los fines de semana desde el viernes con Renee y Charlie – dijo esme con un sonrisa- Saben que viajan muchos chicos- cuando ellos se iban a quejar- además asi cuidaría a bella mientras viajan ustedes nunca están los días de la semana solo los fines de semana- dijo ella riendo.

-Bueno esme tiene razón asi que tenemos que hacer unas remodelaciones en las habitaciones.

-¿remodelaciones?- dije con temor en la voz.

-Si bella eso mismo- dijo mama rodando los ojos – no pensara que edward dormirán en Una habitación rosa verdad?- yo me sonroje.

-Y la de edward es muy masculina- dijo esme pensando- además tenemos que diseñar la habitación del bebe para la dos casas- dijo ella emocionado despues comenzaron hablar mientras termina yo de comer cuando lo hice me dormir al instante con edward tarareando mi nana y no supe más de lo que ellos hablaban.

**chicas espero no haberla decepcionado en la forma en que bella le dijo todo a edward claro esta original como ella es y bueno es una forma muy hermosa de decirle a alguien mediante una carta que sera padre y bueno fue una inspiración espero que le haya gustado hasta la próxima semana dejen su comentarios y no se olviden de mí que me tienen un poco abandonada :(**


	18. Niño Vs Niña!

**Chicas gracias por su apoyo en mi otro fic y bueno tambien por su palabras la verdad es que me emocionaron mucho y aqui les tengo el otro capi de la historia donde pasara lo que tanto esperan y me encanto escribirlo y bueno las quiero mucho chicas y como les dije antes aqui están algunos títulos de las historias que tengo para que elijan una para subirla**

**-¿Yo? Princesa!**

**la vida de Bella una tímida adolescente de los ángeles, da un gran giro cuando, de repente descubre que es una princesa y heredera al trono de Inglaterra, ella inicia un divertido viaje para ocupar el trono en donde su abuela Marie Swan irrumpe su vida para que aprenda todos los protocolos de la realeza pero esta no está dispuesta a colaborar y no sabe que decisión tomar dejar su familia y amigo o ir a gobernar un imperio, el camino ella conocerá el amor y habrán nuevos y viejos amigos , mucha diversión, romance y sobre todo amor**

**-Perdona, si te llamo Amor.**

**Edward es un éxito empresario y un medico reconocido de 26 años está a punto de dar un gran paso en su vida, cuando su novia de toda la vida lo abandona. Bella es una joven extrovertida, Divertida, madura y muy responsable que está cursando el último año de segundaria. Un dia Edward conoce a Bella de forma accidental y desde ese momento todo cambiara. ¿Que pasara cuando vea a esa chica de ojos marrones?, ¿cuando vea lo hermosa que es? Pero si estaba seguro de una cosa esa chiquilla pondrían su mundo de cabeza**

**- ¡¿Donde está el Príncipe?.**

**Isabella Swan tiene su futuro perfectamente planeado: trabajar duro para con-seguir ser una doctora en medicina que viaja por todo el mundo ayudando a los más necesitados, y en su paso por la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Washington, jura que nada se interpondrá entre ella y su sueño. Con lo que no contaba era con toparse con Eddie, un extranjero encantador que, sin que ella lo sepa, resulta ser Edward Cullen el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra. Poco convencido de aceptar su destino como futuro rey, Edward, osado playboy con una gran debilidad por las chicas guapas y los coches veloces, ha huido de sus responsabilidades para iniciar una aventura en Washington. Allí, cambia su nombre por el de Eddie, se matricula en la universidad y se enamora perdidamente de bella. Más interesada en un principio en cómo Eddie le puede ayudar a pasar una asignatura sobre literatura inglesa, bella acabará bajando la guardia y enamorándose de él. Pero tan pronto le ha entregado su corazón, bella descubrirá la verdadera identidad de Eddie. ¿Que pasara cuando ella se entere de todo?, cuando el tenga que regresar a Londres por ¿problemas familiares? ¿Como hará bella para dividir sus estudios y el amor? Lo dejara ir**…

**Capitulo 18**

Dure dos días en el hospital ya que carlisle no queria que nada me pasara pues según él su nieto porque decia que era varón debería estar sano gracias al cielo la caída no provoco nada pero si me regaño porque tengo un poco de anemia y ahora tendré a esme y a renee con montones de comida para mí pero haría todo por mi bebe bueno edward están tierno conmigo me prometió que hablaría con tanya y yo le dije que se tomara su tiempo porque sabía que me amaba.

-Amor?- le llame ya que él no estaba conmigo en la cama hoy era lunes por lo que habia instituto pero carlisle me mando a estar varios días de reposo. Para que su nieto estuviera bien yo solo rodaba los ojos por tal obsesión de el reposo no me dejaba hacer nada

-Cariño vuelve a dormir- dijo saliendo del baño con bóxer y se le veía ese gran bulto Madre mia si que estaba dotado sin estar despierto el pequeño eddie, no es nada pequeño, pero le decia si de cariño, yo lo mire descaradamente y me senti excitada parece que él lo noto por lo que me sonrió sensualmente.

-Amor solo quiero que le des un poco de cariño a tu mujer embarazada- dije acariciando mi vientre y estaba completamente desnuda.

-Cielo sabes que no es conveniente ahora- dijo el suspirando y dándome un tierno beso.

-¿Por qué? – le dije inocentemente- no me deseas- dije fingiendo estar triste.

-Claro que si amor- me dijo besándome apasionadamente y tomándome por la cintura.

-Pues hazme el amor- le susurre tomándolo por el cuello y lo tumbe conmigo en la cama.

-Eres mi perdición – dijo el gimiendo por lo que yo sonreí Edward me agarró de la cintura, y me tumbó en la cama; quedando el encima mío, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada ante el contacto de su cuerpo, me dedico una sonrisa, mientras sus manos acariciaron de mi cintura comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo

-Edward- jadee cuando senti su lengua en mi sexo el comenzó una danza sensual en él y luego chupando y succionando mi clítoris el place que él me daba era sorprendente luego introdujo dos dedos para darme mayor placer pero luego lo retiro dejándome con más ganas.

- te deseo tanto- dijo él con voz ronca- te amo bella- dijo susurrándome.

-Yo tambien te amo- le dije jadeando cuando senti la punta de su miembro en mi entrada nose cuando se habia quitado el bóxer edward se introdujo en mi lentamente me hizo el amor sin prisa pero profundamente

Mientras Edward se movía pausadamente en mi interior, gemía, jadea y suspiraba; mientras tanto mi novio gruñía y se encontraba agitado; rodee sus caderas con mis piernas buscando sentirlo más, Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas; mientras sentía que el placer aumentaba en mi interior.

- Edward – gemí sonoramente, mientras sentía que llegaba a mi orgasmo.

Entendió el significado, pues aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos; hasta que los dos llegamos juntos al clímax; mientras mis manos se entrelazaban con las de Edward.

-Te amo mi princesa- dijo él mientras me abrazaba estaba cansada por lo que queria dormir.

-Yo tambien amor- le dije casi dormida.

-Duerme mi bella – dijo el parándose para ir al instituto de seguro iba muy tarde me dio un beso en la frente y no supe mas de mi pues solo queria dormir y comer ahh y hacer el amor con mi edward.

**EPOV**

Habia pasado dos días de que mi niña habia sufrido ese accidente gracias a Dios no paso a mayores y lo mejor de todo es que me daría un hijo y la amaba mas por eso , se que somos muy jóvenes para ser padres y que nos perderemos de miles de cosas pero yo sacrificaría todo por ver feliz a mi princesa, pero antes de todo tengo que hablar con tanya no permitiría que le vuelva hacer daño a mis princesas porque sería una mini bella eso lo tenía seguro, estos días habían sido perfecto me habia encargado de consentirla y mimarla como ella se merece y por supuesto ella tiene las hormonas a mil y no habia podido resistir a hacerle el amor pero es que esa mujer me vuelve loco.

Cuando mi bebe se quedo completamente dormida me dispuse a ponerme a la ropa ya que se me hacia tarde para ir al instituto y de seguro los chicos comenzarían a hacer preguntas tome mis cosas Sali corriendo de mi habitación no si antes de darle un beso a bella en la frente como me supuse todos ya estaba en la mesa.

-T e tardaste mucho- dijo alice curiosa comiendo con su delicadeza propia yo solo rodee los ojos

-No empieces alice- le dije no tenia ánimos de sus acosos

-Que hacías tanto tiempo con mi hermanita- dijo emmett tragando como un loco

-Nada que te incube emmett- le dije tomado jugo y comiendo unas tostadas

-Si siguen asi harán una manada de críos- dijo el carcajeándose

-Por si no recuerdas ya está embarazada estupido- dijo rose intercediendo por mi

-Ya chicos dejen tranquilo a edward respeten un poco de su privacidad- dijo papa dejando el periódico en la mesa parándose y tomando su maletín- nos vemos en la noche amor- dijo el dándole un beso a mama luego se despidió de todos y se fue para el hospital terminamos el desayuno y nos fuimos inmediatamente para el instituto esperamos a jake y Leah para caminar a al edificio

-Que harás con tanya- pregunto ahora jasper serio

-Como que hare pues es obvio no tengo razones para estar con ella- le dije muy seguro de mi mismo

-No sé como estabas con ella- susurro alice pero yo la oi

- ni yo mismo se- dije pensando- tal vez pensaba que nunca tendría oportunidad con bella- dije encogiéndome de los hombros

-Los únicos que no veían los enamorados que estaban eran ustedes- dijo rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Dime quien es su sano juicio le da un beso en la boca a su mejor amiga- dijo emmett

-Pues nadie supongo- dije para mi mismo

-exacto nadie y ustedes lo hacia asi que fueron unos idiotas- dijo jake mirándome divertido

-si fuimos completamente idiotas- respondí con una gran sonrisa y llegamos los casilleros las chicas comenzaron a hablar de algunas cosas mientras los chicos me decían de lo felices que estaban por el embarazo de bella

-EDDIE!- chillo la voz de única persona que no queria oír instantáneamente se me borro la sonrisa y los chicos se pusieron todos serio incluyendo las chicas

-que quieres tanya- le dije fríamente quitándomela del cuello donde estaba colgada, detrás de ella estaban sus amiguitas mirando con odio a rose, alice y Leah.

-Como que quiero- dijo ella confundida- eres mi novio- dijo ella enojada

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo alice en susurro pero ella lo oyó y la miro con odio.

-Que has dicho?- dijo alzando la voz- no es verdad eddie- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia

- mira tanya deja el drama no quiero escándalos- dije enojado- tengo que hablar contigo- le dije serio

-pues dime lo que me tengas que decir- dijo ella cruzándose de brazo. Bien ella lo quiso asi pues se lo dirá delante del instituto si era necesario pero no estaría con una loca como ella

- lo nuestro se acabo- dije soltándolo de un sopetón

-QUE!- chillo ella llamando la atencion de los demás estudiantes los chicos detrás de mi solo soltaban risitas.

-lo que he dicho y me vale un comino si te suidas o no pues no quiero seguir contigo – le dije lo más calmado que pude

-No puede ser tú no puedes dejarme tu me amas- dijo ella como desquiciada

-Yo no te amo tanya y nunca lo he hecho y tampoco lo hare- le dije en verdad solo amaba a una persona y era bella.

-Hay otra verdad- grito histérica

-Si tanya hay otra- era mejor decírselo para que dejara de insistir – y estoy enamorado de ella- pero no le diría que era bella por ahora sé que bella se encargaría de decírselo pues le encanta vengarse de tanya y tampoco le diría del bebe por miedo a que le haga algo a bella porque tanya es capaz de todo

-ES ELLA VERDAD- dijo tratando de golpearme- es la maldita swan- chillo ella con la cara roja de la ira

-Te cuidado con lo que dices si no te arrepentirás- le dije entre dientes- y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y mucho menos decirte quien es lo nuestro se acabo- le dije enojado

-Esto no se quedara asi- dijo pasando por mi lado y empujándome de paso pero no le hice caso ya todo habia acabado y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

-buenos no fue tan malo como pensaba- dijo alice con una sonrisa

- si es cierto – dije con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos hacia la clase ya que ibamos tarde y las horas pasaron mucho más lenta de lo que pensaba solo pensaba en que terminaran las clase para ir a consentir a mi princesa hermosa.

**Bpov**

Creo que habia pasado un año pero solo habia pasado algunas hora me desperté perezosamente entre al baño claro antes de todo las nauseas y vomitar todo, despues de ese desagradable momento me entre a la ducha me bañe rapido, cepille mis dientes tome una toalla y Sali del baño para encontrarme a tres locas mujeres haciendo arreglo a la habitación yo rodee los ojos.

-Que hace aquí?- pregunte entrando en toalla a la habitación las tres mujeres me sonrieron

-Pues creo que vivo aquí no?- dijo esme como si fuera obvio

-Y tu eres mi hija tenía ganas de verte- dijo Renee caminado hacia mí y besando mi frente.

-y tambien ver como esta nuestro nieto- dijo Liliam chillando yo solo rodee los ojos es que no podían ser mas infantiles y se preguntan todavía porque estoy embarazada recuerdo el dia que fueron ella y Williams a visitarme todavía me causa risa

Williams dijo que queria nietos el estando joven que por que los demás se tardaban tanto y Liliam dijo que me aconsejo luchar por edward pero que lo hice mucho mejor de lo que esperaba que me felicitaba en fin si son asi de libres.

-Si estoy bien eso quiere decir que el está bien- dije rodando los ojos- y mama me viste ayer no me vengas con eso- le dije suspirando- esme vives aquí pero este no es tu habitación- le dije para ir a buscar ropa interior.

-Esta niña ya no respeta a nadie- susurro renee a las chicas

-Déjala solo son las hormonas- dijo esme soltando una risita.

-Me compadezco de Edward- dijo Liliam y me gire para acecinarla con la mirada.

-Ya pueden dejar de hablar de mi – dijo fingiendo enojo- sigo aquí- le dije con sarcasmo.

-Ya hija solo vinimos a hacer algunas remodelaciones a la habitación y ponerle algo femenino- dijo mama yo asenti poniendo la ropa interior no me importaba que ellas me vieran desnuda busque un sweater y unos pantalones cortos ellas seguían en lo suyo.

-Hija tu desayuno está en la sala- dijo esme sonriéndome

-Gracias esme – dije abrazándola ella era un cielo y por eso la amaba mucho Sali de habitación para irme a sentar en la sala encendí la Tv y puse la pelicula de Sex ande the City me comi todo lo que esme me preparo la verdad era que estaba hambrienta. Despues me recosté en el sillón ya que nadie me iba a prestar atencion y extrañaba muchísimo a edward mis palpados fueron poniéndose más pesado y me quede completamente dormida.

No sé cuanto habia pasado pero comencé a sentir como acariciaban mis mejillas y me susurraban algo pero yo solo queria dormir y dormir no sabía que estar embarazada era tan difícil pero lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos orbes verdes mirándome con dulzura.

-Hola preciosa- dijo tomándome en brazos y sentándome en su regazo yo apoye mi cabeza en su pechos seguía adormilada.

-Hola amor- dije escondiendo un bostezo todavía me moría de sueño.

-Sigue durmiendo yo velara tus sueños- yo negue con la cabeza es ma no se cuanto tiempo he pasado durmiendo

-No amor he dormido lo suficiente- le dije en susurro besando su cuello.

-Y que quieres hacer- dijo el acariciando mi cabellos

-No se – dije encogiéndome de los hombros- a decir verdad tengo hambre- dije avergonzada porque mi estomago gruño

-Como esta mi bebe precioso- dijo el hablándole a mi vientre plano se veía muy tierno acariciándolo

-Creo que bien pero el bebe tiene hambre- dije sonrojada el me dio un rapido beso en los labios.

-No has comido nada- dijo el frunciendo el ceño yo rodee los ojos claro que si el desayuno pero parece que se olvidaron de que hay una mujer embarazada que necesita comida.

-Si el desayuno- el miro con reproche- no me mires asi las locas de nuestras madres se han olvidado de que hay una mujer embarazada y que necesita comida- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Y donde están- dijo él con curiosidad.

-Se han pasado la mañana redecorando la habitación – dije suspirando

-Bien pues vamos a la cocina a prepararte algo- dijo el sonriéndome cálidamente nos fuimos a la cocina él iba a preparar la comida para todos pero habia algo que no pregunte antes que paso con tanya? Y donde están los chicos?

-Ed – dije para prestar su atencion estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras él buscaba en la nevera no se qué diablo- donde están los chicos – dije en susurro

-Ya sabes Al y rose los arrastraron al centro comercial – dijo el rodando los ojos porque diablos no me dijeron esta dos me la iban a pagar.

-Ahh- dije como si nada para despues preguntar por la estupida de tanya- amor hablaste con tanya- le dije avergonzada ya que le habia dicho que tomara su tiempo pero ya queria se legalmente la novia de edward cullen y vamos chicas no es que haya cambiado por el embarazo seguía siendo una Diva y tanya una piedra en mi camino.

-Si amor- dijo el acercándose para darme el mejor de los besos- le dije que amaba a otra persona y que no podia estar con ella está bien eso- yo asenti satisfecha aunque muy pronto sabría la verdad.

-Yo tambien te amo- le dije sobre sus labios lo bese levemente- pero tu hijo tiene hambre- le dije sonriéndole.

-Que te parece pastas- dijo el dulcemente yo hice una cara de asco la verdad le habia tomado cierta aversión no sé porque- bueno por tu cara veo que no – dijo el divertido- ya sé lo que te voy hacer te va encantar- dijo emocionado y lo vi moverse en la cocina como todo un chef yo lo solo miraba embobada es que no podia ser más perfecto.

-que es lo que vuele tan rico- dijo Liliam entrando a la cocina con esme y renee detrás.

-Filete de salmos con salsa de mostaza- dijo esme con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo- la receta de la abuela Elizabeth – dijo ella mirando a Liliam

-Pues yo quiero uno de esos- dijo Liliam emocionado yo rodee los ojos la embarazada aquí era yo.

-Si no les recuerdo la embarazada aquí soy yo- dije señalándome.

-Pero edward es un buen hijo y hará para todos- dijo mama mirando a edward que no se resiste a renee.

- Si es para todos de seguro los chicos vienen con hambre- dijo el amablemente- pero no se me ha olvidado de que bella prácticamente no come nada desde el desayuno – dijo él con reproche mirándolas a ellas quienes bajaron la cabezas avergonzada parecían ellas las hija y su padre regañándolas.

-Los sentimos hijo- dijeron las tres ja! Estoy habia que grabarlo yo me mordía los labios para no reírme.

-Saben que papa dijo que supervisaran sus comidas y que tenía que comer cada cuatro horas- bueno en eso no estaba de acuerdo me iba parecer a una ballena mutante.

-Bueno los sentimos perdón bella se nos fue la noción del tiempo cuando entramos a la cocina veníamos para preparar la comida pero tu sexy novio la está haciendo- dijo Liliam con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-Bueno siéntense para servirle la comida- dijo edward sirviendo en proporciones iguales excepto la mia que tenia mas luego guardo la de los chicos para que solo lo metieran en el microondas. Nos sentamos en la mesa con la chicas mirándonos algo planeaban eso era de esperarse y solo me limite a comer que a decir verdad estaba deliciosa

-MMM que rico- dije emocionada edward me miraba con amor.

-Te gusto?- dijo el acariciando mi mejilla yo senti con la cabeza

-Deberías de hacerme esta comida más a menudo – dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Lo tendré en cuenta amor- dijo devolviéndome el beso – ahora come- dijo el amablemente y me limite a comerme todo lo que me sirvió y eso que cabe decir que es la misma cantidad que le sirvió a emmett o mas comi hasta que no pude mas

-Ya no puedo mas- dije acariciando mi vientre que estaba duro de lo mucho que comi

-Pero si te comiste todo- dijo mama mirándome sorprendida es que se le olvida que como por dos

-Mama ahora como por dos- dije como si fuera obvio

-bueno ya que hiciste la comida nostras recogeremos los platos- dijo esme recogiendo todo me pare de la mesa casi si poder caminar con edward siguiéndome los paso llegue la sala me senté satisfecha por la comida.

-Gracias amor estuvo deliciosa- dije acunándome en su brazo- el bebe está realmente feliz- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Todo por la dos personas que más amo en el mundo- dijo el besando con devoción yo se lo devolví con la misma intensidad su lengua pido permiso para entrar a mi boca lo cual concedí gustosa estuvimos en una seccion de besos como por media ahora hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpio y nos encontramos con un carlisle y Charlie mirándonos divertido

-Y todavía preguntan cómo es que van hacer papa- dijo Williams que no los senti entrar quienes venia con una bolsa llena de M&M sin maní ya que era alérgica a él yo le sonreí al instante

-Cállate – dijeron los dos mirándome con devoción rodee los ojos ahora venia la hora paternal es decir no dejar que bella haga nada creo que ni respirar por que le hace daño al bebe

- bueno bellita- ya que era el sobre nombre que me puso Williams- esto es para ti pequeña- dijo el entregándome la funda que al instante abrí y saque los chocolates para comer el sonrió complacido –ves se los dije eso le gusta – dijo el orgulloso- nos sus patéticas formas de comprarla- dijo el rodando los ojos.

-De que hablas Williams- dije yo confundida ellos se sentaron en frente de nosotros.

-Aquí los señores sabelotodo-dijo señalándolos- pretendían comprarte la fábrica de M&M- yo rodee los ojos

-Eso es verdad Carlisle Cullen- dijo esme que no senti cuando entro tenia los brazos en forma de jarra como renee y Liliam

-Bueno solo queríamos que tuviera chocolates hasta que durase su embarazo- dijo avergonzado

-ahh y son tan inteligentes que despues de que pasara los nueves meses y que ella odiase los chocolates iban a vender la fabrica- dijo renee con sarcasmo-muy inteligente Charlie Swan- dijo con sarcasmo

-YA!- chille yo no queria que regañaran a mis papitos todo el mundo se cayó me pare y le di un beso a los tres- gracias por todo pero con su amor es suficiente no necesito que me compre con regalos exagerado – Charlie alzo un ceja – bueno no mucho – le dije dudando con una sonrisa.- los amo a los tres- dije sentándome al lado de edward nuevamente

-Nosotros tambien hija- dijeron los tres quienes se pusieron despues a ver un partido de beisbol ellos hasta hicieron apuesta de quienes iba a ganar hasta hora iba por 4000 dólares hombres! Yo seguía acurrucada en los brazos de edward las mujeres viendo revista de decoraciones para bebes en serio ellas parecían la embarazada no yo y bueno edward de vez en cuanto me acariciaba en vientre. Cuando sentimos la gran puerta sonar y entraron los chicos con un gran alboroto

-YA TE DIJE QUE ES NIÑA!- chillo alice con miles de bolsas en las manos de verdad estaba enojada y eso me daba miedo.

-Yo te dije que ser un Verdadero Macho!- dijo emmett orgulloso de seguro su sobrino me imagino.

-Emmett ya te dijimos que sera un nenita linda- dijo Leah con cariño.

-Pues estoy con emmet sera un Varón grande y fuerte como su tío – dijo jake ilusionado yo rodee los ojos.- le enseñare el arte de los ejercicios- dijo mostrando sus músculos los demás de las casas conteníamos la risa.

-CALLATE CHUCHO!-dijo una Rosalie histérica y no pudimos mas no tuvimos que reír

- USTEDES DE QUE SE RIEN- dijeron todos en ese instante nos volvimos a callar no queríamos problemas.

-a ver tu jasper tu qué dices!- dijo alice intimándolo con la mirada jazz pero estaba tan relajado pues el siempre era asi.

-Bueno yo digo que serán Dos- dijo el pensando y yo lo mire incrédula- y serán nenitas- dijo el sonriéndome seguro de sí mismo todos los mirábamos con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno porque no pelean con el que está completamente loco- dijo emmy

-Pues porque dijo la palabra clave- dijo alice emocionada- Nenita- chillo ella emocionada.

-A ver chicos dejen el alboroto- dijo carlisle calmando las aguas- de que se trata todo esto

-Bueno que aquí los hombres o la mayoría de ellos dicen que sera un nene y nosotras que es una nena.- dijo rose explicándole

-Ustedes me disculpan chicas pero sera un nene- dijo el sonriendo con orgullo- y por cierto Jasper ni de bromas digas que son Dos- dijo sonriéndole

-Pero es la verdad- dijo el seguro

-Ok como digas- dijo mi papa ahora.- sera una nenita- dijo Charlie emocionado

- pues te equivocas amigo – dijo Williams y ahí comenzó la pelea nuevamente

-Por que no le preguntan a los chicos que ellos piensa que es- dijo esme para que dejen de discutir

-Pues ya sabemos Ma' lo que Dios lo mande está bien siempre y cuando venga sano – dijo alice rodando los ojos- típico de los padres asi que no tomamos en cuenta eso- dijo ella

-Hagamos una apuesta- propuso Renee- bueno si es niña ustedes nos pagan cada unos 100 dolores y si ustedes ganan pues le damos lo mismo- dijo ella

-Me parce justo- dijo Charlie razonando.

-Pero tiene que haber algo mas si son dos el dinero es para mí- dijo jasper orgulloso

-Ok ya que jasper dice que son dos lo haremos asi – dijo carlisle sonriendo- el dia de la primera ecografía lleven su dinero por que perderán y eso sera dentro de una semana- dijo el yo rodee los ojos lo mejor era salir de aquí asi que le hice seña a edward para irnos y los dejamos hablando exactamente de lo mismo y bueno nos fuimos a la habitación a darnos cariñitos.


	19. La venganza contra Tanya!

chicasssss sorry por la tardanza pero ya estoy aqui...aunque sigo de vacaciones y me siento feliz de poder compartir el capitulo con ustedes y bueno ya estoy trabajando en las demas historias por esooo es que me he tardo en subir capitulos quiero decirle que subire un capi semanal por que tengo muchas cosas en mente y el tiempo es muy limitado por el estudio espero que le guste chaooooo! y besoss!

**Capitulo 19**

**Una semana despues…**

Estaba acurrucada en la habitación puesto que se sentia muy cómoda y abrazada de la almohada de mi edward quien estaba en la ducha ya me habia mandado a bañar pero no le hice caso hoy teníamos la cita con carlisle y yo queria quedarme durmiendo.

-Anda bella despierta- dijo mi novio de desde no sé donde ya que tenía mis ojos cerrados.

-Bebe no quiero ir, quiero dormir- dije susurrando en un acto de inmadurez

-Nena por favor es por el bebe debemos saber cómo esta- dijo besando mi mejilla

Suspire resignada y como no tenía ganas de ir me levante torpemente me bañe con los ojos cerrados me puse algo abrigado tenia frio ahh y para variar nada de tacones bueno pero no por eso dejaría de ser una diva.

Bajamos y bueno todos habían salido muy temprano eso que es raro solo esme que no queria perderse a su nieta ahh y por cierto la apuesta se cumplia hoy me dio un bolso con comida para el camino entramos en el flamante volvo de mi novio porque si era mi novio por cierto extraño mi hermoso jaguar pero ed está muy sobreprotector no me deja ni manejar.

-mama le pusiste fresas- le pregunto edward mirando a su madre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto

-Si todo está bien hijo- dijo mama dándole una sonrisa maternal.

-Esme me preparaste el sándwich de salmón- le pregunte me encantaba como esme me preparaba el desayuno.

-si hija y tambien te puse los chocolates- dijo ella sonriéndome- para que no te de las nauseas agua mineral.

-gracias esme- le dije emocionada pero tendría que esperar para comer.- amor sabes que quiero- le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas el me miro por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió esme veía la escena divertida

- Si amor lo que quieras- dijo el sonriéndome y mirando la carretera.

-Pizza!- chille emocionada y dando saltitos en mi asiento- De pepperoni, becon, carnes de pollo y mozzarella- dijo saboreándome la boca es que de pensarlo me daba hambre- ahh y una de mi piña con pepperoni- dije sonriéndole

-Piña?- dijo esme sorprendida.- a ti no te gusta la pizza de piña- dijo ella como si estuviera loca

-Pero el bebe no piensa lo mismo- dije acariciando mi inexistente vientre

- cuando salgamos pasaremos a comprarlas – dijo mi edward en eso llegamos al hospital entramos esme y yo sola por que edward tenia que resolver algunos papeleos además de parquear el auto cuando en eso ibamos pasando si ser reconocida por las tres mujeres más zorra del pueblo aparte de sus hijas solo escúchanos decir algo

-Esos hombres cada días están más buenos- dijo la zorra de la mama de Lauren que es psicóloga de aquí en el hospital de carlisle

-Y carlisle más sexy- dijo la zorra de la mama de tanya que es pediatra aquí- ese hombre sera mio- dijo ella malévolamente.

-Y vieron a Charlie eso hombre el dinero le sienta muy bien – dijo la mama de Jessica riendo- pronto lo meteré en mi cama se separa de esa imitación de modelo y a su hija la mandare directo a suiza- eso me dio mucha ira y pase por ahí chocando con ellas.

-Ohh perdón no te vi- dije fingiendo estar a penada

-Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo ella con odio- pequeña estu…- no termino de decir por que esme hablo

-No le hables asi ok ya dijo que no te vio- dijo ella enojada mirándolas con odio.

-Ohh esme querida que haces aquí – fingió la estupida de Carmen

-Pues vine a ver a mi marido – dijo ella posesivamente

-Es que hay una reunión familiar o qué?- dijo la mama de Lauren Martha- pues todos están aquí- dijo ella

- bueno tu los dijiste reunión familiar- dije yo con ira – eso no incluye entrometidas- le dije con una sonrisa desafiándola y me miraron sorprendida

-Pero si esta pequeña tiene una lengua de víbora – dijo Raquel la mama de Jessica

-oh bella siento lo que te hizo tanya de verdad no quiso- dijo carme burlonamente- fue un accidente- dijo fingiendo inocencia

-Oh claro como no pero yo usted me preocupo que con esta no me quedo- le dije con suficiencia y amenazándola

-Bella amor?- dijo edward detrás de mi yo lo mire y le sonreí el tomo mi brazo

-Amor?- dijo incrédula la mama de tanya yo la mire con mi mejor sonrisa

-Si algún problema con eso Carmen- le dijo esme seria- mi hijo y bella se aman- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirándonos con amor

-Por eso dejaste a mi hija- chillo histérica creo que todo el hospital escucho- por esto- dijo ella como si yo fuera una cosa

- esto no ha pasado por las manos de todo Forks y sabes a lo que me refiero querida asi que mejor limítate a cerrar la boca- le espeto esme- y no te metas con mi marido por que te mato- dijo acecinándola con la mirada

-Y tu Zorra chismosa deja a mi papito porque es solo mio entiendes soy capaz de matar por el- le dije mirando a Raquel con odio y nos fuimos de ahí dejándolas muy sorprendidas. Cuando llegamos al consultorio toda la familia estaba me senté para que carlisle hiciera mi record

-Bien bella sé que es tu primera consulta- dijo el escribiendo el la computadora- acabas de cumplir dos meses- dijo el concentrado.

-Si todo eso lo sabes ahora pasemos a lo importante- dijo una impaciente alice

-un segundo mas- dijo el escribiendo – bueno lo demás lo sabemos porque es obvio no – dijo sonriendo picaramente- bueno pues ponte la bata para hacerte el ultrasonido vaginal- dijo el me avergoncé de eso hice lo que él me dijo me acosté en la camilla senti como el introducía en cosa en mi me molestaba un poco- sé que es un poco incomodo- trato de calmarme

- mira bella ese es tu bebe- dijo carlisle emocionado todo el mundo se acerco a la pantalla a ver edward estaba a mi lado agarrando mi mano con la sonrisa mas idiota que he visto en mi vida

-Mira edward es tan pequeñito- dije emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos – es hermoso—dije riéndome

-Oye su corazon- susurro alice embobada como mama, papa, esme, Liliam, jazz, ed, emmy, rose, jake, Leah, el doctor cullen en fin todos

-Bueno chicos yo lo veo muy bien esta mi sano-dijo carlisle pasando la maquina nuevamente- esperen –dijo y frunció el ceño todo el mundo se tenso y lo primero que dije le pasa algo a mi bebe.

-Que pasa carlisle- pregunte alterada- le pasa algo a mi bebe- dije llorando

-por favor papa di algo – dijo ed ya que carlisle se quedo idiotizado con una sonrisa

-No pasa nada malo chicos- dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa- es que no sé como no lo vi antes- dijo el pensativo.

-Pero ya di algo carlisle de por Dios- dijo esme histéricas

-Si quiero saber qué pasa con mi nieto- dijo Renee llorando

-Querrás decir nietos- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Que!- dijimos todos ante la notica y bueno jasper bailaba por la victoria ya que gano

-Si son dos- dijo suspirando- y están muy sanos chicos felicidades pero tienes que cuidarte el doble bella – dijo el serio yo asenti con la cabeza mientras le pagaban a jazz su dinero todo el mundo rendido le dio su dinero

-Bella no te preocupes te comprare algo –dijo el emocionado.

-Que sea algo bueno- dije limpiándome el vientre

-Te amo mi amor- dijo edward ayudándome a bajar- me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

-De verdad te gusta la idea de que sean dos- dije con miedo de que no le agrade la idea

-si amor te imaginas dos mini bella- dijo el sonriéndome

-Te amo – dije besandolo tiernamente carlisle imprimió fotos del bebe para todos como recuerdo ya que según alice todos deberíamos tener recuerdos de ellos salimos del consultorio y estábamos súper feliz yo tenía la mejor sonrisa en mi cara.

-Amor! – Dije haciendo un berrinche en la pizzería- quiero la extra grande- le dije por quinta vez

-Amor pero no te vas a comer Dos extra grande tu sola- dijo el sorprendido

-Pero comen los demás- dije como si fuera obvio la chica que nos atendía nos miraba divertida suerte que no habia nadie detrás de nosotros

-Pero corazon solo tu comes eso – dijo él con asco mirando el menú

-estás diciendo que mi comida es un asco- dije indignada a demás mis hormonas me estaban dominando.

-No dije eso es que eso es mucho amor no podrás pararte – dijo el con miedo mirándome

-Oh ahora estás diciendo que estoy gorda- dije sollozando los pocos clientes que nos miraban veían la escena divertida

-Disculpe señor sera mejor que compre lo que su chica dice ellas siempre gana- dijo un hombre sentando en una mesa mirando la escena divertido

-Ves – dije señalándolo- el le compraría lo que sea a su mujer embarazada y tú te quejas de que eso es mucho para mí- dije llorando mas fuerte solo queria mis pizzas y las hormonas no ayudaban para nada

-Ya amor – dijo el desesperado consolándome- por favor dame esas pizzas extra grande y otras dos mas una de queso y la otra pepperoni solo para llevar- dijo el suplicándole a la chica cabe decir que nos despacharon rapido y salimos rumbo a la casa donde comi pizza hasta que no me podia parar

-creo que no me puedo mover- dije acariciando mi vientre

-Si me imagino si comiste más que emmett- dijo rose sonriéndome

-Esto de el embarazo es difícil – fije suspirando – siempre tienes hambre- dije sonriéndole a mi chico que estaba a mi lado.

-Quieres algo mas princesa- me dijo edward tiernamente.

-No cariño- dije abrazándolo

-Bellita ya mañana entras al instituto- dijo alice emocionada- que piensas hacer para vengarte de tanya- dijo ella malévolamente.

- ella no hará nada chicas recuerden que bella está embarazada- dijo mi edward protectoramente- y se de lo que tanya en capaz.- dijo el serio

-bueno pero eso no quiere decir que se venguen por otro medios ósea yo y alice- dijo rose inteligentemente contando el plan que a decir verdad era excelente.

-Es brillante- dije emocionada

-Bueno no están malo pero no quiero ver a bella involucrada- dijo edward serio

-Ya lo sabemos papa protector- dijo emmett y asi paso el dia ya entrada a la noche me dio hambre y claro esme me preparo la mejor cena de mi vida como de eso a la una edward tuvo que pararse a buscarme kiwi y fresa que esme tenía empacado para mi claro ella sabía de mis antojos despues de eso me senti satisfecha y me dormí abrazada de mi edward. Me levante arrastra para ir al instituto me puse algo sencillo pero fashion y baje a desayunar con todos

-Bella corazon come todo!- dijo esme cuando vio que no habia tocado mi desayuno

-Es que tengo nausea- dije un poca asqueada.

-Bueno bebe un poco de jugo y como sabia que estarías a si prepare un sándwich de salmón para ti- dijo y yo le sonreí despues de eso me vi en el espejo que habia en la sala cullen y vi que era toda una Diva una camisa purpura unos pantalones cortos con mi cartera Louis vuitton blanca y zapatos bajitos

-Ya estas lista mi amor- dijo ed tomando por detrás con la mano envolviendo mi cintura y acariciando mi vientre alice se iria en su porsche porque tenía que hacer el plan contra tanya llegamos al instituto y todos nos miraban pues aunque a veces el me iba a buscar ahora era diferente llevaba días sin ir al colegio por el golpe y además ibamos agarrado de las manos.

-Hey chicos!- nos saludo jake con una sonrisa- como están- dijo el con su sonrisa de niño

-Pues muy bien-dije sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Hermanita!- chillo emmett alzándome del suelo y juro que la sangre me bajo a los pies de nauseas

-Emmett bájala – dijo rose enojada- le harás daño- dijo ella preocupada

-Emmett bella esta pálida- dijo alice chillando

-Oh Dios mio – dijo el bajándola bella está muy pálida.- lo siento hermanita no recordaba las nausea- dijo emmy avergonzado

-No te preocupes ya paso- dije apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de edward y respirando su esencia.

-bueno sera mejor que vayamos a clase- dijo jazz sonriéndome- Vamos bella nos toca juntos- tomo del brazo de ed y me abrazo- no te preocupes yo la cuidare- dijo el sonriéndole y edward se la devolvió

-Eso espero porque es muy importante en mi vida- dijo él y todos nos fuimos a clase cuando entramos todos se quedaba mirando queriendo hacerme miles de pregunta pero seguían siendo iguales me miraban con admiración.

-Bienvenida nuevamente señorita swan- dijo el profesor que me cae muy bien era unos de los pocos profesores que no eran gruñones

-Gracias profesor- dije tímidamente y asi paso el resto de la clases edward me esperaba en la salida de clase y le sonreí por el lado me pasaron la escueces de tanya mirándome con odio.

-Vamos a comer- dijo el yo asenti por que tenía mucha hambre el entrelazo nuestros dedos y nos miraban sorprendido entramos al comedor y todo se quedo en silencio vimos a los diferentes grupos y claro las porristas me miraban con odio pero mi mirada estaba en mi familia que nos sonreía y sabia que el plan estaba hecho.

-Vaya han hecho la entrada como si fueran un rey y una reina- dijo Leah saltando al lado de jake

-Tenias que ver la cara de tanya – dijo emmett con una carcajada

-No tenia comparación- dijo rose sonriéndome cariñosamente.-Como estas nena- dijo ella acariciando mi cabello.

-Pues bien aunque con mucho sueño y hambre- dije mirando mi alrededor y vi a que todo era diferente Mike ya no estaba aquí, sus padres lo mandaron a un internado eso me tenía más tranquila pero la mirada de tanya me daba miedo

-Que pasa amor?- dijo abrazándome yo para esto temblaba- que tienes- dijo preocupado y miro a donde esta mi vista- no te hará daño- dijo a mi oido y me relaje un poco.

-Si bella no te dejaremos sola ni un segundo ella no te hará daño- mi hermanito tan lindo- te protegeremos a ti a los nenes- dijo en susurro para que nadie lo oyera

-bien ahora come – dijo ed que tenía el desayuno que esme me dio emmett intento quitármelo pero edward no lo dejo- emmett deja a tu hermana comer – dijo regañándolo y yo le sonreí abiertamente.

-Anda hermanita solo un poco- dijo haciendo un puchero y le tire un pedazo ya que me tenía cansada.

-ya no quiero mas- dije acariciando mi vientre – creo que están felices- dije mirando a edward con amor.

-Como tu – dijo y se acerco a mi rosando nuestros labios sin importar si tanya hacia un show en medio de la cafetería pero yo queria mas a si que lo tome por el cuello y lo atraje a mí con un beso que debía de ser delito se oían los silbidos de los chicos y el gruñidos de las chicas.

-TU- chillo la voz nasal de tanya me separe de mi novio enfadada- QUE HACES BESANDO A MI NOVIO-dijo enojada. Me pare con mucha elegancia con edward abrazando mi cintura las chicas a cada lado mio con los chicos.

-A ver tanya si no lo entiendes- dije explicándole a ella como si dos más dos son cuatro- Edward no es tu novio y segundo YO SOY SU NOVIA- dije en voz alta para que todas lo escucharan.

-MALDITA ZORRA- dijo tratando de lanzarse a mí para darme una bofetada pero emmett la paro y la miro con mucho enojo

-Te dije que si le volvía a poner una mano encima a mi hermanita me olvidaría de que eres una mujer- dijo serio

-ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO- Dijo quitándolo del camino yo la miraba sonriendo por que edward me tenia abrazado si el la hubiera querido no estuviera aquí

-Mira tanya – le dije apuntándola con el dedo- Zorra eres tú , tu mama, tu tía o hasta tu abuela de paso- le dije yo con ira – asi que limítate a referirte a mi como Isabella porque bella es para los amigos.

-TE ODIO SWAN Y TE HARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE- me susurro yo solo sonríe con ironía

-Ya basta tanya – dijo edward enojado- hable contigo de esto no hagas mas escándalos por el bien tuyo déjanos en paz- dijo el molesto- y no te atrevas a hacerle algo a ella porque no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer.-dijo enojado

-PERO ELLA NOS SEPARO ME QUITO LO QUE ES MIO- dijo haciendo un berrinche yo rodee los ojos

-OH vamos tanya no es tuyo nunca lo fue y nunca lo sera- dijo alice como si fuera obvio

-es que el amor se les ve de lejos- dijo rose y me sonroje de eso

-A mi no me importa – dijo ella con ira- te tendré en la mira swan- dijo ella – esta vez nos vas a ganar.

-Eso ya lo veremos tanya- le dije con suficiencia. Todos en la cafetería estaban sorprendido dejamos a la loca ahí y nos fuimos a clase que pasaron rápida y era la hora de gimnasia que gracias a carlisle no la tomaría pero debía estar ahí para la asistencia.

-Srta. Swan puede sentarse en grada- dijo el profesor amablemente ya que mi segundo padre mando una carta diciendo que no podría tomar esa clase en el periodo que quedaba

-Por que todas tenemos que tomar esta clase y ella no – dijo Jessica enojada

-Por recomendaciones medicas señorita Stayle– dijo el profesor- y si alguien más se queja ira a la dirección- dijo el serio me senté en mi sitio sin hacer nada bueno busque alguna revista de moda y me fije que la semana de la moda en Paris era en septiembre tendría que hacer algo para ir hasta que senti a alguien a mi lado

-Hola bella- dijo esa voz angelical levante mi vista y Ryan estaba ahí mirándome tiernamente

-Hola Ray- dije amablemente

-Como esta?- dijo el preocupado- Disculpa que no te llame antes no sabia nada estaba fuera ese dia con mis padres y he regresado ayer- dijo el avergonzado.

-Bueno estoy bien – dije sonriendo- y feliz – le dije con alegría

-Si lo veo en tu ojos- dijo el suspirando – tal vez algún dia me dices que te tiene asi.

-Si muy pronto- dije sonriéndole – que te parece si nos vemos en el parque una tarde de estas.

-Me parece bien- dijo el amablemente- yo te llamo tengo muchas cosas que contarte- dijo el serio pero luego sonrió- bueno me voy porque ahí viene tu novio- dijo guiñándome el ojo yo me gire a donde venia edward y le sonreí pero tenía el ceño fruncido no puede estar celoso o si?

-Hola amor- dije cariñosamente mirándolo a los ojos

-Hola princesa- dijo tratando se sonreír estaba tenso- que hacías con el modelito ese – dijo con rabia yo rodee los ojos

-pues que mas pues invitándolo a salir – dije con sarcasmo- vamos edward no te pongas celoso- dije sonriéndole

-no puedo evitarlo- dijo abrazándome posesivamente- eres mia- dijo susurrándome

-Oh no me habia dado cuenta- dije con ironía- además llevo algo importante dentro de mi que nunca me separaría de ti porque te amo- le dije dándole un tierno beso.- el solo queria saber cómo estaba.

-Bien pero que se mantenga lejos de ti- dijo serio yo volví a rodar los ojos- bueno amor ya va a comenzar el show- dijo sonriéndome y me di cuenta de que solo algunas chicas estaban ahí incluyendo rose, alice y Leah practicando disque tenis de campo y los chicos del otro lado de la grada fingiendo leer un periódico.

-- Se escucho un grito las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y reprimían la risa al igual que todos nosotros el entrenador dejo de pasar algunas cosas en una hoja para ver que pasaba

-PERO QUIEN DIABLOS HIZO ESTO- chicho la voz de Lauren en eso salieron una tanya muy teñida completamente de morado parecía un arandano eso me causo risa , Lauren de naranja y Jessica de verde hasta el entrenador reprimía la risa bueno quieren que el explique el plan de las chicas pues le echaron pigmento de color a los shampoo y jabones liquido de ellas y ese es el resultado

-TU FUISTE- me señalo Jessica yo la mire indignada- HICISTE ESTO POR LO QUE TE HIZO TANYA- chillo como una niña pequeña yo abrazaba a edward el profesor espero mi defensa.

-Disculpe profesor no me he movido de aquí- dije inocentemente.

-Stayle eso es una acusación grave- dijo el profesor enojado

-PERO FUE ELLA- chillo tanya y la mire indignada

-Tienes alguna prueba de que es verdad – dije decidida- estaba con mi novio- dije sonriéndole- asi que busca otro culpable.- y edward me abrazo.

-Pareces un arandano- dijo rose entre risitas. Y todo el que estaba ahí se hecho a reír creo que ellas durarían asi varios días

-CALLATE ZORRA- dijo Lauren

-Señorita no permito ese vocabulario- dijo el profesor- sera mejor que se vayan antes de que las mande directo donde el director- dijo y se fueron unas muy enojadas porristas y nos echamos a reír la verdad me encanto eso despues de eso nos fuimos a casa que por cierto edward me dio no tan grata noticia de que saldría de la cuidad por algunos días eso me enojo y me puso triste me sentia abandona y todavía no se iba mientras que la chicas me consolaban ya que estaba hecha un mal de lagrimas mañana edward se iria para Londres ya que tenía que resolver algo con los abogados de sus abuelos.

el siguiente capitulo es muy divertido y edward se arrepentira de haberse ido por que una mujer embarazada con antojos y hormonal no es nada facil y todos los que sufrirán las consecuencias son su familia asi que espere hasta la proxima actulizacion y espero sus comentarios para ver que les parecio


	20. Las Hormonas Atacan!

**Chicasss aquí estoy con el próximo capi perdonen que no haya actualizado antes pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero aquí estoy nuevamente y quiero felicitar a México por su nueva mis universo! Felicidades a ls y mexicanos chaoooo y besos**

**Capitulo 20**

Edward se habia ido hace un dia y yo estaba muy triste y no salía de mi habitación bueno casi solo para comer algo pero no tenia ánimos de comprar ni hacer nada solo de dormir y de que mi novio llegara según tenía previsto no sería más de una semana por que tenía que arreglar algo con el abogado de sus abuelos para que le pudiera tener acceso a la herencia aunque carlisle seguiría administrándola ahora me encontraba aquí en mi habitación eran media noche y no dormía y en eso senti que sonó mi celular.

-Hola amor- dijo una vos del otro lado

-Hola cariño- dije triste- te Extraño- le dije suspirando en verdad extrañaba su olor su cuerpo junto al mio sus caricias y todo el amor que me demostraba

-Yo tambien corazon pero pronto estaré ahí- dijo el suspirando.

-los bebes te extrañan – dije acariciando mi vientre.

-Y yo amor solo llamaba para saber cómo están- dijo él y supuse que sonreía

-Muy bien amor solo que no te tardes mucho- le dije con tristeza

- No lo hare pequeña – dijo suspirando- te amo bella y cuídate – dijo el mandándome un beso

-Igual amor- y colgamos bueno ahora si podia dormí algo por qué no dormí mucho anoche mañana saldría a caminar un rato ya que no pensaba estar todo mi embarazo asi me dormí al instante pero de eso como a las tres me levante tenía un antojo baje a la cocina a ver si encontraba mi antojo

-Diablos!- dije al ver que no habia helado de Kiwi y tambien de menta gruñí por que no habían comprando mis helados ahora que haría pero eso no era lo peor queria Crepes con mermelada de arándanos. Busque y no encontré la mermelada por lo menos habia para hacer crepes pero con eso no estaba bien asi que decidí ir a la habitación donde estaba rose y emmett para que compre mi antojo ya que ed no estaba aquí-Emmy!- susurre para no llamar a nadie la casa estaba en silencio y oscura- emmy!- toque pero no recibí respuesta fui caminando donde alice hice los mismo pero con el mismo resultado yo estaba sollozando porque edward no estaba aquí para eso asi que disidí llamarlo tome mi celular sonó 5 veces y no contesto a sí que le deje un hermoso mensaje.

_- Mira cullen el dia que se ocurra irte nuevamente te dejare sin hacerme el amor por un mes y hare tu vida miserable no eso no es suficiente tomare esa parte de la anatomía que tienes y te castrar, no tendrás mas hijo entendiste? cullen tus hijos tienen hambre y nadie quiere hacer nada para saciar mi antojo_- solloce lo ultimo y cerré di vueltas en el pasillo y se me ocurrió una idea fui a la única habitación que podia ir claro sollozando porque en verdad tenía hambre toque la puerta no recibí respuesta y solloce mas es que era un complot –Esme- la llame llorando- nadie abrió- Por favor abran la puerta- dije sollozando más alto y parece que funciono salió una esme muy asustada.

-Que pasa nena- dijo ella mirándome – le sucede algo a los bebe? Te sientes mal- pregunto histérica yo negue llorando- entonces por qué me despiertas a las tres de la mañana jovencita- dijo cruzando los brasos yo me acaricie mi vientre y la mire con suplica y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Esme tengo hambre y no hay nada de lo que quieren los bebes en el refrigerador- dije avergonzada- lo siento- dije llorando

-Oh pequeña tienes un antojo- dijo abrazándome ella arrastro dentro de la habitación donde nunca habia entrado y era hermosa- ven resolveremos esto ahora- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa y mire en la cama a un carlisle muy dormido y en mi vida lo habia visto asi con cabello desordenado y siempre era impecable-Cariño- trato esme de despertarlo- Amor bella tiene hambre- dijo ella pero él se voltio y dándonos las espalda y solo dijo.

-Que vaya la cocina o que le diga a edward- dijo en sueño yo me rei de su reacción parecía un niño pequeño

-Carlisle tus nietos tienen hambre- dijo esme ahora alzando un poca mas la voz y creo que se estaba enojada carlisle se puso una almohada en la cabeza y esme se molesto mas y tomo una almohada y lo golpeo.

-QUE?- dijo el alarmado- paso algo?- dijo desorientado.

-Si es bella- dijo ella poniendo los brazos como jarra.

-Que le pasa a bella?- dijo poniéndose de pie buscando un pantalón – Y los bebes están bien- parece que no se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia tomo su celular- llamara a emergencia para que tenga todo preparado- dijo desesperado yo contenía la risa.

-Carlisle – trato d llamar esme pero él seguía buscando una camisa, zapatos- Carlisle- volvió a decir pero este estaba tomando la llave del carro ni siquiera se miro el cabello-Carlisle Cullen- grito esme y por primera vez el miro hacia nuestra dirección- podría dejar todo eso- dijo ella desesperada- Bella está bien mírala- dijo ella señalándome – tu por estar como un loco no la notaste- dijo ella divertida conteniendo la risa.

-Y entonces que le ocurre a bella- dijo confundido

-Tus nietos necesitan un antojo ahora- dijo esme riendo

-por qué no va edward – dijo el sentándose en la cama esme rodo los ojos

-Eres idiota o qué?- dijo ella enojada- tu hijo está en Londres- el suspiro rendido- Asi que mejor mueve tu trasero y ve a comprar eso- dijo ella mandándolo el se levanto como un niño pequeño

-Pequeña que es lo que quieres- dijo mi segundo padre sonriéndome

-Pues quiero Helado de Kiwi y menta-el frunció el ceño- y crepes con mermelada de arándanos- dijo con la boca hecha agua.

-Donde conseguiré esas cosas- dijo él con horror- a esta hora- dijo mirando su reloj

-Querido sí que eres imbecil- la miro sorprendió- busca un lugar que este abierto las 24 horas cuando el embarazo de edward tu ibas a buscarlo más tarde asi que vete y ahh por cierto tienes que hacer las crepes- dijo ella sonriéndole el la miro incrédulo

-Esme no me pondré a cocinar a las 3 de la mañana- dijo el serio

-Pues si lo harás querido asi que mejor date rapido- dijo ella sacándolo de la habitación solo oímos la puerta cerrar y el carro arrancar- Ven pequeña – dijo haciéndome espacio en la cama matrimonial- esperemos al que el tonto de mi marido regrese- asi lo hicimos yo me apoye en su pecho la verdad que el embarazo me tenia sensible.

-Esme quiero a edward- dije mirandola y temblando mis labios ella me miro con cariño

-Pequeña el vendrá pronto solo son alguno asuntos que tenía que resolver- dijo acariciando mi mejillas- veras que vendrá mas rapido de lo que piensas.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-eso espero- dije suspirando y secándome las lagrimas que se me habían derramado no se cuanto paso pero oímos un carro y la puerta abrirse despues de un rato se abrió la puerta de esme.

-Mira princesa lo que pediste- me dijo carlisle cariñosamente

-Gracias, gracias gracias – dije dándole mucho besos en la cara- por eso te quiero- dije sentándome para comer un poco del el helado que me llevo en un bol y las crepes con mermelada pues me la comi todo despues no me podia mover esme llevo todo a la cocina

-Ya esta, todo mejor pequeña-pregunto esme entrando a la habitación.

-Si esme – dije sonriéndole – sera que puedo dormir con ustedes me siento sola en la habitación de edward- dije avergonzada

-Claro pequeña ven- dijo esme haciendo espacio entre carlisle y ella me acerque le di un beso a el que estaba dormido pero sonrió cuando sintió que le di un beso y otro a ella luego me abrace de esme- buenas noche pequeña- dijo ella abrazándome

-Buenas noche- dije casi dormida la verdad estaba muy cansada bueno luego de eso paso mucho tiempo cuando desperté ni carlisle ni esme estaba ahí asi que me fui a mi habitación me duche me puse algo cómoda

-Bellita- chillo alice entrando detrás de rose con una gran sonrisa.

-Que pasa ali- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-pues solo veníamos a decirte que hoy….- dijo rose sin terminar de decir por qué sus ojos brillaron y supe de que se trataba

-Vamos de compras- chillamos emocionadas las tres.

-pero eso no es lo mejor – dijo rose con una sonrisa.

-Vamos toda la familia- chillo alice.

-Renee y Charlie llegaran en un rato asi que apresúrate.- dijo rose y me miro inspeccionado mi ropa.- Estas muy asi vamos a desayunar.- dijo y me arrastraron al comedor donde estaba mi familia

-Como estas pequeña?- pregunto carlisle yo me sonroje

-muy bien- dije emocionada por que de verdad queria ir de compra con las chicas desayunamos entre bromas de esme hacia carlisle y le conto a los chicos como tuvo que salir a cumplirme mis antojos cuando terminamos alice subió a buscarme mi bolso y claro mis tarjetas aunque con mi papito el centro comercial no era necesario

-Donde esta mi princesa- dijo mi papa entrando a la sala yo me pare y corrí hacia él y le di un beso

-Papito!- chille emocionada

-Como están pequeña- dijo mirándome con dulzura

-Estamos bien – dije acariciando mi vientre

- y para mama no hay abrazo- dijo mi madre haciendo un puchero

-Claro mami!- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo,

-Clarooo y se olvidan de su hijito- dije Emmett y ellos fueron a darle un beso y yo le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña- a que no saben la ultima- dijo el mirando con burla a carlisle yo me sonroje por eso

- no pero nos lo dirán cierto- dijo mama emocionada.

-Mi querido padre- dijo alice señalando a carlisle que estaba avergonzado- tuvo que Sali a las tres de la mañana – dijo ella sonriéndole

-Solo para cumplir el antojo se sus nietos- dijo esme cariñosamente.

-Pero eso no es todo – dijo rose malévolamente- el pensó que le pasaba algo a bella e incluso llamo al hospital para arreglar todo- dijo ella y todos se comenzaron a reír

-Bueno ya vámonos – dije sonrojada- no se burle de mi padrino- dije cariñosamente abrazándolo- si no fuera por el mis bebe tuvieran forma de kiwi y arandano porque ustedes ninguno tuvo la delicadeza de escucharme.- dije con suficiencia

Bueno y nos fuimos al centro comercial las mujeres no disimulaban cuando veían a los chicos y bueno los hombres no paraban de vernos y los chicos eran muy posesivo la verdad que me divertía ese gesto.

-ven bellita- dijo alice entrando a un tienda de maternidad

-Alice ya me compraron ropa de maternidad- dije mirandola incrédula

-Bueno pero eso no es suficiente- dijo y entre esme , renee y las chicas me compraron todo un armario papa y carlisle solo se quejaban de la cuentas de banco la facturas de las tarjetas y emmett y jazz le daban pila para hablaran mas.

-van a seguir quejándose- dijo renee enojada

-Pero cuál es la necesidad de comprar tantas cosas- dijo Charlie mirándonos horrorizados

-Porque somos mujeres- dijo esme como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno a este paso quebraremos- dijo carlisle con un suspiro.

-Papito! Pero es para que tus nietos se sientan bien y lindos- dije bueno y eso fue un golpe bajos- y tus nietos- dije señalando a carlisle y supe que se callarían por que se derritieron ante el puchero Alice Mode on!

-Compre lo que quieran- dijeron los dos y le di mi mejor sonrisa deslumbrante

-Eso no es justo- se quejo emmett- solo le tuviste que hablar de los bebes y ya!- dijo incrédulo

-Cállate emmett- dijimos las chicas y asi paso la mayor parte del tiempo alice insistió en comprar ropa de bebe neutras blanca, verde, amarilla y crema yo solo pensaba en llegar a la parte de la comida para asi comer como loca.

- ya tengo hambre- dije cansada pues llevamos la mañana entera comprado cosas pues los chicos en un momento a otro se escaparon para ver cosas de hombres.

-Bueno pues vamos al restaurante a esperar a los chicos- dijo esme sonriendo

-Despues seguiremos pues nos faltan algunas cosa- dijo renee emocionada a este ritmo me quedaría si pies. Llegamos al restaurante y no sentamos las chicas pidieron vino para ellas y para mi agua mineral mientras veía que comería y no me contuve no podia esperar a nadie tenía hambre y pedí tarta de cangrejo.

-Hermanita como que estas comiendo mucho- dijo emmett con deje burlón en la cara.

-Me estás diciendo gorda Emmett Swan- dije ya levemente resentida y al borde de las lagrimas.

-Solo que si sigues asi parecerás una cría ballenita- dijo el nervioso y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo mis labios levemente temblaron y estaba roja de la rabia deje mi plato de tarta de cangrejo para vociferar por mi boca.

-Emmett cierra la boca- dijo rose entre los dientes interrumpiendo lo que yo iba a decir

-Eres un idiota emmett – dijo jazz enojado- no le hagas caso no estás gorda- dijo el fulminándolo con la mirada.

-estoy gorda verdad – dije llorando por suerte estábamos en un lado privado del restaurante – parezco una ballena- dije histérica

-No hija no pareces una ballena- dijo mama cariñosamente oír a papa murmurar 'estas castigado sin wii'.

-mama él lo dijo – dije llorando –cuando este más gorda edward no me va a querer- dije sollozando

-No bella él te va a querer- dijo esme tratando de calmarme.

-Ves lo que hiciste inútil – dijo rose dándole un golpe a emmett

-Auch perdón no quise decir eso bellita- dijo en modo de disculpa – pero es que mira todo eso platos vacios- dijo el asombrado

-Emmett prepárate para morir- le dijo alice con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras es se encogía asustado.

-Pero que dije ahora- y todos lo miraban molesto mientras yo no paraba de llorar.

-Me quiero ir- dije sollozando y asi lo hicimos no fuimos a la casa cullen donde esme preparo un asado ya que no pudieron comer, pero de ese asado comi tambien despues estaba que reventaba asi que me dispuse a ver revista ya que ellos veían el juego de fútboll.

-Papito!- lo llame mientras veía un el juego él me miro cariñosamente

-Si princesa- dijo el dejando todo para mirarme

-tu nietos quiere helado podrías ir a la cocina y traerme un bote de helado- dije haciendo un puchero

-Claro cariño- dijo él y Salió de inmediato oír murmura a carlisle de decir que 'se le cae la baba' a mi papa y a emmett decir 'que no cabria por la puerta' y decidí no darle importancia papa llego un el bote y una cuchara me puse a ver las revistas de modas pero me sentia aburrida busque otra revista ya que nadie me haría caso y lo mejor de todo edward no me habia ha llamado estaba viendo una revista de carro cuando uno en particular me llamo la atencion.

-Ahh yo quiero ese!- chiche como un niña pequeña llorando todos me miraban sorprendida si entender el que.

-Que paso bella- dijo mi madre tranquilamente estas hormonas jugaban muy mal conmigo

-Quiero eso mami- dije señalando un punto pero no sabía bien porque mis lagrimas lo impedía.

-El que bellita- dijo alice a mi lado abrazándome mis hijos tenían antojo pero no de comida si no de un carro.

-es que no lo ves es perfecto- dije incrédula

-Pero si no nos enseña que es no sabremos- dijo esme sonriéndome.

-Papito tienes que comprármelo- dije llorando y supliéndole ya que él se derretía ante mi

-Pues dime que es – dijo el acercándose a mi

-Eso papito- le dije enseñándole la foto y me miro sorprendido

-pero princesa no sale al mercado aun- me dijo sonriéndome- tal vez cuando salga- no lo deje terminar

-Papi lo quiero ahora para mi cumpleaños- dije caprichosamente.

-Ves eso pasa por mimarla demasiado- dijo emmett burlándose .

-Bueno querido amigo estas en un hoyo- dijo carlisle con una carcajada

-no me ayudes mucho – dijo papa mirándolo.

-pero bella no exageras- dijo jazz incrédulo yo comencé a llorar es que nadie me queria.

-Pero no es nada mis hijos lo reclaman – dije triste todos me miraban divertido- nadie me quiere- dije abatida – ni edward el muy estupido no ha llamado- dije abrazándome a alice llorando con una niña

- Charlie Swan mira ver donde consigues ese bendito auto – dijo renee en susurro- mueve mal tierra océano lo que sea busca ese carro ya!- dijo renee seria

-Bueno te deseo suerte- dijo carlisle si poder creer que papa pudiera buscar ese carro.

-No todos los días tu hija te pide un Ferrari Scaglietti 2012- dijo jasper riéndose.

-donde no sea lanzado al mercado- dijo alguien en susurro yo solo sonreí satisfecha y me levante del mueble con un gran sonrisa

-Bien ahora saldré un rato- dije y todos me miraban como ¿que le pasa? ahora mismo estaba llorando y ahora quiere salir

-A dónde vas jovencita- dijo mama curiosa

-Tengo algo que resolver- dije con una sonrisa y no les di más tiempo de hablar tome mis llave mi celular y todo lo necesario habia hablado con Ryan que me estaría esperando el parque cerca del lago. Cuando baje del carro lo vi sentando en la banca de siempre y parecía pensativo.

-Hey Ray- dije sobresaltándolo ya que no se habia dando cuenta de mi presencia

-Hey bells como estas- dijo el dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien – suspire guardando un poco de silencio que no era para nada incomodo-y Bien que es de lo que me querías hablar- dije con un sonrisa el me sonrió con un raro brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno… Creo que estoy enamorado- Dijo el sonrojándose yo lo mire con una sonrisa- Sabes la conocí ese dia en la bar – ya recuerdo una chica de la misma edad mia y con el cabello Cataño un poco más corto que el mio- Se llama Vanessa- dijo el suspirando

-Oh vaya me da gusto que estés enamorado- dije emocionada de que el ya no pensara que tenia esperanza conmigo

-Si y sabes lo que me sorprende es que es dia no le pedí numero ni nada no sabía nada de ella porque llegaste tu y bueno no puede pedírselo pero me reencontré con ella cuando fui a chicago con mis padres- vaya que si tenía suerte y estaba en su destino enamorarse de esa chica

-Me alegro estoy feliz de verte tan ilusionado- dije sinceramente

-Si y creo que todo va en serio pero bueno y a no hablemos de mi- dijo mirándome fijamente y sonrió dulcemente y acaricio mi mejilla- Como va tu embarazo- dijo él y yo lo mire sorprendida- Oh vamos bella yo lo supe mucho antes de que tú te dieras cuenta pero no era mi deber decirte nada era solo cuestión de que lo supieras y bueno cuando me di cuenta de esa posibilidad supe que no podia luchar contra eso pero de no ser asi Cullen iba a tener su peor competencia créeme cuando te digo que lucharía por ti si es preciso pero sé que no tengo oportunidad y bueno ya conocí a otra chica maravillosa- dijo el bromeando y riéndose a lo que yo acompañe le conté todo y como edward se entero y me dijo que él estaba muy feliz de que todo se hubiera arreglado y que el tambien me iba a cuidar despues de eso me fui a casa los chicos estaba jugando me senté en un sillón y no supe cuando me quede dormida. Lentamente comencé abrir los ojos en la sala de entrenamiento no habia nadie y habia oscurecido levemente me levante del sillón sentia los ojos que me ardían he hinchados levemente escuche susurro en la sala de star

-Que bueno que hayas llegado- susurro la voz de alice

-Si ha estado muy sentimental- dijo esme con cariño no se a quien

-No sabes lo que nos hizo pasar hoy- dijo carlisle riéndose.

-Pues se puso a llorar porque emmett le dijo ballena- dijo esme seria

-emmett es un inoportuno porque eso no es verdad ella esta radiante la maternidad le sienta muy bien- dijo alice sonriendo

-despues de su pequeño arranque pues fue a Charlie- dijo carlisle a carcajada.

-Le pido un Ferrari de cumpleaños- dijo esme sorprendida en susurro.

-Pero no cualquier sino el que todavía no piensa Salir – dijo alice entre risas

-Charlie esta perdido con esa niña encantadora- dijo esme suspirando- solo le dijo que los bebes lo querían y listo no sé cómo se deja manejar de bella ni la misma renee logra eso – dijo ella sorprendida es que soy su nenita dije para mi misa con una sonrisa

-Edward tenias que ver como él se derretía con ella- decia mi segundo padre al oír su nombre me lleno de alegría era mi edward deje de escuchar detrás de la pared y decidí salir.

-¿edward?- dije caminando ya que oi su carcajada el Salió a mi busqueda con una gran sonrisa y con su mirada llena de amor

-Princesa- dijo él en la entrada de la sala corrí hacia él me abrazo fuertemente besando mi cara completamente- te extrañe preciosa- dijo él en susurro.

-Yo tambien –dije entre lagrimas el secaba mis lagrimas con sus labios- al igual los niños- dije acariciando mi vientre y el puso su manos al igual que yo.

-Te amo- dijo en susurro y no sentamos con los demás pues ellos siguieron contando las historias ahora esme queria molestar a carlisle y le conto lo de mi antojo despues de eso cene algo ligero me fui a mi habitación con edward que por cierto me trajo miles de cosa de Londres entre ellas una pulsera con un corazon de diamantes.

Despues de eso hable seriamente con el de que no queria que se fuera mas ya que nadie me aprestaba atencion y nos pasamos la noche completa haciendo el amor y dándonos cariño claro que tenía que reconciliarse conmigo porque tardo mucho alla, tambien me dijo que me tenía varias sorpresa estaba feliz por que edward estaba conmigo.


	21. Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Chicas aquí esta el próximo capi sientooo mucho no actualizar mas seguido pero siempre lo hare cada semana espero que le guste este capi aquí edward a tomado una gran decisión que cambiara la vida de ambos pero espero que lo disfruten el capi… despues de este capi volverán las locuras al estilo cullen-swan- hale y todo lo que pasara el nacimiento de los bebes y por cierto no se saben aun que son asi que pronto lo sabrán y les daré opciones de nombres par a ver cuales le gustaría byeee chicasss y besoss! **

**Ya subi la historia siguiente pero recuerden que tengo que esperar la autorización para que puedan verla a asi que trabajare en esooo chaoo!**

**Capitulo 21**

Estaba con las chicas planeando que hariamos para mi cumpleaños ya faltaba pocos días pero no tenia ánimos de hacer una gran fiesta como todo los años y bueno de eso se trataba la discusión de hoy

-Pero bellita tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta- dijo alice haciendo un berrinche yo estaba renuente no queria nada extravagantes como esculturas hielo, Dj internacional, artistas reconocidos, mejores bebidas, y todo el aparataje de una gran fiesta por que tenía que pensar en los bebes esto no le haría bien

-Alice ya te dije que no- le dije viendo una revista que tenía un reportaje que decia como aprender hacer madre y esas cosas de maternidad

-Pero bella si es la fiesta del año- dijo rose con un puchero

-Chicas entiendan …lo hago por los bebes No… es mi respuesta final- dije encogiéndome de los hombros estaba decidida nada me haría cambiar de opinión

-Chicas bella esta vez tiene la razón- dijo Leah quien era la única de acuerdo conmigo las chicas suspiraron resignada

-si creo que no nos queda de otra- dijo alice encogiéndose de los hombros pero luego sonrió sabia que algo planeaba- pero eso no quiere decir que lo hagamos al estilo Divas- dijo ella sonriéndome

-espero que no invistes a todo el instituto- dije mirandola con los ojos entrecerrado

-nada de eso bells solo haremos una cena familiar pero sera inolvidable- me pareció genial su idea y comenzó con Leah y rosea planear todos, los chicos no estaban aquí estaban en el entrenamiento ya que pronto comenzaría la temporada de los torneos yo seguí con mi revista cuando senti una puerta abrirse con mucha fuerza y luego cerrarse de la mis manera sobresaltándonos a todas quienes nos mirábamos confundida y escuche la voz de los chicos y parece que alguien venia muy enojado pero no sabía quién era

- Amigo cálmate debe haber una explicación tu sabes que la gente habla de mas- le decia jasper a no sé quien esto me estaba asustando

-Pero es que me va oír… - dijo la voz enojada de edward ahí mi Dios que hice yo ahora, estoy en problema las chicas de inmediato estaban a mi lado y en eso entro un edward cabreado y unos chicos preocupado y nos miraban con disculpa tratando de calmarlo

-Edward recuerda su estado- dijo jake protectoramente

-Ahora que hice yo que vienes enojado- dije confundida y abrazando mi vientre protegiéndolo de algo malo

-Que hiciste!- grito el asustándome que salte en mi lugar abrazándome a rose – TU! Estabas con el modelito ese en el parque?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos rayos se me habia olvidado decirle pero no era necesario solo era una charlas de mejores amigo nada de malicia.

-Bueno … si … pero…-no me dejo terminar me fulmino con la mirada yo me encogi en mi lugar y mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse esto no pintaba nada bien nunca lo habia visto asi en mi vida.

-Que me vas a decir?- grito furibundo- que no paso nada? Que solo fue una charla de amigos?- claro que solo fue eso me dije para mí misma pero mis hormonas no me ayudaba eso si que no ellas desafiaban hasta al mismo papa del vaticano si fuera preciso

-Y QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!-grite enojada no podia ser que me hiciera una escena de celos- QUE ME BESE CON EL O QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO LA GENTE SEGÚN TU- le desafié no podia creer que le creyera mas a unos estúpidos chismosos que a mi

-Pero por qué no me dijiste antes- dijo él en forma de reproche

-Pues ella tiene derecho a tener amigos- me defendió rose asesinándolo con la mirada y trazando círculos en mi espaldas

-Que este embarazada eso no quiere decir que no pueda hablar con nadie- dijo Leah enojada

-Además esa no es manera de venir y hablarle asi a ella en su estado- dijo alice seria y muy enojada con su hermano yo estaba muy triste y a punto de echarme a llorar

- los siento cariño- dijo el avergonzado mirándome a los ojos y vi que estaba siendo sincero pero no se la iba aponer fácil.

-No quiero que me digas nada edward no puedo creer que creas más en los demás que en mi la madre de tus hijos- dijo ya llorando el me miro arrepentido pero esta vez no daría mi brazo a torcer haría que me suplicara perdón

-Amor perdón no quise hablarte asi- dijo el intentando acercarse pero me aleje vi que miraba dolido

-No sera mejor que ten mantengas lejos porque si no te mato- le dije secando mis lagrimas-no quiero estar aquí -el me iba a decir algo pero no lo deje y Sali directo a mi habitación donde cerré la puerta hoy no dormiría conmigo llore y llore y no supe hasta que hora me dormir solo que senti dos brazos fuerte abrazarme-Pero que demo…- me di la vuelta y vi a mi Dios personal dormido como un ángel se que a veces es un idiota pero lo amo , abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro fijamente estampo sus labios con los míos y le respondí de la misma manera

-Lo siento cariño no quise ofenderte- dijo el despues del apasionado beso que nos dimos la verdad no podia estar enojada con el mucho tiempo

-Espero que para la próxima me pregustes primero- le dije con reproche- Ryan y yo solo somos amigos- le dijo con un tierno beso

-Perdón pero los celos me cegaron no quiero que nadie me aleje de ti- dijo él con tristeza en los ojos

-Nadie lo hará amor- le dije acurrucándome junto a él y senti como el comenzaba a tararear mi nana y me quedaba completamente dormida.

**13 de septiembre 2010…**

Hoy era un dia muy importante para mi pues cumplía 17 años bueno y la casa estaba de patas arriba no haría una fiesta pues como explique antes y para rematar hoy me desperté con unas nauseas horribles y vomitando hasta más no poder.

-Estas bien corazon- dijo edward a mi lado agarrando mi cabello despues de vomitar

-Si solo lo mismo- dije restándole importancia me gire para lavarme la cara y cepillarme esa era mi rutina diaria correr al baño por los malestares

-Me siento culpable- me dijo el triste y de verdad se sentia culpable lo veía en sus ojos

-no digas eso amor- dije acariciando su cara despues de cepillarme- pues es algo más del embarazo- dije dándole un sonrisa

-Si pero no deberías de estar pasando por esto- dijo en susurro

-Ya no digas tonterías- dije comenzando a enfadarme- es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasármela bien- le dije emocionada

-Si amor lo siento- dijo el dándome un beso – por cierto felicidades princesa- dijo abrazándome

-MMM gracias- dije sobre sus labios nos dirigimos hacia la cama para seguir besándonos yo estaba en ropa interior y él en pijama

-ustedes no se cansa de jugar al papa y la mama- dijo una rose burlándose entrando mientras que yo y edward nos sobresaltamos detrás de ellas están todas la chicas incluyendo nuestras madres.

-Ya no se conforman con los dos que viene- dijo alice rodando los ojos

-Y ustedes no saben que es la intimidad- dije yo con sarcasmo

-O que es tocar la puerta- dijo edward levemente enojado

-ya dejen eso para despues- dijo renee perdiendo la paciencia

-FELICIDADES BELLS!-chillaron todas entrando con un gran desayuno para mí que tome gustosa.

- tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo esme mirando el reloj

-Asi que a vestirse bella ahora- dijo Liliam

-Y se puede saber para qué- dije cruzándome de los brazos

-Pues tenemos un dia de Spa- dijo alice emocionada- ya que en la noche tenemos algo para ti- dijo mirando principalmente a edward con complicidad yo suspire resignada era mejor no discutir

- Asi que sera que te des rapido los chicos te esperan edward – dijo Rosalie es fin tuve que dejar lo que edward y yo hacíamos para ponerme algo cómodo y ligero nos ibas a Seattle de spa salimos todas dejando a los chicos a cargo de la casa llegamos muy rapido al Spa donde nos atenderían como una diva

-Tenemos reservaciones- dijo esme donde estaba la recepcionista

- A nombre de quien- dijo ella amablemente era nueva la chica ya que no reconoció a esme pues éramos fijas aquí

-Esme Cullen- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Oh! Si ya sé quién es usted- dijo ella mirando la pantalla- Vienen por una ocasión especial – dijo ella sonriendo- El cumpleaños de Isabella Swan- dijo ella

-Bella por favor- dije corrigiéndole

-Si claro cómo no- dijo ella amablemente – soy Katty la nueva recepcionista – dijo ella despues de su presentación nos dio la bienvenida nos daríamos masajes, bronceados , iríamos al sauna en fin miles de cosas en fin nos pasamos la mayoría del tiempo ahí claro teníamos que hacer receso por que queria comer.

-espero que le haya gustado todo- dijo Katty cuando nos ibamos.

-si estuvo estupendo- dijo alice emocionada

-Nos veras a menudo- dijo Rosalie

-Esperamos volver pronto – dijo Leah salimos de ahí renovada nos paramos en un sitio de comida rápida por que tenía mucha hambre despues de eso nos fuimos a la casa donde no me dejaron mirar a ningún lado y subimos a mi habitación para arreglarme.

-Bien bellita – dijo alice sentándome en la cama frente al espejo – te dejaremos hermosa.- dijo con esa sonrisa que daba miedo

-Bella este es unos de mis regalos de cumpleaños- me dijo rose dándome una bolsa donde habia un hermoso vestido azul para la ocasión- es para esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias rose- dije abrazándola y nos dispusimos a vestirnos no habia visto a edward en todo el dia las chicas me maquillaron luego lo hicieron ellas despues de eso nos cambiamos pero entre tantos zapatos de diseñador que tengo no encontraba nada que ponerme ya estaba irritándome

-Belle mira este es unos de mis regalos- me dijo Leah con un sonrisa dándome otra bolsa donde decia Prada habia unos zapatos hermoso negros con un lazo delante.

-Gracias, Gracias- dije emocionada ya que me habia salvado el dia despues de eso las chicas salieron a ver si nuestras madres estaban listas y para ver en que estaba todo

-Estas hermosa – dijo una voz a mi espalda me gire y vi a mi Dios griego parado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome con un hermoso pantalón negro de tela y un camisa blanca

- y tu muy guapo- dije acercándome para darle un beso apasionado el cual respondió de la misma manera pedí acceso a su boca y si dudarlo me lo cedió nuestras lenguas danzaban en sincronización reprimía los gemidos que salían de mi boca nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Tenemos que bajar – dijo con la voz errática yo asenti avergonzada ya que la hormonas me tenían muy impulsiva cuando ibamos bajando lo últimos escalones visualice el salón donde habia miles de velas y rosas al frente estaba mi hermosa familia con una gran sonrisa.

-Felicidades bella!- dijeron a coro despues todos pasaron a felicitarme

-Hermanita! – dijo abrazándome y girándome al aire- Felicidades!.- dijo dándome un hermoso beso

- bella felicidades- me dijo jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla

-primita!- chillo jake abrazándome igual que emmy

-Mi princesita- dijo papa dándome un beso en la frente- Espero que sea muy feliz-dijo alegre

-Gracias papa- le dije sonriéndole

-Bella pequeña – dijo carlisle abrazándome- felicidades- dijo besándome mi mejillas

-Hey bellita ya casi eres mayor de edad- dijo Williams infantilmente- y estas embarazada- rodee los ojos típico de el Liliam le dijo un golpe en la cabeza- ouh! Felicidades pequeña.- dijo sobandose la cabeza todos no reimos despues de eso tuvimos una deliciosa cena hecha por ellos pueden creerlo bueno más bien por edward y ellos lo ayudaban

-Bueno es hora de los regalos – dijo alice emocionada

-Si – dijeron todos mientras esme preparaba café y un té para mí nos sentamos en los muebles todos me rodeaban a mí y edward, esme llego con el café y el postre para todos alice fue quien busco los regalos o el regalo mejor dicho.

-Aquí estas tu regalo- dijo con una caja grande la mire extrañada- anda vamos ábrelo- dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice hacia los demás. Bueno y asi lo hice era una hermosa cartera de Louis vouitton

-Esta hermosa alice- dije con una sonrisa

-Pero ábrela- dijo ella insistiendo y asi lo hice me sorprendí se todo lo que habia ahí los mire sin comprender habia mas de tres monedero Prada cada unos con mas 10 tarjeta de crédito dinero en efectivo y chequeras una colección de lentes ray ban en colores tres reloj dos guess y un rolex y un Iphone 4g.

-Gracias, gracias – dije emocionada y fui abrazándolos a todos

-Veras los reloj fuero Emmett y rose- dijo alice explicando-la colección de lentes fuero Jake y Leah- dijo alice nuevamente-Dos de los monederos prados fuero carlisle y esme – dijo ella emocionada- el otro monedero fue edward esa que ves el azul solo hay tarjetas de crédito – dijo chillando – y lo mejor de todo platino y de oro- dijo mire a edward que me miraba cariñosamente- el bolso Louis vuitton y el Iphone Jasper y yo- dijo ella explicándome brevemente.

-Pero sigue que hay más!- rose eufórica en eso vi un sobre blanco- ese fue mama y papa- dijo ella mirando a su madre

-que conste que no queria pero ya saben me obligo- dijo el mirando a los chicos saque lo que era y vi unos pasajes para Walt Disney World chille de emoción.

-Son unos pasajes – dije emocionada

-si y lo mejor es que solo es un viaje para mujeres- dijo Liliam los hombres no estaban mu feliz con eso

-no iras a ningún lado bella- me dijo edward posesivamente.

-claro que si cullen y tú te quedaras-dije emocionada y el bufo igual que los demás porque lo dejaremos solos.

- bien bella sigue falta algo – dijo Leah entre la mando y me encontré con las llave de algo.

-Ese fue tu padre y tu madre- dijo alice – por qué no sales a verlo- y caí en cuenta no puede ser que papa lo haya conseguido en verdad lo queria pero solo fue un arranque de hormonas.

-No puede ser- dije en susurro todos me miraban con una sonrisa

-Solo compruébalo tú misma- y asi lo hice me pare en el porche de la casa donde estaba el más hermoso de los carro mi Ferrari en color rojo ostentoso pero hermoso baje los escalones con cuidado con mi familia detrás era hermoso

-Gracias!- chille abrazándolo a los dos- los amo a todos fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos- dije feliz

-Tendrás que dejarnos manejar es preciosura-dijo jake

-Si bellita- dijo emmy

-Bueno lo pensare- dije sonriéndole

-Bella podemos hablar un momento a solas- dijo edward y lo note algo nervioso

-Claro- dije restándole importancia la familia se retiro sin decir nada

-Vamos al jardín- dijo y yo solo asenti al llegar al jardín este estaba decorado con velas al igual que la sala algo intimo y romántico

-es hermoso – dije en susurro mirándolo él me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me deja sin aire

-No mas que tu – dije dándome un beso en los labios

-Bien que me tienes que decir- dije para que no perdiera el hilo de la conversación

-Bueno tu sabes que te amo – dijo suspirando- bueno en fin eres mi todo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo y mis hijo bueno y con los que nos faltan por tener en fin eres mi única luz la que está conmigo en las buenas y en la malas por eso quiero decirte que Te Amo y te hare feliz mientras esté a mi alcance- dijo besando mis lagrimas ya que lloraba por la emoción- tengo un último regalo- dijo el no me di cuenta que en unos banquito habia un bolso con una caja me la entrego

-Espero que te guste- dijo nervioso en ella decia Cristian louiboutin habia unos tacones de infarto eran hermosos pero es que no recuerda que estoy embarazada

-Soy hermosos amor- dije dándole un beso- pero sabes que no podre usarlo ahora- dije divertida

-Si amor lo sé- dijo nervioso- sácalos quiero que te los pruebes – dijo sonriéndome le hice caso aunque sabía que si pues era mi numero pero el insistió me puse unos de ellos pero cuando me iba poner el otro senti algo raro y me sobresalte

-Ahí algo ahí- dije asustada pasándole el zapato

-No hay nada bella- dijo el buscándolo y según no encontró nada

- Que si – dije arrebatándole el zapato- mira…- no termine de decir en mi manos estaba el más hermoso de los anillos con un hermoso Diamantes grande y el aro lo cubría cientos de diamantes mas mis ojos se salieron de orbitas esto no puede estar pasándome a mi mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas automáticamente.

-Isabella Marie Swan- dijo edward arrodillándose y poniendo el anillo en mi dedo- me haría el honor de ser mi esposa- dijo él en susurro nervioso yo no podia hablar- prometo respetarte y amarte eternamente- dijo el mirándome a los ojos y reaccione esto si no me lo esperaba pero lo amaba

-Claro si , si quiero- dije lanzándome a sus brazos para besarlo desde la entrada para la casa desde el jardín estaba mi familia aplaudiendo- es hermoso – dije admirando el anillo

-Era de mi abuela- dijo el- ha pasado de generación en generación solo tuve que hacerles varios retoques – dijo emocionado- ahora si quieres un nuevo yo te lo compro- dijo el nervioso

-No seas tonto es perfecto- dije dándole un hermoso beso la familia nos felicito las chicas comenzaron a planear la boda desde ahora.

-Cuando quieren casarse-dijo esme emocionad ya estábamos en la sala es que pierden el tiempo estas mujeres

-Pues despues de que nazcan los niños - dijo edward yo asenti estaba de acuerdo

-Pero eso es mucho tiempo- dijo mama quejándose

-mama no quiero parecer una ballena en la fotos- dije horrorizada- además creo que somos aun muy jóvenes creo que debemos esperas- dije mirando fijamente a edward quien no cavia de felicidad

-Bueno asi tendremos tiempo entonces- dijo mama con una sonrisa

-donde quiere que sea- dijo rose

-Bueno no sabemos por qué nos acabamos de comprometer – dije con sarcasmo

-Bueno espero que nos digan pronto no tenemos casi tiempo- dijo ali rodee los ojos ante ese comentario

-Quiero verle la cara a tanya con esta noticia- dijo rose con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pagaría fortunas- dijo alice sonriendo

-Apostaría a que tanya se lanza a bella- dijo emmy serio

-Pues yo apuesto a que bella la su merecido.- dijo jazz con una sonrisa malvada

-Pues bella no hará nada ni dejara que tanya le toque a bella- dijo edward enojado

Pero emmy y jazz no le hicieron caso y apostaron 200 dólares como siempre apostando a mi costa todo paso si mayor novedad tarde de la noche nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Te amo – susurro edward besándome – ¿estas bien?- pregunto es que siempre tenía que ser tan atento.

-Si me encuentro muy bien- dije sonriéndole seductoramente mordiéndome el labio inferior

-Perfecto porque pienso hacerle el amor a mi prometida- dijo en susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja me estremecí ante su contacto el mi creído sabia lo que provocaba en mi. Si previo aviso me atrajo a él y me beso salvajemente eso me excito mas todavía

Sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondí el beso, instantáneamente mis manos atraparon su cuello, halándolo más hacia mí, sus manos bajaron hacia mi cintura, acariciando lentamente mis brazos y mi espalda, me estremecí con su toque, era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Moví mis manos acariciando su rostro, mientras nuestros labios danzaban a un mismo ritmo, desesperados, deseosos, impulsivos. No sé en qué momento nos movimos, pero de repente sentí que choqué contra algo, supuse que era la cama

Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire, nos empezamos a separar, pero pronto volvimos a tocarnos desesperadamente eché la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus labios bajaran por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, mi respiración era muy acelerada y superficial, me sentía en el cielo, literalmente, gemí cuando sus labios pasaron de un lado a otro en mi cuello y luego bajaron hasta el borde superior de mi vestido

-Edward- gemi cuando senti que me quitaba el vestido y se desvestía rápidamente – hazme tuya ya- le exigí por sentirlo dentro de mi.- Oh... Edward... – gemí. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos era demasiado para mi, sentía toda mi piel hundida en fuego, nunca en mi vida me habían hecho sentir de esta manera, y estaba completamente segura que nadie más que Edward cullen podría lograr hacerme sentir así.

- Eres hermosa – me dijo en un susurro mientras volvía a besarme, esta vez más tiernamente y se introducía en mi con cuidado de no hacerme daño- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó jadeante, le sonreí y rodee los ojos ni que fuera la primera vez pero sabía que era por los bebes. Después de unos segundos lo besé y comencé a moverme debajo de él, dándole a entender que quería continuar, él correspondió mi beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciéndome gemir y temblar de placer con cada movimiento

Nuestros nombres comenzaron a oírse dentro de la habitación siendo opacados únicamente con nuestros gemidos y jadeos. Edward me estaba llevando al cielo, y juré que jamás quería volver a bajar del. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron fuertemente cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer, mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente contra el cuerpo de Edward, quien se tensó lo suficiente como para hacerme prácticamente gritar su nombre, mi vista se nubló y mis sentidos se pusieron a flor de piel. Edward me besó violentamente y luego se desplomó sobre mí, jadeando. Sentir nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y temblando era el símbolo del intenso momento que habíamos vivido.

-Te amo princesa- dijo despues de tranquilizar su respiración se puso a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo acariciando mi vientre

-Te amo edward – dije estaba muy cansada no pude ocultar un bostezo

-Sera mejor que duermas – dijo dándome un beso en la frente- estas agotada- dijo suspirando me acomode en su pecho y me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo sintiéndome la chica más feliz del mundo.

**Chicas espero que le haya gustado el capiiii y bueno actualizare en una semana mas y por cierto gracias a TODAS por los comentarios que me han dejado me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que he podido hacer y aclarando dudas edward y bella no se casaran ahora por que son muy jovenes para hacerlo y quieros decirle que diganmes ideas de que rumbo quiere que tome la historia recuerde es una historia comedia-romantica nada de dramaa ... el proximo capi sabremos que seran los niños y como se entera tanya y lo que pasara ya veran chicas asi que cuidense y besosss**


	22. Bebelandia

**Chicassss lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que estaba ocupada con la uni y agradezco mucho a todas las chicas y chicos que esperan mi actulizaciones y que les encanta la historia espero que me dejen su opinión del capitulo las quieroooo y besooss**

**Capitulo 22**

**2 meses despues…**

-Amor estas lista- me susurro edward desde del umbral de la puerta yo seguía mirándome en el espejo habia engordado mucho pero los demás decían que no se me notaba nada pero tenía un pequeño bulto pero todavía podia ocultarlo con ropas holgadas pero no por mucho tiempo

-Si amor- dije suspirando tomando mi bolso para salir hoy ibamos a saber el sexo de los bebes bueno hoy sabremos si son niñas o niños en los mejores de los casos que fuera una nena y un nene bueno jasper gano la otra apuesta pues falta una asi que ahora apostaron nuevamente.

-eres hermosa cielo- dijo edward dándome un casto beso acariciando mi vientre.

-Si sigo asi bajare las escaleras rodando como una pelota- dije bufando el solo soltó una risita por lo que le di la mirada diabólica y dejo de reír

-Hermanita!- chillo emmy cuando baje la escalera- pareces una ballenita- dijo burlándose mis labios temblaron por lo que me dijo.

-Rose!- chille llorando sabia que ella se encargaría

-Idiota emmett- dijo ella abrazándome antes le golpeo la cabeza y la familia se río de eso es que era la niña consentida nadie me dejaba hacer nada- no le hagas caso a eso troglodita – dijo ella mirándolo mal

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos tengo una a puesta que ganar- dijo jasper emocionado y asi lo hicimos como era un ida especial según alice tendría que usar mi Ferrari pueden creerlo lo tengo hace 2 meses y no lo he utilizado pero bueno edward lo manejaría llegamos todos en nuestros carro y como siempre todos miraban mi nuevo auto con admiración.

-Wow bella eres la sensación- dijo alice a mi lado – serás la comidilla de forks por un tiempo-dijo alice yo rodee los ojos nos reunimos con mi familia edward abrazaba mi cintura entramos todos cuando lo hicimos hubo un silencio incomodo cuando pasamos mama tenia a Charlie muy abrazada al igual que esme y Liliam y respectivo esposo consiedecialmente nos encontramos a las brujas de forks que nos miraban con odio entramos rápidamente al despacho de carlisle que hizo las rutinas de siempre

-Bien bella ahora vamos a ver cómo va tu embarazo – dijo me pare directamente me dirigí a la camilla seguido por toda mi familia edward me agarraba un brazo como señal de apoyo carlisle puso el gel frio y paso el aparato no paso mucho cuando esme pregunto impacientemente

- qué son?- dijo impaciente esperando una respuesta carlisle paso el aparato me tenia desesperada una enorme sonrisa paso por su rostro.

-van a ser dos nenas!- dijo el orgulloso las mujeres y jasper se pusieron feliz ya que ganaron la a puesta.

- te lo dije amor que serian unas nenitas- dijo edward susurrándome y besándome en los labios – te amo- dijo feliz yo sonreí con idiota

-Ja! Se los dije que sería dos nenas- dijo jasper mirando a carlisle , emmett , jake y Williams, papa era otra historia estaba igual de idiota que edward

-Dos princesa que consentir-dijo papa sonriéndole a renee

-Dos hermosas nena- dijo mama soñadora- felicidades pequeña- dijo ella dándome un beso en la frente

-Ya podemos comenzar la decoraciones de la habitación!- dijo esme yo rodee los ojos es que estas mujeres no tenían descanso

-bien ya sabemos que son y que están bien sanas – dijo carlisle sonriéndome- puedes limpiarte – dijo y edward me ayudo con todo.

-te amo- dijo emocionado besándome tiernamente

-Y yo a ti – dije sonriéndole

- bueno espero que tengas mucho dinero papa- dijo emmy serio mirando a papa.

-Porque hijo- dijo el curioso y confundido

-por que tendrás que pagar muchas fianza cuando algún mucosos se les pegue a mis sobrinas- bueno emmy nunca fue protector conmigo pero mis hijas parece que no correrían la misma suerte ante ese comentario todos reimos los chicos salieron junto con las mujeres mientras carlisle nos daba algunas indicaciones cuando salimos junto con carlisle vimos que habia una revolución.

-Serán unas Divas- dijo alice con los brazos como jarra desafiando a jasper.

-No dejaremos que ustedes le laven el cerebro- dijo emmett serio

-Pues ellas serán las más populares del todo el instituto- dijo Rosalie engreídamente

-Y de la universidad- dijo Leah desafiando a todos los hombres era un ataque contra ellos.

-Tendrán los mejores autos- dijo renee mirando Charlie que la miraba serio

-No dejaremos que ningún chico se le acerque – gruño jasper

-Ningunos babosos – dijo Jake- sino se las verán conmigo- dijo mientras edward y yo veíamos la escena divertida y como no carlisle se unió a la discusión

-Las mandaremos a un internado de señoritas- dijo carlisle las chicas los miramos muy mal pero los chicos con una sonrisa

-Mis hijas no irán a un internado- dije mirándolos a todos

-Mejor a un convento- dijo edward y le di la mirada Diabólica.

-Que es lo que dices cullen- dije enfrentándome a él y ahora los demás nos veían divertidos

-Nada amor que nuestras nenas irán a un instituto normal- dijo él con miedo en los ojos y yo sonreí complacida

-Menos mal cullen- dije y me volví hacia los demás- no creen que es muy pronto para saber los autos, el instituto, universidad y todo eso- dije mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido

-NO! – dijeron a unisono y suspire cansada en verdad pensé que me tragarían era una jaula de leones

-Bien entonces sigan la discusión y despues vienen donde mi con un lista de la vida de cada unas de MIS BEBES- dije con sarcasmo

-¿Bebes?- oímos la ultima voz que deberíamos oír ahora si estábamos en problemas todos nos giramos y vimos a Carmen y su amiguitas Martha y Raquel.

-¿Que quieren?- dijo a la defensiva esme y todas las mujeres lo estábamos

-Pues solo queríamos saludar a sus esposos- dijo Raquel mirando coquetamente a mi padre por instinto Mama y yo nos enfrentamos a ella pero edward de protector se mantuvo a mi lado

-No tienen que venir a saludar a nadie- siseo mi madre- no tienen nada mejor que hacer que mirar a hombres Felizmente casados- dijo ella con suficiencia

-Lo de casado te lo creo pero lo de feliz- no la deje terminar porque si algo nuevo que tenia ahora con el embarazo es que era una fiera y el que buscaba problemas conmigo o mi familia encontraría una leona

-Mira zorra de quita y barata no te acerques a mi papito- dije enojada mama me tomo por la cintura señal para que me calmara

-Pero que insolente eres- dijo ella tratando de golpearme pero mama la detuvo en seco mientras edward me agarraba porque si me soltaba la arrastraría por el hospital como que me llamo Isabella Swan

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima- dijo apretando su brazo con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor y asintio con miedo

-Bueno solo queríamos saber cómo estaba- dijo Martha mirando a Williams

-Estamos bien querida ahora deja de mirar a mi esposo antes de que te saque los ojos- dijo ella abrazando a su hombre posesivamente

-Bueno por lo que veo la única que está segura de lo que tiene es Esme- dijo Carmen mirandola con una sonrisa falsa- verdad querida- dijo

-Claro que estoy segura de mi hombre – dijo mirándolo con amor – pero eso no quita de que marque mi territorio- dijo ella con suficiencia.

-Bueno eso está bien querida- dijo ella con ira en sus ojos- y bien de que bebes hablaban- dijo ella con curiosidad

-No me digas que unas de ustedes tendrán un bebe- dijo Martha mirando a nuestras madres

-Y Si es asi que- dijo rose con furia

-Bueno pensé que ya no tendrían edad para eso- dijo Raquel con burla

-Pues fíjate que nuestras madres son más joven que Ustedes tres juntas- dije muy pero muy enojada estaba roja de la ira.- Cuanto años tienen 50? 60?- Dije siseando

-Bella amor cálmate – dijo edward susurrándome

-Que me calme- grite- Si estas mujeres solo vienen a estorbar la felicidad de todos- dije vociferando creo que todo el hospital nos escucho

-Bella cariño cálmate- dijo esme acariciando mi espalda las zorras me miraban seria, si les dolio no me importa.

-Bella tranquila hermanita – dijo emmy – eso no le hará bien a los bebes- bueno y como dije mi hermano siempre mete la pata ahora todo forks sabría que estoy embarazada

-Genial emmett- mascullo jake a su lado- ya dijiste todo – el me miro con disculpa mientras rose le daba en a la cabeza

-Idiota- dijo jasper reprochándole

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- chillo la voz de carme incrédula.

-Vaya y asi hablas de nuestras hijas- dijo Martha

-No permito que hable asi de mi novia- dijo edward enojado

-tu eres el padre- dije Carmen con sorpresa

-pues quien mas – dije acariciando mi vientre y Carmen vio mi pequeño vientre

-No se tal vez fue una treta- dijo Raquel mirando sus uñas- ya que él estaba con tanya y bueno quisiste engancharle un hijo- dijo ella como si nada mis ojos ardía pero no lo permitiría no lloraría para darle el gusto

-Eso no te lo voy a permitir- dijo mama y se le lanzo encima la golpeo como pudo llevándose con ellos sus extensiones de cabello

-Eres una salvaje- chillo ella con lágrimas

-No te permito que hables asi de mi hija- dijo mama dándole una bofetada mas hasta que papa la separo

-Renee cariño por favor evita este show- mama como pudo se compuso ya arreglo su perfecta ropa de chanel ante todo era ser una dama

-Miren señoras no tenemos por qué darles explicaciones amo a bella siempre lo hice- dijo edward mientras Carmen nos miraba con odio- y estoy seguro de que son mis bebes porque soy el primero y unico hombre de ella – dijo mirándome con devoción- y no es por dinero porque si vamos al caso ella lo tiene – dijo el serio – si es de hablar de interés su hija si estaba conmigo por eso solo por mi Dinero asi que por favor váyanse- dijo y parece que eso hirió sus ego y se fuero mientras estábamos enojadas ellos no trataron de calmar

Despues de eso edward me llevo a comer algo junto con los chicos y despues se supone que debería de llevarme a casa pero se fue directo a Seattle Edward aparco en una tienda exclusiva para bebes

-Amor que hacemos aquí – pregunte curiosa

-me imagine que querías comprar algunas cosas para las niñas- dijo algo nervioso yo le sonreí tiernamente

-claro que si amor- dije emocionada

-creí conveniente que viniéramos solos – comenzó a decir- es algo que quisiera compartir solo contigo- dijo abrazándome

-yo tambien amor -dije dándole un tierno beso el cual respondió de inmediato luego nos separamos por falta de aire y entramos a la tienda

-Buenas Tardes- dijo una joven muy hermosa de nuestra edad con el cabello color caramelo no tan hermoso como el de esme y le sonreía coquetamente a edward yo rodee los ojos por qué no podia ser más obvio es que no notaba como teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas- Hola soy Heidi bienvenidos a Bebelandia hoy los ayudare en lo que necesiten- dije mirando a edward de arriba y abajo eso me dieron unos celos enorme tenía ganas de matarla

-Hola –dije con una fingida sonrisa no me gustaba como miraba a mi edward

-Por donde empezamos- me miro edward quien me miraba divertido

-Pues por los Moisés- dije con una sonrisa

-Me parece perfecto- dijo el emocionado parecía un niño

-Bien les recomiendo la marca Graco, Neonato, enveflo entre otras que son muy recomendadas- dijo llevándonos donde estaban los moisés.

-Cuanto compraremos – dije mirándolo confundida ya que tendríamos que comprar para la habitación de su casa y la de mis padres

-Bueno estaba pensando en 4 – dijo el yo lo mire incrédula- Dos para nuestra habitación y Dos para la habitación en la casa de tus padres y podemos compra dos corrales cunas para la salas- dijo satisfactoriamente

-Es perfecto – dije mirando los moisés hasta que vi los perfectos para mis niñas –Esos son hermosos – dije señalándoles Uno era Fucsia y rosada claro, pero el otro era rosado con blanco

-Esos son los nuevos modelos- dijo la chica mirándome y burlándose como si yo no podia pagar por ellos.

-Te gustan esos- dijo el mirándome con amor

-Si me encantan- dije emocionada- vamos a comprar eso sí?- dije haciendo un puchero

-Claro que si amor- dijo el dándome un deslumbrante sonrisa- bueno escoge dos de cada uno de acuerdo?- dijo el mirándome para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

-Si amor – dije emocionada dándole un hermoso y tierno beso para que la estupida esa vea que tiene dueña y esa soy yo

-Disculpe ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo interrumpiendo nuestro beso mirándome con una sonrisa de victoria y comiéndose a mi novio-Ustedes son novios- yo fruncí el ceño- disculpen mi indiscreción- dijo disque avergonzada pero no me creía ese cuento

-Bueno no lo notas- dije en tono seco

-Bueno pensé que eran hermanos – dijo ella pero es que era idiota si le llamaba mi amor es que era sorda

-Bueno en realidad es mi prometida- dijo edward orgulloso mirándome ya que noto como me irritaba lentamente la chica lo miro con sorpresa y se fijo e mi mano el hermoso anillo que tenía en ella

-Vaya – dijo ella como decepcionada- que suerte tiene- dijo en susurro pero yo lo oi

-Si mucha suerte porque me ama- dije sonriéndole con suficiencia

-Y para quienes compran- dijo ella ahora curiosa

-Pues para nosotros- dije yo como si fuera obvio

-no cree que es muy precipitado- dijo pensando- digo deben esperar para casarse y que estés embarazada- pero es estupida o que quien en su sano juicio hace eso.

-Bueno y quién te ha dicho que no estoy embarazada-dije burlonamente ella me miro con odio y comprendió de inmediato

-Ohh ya entiendo- dijo ella suspirando derrotada- Felicidades entonces- dijo con una falsa sonrisa y luego apunto en formulario nuestro encargo

-Eres mala- dijo edward en susurro riéndose

-Solo que no quiero que se metan con lo que es mio- dije orgullosa de mi

-Ahora con que quieres seguir- dijo el sonriéndome

-Con los corrales- dije besando la punta de su nariz seguimos a la chica hasta los corrales cuna donde vi lo que me gustaban era dos era diferente era perfecto para cada sala una para la de esme y otra para la de renee- mira amor esto son perfecto- dije

-Si amor esos para la sala – dijo – queremos esos- dijo señalándoles los corrales cuna ella asintio escribiendo-Ahora busquemos un corral cuna más grande para la habitación sabes que los moisés son solo por poco tiempo – yo asenti buscamos algunos pero ningunos nos convencían pero terminamos escogiendo un color caramelo.

-Es perfecto- dije la verdad es que el tenia muy buen gusto ya que era el mejor-Tienes muy buen gusto- dije coquetamente

- si eso lo creo – dijo acercándose y besando mi mejilla- ya que te tengo a ti- dijo sensualmente en mi oido- yo sonreí como idiota

-amor aquí no- dije reprochándole cuando senti que besaba mi oreja

-Ok pero hoy en la noche no te me salvas-dijo seductoramente

-Créeme que no me escapare- dije besandolo para despues seguir con las compra

-Que mas tenemos que comprar- dijo el mirando para todo los lados

-Creo que los cochecitos y cargadores de carro- dije emocionada

-Matt tráeme todo esto empacado por favor- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida dándole el papel al chico- pues bien vamos a ver los cochecitos y demás- dijo ella encaminándonos para ver los coches

-Bien amor son demasiados- dije mirando habia gran variedad de esos rosas pero me encanto uno que era multiuso- que tal dos de esos- dije mirando a edward era totalmente rosado.

-Queremos dos de ese- dijo el mirando a la chica ella sonrió denuevo falsamente

-Buena elección por que es aparte de cochecito para paseo se puede poner a estilo ingles - mire a edward que le brillaban los ojos- tiene el asiento para el carro de recién nacidos y para cuando este mas grande y un bolso para llevar todo lo del bebe- bueno no elegí tan mal al menos. Luego de eso el no se pudo contener y tambien compro un coche gemelo de verdad todo esto iba a costar un fortuna pero edward estaba como loco comprado de todo un poco.

-Bien ahora vamos con las cunas- dijo ella guiándonos a las cunas que era una gran variedad y de diferentes tamaños- hay diferentes marcas, tamaños y precios desde las más barata hasta la más cara-dijo ella con si esto fuera una guía turística yo rodee los ojos sabía muy bien porque lo hacía pensaba que no podíamos costear nada de esto

Habia muchas cunas y de gran variedad edward y yo nos pusimos a ver cada unas de ellas pero dos solo llamaron mi atencion mientras edward veía otras eran blancas pero era perfecta con algunos detalles en dorados y la otra era un poco más sencilla pero no por eso menos hermosa

-Te gustan- dijo una voz en mi espalda me sobresalte por qué no sabía que me estaba mirando

-Me asustaste- le reproche con la mirada

-Lo siento cariño- dijo apenado- pero te hice una pregunta- dijo el mirando las cunas

-Si me encantan- dije mirándolas eran perfectas las queria para mis hijas

-Pues no se diga mas esas serán- dijo él con una gran sonrisa- quiero 4 , dos de esas y dos de las otras- dijo el señalando las cunas que habia visto, Heidi se sorprendió por que abrió los ojos como platos

-Esas son exclusividades – trato de decir

-No importa el precio quiero esas- dijo él en tono autoritario

-Si señor – dijo ella todavía en shock

-Edward podemos elegir otra amor- susurre para que ella no oyera nada

-No amor te prometí consentirte en todo y si tengo el dinero para hacerlo lo hare- dijo el mirándome con devoción despues de eso no replique compramos unas sillitas rebotadores para la casa eran en tonos rosas y marrones compramos las sillas para comer, andadores, biberones pampers , baberos, chupetines, toallas todo en tonos rosas y blanco, algunas ropas que edward no se pudo resistir en comprar pero le dije que no podia comprar todo porque si no alice, renee, rose, Leah, Liliam nos matarían, digo ya lo harían de todas maneras por comprar las cosas sin consultarles nada.

Le compramos cosas muy lindas edward quiso comprar la ropa con que las sacaríamos del hospital con excusa de que era algo de nosotros dos en fin vi un conjunto que me encanto era rosa claro tenía un enterizo manga larga, un corrito para este vendito frio de forks y un pantalón que cubría sus piecitos era perfecto cogimos dos de ese.

-quieres algo mas amor- dijo edward cuando ibamos a pagar.

-No amor sabes que si compro algo mas las chicas me matara- dije con miedo el rodo los ojos ante lo que dije

-Ok amor entonces dejame ir a pagar- dijo el fuimos y en caja habia otra chica con una gran sonrisa de seguro lo que compramos hoy sería la mayor compra e inversión de su vida

-Espero que le haya atendido bien- dijo ella mirando la factura que tenía en su manos claro y como siempre se sorprendió por la cantidad de cosa que compramos.- A nombre de quien- dije mirándonos fijamente seria

-De edward Cullen- iba a protestar pero él me interrumpio- amor ya hablamos de esto- yo asenti resignada

-Eres pariente del Dr. Carlisle Cullen – pregunto curiosa la chica yo rodee los ojos

-Su hijo- se limito a decir edward

-Ya decia yo- susurro la chica mientras revisaba todo para que estuviera en orden- Bien todo mañana temprano estará llevando lo demás a su casa- dijo ella con una sonrisa edward le paso una tarjeta de crédito a la chica intente ver la factura pero la guardo en su pantalón bueno mejor asi para que no me dé un colapso despues nos fuimos al auto para guardar las bolsas que si nos podíamos llevar a casa y nos fuimos por uno antojo KTC nada sano lo sé.


	23. Primeros Movimientos

**aqui esta lo que muchas esperaban tanya se entera y tambien hay un momento emotivo para edward y la familia peroo ya veran todo lo que pasa chicas las quieroo...pero quiero un favorr necesito ideas para continuar la historia**

**Capitulo 23**

Llegamos a la mansión cullen en silencio para que nadie nos notara edward saco algunas de las bolsas más pequeñas para despues buscar las otras pero parece que la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado

-Donde estabas- dijo un remolino con cabello negro cuando entre a la sala se veía muy graciosa en unos shorts y blusa de tirantes muy despeinada al igual que rose y Leah con manchas rosa de pintura.

-De compras- dije sentándome en el mueble la verdad es que el embarazo hace que me canse mas rapido

-QUE TU QUE?- chillo ella histérica me encogi en mi lado

-Lo que oíste alice fuimos a comprar las cosas de las nenas- dijo edward entrando a la casa con las demás bolsas y cajas.

-No esto no me lo puedo creer- dijo dando vueltas por la sala con las manos en la cadera.

-Estas locas- dijo rose incrédula

-No – dije ya enojada- que tiene de malo eso – dije dolida- ni que fuera a comprar algo que no le guste.- dije seria entonces alice se calmo

-Solo dime que no compraste la ropa- dijo ella suplicándome con esos ojos de borrego a morir

-No alice sé que eso les toca a ustedes- ella chillo de emoción y me abrazo rose y Leah respiraron aliviada.

-Bueno está bien entonces- dijo ella dando brinquitos- revisaremos lo que compraron – dijo ella despues seria- y si hay algo que no nos convence los cambiaremos por otro- yo asenti rendida ya que ella me tenia cansada cerré mis ojos lentamente para descansar hasta que me quede dormida completamente.

Me desperté desorientada no sabía cuanto habia pasado pero ya estaba en mi habitación y con edward a mi lado parecía un ángel caído del cielo comencé a serle mimo se movió un poco y abrió los ojos

-Que sucede bella- dijo el tratando de despabilarse

-Amor qué hora es- dije confundida el busco en la mesita de noche el reloj miro la hora.

-Falta mucho para el amanecer – dijo el mirándome fijamente yo me abrace a el para dormirme nuevamente y creo que estaba tan cansada que lo hice de inmediato.

-Bellita!- oi como me llamaban no me queria despertar sabía lo que me esperaba hoy en el instituto.

-Dejame en paz- dije dándole la espalda a alice y a rose.

-Bella por favor levántate tienes que demostrarle que eres y sera siempre la diva de forks- dijo rose seria y de inmediato me levante era verdad no podia darle el gusto de verme hundida a nadie.

Me pare de la cama enojada pero cociente de que debía de enfrentarme a esas arpías me duche lo mas rapido que pude cuando Sali ali y rose me habías dejado una leggings un camisón largo azul cielo con unas botas negras sin tacón un cardigán de dona karan y mi abrigo ya que hacía mucho frio en este tiempo tome mi bolso, celular y las llaves de mi carro hoy iria en el aunque a edward le dé un ataque.

Antes de salir me mire en el espejo y la verdad es que ya no podia esconder mi embarazo y estaba orgullosa de él con ese camisón se me notaba mi pequeño bulto en fin hoy todo forks tendría la primicia baje con cuidado la escaleras para desayunar con la familia entre a la cocina y ahí estaban todos carlisle leyendo el periódico, edward ayudando a esme con mis antojos matutinos y alice rodee los ojos con una revista de moda rose y emmett bueno comiéndose uno al otro, jasper estaba con la laptop haciendo no se que tal vez un pedido de ropa de alice online.

-Buenos días familia- dije y todos me aprestaron atencion de inmediato

-Ballenita!- chillo emmett parándose para darme un abrazo de oso y un beso dejándome sin respiración

-Emmett- chille irritada no sé porque me decia ballenita se que estaba gorda pero no como una ballena

-Emmett Swan suéltala ya- dije edward serio

-Que pasa cuñadito no puedes ver que su hermano sea cariñoso con ella- dijo él en burla por lo que rose se paro para darle en la cabeza- Auch! Osita porque me pegas me dará un aneurisma por tu culpa- se quejo por lo que los demás reimos por eso

-Es que no puedes ser menos idiota deja de decirle ballena a bella por qué no está gorda- dijo ella dándome una mirada de cariño- y segundo casi la dejas sin respiración ten más cuidado monigote- dijo ella gruñéndole

-Buenos días amor- dijo edward a mi lado dándome un tierno beso y acariciando mi vientre – como están mis princesa- dijo el agachándose para besar mi barriguita se veía tan tierno y paso lo que tanto esperaba senti unos golpecitos en ella edward me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron él era el primero en sentirlas- es lo que yo pienso verdad- yo asenti acariciando su cabello- mis niñas no le hagan mucho daño a su mami compórtense ahí dentro- dijo el hablando con mi barriga y nuevamente senti un golpecito

- que pasa bella- dijo alice curiosa

- las niñas han dando su primer golpecito- dije emocionada

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-dijo alice parándose y tirando la revista- yo quierooooo sentirlas dejame quítate edward- dijo empujándolo por lo que edward se enojo alice se puso de rodillas para hablarle- Nenas es su tía favorita las que las pondrá a la moda- yo rodé los ojos ante eso- y las quiero mucho- dijo y mis hijas le respondieron alice estaba emocionada en fin todos querían sentir a mis niña por lo que pase de mano en mano

-Yo seré su tío favorito-dijo emmett despues de un rato cuando estaba desayunando

-Te equivoca shrek – dijo alice enojada

-Pues seré yo su tía favorita- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-YA BASTA!- dije para que se callara- todos serán sus tíos favoritos ya verán- dije mirando a edward que me sonreía con ternura- amor ya vámonos- dije

-Bella hija- dijo esme que estaba a mi lado con una bolsa de comida- aquí esta lo mismo de siempre- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Gracias esme – le dije dándole un beso

-Cuida a esa nenitas- dijo acariciando mi vientre y mis hijas respondieron por mi-Ohh pero si están muy felices ahí dentro- dijo emocionada yo solo asenti ya carlisle se habia ido por lo que nos fuimos en mi Ferrari aunque edward no queria

-Amor vámonos en el volvo- dijo el terco como siempre

-Pero amor cuando lo voy a conducir dime – chille enojada- cuando pase de moda o peor aun cuando la barriga no me deje- dije en susurro y mis labios temblaron iba a comenzar a llorar veía las lagrimas venir

-No amor no llores por favor- dijo el mirándome suspirando frustrado – está bien bella vámonos- dijo él y chille de emoción dándole un corto beso para subirme en el asiento de piloto- por favor y no vayas rapido te lo suplico- dijo el mirándome serio yo solo asenti salimos de la casa cullen y llegamos rapido al instituto.

Cuando entramos todas las miradas se posaron en unos de mis bebes porque nunca dejaría abandonado a mi primer bebe hice gruñir el motor para que notaran nuestra presencia y lo logre por lo que sonreí por eso y luego parquee al lado del porsche de alice

-Si te gusta llamar la atencion- dijo edward sonriéndome yo rodee los ojos

-Pues quiero que todos noten que llego Isabella Swan pronto Cullen prometida del chico más codiciado de forks- dije inclinándome para darle un beso a lo que correspondió gustosamente

-No sabes que es la humildad amor- dijo el riéndose

-Si pero esa palabra no está en mi Diccionario bebe-dije saliendo del auto esperando a que todos comenzaran hablar no de mi auto sino de mi embarazo pero no les daría el tiempo de hablar a tanya porque sabía que ella queria humillarme y no se lo permitiría.

-Estas lista amor – dijo edward rodeando el carro para abrazarme y besar mi frente suspire cancinamente este embarazo me tenía con mucho sueño

-Si amor – dije dándole un tierno beso me quite el abrigo a simple vista se me veía mi barriguita y estaba orgullosa de ella.

-Vamos bella tenemos una clase con tomar- dijo jasper a mi lado abrazándome caminamos todos por el parqueo edward a mi lado y jasper al otro las personas me miraban sorprendidas y fijaban su vista a mi vientre las chicas murmuraban entre ellas de manera envidiosas y hablando mal de mi otras solo decían que era valiente en fin tanya no tendría de que hablar porque ya todo el instituto lo sabe.

-Bien amor- dijo edward parándose en la entrada mi salón- si alguien te molesta solo avísame- dijo el serio yo rodee los ojos es que el no me conocia o qué pero nadie se mete con Isabella Swan y menos ahora embarazada

-Edward relájate amigo ella estará conmigo- dijo jazz permeando sus hombros

-Bueno ya viste señor protector jasper estará con ella- dijo alice cruzándose de brazos- y sera mejor que nos vayamos tenemos clase edward- dijo ella mirando su reloj

-Cuídate amor- dijo el besando mis labios yo asenti para tranquilizarlo

-Adiós bellita- dijo rose despidiéndose

-Enana cuida a esas nenas- dijo jake dándome un beso en la frente yo rodee los ojos mínimo me iba de forks

-Bella solo patéale el trasero a todos- dijo Leah orgullosa

-No te preocupes lo hare- dije engreídamente

-Ballenis- dijo emmy abrazándome – no le hagas caso a lo que digan- dijo el por fin algo productivo dijo mi hermanito

-Vaya emmy si que tuviste que recargar las neuronas para decir eso- dije con sarcasmo y todos rieron por eso el solo hizo un puchero tierno- si emmy yo tambien te quiero- dije rodando los ojos

-Yo igual ballenis- dijo burlándose

-Ya deja tu hermana en paz- dijo jazz abrazándome nos dimos la vuelta para entrar no sin antes alice arreglar bien mi ropa cuando entre todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mirándome.

-Es que no pueden disimular- dije entre dientes

-Sabes es un pueblo pequeño donde los grandes chisme todo los saben- dijo el sonriéndome mientras no sentábamos en nuestros asientos, con el me sentia tan bien es como si manejara todas mi emociones con el llevar mi embarazo era muy bueno porque me tranquilizaba mucho ahora estaba con mucha paz y solo lo trasmitía él.

-Sabes Jazz contigo se me hace mejor llevar todo esto tu me transmite mucha paz- dije mirándolo cariñosamente él era como mi hermano pero uno con quien hablar lógicamente y que se puede confiar

-Me alegra saber que puedo ayudar en algo no?- dijo riéndose y yo lo acompañe en su risa

-Si y creo que las bebes te lo agradecen- dije tomando su mano para que sintiera los golpecitos- Sientes?- dije mirándolo el tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Si es extraño- dijo emocionado- pero genial- dijo como un niño pequeño

-Hey bells- Jazz se tenso inmediatamente por Chris a quien no habia visto y venia con britt seguro ya sabía el chisme del año

-Hola Chris – dije amablemente- Viniste a saber el chisme del año- dije sin perder mi sonrisa él se sonrojo ligeramente y britt al igual

-Ves debimos dejar que ella nos lo dijera – dijo en susurro- de seguro es invento de la gente- le regaño ella

-No es mentira – dije y ellos me miraron sorprendidos- si estoy embarazada – dije bien alto para no dejar dudas

-Wow- dijo Chris sorprendido- y me imagino que cullen es el padre no- dijo el picaramente- yo me sonroje ligeramente- Deja que se lo diga a Ryan- dijo él como un niño de 5 años.

-Oh bueno no se perderá de nada ya él lo sabe- le dije con una mirada divertida

-Bueno solo espero que seas feliz bella hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo britt amablemente

-Gracias chico- dije y despues ellos se fuero en eso entro el profesor quien me dio una sonrisa de comprensión y comenzó la clase era la primera y tenía mucha hambre eran dos horas de clase cuando termino la clase el profesor me dijo que aguardara un segundo jazz me esperaba a fuera

-Señorita Swan espero que si necesita algo solo dígalo – dijo nervioso- en su estado ya sabe- intento decir

-Oh profesor no se preocupe todo estará bien y si necesito algo solo avisare- dije amablemente

-Muy bien entonces puede retirarse- yo Sali del aula como naomi campbell no mejor aun como Jessica Stam en la salida me esperaban todos los chicos y mi adonis personal con una sonrisa y una manzana para que la comiera

-Gracias amor- dije dándole un beso- me muero de hambre –dije regalándole las mejores de la sonrisa

-Me lo suponía- dijo riéndose despues nos dirigimos todos a la siguiente clase bueno ahora me tocaba con rose y alice esta paso relativamente rápida para nosotras despues no dirigimos a la cafetería tenía un hambre de infierno.

Entramos bueno y todos se quedaron en silencio cuando pasábamos llegamos a donde nuestros chicos quienes nos esperaban sonriente.

-Que hay de nuevo- dije feliz sentándome al lado de edward quien me envolvió en su brazos y acariciando mi vientre

-bueno ya sabes lo de siempre chismes- dijo jake comiéndose unos de las tres hamburguesas que tenia

-Si ballenis…no shabes lo que has provocado- dijo emmy con la boca llena iuuu es que no podia ser mas asqueroso

-Por favor cierra la boca quieres- dijo rose mirándolo con asco- no hables y comas a la vez te hace daño en las neuronas-dijo ella burlándose de el

-Osita! – dijo el indignado todos nos explotamos de la risa

-Mira amor tu Sándwich – edward me dio la bolsa donde esme me preparo tres sándwich de salmón, queso crema, rúcala, eneldo mayonesa ese era siempre mi desayuno con la misma rutina de que emmett queria y bueno tuve que darle

-Pero no te acostumbre- dije mirándolo quien tenía la boca llena del sándwich

-si ballenis pero siempre me das- dijo el sonriéndome yo solo negue con la cabeza es que tenía que ser tan infantil me dispuse a comer mi segundo sándwich cuando oi la única voz que no queria oír

-Ya decia yo por que estas tan gorda- dijo tanya toda la cafetería se quedo en silencio esperando a que hablara bueno este momento los esperaba

-Tanya ocúpate de tus asuntos- dije entre dientes parándome para enfrentarla ella no me intimidaría todos los chicos hicieron lo mismo puse mis mano en las cadera en señal de desafío ella miro mi vientre y apretó los diente y me miro con odio

-Lograste lo que querías no- dijo ella enojada pero sonriendo

-Bueno esto no estaba en mis planes pero fue lo mejor que me paso- dije con indiferencia- que es lo que quieres?- dije sin rodeos

-decirte que eras la zorra más grande que hay en forks- entonces oi murmullos y cosas como 'ella no sabe donde se metió' 'no sabe lo que dijo' yo la mire con furia edward me tenia abrazada para que me calmara

-Amor cálmate eso no le hace bien a las nenas- dijo el preocupado yo lo mire con amor y tome su mano para apretarlas ligeramente en señal de que estaba tranquila

-Asi? Tanya pues dejame decirte que no lo sabía- dije mirando mis uña restándole importancia

-Pues te lo estoy informando- dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola ella no lo vio venir ni nadie pero le di la mejor abofeteada que le podían dar incluso su cabeza casi se sale de su cuello todos me miraban sorprendida.

-vamos a dejar las cosas claras numero uno la únicas zorras aquí son ustedes y sus madres- dije señalándolas quienes me miraban mal y tanya sobandose su mejilla- y segundo yo no me he acostado con Tyler, Mike, Marcos, el dueño de la librería- ella me miro sorprendida al igual que sus amigas – si déjenme decirles que su querida mejor amiga la gran tanya Denali se ha revolcado con el que era mi estupido novio que ahora es tu novio- dije señalando a Jessica – y con tu novio mi querida Lauren- dije con una sonrisa burlona ellas miraba a su amiga con odio

-No solo eso estupida zorra te acostaste con Freddy, albert y hasta con el jardinero- dijo rose con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Malditas zorras- chillo ella enojada

-Asi como ves no hables de zorra cuando TU eres la madre de ellas- dijo alice apuntándola con un dedo

-Eso es mentira!-chillo histérica yo solo sonreía ella estaba completamente loca si pensaba que me iba a humillar

-Tanya te voy decir tres cosas no te vuelvas a dirigir a mi porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz, segundo ten un poco de dignidad y tercero vete al infierno y deja que yo viva mi vida con edward y mis hijas.- dije abrazándome a edward quien estaba tenso

-ESO NUNCA NO DEJARE QUE SEAS FELIZ NUNCA- chillo ella histérica- todavía estoy a tiempo sabe unos mocosos bastardos no sera un impedimento de que deshaga de ti- dijo con una mirada que nunca le vi como de sicópata me encogi al lado de edward y el noto mi nerviosismo

-Tanya dejame en paz es que no te quedo claro que no TE AMO-dijo el explicándole para que nos dejara en paz

-Pero si fue ella que se te metió por los ojos- dijo ella contraatacando

-nadie hizo nada es que no lo puedes ver ellos se aman por Dios hasta un ciego lo ve- dijo alice rodando los ojos

-Tu enana cállate- gruño Jessica a alice

-A mi amiga no le hablas asi bruja- dijo rose desafiándola

-Mejor que no te metas con nosotras Hale- dijo despectivamente Lauren

-y si no que- dijo Leah al lado de rose ella se intimido ante Leah y rose

-Tanya sera mejor que te vayas esto no le hace bien ni a bella ni a mis hijas- dijo edward serio

-Y como sabes que son tuyos- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirándome yo estaba hecha una furia

-Resulta ser que tu eres la única que te acuesta con todos – dijo rose defendiéndome

-Pero ella estaba con unos de los Stephan puede ser de el- dijo ella mis ojos ardía y yo temblaba de la ira pero no lloraría por eso

-Eres una arpía descarada ella nunca estuvo con él- chillo Leah quien estaba enojada y jake la agarraba para que no se lanzara contra tanya.

-Y QUIEN ME LO PRUEBA- dijo ella con mirada triunfante

-Pues yo- dijo un voz hermosa a su espalda, detrás estaba él como siempre perfecto mirándome tiernamente juntos con sus hermanos y las novias de esto –Bella nunca tuvo que ver nada conmigo si somos muy buenos amigos solo eso- dijo dándome una sonrisa cómplice.

-Como vez ya te queda claro que son de edward- dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-No me importa- yo rodee los ojos pero sí que era insistente- que vayas a tener unos hijos de edward no quiero decir que te vayas a casar con el – dijo ella sonriéndome pero es que la pobre no se fijaba en nada

-Bueno si tu lo dices- dije pasándome la mano izquierda por el cabello para acomodarlos y luego la dirigí hacia el pecho de mi edward para darle un mejor vista de mi perfecto anillo ella me miraba sorprendida al igual que sus amigas mientras oía unos jadeos de los demás alumnos

-No puede ser- susurro elle sorprendida

-Bueno pues si no lo crees te lo confirmamos bells está comprometida con Edward Cullen- dijo emmett soltando una carcajada

-Ahora si me disculpa tengo unas clase que tomar- dije pasando por su lado con edward detrás de mí pero no vi cuando ella metió un pie y para que me cayera pero Ryan fue mas rapido y me tomo por la cintura me gire a donde tanya quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara me separe pero todos me miraban preocupado me acerque a ella y le una bofetada y no le di tiempo y le di otra para despues tirar de su cabello no sé de donde saque la fuerza pero tire tanto del que la lance a la mesa donde termino creo que comiendo todo el desayuno que estaba ahí

-Eso es para que no te metas conmigo- dije con la voz entrecortada- y la próxima vez no tendrás suerte porque te mato- le dije con ira

-Maldita salvaje- dijo ella mirándome con odio intentando levantarse pero no podia sus amigas me miraban con miedo pero los alumnos aplaudían

- estas bien- pregunto Ryan y asenti con la cabeza gracias a Dios no paso nada el volvió a tomar mi cintura para que pudiera tomar equilibrio

-Bella amor estas bien- dijo edward alarmado Ryan me tenia agarrada todavía – eso fue muy descabellado pudo pasar algo con los bebes- me regaño yo me sonroje pero no pude evitarlo

-Si amor todo bien- dije respirando profundo para tranquilizarme el se volvió a tanya y la agarro por el brazo con fuerza

-óyeme bien tanya es la ultima vez que te lo digo no te metas con mi familia porque me olvidare de que eres mujer, tentaste contra lo que más amo y si no te golpeo es porque soy un caballero- tanya lo miraba asustada

-Pero eddie- trato de decir pero él la interrumpio

-No me digas eddie y olvídate de que estaremos juntos por qué no sera asi, amo a bella entiéndelo – jasper vino hacia donde mí y me tomo en brazos quitándome de Ryan como es que pueden ser celosos a estas alturas- Solo aléjate antes de que te mate- mascullo entre dientes edward

-Déjamelo a mi edward- dijo rose y fue tan rapido que no lo vi le lanzo un puñetazo en la nariz

-Maldita!.- chillo ella por el dolor

-Te metiste con quien no debías- dijo alice lanzándose a su cabellos terminaron ellas en el suelo rose con tanya, alice con Jessica, y Leah con Lauren en fin era unas fieras mis amigas los alumnos las rodeabas

-Estos es para que no te metas con mis sobrinas- dijo rose dándole otro puñetazo

-Y eso es por hacernos la vida un infierno- dijo Leah arrastrando a Lauren

-Y estos es por ser unas zorras- dijo alice rompiendo la ropa de Jessica y asi comenzó el segundo raund quien ganaría mis amigas

-Bueno ballenis como te sientes- dijo emmy preocupado dejando que la chicas hagan su trabajo

-Bueno bien solo que tengo hambre.- dije el solo rodo los ojos

-Amor de verdad no sientes nada un dolor , algo raro- dijo mi ángel desesperado sentándome una silla yo lo pensé un momento pero no sentia nada solo hambre

-No amor solo hambre- dije haciendo un puchero el sonrió aliviado

-Menos mal estaba asustado – dijo el frunciendo el ceño viendo la pelea- chicos creo que debería de sepáralas ya antes de que llegue el director- dijo edward viendo a los chicos los alumnos tenían un gran alboroto apoyando a las divas.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- dijo el director enojado- esto nunca se habia visto en este instituto- dijo mirando a los alumnos- quien empezó todo esto- todos señalaron a tanya y su grupo pero ellas nos señalaron a nosotras- señorita Denali , Stayle y mallory a mi oficina ahora- dijo él con autoridad

-Pero director ellas fueron la que nos golpearon – dijo tanya que tenia la nariz partida y la boca y la mitad de su cabello en las manos de rose.

-Eso es mentira ella casi hace que bella se caiga- dijo alice enojada por lo que los demás alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo con alice- y en su estado- dijo ella pero el director no la dejo terminar

-Si ya entendí señorita cullen por tambien tienen que acompañarme Sr. Cullen y Srta. Swan en cuanto a sus amiguitas tambien deberán venir quiero saber todo con detalles- dijo él y bueno aquí ibamos todos hacia la oficina del director es que mi vida no podia ser mejor embarazada, con hambre y una charla de la moral estudiantil genial mejor no puede ser.

-Llamaremos a sus padres- dijo él y bueno como dije esto es perfecto nunca antes habían llamado a mis padres para nada espero que estén en Suiza, Rusia o mejor aun en Japón no eso está muy cerca ya se Australia eso espero porque si no me van a dar una buena regañada bahhhh a quien quiero engañar no me harán nada si soy la nenita de papi y bueno si me expulsan estudiare en casa muchas personas hacen eso asi que no me importa y punto.

**Espero que le haya gustado como ami cuando lo escribi ya ven que bella sigue siendo la misma aunque embarazada ahhhh y despues de este capi les dejare un resumen del siguiente:**

**-… A ese paso va parecer una vaca mutante- susurro la voz de Lauren yo la mire con oido mientras terminaba el segundo taco edward solo me abrazo**

**-No le hagas caso amor – dijo el serio yo solo senti y tome mi jugo**

**-No me importa asi edward la deja ya que estará tan gorda que no cabera por la puerta- dijo tanya mordazmente**

**-Y no saben bella se puso como una fiera tenían que verla- dijo emmett como un niño**

**-Hija eso fue muy inmaduro e irresponsable- de tu parte me regaño esme**

**-Tienes que pensar en las nenas- dijo carlisle cariñosamente en ese momento el director hizo acto de presencia.**

**-ahh y una cosa más- dijo Liliam – las chicas no vendrán en una semana asi que no las espere- y los chicos fruncieron el ceño al igual que nosotros**

**-Que tenga una bonita tarde- dijo esme despidiéndose el director estaba todavía en shock**

**-Y Esperamos que esas chicas que están afuera reciban un buen castigo- dijo renee saliendo **

**-Esme Cullen no quiero que corrompan a nuestras nenas- dijo el enojado**

**-Mira doctorcito ella son nuestras hijas asi que mejor quédate calladito quieres. **

– **dijo ella entre dientes él se quedo en silencio pero preocupado**

**-Nada de sus madres puede ser algo bueno.- dijo Charlie como si nada renee lo miro y el no dijo más nada**

**Bueno chicas ahi esta un avance del proximo capitulo espero que me ayuden a seguir la historia las quiero muchooo**


	24. Una semana en Disney!

**Bueno chicas aqui está el próximo capítulo donde tendrán una divertida semana y bueno los chicos aprenderán a no meterse con las chicas pero despues de este capítulo y el otro la historia tomara mas madurez bella seguirá siendo consentida pero ella toma más en serio su papel de que ahora tendrá dos niñas y quiere ser una madre estupenda ya verán cambios en ellas, no habrá mucho dramas unos que otros por ahí... tanya seguirá molestando y tendrá un final que se merece**

**Capitulo 24**

Bueno y aquí estábamos esperando a que nuestros padres venga, tanya y sus manada de zorras nos miraban con burla y nosotros simplemente no le hacíamos caso emmett estaba jugando con un PSP , rose limándose las uñas, alice bueno con un montón de revistas de bebes edward solo me besaba la frente y me decia que todo iba bien, Leah y jake solo se tomaban de la mano y bueno creo que lo unico que se escuchaba era mi estomago gruñendo de hambre y eso me tenia desesperada y jasper no se esperen ¿jasper? Donde diablos se metió bueno ya no tendría que preguntar por en ese momento entro con una bolsa a la sala de espera y mi estomago salto de alegría COMIDA!

-Toma pequeña es para ti- dijo regalándome una sonrisa yo me sonroje ya que tenia a todos nervioso con mi hambre

-Gracias jazz- chille emocionada le di un beso en la mejilla mientras él me regalaba un hermosa sonrisa

-Ya la estas malcriando mucho tu tambien- dijo emmett burlándose

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo el encogiéndose de los hombros edward lo miro a los ojos y le agradeció por mi comida que era tacos donde los consiguió no se pero lo que sé es que me lo iba a comer todos junto con un jugo de arandano

-Te lo vas a comer todo amor- dijo edward divertido mirándome

-Claro amor sabes como por tres- dije sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso el sonrió ante eso y oímos unos gruñidos y bufidos eso debería de ser la patética de tanya edward me ayudo a destapar mi comida mientras los chicos entablaban una conversación sobre trivialidades mietras yo comía todo los tacos

-… A ese paso va parecer una vaca mutante- susurro la voz de Lauren yo la mire con oido mientras terminaba el segundo taco edward solo me abrazo

-No le hagas caso amor – dijo el serio yo solo senti y tome mi jugo

-No me importa asi edward la deja ya que estará tan gorda que no cabera por la puerta- dijo tanya mordazmente

-Pues creo que te quedara esperando querida por que el no la dejara aunque sea una foca gigante- dijo esme entrando elegantemente con un traje Armani negro junto con nuestros padres quienes la miraban furiosa mama me miro preocupada y se acerco de inmediato a mi viendo a la conversación de esme y tanya

-Eso usted no lo sabe por qué…- pero ella no le dejo terminar

-Claro que lo sé y sera mejor que no me contradigas porque conozco a mi hijo y es mas no sé cómo pudo estar con alguien como tu- dijo esme que destilaba veneno nunca la habia visto asi todos nos quedamos sorprendido y mudos por eso no conocia a esme la villana siempre era como un dulce de caramelo y bueno ya la conozco y eso es por meterse con su familia y sus nietas.

-Porque soy popular, inteligente y más bonita que ella- esme se acerco a ella y la miro de arriba abajo como evaluándola y luego sonrió despectivamente

-No dudo lo de bonita pero te falto algo lo de Zorra y nunca más hermosa que bella por que tiene muncho de lo que tú no tienes – dijo ella mordazmente y todos soltamos una risita- sabes una cosa no te pego por que puedo ir a la cárcel pero una cosa es defenderte y otra es tentar contra la vida de unos seres que no tienen la culpa de nada y tu tentaste contra la vida de mi nietas- dijo ella seria

-Sera mejor que entremos querida – dijo carlisle serio- despues arreglamos esto- dijo mirandola

-Sera mejor que busques un buen abogado – dijo Charlie serio pasando por su lado mama se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-Como te encuentras – dijo ella preocupada

-Muy bien ma si no hubiera sido por Ryan Stephan- dije sonriéndole

-El chico guapo que parece modelo de Calvin- dijo Liliam que no sé cuando llego

-Si ese mismo – dijo edward con un bufido

-Ya amor no te pongas celoso- dije seria el solo asintio y nos dirigimos todos hacia la oficina de el director no sin antes darle una mira acecina a las arpías esas.

-Y no saben bella se puso como una fiera tenían que verla- dijo emmett como un niño

-Hija eso fue muy inmaduro e irresponsable- de tu parte me regaño esme

-Tienes que pensar en las nenas- dijo carlisle cariñosamente en ese momento el director hizo acto de presencia.

-Bueno ya saben por qué están aquí verdad?- dijo el mirando a cada unos de nuestros padres

-Por supuesto – dijo Charlie mirándolo desafiante el director que se removió incomodo en su asiento

-Bueno como saben este es un instituto donde hay muchos adolescente- dijo el comenzando su discurso

-Vaya al punto- grupo Williams que estaba impaciente

-Bueno el caso es que aquí la señorita Isabella … esta … bueno embarazada- dijo el nervioso

-Eso lo sabemos y qué?- dijo carlisle despreocupado- que es lo que trata de decirnos- dijo el cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno que ya muchos padre han llamado diciendo que no puedo permitir esto en un instituto – dijo él como si nada- aunque ustedes sean los más grandes benefactores de este instituto no pueden seguir estudiando aquí- dijo el mirándonos serio este en verdad no sabe en lo que se metió

-Mire director de quita- dijo Williams tomándolo por la corbata este lo miro asustado- ellos asistirán a este instituto le guste o no a este pueblecito de quita por mi todos lo ,estudiante se pueden ir de aquí, tengamos que comprar el colegio al estado lo que sea y ellos vendría igualmente aunque fueran ellos solos entendió Directorcito- dijo soltándolo con fuerza

-este…. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo el muy pero muy asustado todos veíamos la escena divertidos

-Si sera lo más sensato si no quiere que muestre lo que se dé usted – dijo mi papa cruzando los brazos y este lo miro con horror- si sabe a lo que me refiero no?- dijo él como si nada con una sonrisa

-Asi que más vale que ponga en su lugar a esta personas por que ellos vendrán a clases como dos alumnos mas- dijo carlisle parándose dejándonos sorprendido- nos vemos despues director y no nos haga perder más el tiempo – dijo el mirándolo serio

-ahh y una cosa más- dijo Liliam – las chicas no vendrán en una semana asi que no las espere- y los chicos fruncieron el ceño al igual que nosotros

-Que tenga una bonita tarde- dijo esme despidiéndose el director estaba todavía en shock

-Y Esperamos que esas chicas que están afuera reciban un buen castigo- dijo renee saliendo

-Adiós Director- dijimos todos despidiéndonos con la manos con una gran sonrisa cuando salimos edward me abrazo y me beso la frente para dirigirnos a mi carro para irnos a casa. Todo el parqueo estaba despejado porque aun estaban en clases jake y Leah tenían asuntos pendiente asi que se fueron por su lado. Llegamos a la casa donde estaban ya todos reunidos en la sala esperando a que nuestras madres explicaran porque faltaríamos a la escuela

- Bien se puede saber de qué va esta reunión- dije sentándome en regazo de mi novio

-Relájate bella no es nada malo- dijo Liliam con una sonrisa como la de rose

-Viniendo de ustedes no es nada bueno – susurro Williams a lo que su mujer le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ya me callo- dijo el serio

-Bien entonces que es- dijeron los demás chicos notablemente tensos

-Vamos a irnos esta semana completa a nuestro viaje- chillo mama emocionada entonces recordé los pasajes para Disney

-Ella no irá a ningún lado- dijo edward gruñendo yo lo acecine con la mirada- no es justo que hare sin ti en estos días- dijo indignado

-Pues no se cullen que se yo lanzarte de un acantilado, montar bicicleta o cosas de chicos no se- dijo esme como si nada el la miro como si estuviera loca

-Pero yo quiero unirme a la diversión- dijo emmett como un niño- quiero ir a Disney- dijo el haciendo un berrinche

- Pues no lo harás – dijo rose enojada

-Cariño me dejaras aquí solo y abandonado- dijo jasper mirando alice

-Claro! Crees que podría compra si te llevo – dijo ella como si fuera obvio- además es cosas de chicas- el la miro dolido- cariño no te pongas asi solo sera unos días – dijo ella como si nada nuestros padres miraban a nuestras madres serio

-Esme Cullen no quiero que corrompan a nuestras nenas- dijo carlisle enojado y serio

-Mira doctorcito ella son nuestras hijas asi que mejor quédate calladito quieres. – dijo ella entre dientes él se quedo en silencio pero preocupado

-Nada de sus madres puede ser algo bueno.- dijo Charlie como si nada renee lo miro y el no dijo más nada

-Y tu Williams no digas nada – dijo Liliam antes de que dijera algo

-No nos queda de otra – dijo edward resignado

-Pues creo que no- dijeron las tres mujeres con una sonrisa el me miro tristemente

-Mi amor no esté asi – dije dándole un beso- te prometo que cuidare de nuestras princesas- dije acariciando mi vientre y senti cuando se movieron ante mi toque

-Eso espero – dijo dándome un beso y acariciando mi vientre- que tal si aprovechamos un ratico solos- dijo sensualmente

-Claro amor – dije levantándome cuando ibamos por las escaleras mama nos grito algo

-Bella nos vamos en 3 horas- dijo ella y bueno creo que edward y yo aprovechamos mucho edward me hizo el amor como loco me encanto en la forma en que me hizo el amor fue lo mejor para no poder verlo en una semana.

-Te amo princesa- dijo el despues de que no estábamos vistiendo yo me acerque a él lo rodee por el cuello y lo bese.

-Yo tambien amor- dije despues de eso las chicas nos llamaron cuando bajamos todos estaban con unas caras de funeral como si nos fuéramos de por vida estos chicos eran patéticos

-vamos chicos solo son unos días- dijo esme divertida

-Si como digas- dijo jasper suspirando con tristeza

-Solo hagan cosas de chicos y por favor no hagan nada que nos moleste los estaremos vigilando- renee mirándolo a todos amenazadoramente

-Si lo que digan- dijeron todo a unísonos

-Esos son mis chicos- dijo Liliam despues nos despedimos de cada uno las maletas la chicas solo llevamos una cada unas porque alla compraríamos lo necesario.

**EPOV**

-No puedo creer que nos hagan esto – dijo emmett caminado como un león enjaulado por la sala

-Ya emmett contrólate- dijo jasper que estaba abatido por la partida de las chicas

-Es que por que nos dejan fuera de la diversión- dijo el refunfuñando

-No puedo creer que bella me haya dejado asi- dije suspirando igual que jasper todos hicimos silencio nuestros padres nos miraban divertido.

-Es que no pueden hacer nada sin ella- dijo Charlie sonriendo

-Pues no sin ella no somos nadie- dijo emmett serio

-Chicos hagamos algo de chicos relájense- dijo Williams como si nada

-No queremos hacer nada- dijo jasper abatido

-Creo que los hemos perdido- dijo carlisle susurrándole

-Bueno tengo una idea- dijo will emocionado

-Dilo ahora- dijo emmett emocionado

-Bueno ya que ellas fueron de viaje por qué no irnos tambien- dijo él como si nada todos asentimos entusiasmado

-Es buena idea – dijo Charlie emocionado

-y lo mejor de todo es que sabemos dónde estarán- dijo el malévolamente

-Vamos dijeron que no hagamos nada que la moleste- dije jasper asustado

-No tienen por qué saber dónde estamos- dijo carlisle siguiéndole el juego estos si se habían metido en problemas

-Yo me apunto- dijo emmett emocionado

-que dicen- dijo Charlie mirándonos

-Yo igual- dijo jasper resignado bien y comenzamos a planear todo a eso de media hora todo está listo para irnos salimos al garaje por el auto

-Creo que no es buena idea- dijo jasper nervioso- dijeron que nos vigilarían- dijo mirando para todo los lados

-Relájate hijo- dijo will en eso sonó el celular de jasper el nos miro con pánico

-Diga? Si no ok mama está bien se los diré- dijo el asustado y despues tranco- dijo que si pisábamos Orlando se desataría una guerra – dijo el pero como es que saben a dónde vamos- no es broma de que nos estaba vigilando ahh papa que te castrara si lo haces- dijo el estremeciéndose

-bahh ella no hará nada ella sabe quién es el que manda- dijo el orgullo en eso sonó el teléfono de el- Si…no ok no amor lo siento cariño si …no tu mandas- dijo él y luego cerro todo los miramos divertido

-Bueno ya sabemos quién es que manda- dijo carlisle divertido

-Bien pero no nos dejaremos intimidar vámonos- dijo él y bueno lo seguimos ya que no queria ver que harían esas mujer a mi bella asi que no me importa las consecuencias de esto salimos rumbo al aeropuerto ya que tomaríamos el jet privado de papa llegamos y salimos rumbo nuestro destino.

**Bpov**

Ya ibamos camino Seattle donde tomaría el jet privado de mi padre para irnos a Orlando, florida las chicas iban charlando de las ropas que comprarían mientras renee hablaba por el celular y luego cerro diciendo mil maldiciones

-Mato a tu marido- dijo mirando a Liliam que iba manejando

-Que hizo el idiota ese- dijo ella enojada

-Se le ocurrió la idea de un viaje de chicos- dijo con un bufido – a Walt Disney World- dijo ella rodando los ojos

-Esta me las va a pagar dame ese celular- dijo y marco un numero rápidamente- Jasper Hale dile a tu padre que no se mueva de forks que si lo hace lo castrare- dijo ella enojada y luego le cerro

-Renee instalaste la cámara- dijo esme que estaba con nosotras en el asiento de atrás

-Si – dijo ella emocionado

-Pues pon la conexión satelital a ver qué sucede- dijo ella con una sonrisa y no sé qué cosa hizo mama pero el GPS mostro a nuestros hombres hablando

-… Ella sabe quién manda- dijo Williams engreídamente

-es que lo mato- dijo Liliam y tomo el celular- mira Williams hale asi que tu eres el que mandas quieres dormir en el sofa y quiere que te deje si un centavo en las cuentas o mejor aun sin sexo ahora di quien es que manda bien cariño pues cállate- dijo y le cerro todas no reimos junto con ellas- bien creo que quieren guerrea pues la tendrán- dijo ella sonriendo

-Bien no saben con quién se metieron- dijo rose

-nadie rompe nuestras reglas- dijo alice emocionada

-Nosotras somos la que mandamos- dije yo engreídamente

Despues eso el resto del camino fue entre risas y broma ahh y claro esme a mi lado con un bolso de comida para que no pasara hambre llegamos al aeropuerto entramos al avión era muy cómodo asi que me senté con mi madre quien de inmediato me acuno en sus brazos para que durmiera algo ya que nos esperaban unas largas horas de vuelo que me la pase totalmente durmiendo. Cuando me desperté alice y la chicas estaban planeando que hariamos pues lo que tenía entendido que muchas como ver a los personajes en Mickey Avenue pero bueno tenía hambre y me dedique a eso a comer como una foca. Llegamos a Orlando ya nos esperaba un auto como siempre lujoso para transportarnos al hotel que por cierto no sabía cuál era.

-Chicas donde nos hospedaremos- dije comiendo un chocolate que tenía en mi cartera eran con ellas me miraron con una gran sonrisa

-Ya verá hija donde es- dijo mama abrazándome yo no le preste mucha atencion ya que veía todo emocionada ya queria llegar y comprar , besar a Mickey y ver miles de cosas estaba como una niña pequeña.

-Ya llegamos – dijo esme llamando mi atencion y por la ventana del auto vi la majestuosa fachada del hotel bufe por dentro debí suponerlo

-Walt Disney World Swan- bufe rodando los ojos- debí suponerlo no?- dije con sarcasmo ella solo se rieron de mi actitud salimos del hotel y salió un hombre muy elegante a recibirnos

-Buenas noche señoritas bienvenidas al Walt Disney World Swan- dijo muy amablemente – ya llamare para que tomen su equipaje- dijo el dirigiéndonos a un ascensor privado ni siquiera tuvimos que pasar por recepción- Su suite presidencial está lista para ustedes- dijo con un sonrisa sincera

-Gracias Peter – dijo Liliam amablemente nos dirigimos hacia el último piso el 52 donde estaba nuestro Penthouse y era muy hermoso la verdad es que esta mujeres estaban locas

- seré su mayordomo durante dure su estancia- dijo él con educadamente

-Gracias Peter – dijo esme el se despidió despues de un momento para que acomodáramos nuestras molestas a la media hora ya todo estaba listo y yo tenía hambre asi que llamaron a Peter

-Señoritas este es Chopper y sera su chef personal y ella - señalo a una chica no muy joven pero bonita- es su asesora Meredith asi que pueden pedir lo que sea- dijo el amablemente de inmediato las chicas se pusieron habla de modas mietras yo pedía mi comida

-Que desea señorita bella- dijo el chef en realidad no sabia

-Sorpréndeme – dije amablemente- pero que no sea nada de pastas el embarazo no lo tolera- dije sonrojándome el pereció complacido asi que me acerque a las chicas que ya tenían un itinerario para mañana de las tiendas que visitaríamos y por supuestos los diferentes parques ,atracciones donde yo podia participar y la ropas que utilizaríamos hoy en nuestra salida especial.

Comenzamos a elegir que nos pondríamos hoy para nuestras salida según las chicas iríamos a un Restaurante y un espectáculo en Disney' s Hollywood Studios que sería antes de ir a la cena en fin cosas de chicas de sociedad como dice mi madre en verdad estaba cansada pero tenía que complacerá a sí que Cooper llevo mi comida que era algo ligero y saludable una ensalada Inglesa con cordero asado

Las chicas eligieron la ropa por mí que consistía en un vestido hasta la rodillas negro y la parte de arriba con bordados dorado ajustado en los senos cayendo suavemente casi cubriendo por completo mi vientre unas medias negras y zapato bajitos, mama iba con un vestido negro con tirantes no muy finos hasta la rodillas y tacones CL, esme un vestido propio de ella un conjunto de blusa blanca con un lazo negro y una falda negra a la cintura que le llegaba a las rodillas con tacones CL, Liliam un vestido Rojo vino hasta la rodillas y un tacones iguales que las demás, Rose un vestido negro con rosa y tacones, y alice un vestido rosa con medias negras y unos botines bien altos, ellas me arreglaron ya que yo no queria salir sino quedarme aquí durmiendo.

Estuvimos arreglando por varias horas cuando ya estuvimos lista las chicas repasaban el itinerario de hoy la verdad es que estábamos hermosa si algunos de los chicos nos viera sufriría una convicción espontanea

-han sabido algo de los chicos- pregunto rose alisándose su perfecto vestido

-Bueno quien lo está siguiendo me llamo- dijo mama dramáticamente

-y sabe si ya llegaron- dijo esme mirandola fijamente

-No todavía no – dijo ella restándole importancia

-Bueno pues no nos preocupemos ahora por ellos – dijo Liliam sacando de la caja fuerte un gran cantidad de dinero- vamos a gastar dinero- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Si vamos- dijo rose emocionada al igual que todas

-Bella llevas tus tarjetas para esta noche edward se querrá morir- dijo alice con una sonrisa malévola yo solo asenti pero no tocaría ningunas de esas tarjetas no por ahora dije para mí misma salimos de la habitación cuando bajamos al hall ya nos esperaba el auto que nos llevaría a ver a la bella y la bestia según alice se parecía a mi historia con edward si claro como no llegamos y nos pusimos en los primeros asientos donde podíamos ver mejor todo el espectáculo estuvo de lujo me encanto cuando salimos de ahí para ir al restaurante **The Hollywood Brown Derby era muy conocido en la zona y bueno era como ser estrellas de Hollywood el restaurante tenía una fallada clásica y con muy buena decoración el maître nos indico la mesa reservada para nosotras y no sentamos para ver que ibamos a pedir. Pedimos todas las especialidades de la casa ellas con vino y yo con agua mineral.**

**Comenzamos hablar y hablar mientras veía como ellas tomaban y tomaban vino viendo como cada una se emborrachaba mas la verdad es que no se por qué permití que bebieran tanto vino si papa viera el estado de renee estaría enojado es que no dejaba de reírse en un momento que estaba pensando en edward y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba alice se me quedo mirando.**

**-Que pasa alice?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño ella me miro con una gran sonrisa**

**-Bueno bellita necesitamos alguna información sobre los chicos y solo tú puedes hacer que nos digan donde estas- dijo ella riéndose al igual que las demás- pero debes hacer todo lo posible de no decir dónde estamos y que estamos haciendo mucho menos nuestro estado- dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**-Crees que sea buena idea- dijo esme en susurro- digo crees que les suelten algo – dijo ella seria**

**-Claro que si solo háblale de las bebes y listo- dijo Liliam como si nada yo suspire cansada nunca debí venir con estas locas es que no sabian mi estado por dios deberían de cuidarme pero mañana me iria junto a edward si o si, alice me paso el celular para que llamara a edward.**

**- cariño no me mates por favor échale la culpa a papa- dijo jazz suplicándole según a alice**

**-Jazz es bella- dije entre risitas**

**-Ohh bella pensé que era alice- dijo un poco aliviado- supongo que quieres hablar con edward verdad- y escuche cuando mi dios personal insistía que le diera el celular hasta que escuche su voz mi corazon comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente**

**-Cariño- dijo una voz aterciopelada y desesperada**

**-Amor- dije aliviada de escuchar su voz y comencé a llorar y le guiñe un ojo a las chicas sabia que esto lo alarmaría**

**-Bella donde esta – dijo el comenzando alarmarse- que te pasa preciosa- dijo el desesperado por mi llanto**

**-Es que… amor las chicas… no se … me dejaron sola- dije sollozando sabia que eso le enojaría y soltaria la sopa y las hormonas ayudaban en esto**

**-Como que te dejaron sola- dijo el gritando las chicas solo reprimían la risa**

**-Si edward no sé donde están- dije con la voz entrecortada**

**-No están contigo y te dejaron sola en tu estado- dijo el totalmente cabreado- Bella cariño donde estas- dijo el serio.**

**-no se cariño- dije como si nada**

**-Que no sabes!- dijo el mas alarmado y en eso oi como papa le decia que me pasara todo estaban enojados**

**-Bella princesa!- dijo papa preocupado **

**-Papito- dije sollozando**

**-Mi bebe di donde esta para ir por ti- dijo el serio**

**-Papito no sé donde estoy- le dije – pero dime donde están – dije esperando a que me dijera y parece que todos estaba desesperado por que estuviera sana y salva**

**-En Disney' s animal kingdon lodge- perfecto ya habían caído perfecto esto fue mucho más fácil**

**-OK papito nos vemos en un rato- les dije y cerré el celular con una sonrisa.**

**-Bien ya sabemos donde están- dijo mama con una sonrisa- ahorita llamas y les dice que nos encontraste camino hacia alla- dijo ella como si nada y yo asenti pagamos la cuenta y salimos a caminar al aire libre disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales y los diferentes personaje de Disney pero aun no veía Mickey despues de eso nos fuimos al hotel por la borrachera de las chicas cuando toque mi cama me dormí al instante no si antes de hablar con papa y decirle que mama me amenazo de que si me iba con ellos no me hablaría en años en fin esta sería una semana muy larga.**

**Chicas lamento no actualizar tan a menudo pero estoy haciendo lo posible por hacerlo semanal pero tengo muchas cosas y el tiempo no me da estoy trabajando en las demás historias para poder subirla y me está tomando mucho tiempo pero ya valdrá la pena dejen su comentario para ver que les pareció el capitulo. **


	25. Que comienze el juego!

**Chics perdón , perdón se que he tardado en actualizar pero tuve problemas con la pc y sean borrados los capítulos y bueno he comenzado desde cero para terminar la historia pero necesito ideas espero que me ayuden por cierto subí mi otra historia como dije y bueno ahí a personas que no le ha gustado he recibido insultos y demás pero bueno el que la quiera leer pues ya comencé a subir y espero que le guste es inspirada en una peli que vi tambien esta el libro pero esta inspirada en la peli!**

**Capitulo 25**

-Bella ya sal de baño!- chillo alice llevaba una hora en el baño y estaba impaciente por salir de shopping y despues de eso saldríamos a ver unos que otros espectáculos de Disney

-ya casi ali!- dije poniéndome la leggings negra con una franela larga que tenía un Mickey delante hasta que no viera a Mickey no me iria de aquí esa era mi objetivo me puse unas sandalias bajitas se que mi cabello dejando sus ondas naturales puse algo de maquillaje aun asi dejando mi rostro natural y Sali al encuentro de la demonio que esperaba impaciente.

-Pudiste durar más- dijo ella con sarcasmo viendo su reloj- no tenemos casi tiempo y tenemos que desayunar- dijo ella histérica yo solo rodee los ojos

-Oh vamos alice no dure tanto – dije ya irritada ya deje que este embarazo me tiene de mal humor pues bien asi era despues de una discusión con alice Salimos al encuentro de las demás que nos esperaban con el desayuno yo solo comi algo de frutas hoy no tenía mucho apetito salimos rumbo al Downtown Disney ya que alice queria comprar algunos recuerdos y juegos para las nenas yo bufe frustrada es que ya tenían tantas cosas y ella queria mas fuimos World of Disney donde compramos por hora todo lo que alice se le pasaba por el lado ya al medio dia decidimos ir a comer porque mis bebes lo exigían mandamos las compras al hotel para seguir nuestro recorrido

-Que haremos ahora- pregunte cuando estábamos en el Naples ristorante hoy queria comida italiana

-Pues iremos a dar algunos paseos por los parques- dijo rose emocionada

-Si sería estupendo- dijo Liliam de igual manera

-Creo que no sera posible chicas- dijo mama viendo su tecnológico celular

-Por que no – preguntaron madre e hija

-Por que tenemos que ver que están haciendo los chicos- dijo alice con una gran sonrisa yo solo rodee los ojos yo solo sabía que si veía a edward me le lanzaría y le daría un beso en eso **acaricie mi **vientre y senti como se movían tambien extrañan a su papi.

-Si es y ya sabemos donde están- dijo esme traviesamente

-Donde?- dije impaciente

-En ESPN zona- dijeron ellas bueno era de esperarse era hombres y todo lo que tiene que ver con deportes y esas cosa lo llamaban

-Vamos que necesitamos un plan- dijo alice y todas se unieron a la conversación mientras yo me disponía a comer mi comida y planeaba como escapar de estas locas.

No me sentia tan bien de haber engañado a mi papito y a mi prometido por que en verdad ellos se habían preocupado pero que mas podia hacer si estas mujeres son unas brujas

-Bella!- senti como alice me alaba y me sacaba de mi pensamiento haciendo que saltara del susto

-Por dios alice me asustaste- dije poniéndome la mano en el corazon

-Es que estabas en otro lado- dije ella frunciendo el ceño- te sientes mal, te pasa algo- dijo ella preocupada

-No chicas estoy bien- dije con una sonrisa viendo como todas se alarmaban

-Y que pasa pequeña- pregunto mama maternalmente

-Nada mama- dije desviando a la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de que queria ver a edward.

-Extrañas a edward verdad- dijo esme sonriéndome con ese amor propio de ella yo me sonroje era la verdad

-Si lo extraño- dije con un suspiro – pero tenemos que darle su merecido- dije con una gran sonrisa

-asi se habla hija- dijo Liliam emocionada ni yo misma me creía lo que acaba de decir.

-bien bella este es nuestra primera parte del plan- dijo alice tomando su celular y lo puso en altavoz e hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

-Hola alice- dijo la voz de mi novio y me moví impacientemente pero las chicas me dieron una mirada de reproche.

-hola eddie- dijo ella cariñosamente

-dime que quiere de una buena vez- dijo el enojado.- como esta bella y las niñas- dijo desesperado ya me lo imaginaba apretándose el puente la nariz frustrado yo sonreí cariñosamente.

-ellas están perfectamente bien- dijo ella inocentemente mirándome con picardía

-eso espero porque soy capaz de ir a buscarla por Disney entero si en preciso- dijo el serio y en verdad lo decia enserio

-pues inténtalo si puedes – dijo alice para despues reírse

- no me tientes duende- dijo con un suspiro

-bueno no llamaba para eso solo quiero decirte que sabemos donde están y todo lo que tienen preparado diviértanse mientras puedan chao- dijo ella y luego todas no reimos despues de eso pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a nuestro siguiente destino llegamos al Grand Floridian Spa y Resorts hoy nos consentirian un poco antes de seguir con los planes pue la chicas planeaban la jugada mientras yo pensaba en mi edward en que estaria haciendo lo necesitaba a mi lado que me haga el amor pero tenia que esperar y me dispuse a disfrutar en verdad del Spa.

Primero nos dieron diferente tratamiento para la piel yo principalmente me dedique a cuidar mi piel leí en una revista que la mujeres en el embarazo debía cuidar su piel para que se maltratara recibí cada unos de los tratamiento que brindan luego decidimos ir a darnos los masajes yo recibí unos masajes que eran especiales para mujeres embarazadas en realidad me sentia más relajada lista para la guerra terminamos con una baños de aromaterapeutico de vainilla y lavanda despues el manicure y el pedicura salimos de ahí para comer algo ya que mis bebes exigían nuevamente comida nos sentamos en el Grand floridian cafe.

**-**Bien este es el plan- dijo alice tomando un poco de soda- Los chicos aun están en ESPN y no saldrán de ahí en mucho tiempo.

-Alice como estas segura de eso- le pregunte confundida

-Sencillo nena pues contratamos a alguien para que lo siguiera y nos diera un informe cada una hora.- dijo mama con una gran sonrisa -

-y sabemos cada y unas de las actividades que han hecho- dijo Liliam con arrogancia

-Además son hombres – dijo esme encogiéndose de los hombros

-Y esta emmett que de seguro lo primero que hizo fue arrastrarlo a todos…- no dejamos a rose terminar

-al Pabellón de PlayStation – dijimos a unísonos todas y nos comenzamos a reír.

-Bien como ya está todo claro- dijo alice aclarándose la garganta- lo primero que haremos es comprar gorras deportivas yo la mire confundidas.- hay bella en qué mundo vives- dijo alice riéndose yo le saque la lengua infantilmente

-pues en este lo unico es que estoy distraída- le dije comiendo de mi comida -

-Pues bien dentro de una hora estarán en Champion Stadium.

- Hoy juegan Florida Marlins y Los Angeles Dodgers - dijo rose como si entendiera pero en encarne una ceja sin entender nada aun.

-Lo que quiere decir rose cariño es que los chicos apostara por los Dodgers.- dijo mama y ahí caí en cuenta los chicos eran fiel a su estado

-Carlisle y Edward sabes muy bien que ellos son de el equipo que sean los demás- dijo esme y sonreí para misma si bien sabia eso ellos mientras nosotras éramos del equipo que ganara

-asi que nosotras apostaremos por el otro equipo-dije yo confirmando lo que ellas planeaban esto prometía ser muchos más interesante de lo que pensaba cuando hacíamos algún apuesta viendo el partido en la casa de algunas de nuestras familia siempre terminaban perdiendo ellos y espero que esta no sea la excepción.-Que apostaremos esta vez- dije más animada y mi bebes estaban de la misma manera

-Ya lo veras bella – dijo alice con una mirada maliciosa en eso pagamos la cuenta salimos del lugar a comprar algunas cosas antes de ir al juego los chicos hoy verían a su peor pesadilla ósea nosotras.

EPOV

Despues del gran susto que nos dio bella la noche anterior que resulto ser todo un fiasco nos dormimos despues de haber pasado todo el resto del dia en el parque Animal Kingdon emmett nos arrastro a una expedición con animales exótico el parecía un niño de cinco años y qué decir de Williams fuimos a cada unas de las expediciones la que más me llamo la atencion fue la del monte Everett cenamos en el restaurante del hotel y nos dormimos al instante .

Hoy estábamos aquí en el ESPN zona por fin algo bueno que hacer primero decidimos practicas algo de fútboll americano despues emmett dijo que queria ir al pabellón de PlayStation y aquí nos encontrábamos jugando como niños de 10 años nunc a vi a mi padre asi jugar como un niño

-JAJAJAJA te gane- le decia Williams a quien le dio una paliza en un juego de beisbol

-Eso no es justo – decia este indignado

-Acéptalo te aplaste no pudiste contra la fuerza de un cullen- dijo papa engreídamente

-No cullen te aplastare- dijo Williams desafiándolo y asi comenzó la apuesta como 1000 dólares paso una hora y la apuesta iba por 10,000 y quien la gano…

-papa por favor acepta que carlisle te ha ganado- dijo jasper avergonzado de carlisle le hubiera ganado emmett jugaba con Charlie en otra consola

-alguien más quiere apostar contra mi- dijo papa emocionado yo solo rodee los ojos

-Papa tuviste suerte porque era Williams pero no tendrás suerte si es otro asi que mejor deja de jugar- le dije el me hizo caso mientras emmett jugaba con todos los juegos hasta que tubo hambre

-Creo que ya es hora de comer- dijo el despues de jugar con todo

-Vaya que te diste cuenta- le dijo jasper con sarcasmo nos dirigimos directamente al ESPN Wide World of Sports Grill

-Buenas tardes en que podemos servirle- dijo una chicas rubia era bonita pero no más que mi bella.

-Hola señorita queremos una mesa para seis – dijo carlisle con una sonrisa deslumbrante que la dejo muda

-Si…Cla..ro en..un mo..men…to- dijo tartamudeando nosotros reprimíamos la risa papa debería de dejar de hacer eso.

-De preferencia donde se vea la Tv plasma –dijo jasper con otra sonrisa igual que la de mi padre definitivamente estos hombre querían matar a la pobre chica. Justo pasamos por las casillas de juegos hoy jugarían nuestro equipo emmett salto emocionada y aposto inmediatamente

-tenemos que ir- dijo él con determinación

-claro que iremos –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de orgullo-no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo- dijo y nos dirigimos a una mesa que habia con un gran ventanal de vidrio donde podíamos ver a las personas pasar

-En que cree que estén las chicas.-pregunto jasper pensativo todos nos pusimos serio en realidad no habían dado ningún movimiento y eso hacía que me diera más miedo eso quiere decir que debíamos de estar preparado

-bahh conociéndolas bien debe estar comprando miles de cosas- dijo emmett despreocupado papa negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo ellas deben estar planeando como vengarse- dijo el serio cruzándose de brazos

-Chicos relájense parecen como si les tuvieran miedo- dijo Williams sonriendo- se seguro deben de estar comiendo ya que bella eso es lo unico que hace- yo entrecerré los ojos ante eso comentario

-Esta insinuando que esta gorda- me estaba enojando era como si las hormonas la tuviera yo

-No solo que debe estar comiendo o en un spa ya sabe cosas de chicas- dijo el viendo el menú en eso sonó mi celular era nada y nada menos que alice

-hola alice- dije yo ansioso de saber por bella y las bebes queria escuchar su voz.

-Hola eddie.-dijo ella melosamente ella sabía que odiaba es sobre nombre solo me recordaba a la loca de tanya

**-**dime que quiere de una buena vez- dije ya enojándome.- como esta bella y las niñas- pregunte desperrado por saber.

-Ellas están perfectamente bien- dijo ella y oyendo su determinación le creí pero no estaba demás advertirle

-Eso espero porque si no soy capaz de irla a buscar por todo Disney si es preciso- dije amenazándola

-inténtalo si puedes- dijo ella desafiándome pues era que no me conocia -No me tientes duende- dije suspirando los demás me veían serio sabía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-bueno no llamaba para eso solo quiero decirte que sabemos donde están y todo lo que tienen preparado diviértanse mientras puedan chao- y colgó ella me habia colgado! No lo podia creer eso era una clara advertencia que decia cuídense que pronto atacaremos.

-saben dónde estamos verdad- dijo jasper como una confirmación

-Dijo que nos divirtamos mientras podamos- dije con un suspiro de frustración

-y mi nenita como esta- pregunto Charlie preocupado

-según alice está bien- dije serio

- eso espero por si no la voy a buscar- dijo ahora papa que esta igual de serio que Charlie

-Ya relájense ella nos harán nada ya verán- dijo William convencido yo el no estaría tan seguro es de lo que eran capaz En eso se acerco una chica con una ropa sexy de beisbol demasiado sexy para un sito familia

r- quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto ella aburrida

-tres cerveza- dijo Williams y miro a Charlie y carlisle para confirma y ellos asintieron la chica anoto

-Una soda.- dije yo no queria tomar nada

-edward recuerdas que puedes tomar- dijo emmett sonriéndome

- sí pero no quiero nada de alcohol- dije rodando los ojos

-Yo quiero un Martini- dijo emmett coquetamente si rose lo viera le sacaría los ojos

-un Gin Tonic- dijo jasper claro y preciso este parecía muy asustado

-cálmate jasper todo saldrá bien- dije para tranquilizarlos despues de eso pedimos las hamburguesas de la casa y comimos entre bromas y risas esperando a que comenzara la carrera de fórmula F1 jasper era aficionado y no habia nadie que la ganara habia apostado según él los mejores.

-mira jasper va a comenzar la carrera- dijo Williams que habia apostado junto con emmett en contra de jasper

-A cuales apostates jasper- pregunto mi padre

-Al 7 y al 15- dijo el emocionado espero que no pierdan la verdad es que los carros habia apostado eras impresionaste pero los de emmett y Williams era iguales.

- ya verás jasper vas a perder de eso estamos seguro-dijo emmett con suficiencia jasper solo le dijo una sonrisa que hasta a mi me daba miedo el a veces era misterioso y eso aterraba por eso no apostaba contra jasper asi que mejor me mantendría de su lado

-Ya lo vernos- dijo él mientras llegaba la mesera con otra ronda de cerveza para los mas adultos y las bebidas para emmett y jasper mientras yo solo bebía soda.

-Estas tan seguro he jasper?- dijo el sonriéndole

-Pues si – dijo el sonriéndole- apuesto a que su carro no llega a los 3 primero lugares- dijo él con arrogancia

-No tenemos que apostar para saber que ganaremos- dijo Williams claro este perdió una fortuna contra mi padres

-Vamos chicos le tienen miedo a jasper- decidió provocar Charlie

-Pues no – dijeron a unisono los dos

-Pues si jasper gana el elegirá un trago para ustedes y si ustedes ganan ustedes elegirán uno para el- dijo carlisle con una sonrisa ello parecieron meditarlo pero aceptarlo y asi comenzó la carrera el carro de Williams y emmett iban en primero y los de jasper en quito y sextos.

-Vamos… sigue asi en primer lugar- decían los locos la gente que estaba ahí debían de pensar que necesitan ayuda psicológica. Mientras jasper solo meditaba no hacia mas nada

-Que te pasa jazzy esta asustado- dijo emmett burlándose el solo sonrió y siguió mirando la pantalla y lo que paso no lo vimos venir el carro de emmett se salió de la pista y al fin al cabo el numero 7 llego a la primera posición

-Jaaa! Ganeee…gane!- gritaba jasper haciendo un baile de victoria mientras yo estaba avergonzando sabia que ya los tragos lo estaba afectando a todos los demás reian menos Williams y emmett

-acepten que perdieron- dijo Charlie despues de reírse

-Ahora elige que tomaran- dijo carlisle llamando a la mesera para que buscara los tragos que tomarían.

-Quiero dos Manhattan- dijo él con una sonrisa al menos no eligió algo mas fuerte al instante la chica regreso y le puso la bebida en la mesa y los chicos a bebieron si rechinar sabia que habían perdido pero estaban enfadados

- y que sigue que numero cogiste?- es que en verdad no se rendían

-el 2-dijo el tomando otro trago que habían llevado -a puesto que no llega al primero lugar- dijo el seguro

- y ahora que apostaras gran sabio- dije yo dándole motivos para que se enojara y apostara sin pensar- tu hummer?- ya que no tenia mas nada que apostar

-un dia completo de compras con las chicas y dejar que cambien tu guardarropas y que jueguen al ken- dijo él con una sonrisa jasper acepto los demás veíamos la escena divertido ya que Williams se habia retirado sabía que no podia apostar mas en contra de su hijo y Charlie solo se reía de emmett. Paso varios minutos y emmett está hecho una furia jasper habia conseguido el primer lugar y le gano a emmett yo no me habia reído tanto en tan pocas hora y ya el alcohol hacia efecto en todos ya los adultos llevaban seis cervezas, jasper cuatro Gin Tonic, emmett cuatro Martini y el Manhattan al igual que Williams y se reian por cualquier cosa. Ellos siguieron con su apuesta y seguían bebiendo

-y ahora que apostaras- dijo jasper y cansado

-yo te diré – le dije a jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa a ver si emmett saldría de esta-El que pierda tiene que durar una semana sin sexo- dije lo más seguro emmett me miro aterroriza

-que? Tienes miedo emmy –dijo jasper y supe que eso sería suficiente para el

-Nunca!- dijo el seguro –acepto – dijo el seguro- apuesto que este no sera mejor que anterior- dijo el serio y bueno la suerte no estaba con él pues perdió y rose lo mataría estaba abatido pero tenía que cumplir con las apuestas

-Chicos creo que es hora de irnos para el estadio- dijo papa con una sonrisa eso me dio a entender que estaba pasado de copa

-Si tenemos que ir a ver a ganar a los Dodgers- dijo Williams animado

-Rose me va a matar- decia emmett para sí mismo

-Ya hijo eso no es nada solo es una semana- dijo su papa como si nada él lo miro como si tuviera tres cabeza

-Claro dile lo mismo a renne y veras que pasa- Charlie trago en seco y no dijo más nada a pesar de todo comprendía a emmett llevaba dos días sin tocara mi bella y la deseaba queria tenerla pero no podia. Nos levantamos de nuestras sillas riéndonos de emmett que estaba casi matándose en eso sonó mi celular era un msj de alice.

_**Mira hacia afuera y veras algo que quieres ver. Alice c**_

Fruncí el ceño pero hice lo que me pidió y me pare en seco ante lo que mis ojos veían ahí estaba todas sonriente bella no miraba directamente hacia acá pero se le veía su vientre de 4 meses y algo se veía hermosa buscaba algo en su bolso de seguro algo de comer sonreí habia aceptado saco una bolsa de papas alice me saludo con la mano los chicos veían al igual que yo la escena todas no estaba desafiando a una apuesta bella levanto su rostro me sonrió y puso una mano en su vientre en señal de que estaban bien todas llevaban gorra de los Marlins de florida esta era la guerra y lo sabíamos alice pidió que saliéramos y asi lo hicimos en cuanto estuve a en frente de bella intente acercarme

-Ni lo intentes cullen- dijo mama seria yo la mire como si fuera loca.

-Pero mama quiero abrazarla, besarla y tocar su vientre.- le dije indignado

-Veremos …despues de que le digamos lo que tenemos que decir tal vez puedas- dijo Liliam con una sonrisa bella se veía triste le necesita como yo a ella.

-A ver para que somos buenos- dijo William dije ya que estaban pasado de copas y esto haría que se enojaran mas

-Williams Hale estuviste bebiendo- dijo Liliam indignada

-Solo un poquitico-dijo el haciendo seña con su dedo ella lo miro furiosa -

no me digas que tu tambien estuviste bebiendo Swan-dijo rose a emmett este solo negó pero se tambaleo haciéndole ver que habia bebido

-Y eso no fue lo unico que hizo- dije yo sonriendo al igual que jasper

-Que hiciste emmett.- dijo ella seria

-Solo perdí algunas apuestas solo eso.- dijo como si nada

-Si como no tener sexo una semana- dijo jasper riéndose histéricamente alice frunció el ceño y rose miro a emmett furioso

-Que hiciste qué?- chillo histérica que algunas personas que pasaron se quedaron mirandola como si estuviera loca

-Estuviste apostando Jasper Hale que te he dicho de eso- dijo ella con los brazo es forma de jarra

-Si lose pero yo la gane- dijo encogiéndose vi que la chicas estaban enojada menos bella ella sabía que estaba en mi cinco sentidos

-digan de una buena vez que quieren.-dijo papa riéndose si que estaba perdido mama solo entrecerró los ojos

-Carlisle Cullen dormirás una semana en el sofa- dijo ella enojada el la miro horrorizado

-pero no he hecho nada!- dijo el cómo suplica

-Si estas borracho!...por dios el Dr. Cullen medico anegable borracho-dijo ella con desesperación

-Bien esta es la apuesta y va para todos se harán cargo de la casa es decir comida cena desayuno, colada, limpieza de la casa completa, jardín, piscina, carros y lo que queramos les daremos una semana de vacaciones a los empleados eso si pierden y si ganan pues lo mismo y cancelaran nuestras tarjetas no podremos comprar durante una semana- dijo renee con determinación y una gran sonrisa.

-Ja! Eso hay que verlo ya verán que ganaremos- dijo Charlie riéndose renee lo miro serio

-quieres dormir en el sofa igual que carlisle- dijo ella a él en ese momento carlisle vio a esme dolido pero ella no se inmuto ante esa mirada

-trato hecho!- dijo William por todos y ellas sonrieron complacidas

-Ahora bella tienes un minuto para que edward hable contigo se rapido- dijo alice viendo su reloj no tarde nada y me acerque a ella y la abrase aspirando sus olía a fressias, lavanda y fresas

-Te extrañe- dijo ella en susurro y subió la mira vi la verdad en ellos

-Yo tambien princesa- le dije dándole un casto beso- y a las bebes- acaricie su abultado vientre y senti las pequeña pataditas y sonríe por eso como amaba a esta mujer

-bésame- y lo hice la bese senti sus cálido labios tan dulce como la miel entre abierto pedí acceso a su lengua la cual medio y nuestras lengua danzaba con ímpetu gemimos al mismo tiempo la necesita con urgencia era un beso lleno de deseo pero lo bueno dura poco

-Ya termino el tiempo-dijo alice calmadamente con una sonrisa

-Te amo – le dije besándola rápidamente

-Yo tambien- dijo el ella dejándose arrastrar por las chicas hasta el estadio este sería el juego más largo de mi vida y si saber bien cuál sería el resultado espero que por lo menos ganemos este juego porque sino seriamos las chachas de la casa durante una semana completa y ver eso valía oro.


	26. Vamos a escaparnos!

** chicas aqui estoy nuevamente con ustedes primero quiero agradecer a cada unas de las chicas que me siguen en las historias gracias chicas por sus animos y por su comentarios sin ellos nos e que haria para seguir subiendo las historias ustedes son mis inspiracion espero que les guste el capi que esta muy pero muy como les digo sera mejor que los vea ustedes mismas!**

**Capitulo 26**

Ya todo estaba dicho le habíamos declarado la guerra a los chicos y por lo que veo estaban borracho, no tienen noción de lo que habían hecho y las chicas estaban muy enojada y yo feliz porque vi a mi edward y pude besarlo claramente no estaba bebiendo y más le valía que no lo hiciera sino estuviera igual que las chicas en este momento.

-no puedo creer que emmett haya hecho esa apuesta- decia rose muy pero muy cabreada

-Es que no se que la pasa a jasper el nunca es asi- dijo alice frunciendo el ceño

-Hay ya niñas déjenlo que disfruten que cuando ganemos ellos se arrepentirán- dijo Liliam con una sonrisa

-Y no se han puesto a pensar en si perdemos- alice se estremeció cuando dije eso- saben la magnitud del daño es una semana sin compras piénsenlo- dije yo histérica ellas tragaron saliva sabiendo que teníamos posibilidad de perder y pero aun peor de ser las chachas de ellos.

-Bella hija no te preocupes hija que no perderemos- dijo esme pero veía que ni ella misma estaba segura de eso

-Si como ustedes digan pero ya me estoy cansando de este juego infantil se suponía que era para divertirnos no pasa una persecución ni siquiera he visto Mickey Mouse- dije histérica y con lagrimas en los ojos las chicas me veían sorprendidas las hormonas me pasaban factura

-Ya mi niña te prometemos que este sera nuestro último juego ya mañana te llevaremos ver a Mickey- dijo mama yo solo asenti llorando como una magdalena nos dirigimos al estadio que se estaba llenando visiblemente compramos muchas golosinas a petición mia aunque estábamos en palco privado y podíamos pedir que nos llevaran comida pero no queria molestar para que las chicas disfrutaran y yo me dedicaría a comer.

-Esto sera genial- decia alice sentada a mi derecha y rose a mi izquierda

-si ya quiero que comience- dijo rose emociona tenía su gorra de Marlins no entendía su emoción yo particularmente prefiero estar durmiendo

-los chicos aun no llegan- dijo esme mirando hacia los lados

-Ya están por llegar- dijo mama que acaba de cerrar su celular no se con quien hablaba en eso deje de ver a mama lo vimos entrar con una tal elegancia y poder que todo a su paso se quedaba viéndolos y todas féminas justamente ellos se sentarían en el mismo palco que nosotras pero todas suspiraban por ellos más de un chico le dio mirada asesina por no tener la atencion de su chicas.

-Se divierte señoritas- dijo carlisle a un pasado de copa

-Si y no divertiremos mas cuando te vea dormir en el sofa-dijo esme a carlisle se le borro la sonrisa inmediatamente

-Preparadas para perder- dijo emmett con arrogancia yo solo tenía mirada para mi edward

-Ni lo sueñes Swan-dijo rose enojada y asi comenzó la discusión entre ellos

-Alice yo lo sie…- pero ella no lo dejo terminar se veía arrepentido

-No jasper no digas nada mejor- dijo ella y no sé que siguieron hablando por que preste mi atencion en edward que me veía con mucho amor y senti como me sonrojaba.

-Te ves cansada cariño-dijo el acariciando mis mejillas y senti esa descarga que siempre sentia.

-solo un poco –le dije en susurro solo oíamos como los chicos peleaban nosotros estábamos en nuestra burbuja.

-que te parece si nos escapamos y lo dejamos a ellos matarse- dijo el acercándose a mis labios para darme un tierno beso

-sabes que nos darían casa-le dije sobre sus labios en ese momento senti el movimiento en mi vientre tome la mano de edward y la puse en él y paso lo mismo- es como si sintieran que estas aquí- dije mirándolo fijamente

-es que saben que soy su padre y las adoro a las tres – dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento

-Edward!- grito emmett yo me sobresalte

-Emmett no tienes por qué gritar estoy aquí- dijo edward enojado

-No vienes ya nos vamos para nuestros asiento- dijo el serio al igual que los demás parece que habían perdido la pelea

-SI ya voy –dijo él y me miro fijamente- independientemente de quien gane no dejare que hagas ningún esfuerzo-dijo dándome un beso

-Y quien te dijo que perderé- le dije sonriendo

-Bien en ese caso no me importa ser tu esclavo por siempre-dijo el dándome un beso que me dejo sin aire y se fue dejándome completamente embobada

-bella te puede sentar ya comenzó el juego- dijo alice emocionada y asi comenzó el juego en los primero tres inning y nadie habia notado nada estaba bateando nuestro equipo cuando emmett comenzó a provocar

-Ya verán que no anotara nada-dijo el burlándose

-Mira monigote mejor cállate- mascullo alice enojada

-vamos duende admite que tu equipo no sirve- dijo el de vuelta arrogantemente

-y te recuerdo que el tuyo tampoco-le dijo rose cuando en eso oímos gritos y a esme, Liliam y renee brincar de felicidad

-Sii Homerun!- chillaron todas brincando y la cara de los chicos era un poema menos la de edward que se estaba riendo

-Decías algo osito- le dijo rose con arrogancia emmett solo veía le escena con enojo teníamos tres en base y habia sido un Homerun es decir habíamos hecho tres carrera y el estadio estaba que lleno de felicidad pero los chicos no decían nada estaban enojados y asi siguió el juego los chicos consiguieron hacer un doble y no cabían de la emoción pero cuando estaban por el cuarto inning logramos hacer un una carrera y ellos nada en el quinto ningún equipo hizo nada en el sexo ellos hicieron dos y empataron ya en el octavo estaba seis a seis carrera en noveno inning definiría si ganábamos o no. Ahora nos encontrábamos en un pequeño receso donde mostraban en la pantalla a parejas besándose sin que ellos se dieran cuenta era muy romántico y bueno aprovecharía para ir al baño ya que eso me recuerda a que no puedo estar con edward.

-Chicas voy al baño- les susurre a rose y alice

-Vamos te acompañaremos- dijo alice yo rodee los ojo estaba embarazada no enferma

-Chicas yo puedo ir sola nadie me hará nada ni el baño me comerá- le dije con sarcasmo

-Segura de que puedes tu sola- dijo rose preocupada

-ya les dije – dije comenzando a enojarme en eso vi como dos rubias se acervan a jasper y emmett comenzaron a coquetear con ellos- mejor preocupasen por quitar a esas zorras de donde están sus chicos- le dije con una sonrisa y en ese instante vi la cara de enojada de ellas

-Esa sabrán con quienes se han metido- dijo rose enojada y se pararon de su asiento para ir a ver qué hacían esas coqueteando con sus novios yo me levante con un poco de cuidado pedí permiso entre las personas para pasar en eso senti una mano que me impedía seguir

-Adonde va la mujer más bonita de este mundo- dijo esa voz que tanto me volvía loca

-Pues al baño – dije dándome la vuelta y mi respiración se paralizo es que no sabía cómo es que edward podia ser tan atractivo sin duda era un dios griego y lo amaba con todo mi ser.

-bella por qué no has ido con una de las chicas- dijo él con ceño fruncido

-Pues no soy invalida solo estoy embarazada- le dije refunfuñando

- además están ocupada peleando con ellos- dije señalando a la hermosa familia que estaban en una discusión el suspiro rendido y negando con la cabeza -

Seguro que ellos son nuestra familia- dijo el divertido

-Me temo que si cariño- le dije mirándolo fijamente él se acerco mas a mi podia sentir su respirancio en mi boca

-Te amo – me dijo dándome un beso que seguro no era legal yo pase mis manos por su cuello lo queria cerca de mi queria que profundizara el beso paso lengua por mi labio inferior para que nuestra lenguas danzara estuvimos asi hasta que oímos silbidos y aplausos en eso vi que la pantalla nos mostraba a nosotros dos besándonos yo me sonroje como nunca antes.

-Creo que tenemos publico- dijo edward riéndose

-Hey no te burles eso fue vergonzoso- le recrimine con un falso enojo

-A mi me pareció un acto de amor-dijo el dándome una rapido beso y acariciando mi vientre y como predije senti como se movían

- ven vamos te acompañare- me dijo el rodeando mi cintura iba a protestar pero su mirada me indico que no lo hiciera.

-Como quieras- dije yo en susurro y rodando los ojos yo nose que pensaba que quizás el baño me iba a comer. Caminamos por los grandes pasillos del estadio el tenia su mano en mi espalda posesivamente mientras ibamos caminando veía como muchas chicas miraban a edward no de una manera muy casta yo solo les gruñía o le daba mi mirada diabólica edward solo soltaba risitas y eso me enojo

- Y tu cullen de que te reis- le dije entre seria y enojada parándome para mirarlo fijamente

-Pues de tu actitud amor- dijo el poniéndose meloso- es que no ves que no tengo ojos para ninguna mujer que no seas tú- me dijo en susurro

-De verdad?- dije con el corazon en la boca el solo asintio con una gran sonrisa- aunque parezca una ballena- dije preocupada

-Estas hermosa amor y con solo saber que me darás dos frutos de nuestro amor basta – dijo el acercándose a mí para darme un apasionado beso. – porque no nos escapamos- dijo él con la voz ronca poniendo su frente junta a la mia.

-Si creo que deberíamos- dije con la mismas ganas que el de que me hiciera el amor

-Vamos a mi habitación- dijo el tomándome de la mano para caminar y llegar a l hotel- aunque te aseguro que nos darán caza creo que podemos tener tiempo para los dos- dijo el coquetamente

-Si y de seguro estarán discutiendo- dije divertidamente

-Crees que puedas aguantar ir al baño hasta llegar al hotel- dijo el preocupado

-Si cariño!- le dije el me sonrió y seguimos nuestro camino hasta al hotel tomamos unos de los carros que no dejaría frente a él. Cuando llegamos al subimos rápidamente al ascensor y pulso en penúltimo piso a donde estaría su suite en realidad todo el hotel parecía como el amazonia o como la selva era increíble muy bonito la habitación de edward era muy pintoresca es como estar en áfrica junto a todos los animales-ohh Edward es impresionante- le dije emocionada

-Si lo sé ya sabes no pudimos negarle a emmett esto- dijo él con un suspiro si bien sabía yo que emmett era aficionado de la vida en la selva y todo lo que tenga que ver con áfrica y animales exóticos.

-Si se como es mi hermano- dije con una sonrisa mirando toda la habitación y en eso recordé que necesitaba el baño- creo que ire al baño amor – dije el me indico el camino luego de unos minutos Sali del baño para encontrarme con la visión más perfecta mi novio se habia quitado la camiseta que tenia y tenía su perfecto dorso descubierto el no se habia dando cuenta de que me lo comía con la vista estaba despalda hacia la ventana pero como por arte de magia se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con una esa sonrisa suya que mata a cualquiera con un suspiro.

No sé como llego tan rapido a mi lado pero de un momento a otro estaba atacando mis labios con una necesidad y una pasión de la misma intensidad que la mia ansiaba tanto sentirlo dentro de mi estaba desesperada, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo ansiosa y mi cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto reconociendo esas manos de pianista yo enrede mis manos a su broncíneo cabello para profundizar el beso

-Te amo no sabes la falta que me hacía sentirte en mis brazos – dijo él con la voz ronca de la excitación

-Yo tambien te extrañe- dije entre jadeos y gemidos mientras él me besaba el cuello haciéndome mojar las bragas. El me miro como lo hacía siempre con tanto amor acto seguido comenzó a quitarme la ropa si perder el contacto visual y yo no me quedaba atrás el me cargo estilo novia y me deposito en la gran cama y me miro con dulzura y amor acariciando mi vientre.

-estas hermosa bella –dijo el tumbándose conmigo para volver a besarme de la misma manera yo tocaba por todos los lugares que él me permitía sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y roso por esa parte sensible de mi cuerpo y gemi tan alto como pude.

Su mano acarició mi húmeda entrepierna buscando mi punto de placer, uno de sus dedos entró en mí masajeando suavemente, se sentía tan bien poderosos gemidos empezaron a salir de mis labios, acaricio mi clítoris prolongando esas sensaciones en mí. Su boca viajo hasta mi pecho el cual empezó a lamer y succionar la punta de ellos, era un experto en caricias mi cuerpo temblaba ante su toque, ante sus besos. -Mas edward mas- gemía como loca -quiero probarte cariño- dijo él con voz ronca en eso senti como besaba mi vientre y senti su aliento en mi entrada su lengua empezó a hacer malabares en mí, succiono, lamio y beso cada parte de mi centro, prácticamente me estaba haciendo suya con la lengua agrego un dedo buscando mi punto máximo de placer y fue ahí cuando sentí que ya no podía aguantar más, que estaba llegando a la cima del mundo, unos toques más y estallé en un segundo orgasmo. El saboreó hasta la última gota, sin dejar rastros, todo en él me encantaba, era un tesoro que estaba perdido y que ahora yo había encontrado.

Me lance a sus labios para perderme en el queria saborearlo sentirlo en mi boca hice que se recostara en la cama fui besando su cuellos su pecho la parte v de su cuerpo edward no dejaba de suspirar y gemir mi nombre y eso me encantaba

-me estas volviendo loco- dijo el cómo pudo

-Esa es la intención bebe- le dije con una sonrisa y tome su miembro en mi boca él se dejo caer hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que le estaba dando comencé a succionar como loca era como la mejor comida o como un niño chupando una paleta el solo gemía alto mi nombre

-Me …voy…venir bella- dijo el cómo pudo pero no lo deje que me quitara y seguí lambiendo y dándole placer.

-Vente para mi cariño- le dije como pude, basto unos segundos para que se viniera, probé todo de él sabía delicioso, su dulce y espesa liberación. Solo quería sentir su duro miembro dentro de mí, tenía que lograrlo como sea. Me levanté en busca de sus dulces labios, provocándolo de nuevo, mordí su labio inferior y lo succioné un poco, sus manos estaban apretando mi trasero de una forma tan sensual y ardiente

-te necesito dentro de mi- dije separándome para tomar aire.

- y yo quiero estar dentro de ti- me dijo con sus ojos llameando de lujuria. No espere a que sea el que me haga el amor, me posicioné a horcajadas de él y de un solo golpe entré en él pero con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, las sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo fueron únicas, los gemidos que escaparon de nuestros labios llenó de magia y pasión el ambiente. Solo él podía hacerme sentir única en el mundo, llenar de placer y amor mi cuerpo, quien iba a creer que despues de todo ahora mismo seria la mujer del que era mi mejor amigo y el que me daría la mejor aventura de mi vida. Seguimos un ritmo frenético mientras buscábamos alcanzar lo más alto del cielo juntos, sus manos acariciaban expertamente mi cuerpo y miraba mi vientre con adoración me trataba como una porcelana tratando de no hacerles daño a las bebes, enterré las mías en su cabello sedoso, la fricción creada por nuestros cuerpos era arrolladora, mis paredes se apretaron en torno a su miembro, sentía mi vientre bajo explotar en el orgasmo más increíble que haya sentido en mi vida, logrando que juntos llegáramos hasta el cielo.

-eso fue increíble- dije desplomándome a su lado el me rodeo con sus brazos y nos cubrió con la manta la verdad es que me hacía falta esta seccion de sexo con mi bebe hermoso.

-Fue más que eso- dijo el besando mi cabeza yo bostece sin darme cuenta la verdad es que no me habia dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba- duerme un rato yo velare tus sueños- dijo el comenzando a tararear mi nana y me quede dormida al instante.

No supe cuanto dormí solo que estaba abrazada al hombre más hermoso del mundo y que estaba plácidamente dormido comencé a acariciarlo para que se despertara lentamente abrió los ojos y me sonrió torcidamente.

-como te sientes amor- dijo él con la voz patosa

-Yo bien …lista para la segunda ronda- le dije sensualmente

-eres una golosa- dijo el poniéndose encima de mí para besarme a apasionadamente y comenzó a jugar con mi cuerpo los gemidos no se hicieron esperar

-Eres perfecta- susurro mirándome. Y beso mis piernas, mi vientre, mi pecho hasta llegar a mi boca.

-Edward- dije en un susurro.- no puedo más- casi suplique. Acaricio mis piernas y casi por instinto las abrí. Se posesionó en mi entrada entro en lentamente para no hacerme daño

-Te amo- dijo él con la voz entrecortada y comenzó con un vaivén sensual. Los gemidos cada vez eran más altos Edward no dejaba de gritar mi nombre y yo no dejaba de gritar el suyo, agradecí que estábamos en un hotel que más bien parecía la selva.

-Dios mío- gritó Edward con voz ronca.

-Más Edward-pedí y así lo hizo se movió más rápido dentro de mí.

-Edward- grité cuando sentí que explotaba.

-Bella- gritó él al mismo tiempo. Y llegue a la cima del cielo junto a él.

Se bajo de encima de mí y me giro para que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era maravilloso era prueba del más grande amor que nos teníamos.

Esperamos tranquilamente sin decir nada hasta que nuestras respiraciones se controlaran era un silencio como que solo yo y el compartíamos de vez en cuanto el besaba mi frente

-Como crees que alla quedado el juego- dije despues de un largo silencio ya me habia olvidado de eso

-Pues no se pero ya sabremos – dijo el mirándome con cariño- los chicos no deben tardar en llegar- dijo el besando mis labios

-Pues la chicas deben estar histéricas buscándome- le dije temblando ya que ellas daban miedo

-no dejare que te aparten de mi lado – dijo el posesivamente- te quedara conmigo- dijo serio

-Pues ya veremos si tu madre y la mia nos dejan- dije suspirando en eso sentimos unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de edward el rápidamente se puso un bóxer y un unos pantalones blanco en lino se veía muy sexy

-No te levantes de seguro es la encargada de la limpieza- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta yo me dirigí al baño necesitan una buena ducha despues de una buena y refrescante ducha me puse la ropa con la que habia venido y eso escuche voces y reconocí una en particular la de mi papi si ellos estaba aquí eso quiere decir que el juego habia pasado y si habia pasado eso quiere decir que las chicas deben estar buscándome y me tense al momento Sali a comprobar que los chicos estaban ahí y efectivamente todos estaban ahí con caras de pocos amigos.

-papito!- chille emocionada el puso su manos en su cabeza como si él iba a explotar.

-Mi nenita – dijo con una sonrisa- baja un poquito la voz creo que me va a explotar la cabeza- dijo él con una mueca de disgusto y asi estaban todos edward los veía divertido

-Lo siento papito – dije sentándome en su regazo para darle un beso – la resaca no es buena verdad- le dije con una sonrisa

-No es buena para nadie- dijo carlisle que no tenia buena pinta- hijo por favor tráenos unas aspirinas- gruño él como un niño pequeño edward consiguió las pastillas se la paso a cada unos de ellos con un vaso de agua

-Eso los ensañaran a que no deben de beber asi, que ejemplo le darán a sus nietas- le regaño edward serio y luego señalo a los chico- y ustedes qué ejemplo les darán a sus sobrinas creo que esto debería de estar haciéndolo ustedes- señalo a los mayores- regañarnos por esto pero son igual de inmaduros – dijo enojado

-Ahí ya hijo deja los sermones para despues sera mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo Williams yo reprimía la carcajada.

-Si sera mejor que vayamos a descansar para despues disfrutar esta semana de libertad- dijo emmett irritado – ya que seremos esclavos por una semana- dijo enojado vaya si que habían perdido las chicas deben estar felices y celebrando de seguro se han olvidado de mi y eso era mucho mejor para mi

-Perdieron el partido- le dije asombrada ya que lo habia dejado empate

-Si bella perdimos por un punto más que ella- dijo jasper suspirando

-No entiendo que haces aquí- dijo emmett con curiosidad- deberías de estar celebrando ya que edward sera tu esclavo- dijo el burlón

-yo no necesito de eso para hacer todo lo que bella me pida- dijo el mirándome con cariño

-estas durmiendo con el enemigo cuídate edward- dijo jasper serio y salió junto con los chicos yo solo rodee los ojo ante ese comentario

-Papi ve a descansar un poco- dije acariciándolo

-Si princesa- dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa- como están mis princesitas- dijo acariciando mi vientre

- muy bien- le dije feliz

-lamento que pases por esto sabes que nunca me comporto asi- dijo avergonzado

-Si papa lo sé, ahora ve y duerme- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla me levante de su regazo y corrí a donde edward para que me abrazara ellos salieron de la habitación ed y yo nos sentamos en la sala a ver Tv

- se les ve fatal- le dije riéndome

- eso les pasa por tomar de mas- dijo con una sonrisa y vio el reloj- no te apetece comer nada- me pregunto amablemente

-Si tengo hambre- le dije y para confirmarlo mi estomago gruño y yo me sonroje el llamo al servicio de habitaciones y pido un grandioso menú para mí y para el no quedamos abrazado ahí esperando a que llegaran la cena hablamos de todo un poco.

-como quieres que se llamen la nena- dijo edward de repente la verdad es que no habia pensando en eso tenía apenas 4 meses y semana no sabía no tenía en mente un nombre en especifico

-Pues veras tengo unas lista con mis favoritos pero no me he decido esperaba que los elijaríamos juntos- le dije mirándolo con amor

-Yo tambien he pensando en algunos nombres que tal si me dices algunos y yo te digo los que tengo en mente a ver si te gustan- dijo el entusiasmos como negarle a él algo asi.

-Claro amor- le dije mirándolo fijamente- primero tu- le sugerí emocionada por saber cual nombre queria para las nenas

- Marie Antoniette- dijo él con una sonrisa yo rodee los ojos como no me lo imagine que sería ese nombre siempre hacíamos debates de esa pelicula y del libro y siempre dijo que le gustaba ese nombre.

- en verdad quieres ponerle a unas de nuestras hijas como esa arrogante y vanidosa mujer- le dije encarnado una ceja

-Bueno al menos que quieras que le pongamos a la otra Isabella Marie- dijo él en mondo de broma- es broma cariño- dijo él cuando fruncí el ceño- creo que es un bonito nombre- dijo el mirándome con adoración

-bueno ya lo tendremos en cuenta- le dije en realidad era muy buen nombre asi que lo pondría en la lista ya que teníamos mucho tiempo para elegir.

-Ahora dime cual tienes en mente- me dijo como un niño pequeño

-Pues estaba pensando en el nombre de tu mama y tu abuela- dije no muy segura

-Esme y Elizabeth- dijo él con una sonrisa yo negue con una sonrisa el me miro confundido

-Anne Christine- dije convencida- son los segundos nombres y son una buena combinación- le dije mirándome fijamente el me miro intensamente sabía lo que significaba su abuela y su mama para él.

-Por eso te amo- dijo dándome un beso cargado de amor- créeme que para ellas serán un honor saber que les pondrá ese nombre a una de las nena- dijo el feliz

-si se que tu abuela desde el cielo lo estará …pero debemos seguir con los nombres- dije para seguir pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta de seguro era nuestra comida.

- dame un segundo – dijo el poniéndose de pie para ir abrí la puerta no paso ni un minuto para darme cuenta de quienes eran por el gran alboroto.

-DONDE ESTA ISABELLA- gritaron esme y renee y supe en ese momento que este dia no podia ser más largo, tenias una familia loca, los chicos borrachos, la chicas histéricas y el unico que me podia salvar de esto estaba siendo atacado por unas pirañas llamadas esme y renee.

**quiero recordarle que comenten con ideas y cosa locas que se les pase por la cabeza por cierto necesito nombres orginales para las nenas diganme algunos besoss**


	27. Regresando a la Realidad

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, chicas por tardarme se que me quieren matar! y no se lo impidiera pero es que he estado ocupada con los exámenes de la uní pero ahí buenas noticias!...ESTOY DE VACACIONES! asi que publicare mas seguido o lo intentare además por ahí vienen mas historias que espero que le gusten pero quiero terminar esta ya que no la dejare por mitad y además tengo la otra historia y es mucho pero pronto subiré los titulo y los summary para que elijan una para subir asi que chicas chaoooo!**

** Capitulo 27 EPOV**

Estábamos bella y yo debatiendo los posibles nombres para las nenas ya que esperábamos el servicio de habitación la cena y decidí mientras esperamos que habláramos sobre ello, bella era la razón de mi vida sin ella no sabría que hacer y estaba radiante y sé que sería una gran madre a veces me quedaba observándola como acariciaba su hermoso pequeño vientre abultado con tanto amor y ternura mientras conversábamos senti que llamaban a la puerta y supuse que era el servicio de habitación pero me sorprendí al ver a cinco mujeres muy agitada y enojada en mi puerta.

- DONDE ESTA ISABELLA- dijeron mi madre y renne al mismo tiempo yo me cruce los brazos en mi pecho y la desafié con la mirada.

-Bella está bien y se quedara conmigo- le dije enojado

-Edward Cullen no desafíes a las mujeres de esta familia por que podemos ser muy peligrosas- dijo Liliam tratando de intimidarme

-Ohh mira como tiemblo de miedo ya les dije que se quedara conmigo- les dije y esa era mi última palabra

-Mira Cullen- dijo mama señalándome- vinimos por mi hija y mi nieta para celebrar y tu no podrás impedirlo- dijo ella intimidándome de verdad pero no se lo hice ver

-Es que no lo entienden mi prometida y mis hijas necesitan descansar- les casi gruñí

-Pero es mi hija y vino conmigo y se irá ahora con nosotras- dijo renne arrogantemente

-Edward no ponga las cosas difícil- dijo rose que casi no habia hablado y alice estaba muda y eso era raro

-Chicas sera mejor que la dejemos descansar- dijo alice sonriéndome sinceramente y con una mueca en la boca algo ocultaba ella.

-Pero alice… – dijo rose pero ella se cayó cuando alice la interrumpio

-Nada de alice bella necesita…- pero se cayó cuando oímos gritar a bella yo entre rápidamente a la sala y la vi apoyada a en la mesa donde estaba el teléfono y protegiendo su vientre ella me miro asustada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Bella amor que te pasa- le dije preocupándome

-Edward me duele- dijo ella derramando lagrimas- Mis be-bes ten-go miedo- dijo y senti como se derrumbaba en mis brazos es momento todo fue un caos las chicas estaba histéricas y llamaron a carlisle de inmediato yo lleve a bella a la recamara temía por su vida y las de mis nenas.

-Mi amor por favor reacciona- dije ahora con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que las chicas.

-Edward yo…-trato de decir mama pero yo la mire con dolor en los ojos si ellas no hubieran hecho ese escándalo bella no estuviera asi

-No mama no quiero oír nada – dije entre lagrimas.- bella y mis hijas son mi vida y si les pesa algo no me lo perdonaría- le dije sollozando- les dije que tenía que descansar era ta difícil entenderlo- le dije con reproche- pero ustedes solo piensan en sí misma y no en que ella, está embarazada! y un embarazo múltiple siendo una niña saben lo que significa que las puedo perder a las tres y ustedes se comportan como unas adolescente y no unas madres que ella necesita ahora- le dije como pude y solloce tumbado con ella en la cama mientras esperaba a mi papa ella no dijo nada al igual que las demás.

-Que fue lo que paso- entro un alterado carlisle a la habitación todos se mirando entre si y alice fue quien hablo

-Bella se altero cuando vinimos a buscarla a la fuerza- dijo ella con los ojitos rojos de tanto llorar

-Es que no pueden ser ma imprudentes mi hija está en un embarazo de alto riesgo- les dijo con enojo y comenzaron a llorar

- ahora si me lo permiten déjenme solo con ella- dijo el serio

-Papa?- le llame ya que estaba en la cama con mis ojos hinchado – puedo quedarme- el asintio y espero a que las chicas se fuera no sin antes darme una mirada de disculpa, papa comenzó a revisarla por todo los lados tambien me pido que tomara un algodón y alcohol para que despertara mientras el tomaba nota ella comenzó a despertar y senti que un peso se me fue de encima

-Edward- dijo en susurro acostumbrándose a la luz- que paso- dijo ella desorientada

-Te dolía el vientre- dije con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos

-Hija como te sientes- pregunto carlisle mientras revisaba su presión

-Mmm un poco Hambrienta?- dijo ella mas como una pregunta qué respuesta carlisle se rio por su comentario

-Bueno eso se puede resolver cuando termine de revisarte y saber la causa de tu desmayo- dijo el tiernamente- necesito saber si te duele aun el vientre- dijo el serio ahora

-No solo unas molestias – dijo ella pensativa

-Está bien ahora edward necesito que si salgas necesito privacidad- yo solo asenti y Sali hacia la sala donde todo parecía un funeral las chicas de un lado llorando y los chicos del otro enojados.

-como esta mi hija y mis nietas.- dijo Charlie llamado la atencion de todos

-Ella ya despertó- dije con suspiro- papa la está revisando- dije sin decir más nada

-pero no te dijo que causo el desmayo – dijo jasper histéricamente

-No solo dijo que la iba a revisar para saber con detalle- dije viendo la tristeza de las chicas me sentia mal por tratarla duramente pero es que se lo merecías

-Edward yo lo siento mucho.- sollozo mama y se me partió el arma a saber que le estaba siendo daño a la mujer que me creo me acerque a ella y la abrace

-ya mama todo saldrá bien bella es fuerte y las bebes tambien- le dije para que ser calmara

-fue nuestra culpa- dijo renne sollozando mientras Liliam la abrazaba

-es que debieron pensar que bella no es costal de papa ESTA EMBARAZADA!-dijo Charlie enojado

-me moriría si les pasa algo a las bebes por mi culpa.- dijo Rosalie rojita del llanto en eso sentimos que la puerta se abrió y papa venia sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Papa como esta bella- dijo alice que se me adelanto

-Ella está bien y la niñas tambien- dijo él y oímos como todos suspiramos- pero…- ese pero no me gustaba- tiene la presión alta y está muy estresada y eso no le hace bien asi que he decidió que mañana arreglare todo para que nos vayamos creo que ya a media tarde estará todo listo y no hay no como respuestas ya hemos expuesto mucho a esta niña sin medir las vidas que lleva adentro asi que se quedara aquí con edward por que estará más tranquila-dijo mirando seriamente a las chicas que estaban avergonzada- cuando lleguemos la llevare para revisarla y hacerle un ultrasonido – dijo el pausadamente.- no quiero que la alteren ella ya sabe que nos vamos mañana solo pidió dos cosas quiere una foto con Mickey en el castillo de cenicienta y su cena por que se muere de hambre- dijo el ahora con una sonrisa yo asenti

-edward la cena está en la cocina hace poco vinieron y la recibí.- dijo emmett que estaba serio

-podemos verla-dijo renne triste

-Si pero no la alteren -dijo y ellas se fueron a la habitación yo vi que se perdían por la puerta -hijo bella está bien- me dijo papa con una sonrisa- solo estresada y la presión solo lo estoy haciendo mas dramático para que ellas aprendan- dijo dándome un palmada en el hombro

-si creo que se lo merecen- dijo jasper serio

-no sé qué haría si a bellita le pasara algo- dijo Williams con no dijo nunca nada

-dímelo a mí que es mi hija- dijo Charlie con suspiro hablamos por momento hasta que fui a preparar su cena y comería yo despues, ellos fuero despedirse de bella ya que aun no se recuperaban de la resaca. Fui a la cocina donde estaba la comida le serví una porción de crema de champiñones algo ligero como entrada, ensalada cesar y un filete de carne y para postre un poco de torta de limón si dirán que es mucha comida pero para mi pequeña nada es poco cuando esta hambrienta puse todo en bandeja y fui a la habitación donde estaba rodeada por las mujeres quienes le decían algo y ella se reía cuando se cruzo con mi mirada me sonrió y me indico que me acerca las chicas se hicieron a un lado para poder poner la bandeja y que ella pudiera comer.

-gracias mi amor- dijo cuando la acomode para que pudiera comer

-todo por ti mi vida – le dije con una sonrisa- ahora come- le dije para que se alimentara bien ella comenzó a comer y pueden creer que se lo comio todo.

-todo estaba delicioso- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirándome con amor- gracias cariño- dijo ella acercándose para que le diera un beso y le di un suave beso

-ahora mi vida a dormí- le dije despues de darle un tierno beso.

-si sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo mama despues de estar en silencio viéndonos a mí a bella

-si bella necesita descansar – dijo rose con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos se que todavía se sentían culpables

-Mañana te traeré ropa para que te cambie- dijo alice dándole un beso en la frente y otro a mí y me susurro al oido- ella estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-yo me encargare de recoger tus maletas- dijo renee

-yo me encargare de que ellas hagan lo que dijeron- dijo Liliam yo solo pude rodar los ojos y bella se rio de eso

-bien chicas mañanas no veremos- dijo bella acurrucándose a mi lado yo tome la bandeja y la puse en la mesita de al lado.

-hasta mañana- dijeron todas no sin antes darle un beso a bella y otro a mi paso un minuto y senti la puerta cerrar y me quede acariciando a mi princesa la verdad es que me habia dando un buen susto

-nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso- le dije con un suspiro

-lo siento cariño- dijo ella en susurro

-no sabes lo que senti cuando pensé que podías perder a las bebes- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-nada les va a pasar porque yo las protegeré- dijo ella acariciando su vientre

-lo sé-dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-te amo- me dijo media adormilada.

-yo a ti y las nenas-le dije comenzando a susurrar su nana.

** BPOV **

A decir verdad estaba asustada pensé que le habia pasado algo a mis bebes pero gracias a Dios fue solo un susto carlisle me reviso y todo estaba bien solo que tenía que llevar las cosas con calma claro! Como si con ellos yo podia hacerlo, asi que decidió que era hora de regresar a casa y yo no me opondría el salió para decirles a los demás que estaba bien y la chicas entraron histéricas y llorando diciendo que era su culpa que yo estuviera asi pero les dije que tranquilizaran que no habia problema, Luego nos pusimos a hablar del juego y todo eso cuando edward me trajo mi cena me la comi toda en verdad estaba hambrienta al poco rato las chicas se fuero y yo me quede con mi dios griego quien de inmediato comenzó a susurrarme mi nana y me quede completamente dormida. No sé cuanto habia pasado senti con edward me abrazaba mas se habia dando cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-Buenos días pequeña como están mis princesa- dijo el todavía con la voz pastosa

-muy bien cariño con mucho ánimo- le dije acurrucándome en su pecho

-que bueno cariño- me dijo besando mi frente- ahora creo que debes levantarte las chicas llamaron y están por llegar- me dijo él con una sonrisa yo asenti y nos fuimos a bañar juntos entre bromas despues me puse una bata de baño para esperar a las chicas mientras edward estaba con unos pantalones de mezclilla una camisa y un jersey encima típico de los cullen al rato llegaron las chicas con mi ropa me cambie rápidamente y ellas esperaron a que desayunara con edward y luego edward me llevo a al castillo de cenicienta donde me tomo muchas fotos con todos los dibujos animados de Disney pero mi mayor felicidad fue cuando apareció Mickey prácticamente me le tire encima despues de mil fotos ya estaba lista para irme a casa

-bella!- me llamo alice mientras yo no queria soltar a Mickey

-dime a alice- le dije refunfuñando

-vamos ya todo está listo- dijo ella con los brazos como jarra y le di un beso a Mickey y me fui abrazada a edward con un puchero el me miraba divertido y con una sonrisa

-y tu cullen de que te ríes- le gruñí las hormonas no me ayudaban

-pues parece una niña chiquita- me dijo tiernamente

-yo no soy una niña- le espete pero él nunca quitaba esta sonrisa

-eso yo lo sé cariño-me susurro para que nadie de mi familia oyera yo me estremecí y el soltó una sonrisa todo el mundo iba hablando entre si el unico que iba peor que yo era emmett que se queria quedar ya que quedo encantado con Epcot y según supe Rosalie tuvo que bajarlo de la lancha ya que se queria quedar con el pato Donald entreteniendo a los niños por el recorrido mexicano típico de mi hermano y dijo que el próximo viaje familiar seria a México y que tendrían que llevarlo al cabo san Lucas o se iria solo caminando

ya en el avión de la familia todo estaba tranquilo lo unico extraño era que todos estaban muy tranquilos pero sé que cuando lleguemos a la casa se desata la guerra y sería mejor dormí ahora para guardar energías.

-duerme un poco bella tienes que descansar – dijo edward abrazándome a él para que durmiera

-si cariño-le dije con los ojos pesados

-yo te levantare cuando lleguemos- dijo el tarareando mi nana y me quede profundamente dormida no sé hasta qué hora y me supongo que ya habíamos llegado abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi dos esmeralda mirándome con ternura

-ya estamos por aterrizar- dijo el acariciando mi vientre y acto seguido las niñas se movieron, salir del avión fue rapido digo no tanto por las cantidad de maletas que trajo alice pero todo despues fue más fácil llegamos rapido al aparcamiento y edward me ayudo a subir en el carro y los demás lo hicieron o los otros carros que carlisle habia mandado a buscar y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro infierno personal Forks.

Llegamos rápidamente y eso que edward no estaba conduciendo como loco y como siempre estaba todo nublado y gris nada alegre suspire con nostalgia recordando que en california todo era diferente nos dirigimos por el camino para llegar a la casa cullen tan grande como siempre.

-ya llegamos amor-me dijo edward con una sonrisa parqueando el carro yo lo mire directamente y me acerque para darle un beso antes de bajar del carro.

Nuestros padres retomaron sus actividades mientras nosotros no la pasamos en mi habitación comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo pelicula y las chicas bueno ellas se pusieron a pintar la habitación de las niña…jasper y emmett eran su ayudantes.

El comienzo del fin de semana comenzó rápidamente y las chicas seguían en lo mismo y las oía pelear de que ese color no, que mejor cortinas lila o fucsia en fin estresante y yo estaba aquí en mi cama ya que carlisle me dijo que descansara mucho habia ido a hacerme la sonógrafo y todo estaba normal y ahora estaba bien a Desde mi cielo y edward habia ido con esme hacer algunas compras para no ser que.

Asi que tenía dos enfermeros ya que Jasper y emmett habían renunciado ya que decían que eran unas locas histéricas…y ahora yo no podia dejar de llorar viendo la pelicula era tan triste y en eso senti que emmett y jazz entraban con un bol de palomitas y helado.

-Que ves ballenis- dijo emmett y yo lo mire mal a lo que jazz le dio en la cabeza- Auch!- dijo quejándose

-Que ves cariño- dijo jasper pasándome el tarro de helado yo le sonreí aun con lagrimas,

-The lovely Bones- dije entre sollozos ellos se acomodaron cada uno a mi lado y se pusieron a ver la peli conmigo de vez en cuanto ellos acariciaban mi vientre para que me calmara ya que era triste la pelicula

Pasado un rato me deje de sollozar y escuche unos sollozos y no era míos por supuesto y vi como emmy se limpiaba la cara y jazz desviaba la cara para no mostrar debilidad.

-chicos están llorando- le dije en susurro

-claro que no- dijeron con la voz entrecortada. Pase mis brazos por su hombros y lo abrase a los dos y trate de no reírme de ellos.

-Ohh chicos es que no tienen sentimientos- le dije con deje de tristeza

-claro que si ballenis pero somos unos machos- me dijo emmett arrogante

-si bella nosotros no lloramos con esa cosas- dijo jasper serio yo lo mire con enojo ahora haría que vieran a bambi para que se les ablande el corazon.

-ustedes son unos insensibles esa peli es triste pero ahora van aprender y hare que no tenga un corazon de hierro- le dije enojada- vamos a ver bambi 1 y 2- dije y ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca

-yo paso-dijo rápidamente emmett

-y yo-dijo jazz parándose de la cama los mire fijamente y mis labios comenzaron temblar y comencé a sollozar.

-nadie me quiere-dije llorando-soy una gorda mutante por eso edward no ha venido a verme- dije mirándolos con tristeza-nadie quiere estar conmigo porque estoy fea- ellos de inmediato se acercaron y me abrazaron.

-no digas eso bella todos te amamos-dijo jasper besando mi frente- y no estás gorda ni fea-me dijo frunciendo el seño-y edward está ayudando a esme- dijo el sonriéndome-nosotros nos vamos a quedar verdad que si emmett- dijo mirando a mi hermano que acariciaba mi cabello.

-sii ballenis veremos a bambi y a su familia loca- dijo el ante la mira de jasper y asi nos pusimos a ver a bambi 1 y luego bambi 2 pero los chicos no pudieron con esa y salieron en buscar del papa de bambi y estaban muy empeñado en darle casa y yo me dispuse a ver a la sirenita cuando senti que la puerta se abria y mostraba a mi modelo porque eso era lo que parecía y tenía una sonrisa y una mirada divertida yo extendí mis brazos para que me diera un beso que no solo fue uno sino varios

- que paso con los chicos- dijo el poniéndose a mi lado yo solo me encogi de los hombros

-Nada cariño yo solo les puse a ver a bambi 1 y 2- le dije con una sonrisa- y salieron a matar a el papa de bambi- dije

-pues se lo han tomado muy enserio fueron en busca de los equipo de caza de nuestros padres- dijo el riéndose

-si de verdad que si pero si les dije que eran dibujos animados- le respondí divertida

-le ha dado fuerte la pelicula- dijo acariciando mi vientre- como están mis princesa- dijo dándole un beso a mi vientre

-pues están bien cariño – le dije acariciando su cabello ya que no habia quitado su cabeza de mi vientre ya que mis niñas estaban respondiendo por mi porque se movía con cada cosa que decia su padre.

-que bueno que estén bien- dijo el volviendo a mirarme- vine a decirte que estaré ayudando a mama con la cena- dijo el dándome un suave beso en los labios. -está bien cariño- le dije haciendo un puchero él se marcho y en eso a mí me dio mucho sueño y me quede dormida como a la hora edward llego con mi cena que comi solo la mitad ya que tenia sueño y me volví a domar ya era domingo familiar.

-Bella despierta- me decia alice en susurro

-No alice quiero dormir- le dije abrazándome a mi almohada

-Vamos de compras- dijo ella en mi oido y rápidamente me pare

-me gusta tu entusiasmo-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-Si pensamos que tendríamos que tirarte este vaso de agua- dijo Leah que no sabía cuando habia llegado

-Leah!- dije abrazándola

-Yo tambien te extrañe bella-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Bueno dejen eso para otro momento ya en la cama esta lo que vas a poner asi que báñate y avisa para que jasper venga por ti porque esa fue la condición de papa para que puedas ir que no hicieras esfuerzo- dijo alice con una sonrisa, ellas salieron me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos skinny jeans y un sweater blancos y unas balerinas negras tome mi bolso y desde la escalera llame a jasper para que viniera por mi y en un segundo estuvo conmigo quien me llevo a la mesa donde estaban alice, rose, jasper, Leah y los demás ni idea

-Donde esta edward- dije extrañada ya que él era el más sobreprotector.

-pues fue a llevar a esme a post Angels a buscar unas decoraciones para la habitaciones de las niñas- dijo alice emocionada- ya verás lo hermosa que va a quedar- dijo ella comiendo algo de tostada- el nos alcanzara alla junto con mama- dijo ella yo solo asenti y comi un poco de brutas y tostada francesa y salimos al centro comercial con jazz como mi enfermero ya que emmett se fue con papa y los chicos de caza aun seguía dolido con el papa de bambi. Llegamos al centro comercial y alice se volvió loca es que mi cuñada nunca cambiaria me obligo a medirme miles de ropas ya yo estaba cansada

-alice- dije ya cuando ibamos a la sexta tienda de ropa para maternidad

-es la ultima lo prometo- dijo ella – pero despues vamos a comprar ropa para las niñas.- dijo ella emocionada yo solo rodee los ojos y me abrase a jasper quien no se despegaba de mi despues de cómo 3 horas de compra edward vino a rescatarme de las garra de su hermana

-Nooo alice me la voy a llevar- decia el mientras alice impedía que me llevaran

-pero hermanito es la ropa de las niñas- dijo ella con un puchero

-ella necesita descasar…asi que elige tu- dijo el abrazándome- te compadezco jasper- dijo el viendo a mi amigo con miles de bolsas con cara de casado

-Ni lo digas- dijo él en susurro

-Ok está bien pueden irse yo y las chicas vamos a comprar – dijo ella y se llevo con ella a esme que no se pudo salvar de esta edward antes de irse me tubo que compra una hamburguesa para llevármela ya que tenía mucha hambre

-Gracias por salvarme de esta- le dije ya en el volvo y comiendo papa fritas

-Se como es alice cariño- dijo el acariciando mi cara y me sonroje ante la mirada penetrante de edward.- además mañana volvemos a clase y tienes que descansar- dijo el serio y solo rodee los ojos

-si cariño- dije sonriéndole Cuatro horas despues alice llego con miles de ropa para bebes eran tan hermosas y bueno ella supo elegir muy bien en la noche llegaron los demás y se pusieron a jugar wii y yo me fui a dormir ya que tenia clases como a la 6:30 me levante y edward lo hizo conmigo me puse unos skinny jeans y sweater rosa y un cardigán gris y unas balerinas rosa y cuando bajamos ya todos estaban ahí para desayunar

Salimos rumbo al instituto como siempre llamando la atencion, rose en su BMW, alice en su porche, en su moto con Leah y edward en el volvo todos en el instituto se nos quedaban mirando y solo baje la cabeza avergonzada no sé de donde me salía eso

-Amor no les haga caso sabes que hablaran demás- dijo edward abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente yo asenti y deje que todo el mundo hablara.

Le dije a edward que tenía que ir al baño le dije y el y jazz me esperarían en la puerta ya que tenia clase con jazz, entre al unos de los cubículos del baño y suspire cuando termine de vaciar mi vejiga

Sali y fui a lavamos parar lavarlas y sentir que se habría dos puerta de los cubículos y por el espejo vi a Jessica y Lauren.

-vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui – dijo con burla Lauren

-Mallory- dije despectivamente y seguí en lo mio me vi en el espejo y vi que mis ojos brillaban de felicidad retoque un poco mi maquillaje que no era mucho y vi que tenia es rubor natural de siempre.

-sabes un cosa- dijo Jessica llamando mi atencion yo encarne una ceja- eres una maldita zorra- dijo ella con rabia

-Jessica…- advertí ya que mis hormonas no ayudaban en nada

- de seguro ni de edward es…y como querías su fortuna decidiste acostarte con otro- dijo ahora Lauren

-Miren porrista de quitan mis hormonas no están para sus palabras idiota y piense lo que quiera- dije desafiándola- además no necesito acostarme con muchos hombres para llamar la atencion de muchos – dije mirandola con asco- como lo hacen ustedes quienes abren sus piernas al primero- les dije con burlas y la ira en sus rostros.

-Quien te crees que eres?- me grito Lauren tomándome por el cuello haciendo que respirara con dificultad

-Óyeme bien esos bastardos no van a nacer- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa maligna quien me iba a dar una patada en mi vientre la cual nunca llego por que oi como caía contra algo

-No te vuelvas acerca a ella- le dijo Leah mientras la golpeaba y rose tomo de la melena a Lauren mientras alice venía a mi abrazo

-Ya todo paso bella- dijo alice en susurro yo respire profundo para poder calmarme

-Ahora tu y yo vamos hablar- dijo rose todavía con lo cabello de Lauren en la mano se dirigió hacia al inodoro y Leah hacia lo mismo con Jessica

-Solo te lo diré una vez- dijo Leah a Jessica- no te vuelvas a meter con nosotros como somos capas de mandarte a la Antártida si es preciso- dijo ella acercando la al agua sucia

-Nooo por favor mi cabello- chillaba ella con miedo

-Eso lo debieron pensar antes de meterse con mi sobrinas- dijo rose con una risa maléfica

-MALDITA ME LA VAS A PAGAR-dijo Lauren con rabia- ESA MOCOSAS NO NACERA TANYA NO LO PERMITIRA-dijo ella

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijeron Leah y rose al mismo tiempo mientras y yo alice reíamos cuando hicieron que tragaran agua de inodoro

-Oigan los que les diré – dijo ella saliendo con Lauren y Leah con Jessica

-Si les pasa algo a bella irán directo a la cárcel sabe porque- ellas negaron- por somos la familia que tiene más poder en este país y nos encargaremos en que no salga en los próximos 40 años les quedo claro- dijo rose con una voz que daba miedo ella asintieron y las tiraron el suelo donde se pusieron a llorar

-Y sepan algo están vigiladas- dijo ahora alice dándole una patada a cada una con sus Jimmy choo negros.

Salimos de ahí con la frente en alto y nos encontramos frente a frente a tanya quien trataba de seducir a mi edward y como ya les dije mis hormonas estaban por las nubes

-mira zorra quita tus garra de mi novio- le dije halándola por los cabellos y alice me ayudo

-Eres una corriente- dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre

-Corriente tu abuela- le dijo rose con rabia

-Mira sera mejor que te vayas a abrir tu patas a otro hombre por que este que está ahí- dije señalando a edward que estaba incomodo – tiene dueña – le dije y ella trato de golpearme

-Ni lo intentes- dijo Leah impidiéndole el paso- y sera mejor que vaya ayudar a tus amigas que tuvieron un pequeño accidente en el baño- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Y quedas advertida – dijo ahora rose – no te acerque a bella porque te ira peor que a tus amiguitas.

Y tanya se fue como una fiera, le contamos a edward porque tardamos tanto y este se enojo mucho y dijo que ahora iria a cualquier parte con unos de los chicos porque esas locas eran capaz de todo y en verdad tenía razón.

Nos fuimos a clase con la atenta mirada de todos y la clases fueron normales no me podia quejar aunque si me molestaba algunos comentarios que hacían sobre mi y edward pero le reste importancia edward me esperaba a la hora del almuerzo con una sonrisa cuando entramos la cafetería se quedo en silencio pero no le dimos importancia fuimos a comprar algo de comer y me antoje de nachos y pizza con una soda caminamos donde estaba mi familia y todos tenían unos libros y fruncí el ceño emmett leyendo? Eso si era raro, cuando sintieron mi presencia me sonrieron y despues vieron mi comida y se pusieron serio.

-no puedes comer eso- dijo rose indignada

-Y porque?- dije yo extrañada era solo comida

-Debes comer saludable- me regaño Leah

-Créeme para mis bebes lo es me lo piden- dije tomando un nacho para llevármelo a la boca

-Eso no tiene proteínas- dijo jake y yo solo rodé los ojos queria eso y era lo que iba a comer

-Oiga nose lo que les pasa pero me comeré eso quieran ustedes o no- dije abriendo la soda edward solo nos miraba divertido

-bella eso tiene mucha cafeína y soda –dijo alice quitándome la soda y ahora mis hormonas estaban por lo mil. -

y demasiada azúcar- dijo jasper frunciendo el ceño

-Asi que tomaras agua mineral- dijo emmett quien no sé de donde rayos saco el agua y todos automáticamente volvieron a su libros y vi que leían la biblia del embarazo yo fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a edward quien no habia parado de reír

-Quien les dio esos libro- dije entre dientes el apunto a alice

-Lo siento bellita pero es que edward estaba leyendo el libro y pues me pareció interesante asi que compre para todos incluyendo a mama, papa, renee, Charlie, Liliam, William- genial a hora tendría a una familia loca encima de mi diciéndome que comer

-Lo siento amor- dijo edward avergonzado

-sabes lo que significa esto cullen- le dije con rabia

- toda la familia no me dejara comer nada y tus hijas nacerán con mala nutrición- el me miro serio y se dirigió a los chicos

-Chicos bella se comeré su almuerzo asi que no la molesten mas- dijo el serio

-Pero…- dijeron todos -pero nada ella quiere comer eso y no le diré que no- dijo el mirándolo para que sepa que no estaba bromeando y bueno me comi mi almuerzo feliz ante la mirada de los chicos quienes seguía con los venditos libros que buscaría la forma de desaparecerlo como me llamo Isabella Swan.

**que les pareció el capi espero que le haya gustado y por favor comenten quiero saber que piensan y que den ideas de que ele gustaría ver y bueno en el próximo capi veremos a los chicos como chacha creían que se escaparían de esta pues no! … se que estuvo un poco largo pero es para recompensar que me tarde las quieroo**


	28. Entre juegos, Llantos y Antojos!

**chicas espero que esten feliz por el nuevo capii le dije que subiria pronto y lo prometido es deuda y espero que se preparen para la verdadera diversion bella y edward sera testigo de muchas bromas e ideas que alice y emmett tendran**

**Capitulo 28**

**BPOV **

Yo solo veía a los chicos leer los libros y rodaba los ojos no puedo creer que hoy me tengan comiendo ensalada de espinacas y una botella de agua mineral y de postre una gelatina si azúcar! Por dios esto no es un hospital gracias a dios que tengo a edward para que me compre lo que quiera sino lo mato! Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación comiéndome una grasosa hamburguesa con edward mirándome divertido

-No le darás un poquito a tu novio – dijo haciendo un puchero

-No cómprate la tuya- le dije escondiendo mi comida el solo se rio y negó con la cabeza yo se la pase y el solo la aprobó- y los chicos- le pregunte ya que no lo sentia

-pues ya sabes ayer comenzó su castigo y están cumpliéndolo- dijo el rodando los ojos si bien recuerdo ya que ningunos de los empleados están ya que las mujeres de su respectivas casa le dieron una semana de vacaciones con viaje y todo incluido tambien a sus familias y nuestros papitos tenían que hacer todo lo de la casa era tan tierno ver a carlisle con un delantal de cocina y haciendo la comida, cena y desayuno cuando el está en guardia lo hace edward

-Si ya me imagino- dije terminando de comer- creo que podemos bajar- dije satisfecha el desapareció la evidencia y me bajamos viendo la situación mas cómica esme con los pies sobre la mesa de café leyendo revista y alice en los pies en los brazos del sofa viendo mi serie favorita one tree hill y rose en la alfombra pintándose las uñas mientras carlisle intentaba quitar el polvo de la casa con el trapeador y la escoba

-quieres que te ayuden en algo papa- dijo edward dándole lastima carlisle le sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-no sera mejor que prepares la cena tengo turno en la noche- dije el terminando de recoger para irse al trabajo alice se hizo a un lado para que me sentar ella se recostó en mi pierna y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre

-Como están las princesas de tía- dijo acariciando mi vientre y eso senti un movimiento- ohh veo que están bien su tía las espera con mucho entusiasmo para llevarlas de compras…- y asi comenzó ella su charla de los diferentes diseñadores, marcas de ropa y muchas cosa mientras edward preparaba la cena.

-bella hija como te has sentido- dijo esme maternalmente y dejando su revista

-pues muy bien ya las nauseas desaparecieron y ahora tengo mucho antojos- le dije sonrojada

-eso es normal recuerdo que levantaba a carlisle acabando de llegar de su guardia para que fuera a comprar pepinillos con helado de vainilla- dijo ella riéndose y la acompañe en su risa

-donde están jasper y emmett- le pregunte a rose y alice ella suspiraron las dos juntas

-no sé qué fue lo que les hizo la pelicula de bambi- dijo alice pensativo

-si han decidido matar a todos los siervos que se parezcan al papa de bambi- dijo dramáticamente rose yo y esme no pudimos aguantar la carcajada

-veo que se divierten- dijo una voz aterciopelada edward salió de la cocina con un delantal que hacía que babeara por el- que prefieren langosta a la parrilla y ensalada mediterránea o pollo al horno relleno de prosciutto, calabacín y champiñones con papa al horno- se me hizo la boca agua cuando dijo los posibles platos.

-yo quiero el pollo ese lo haces delicioso- dijo alice emocionada

-si hijo es cierto- dijo mama sonriéndole – porque tu padre no aprendió de ti- era cierto carlisle era un desastre en la cocina

-por mi tambien- dijo rose si despegar la vista de sus uñas

-Y tu bella- dijo el mirándome con una ceja alzada el sabia que lo queria los dos

-bueno…por mi tambien-dije viendo la mirada de alice y rose... -ok cariño- dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios para despues irse a la cocina y preparar la comida a la hora de la cena todo el mundo quedo satisfecho ahora me encontraba en mi habitación esperando que edward terminara de limpiar la cocina A los cinco minutos el entro y me una sonrisa me dijo que iria a darse un baño y al rato salió como dios lo trajo al mundo le dije que se acercara y me lo comi a besos logrando un gemido de su boca él se tuvo a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme mi ropa comenzó a desaparecer y quede desnuda para él.

-te amo – dije con la voz entrecortada mientras lo veía bajar a mi entre pierna y comenzó a darme besos con su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris senti que iba a desfallecer por tanto placer el introdujo un dedo en mi y gemi bajito para que nadie oyera lo que hacíamos –ed..ward- le dije como pude

-que necesitas amor- dijo el si despegar su boca de mi sexo

-no soporto mas te necesito- le dije agitada él se levanto y me miro con los ojos lleno de lujuria y abrió mis piernas y se introdujo en mi lentamente el comenzó un movimiento pausado y luego comenzó a embestirme con fuerza solo se escuchaban mis gemidos sus movimiento eran frenético pero nunca para hacerme daño -Ohh edward más!- le decia yo entre gemido

-Oh si bella eres tan estrecha-decia el moviéndose con fuerza se separo un poco de mí y me puso encima del para que no me sintiera incomoda el me ayudo poniendo las manos en sus cadera para ayudarme a montarlo sentia como mi final estaba cerca lo podia sentir

- oh edward casi…me corro- le dije subiendo y bajando como loca

-Si nena córrete para mi vamos cariño quiero que lo hagas conmigo- dijo el ayudándome cinco embestida mas y nos invadió un glorioso orgasmo

-te amo- le dije tumbando a su lado sobra su pecho

- yo más cariño- dijo besando mi frente y comenzó a tararear mi nana y me quede profundamente Ya habia amanecido y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, senti como edward me abrazaba yo dándole la espalda y estábamos completamente desnudo yo comencé a moverme acariciando su miembro con mi trasero y oi como el gruñía

-Bella- dijo el advirtiéndome y sentia como el pequeño eddie nada pequeño despertaba

- no juegues con algo que nunca puedas terminar- dijo él con la voz ronca

-quien dijo que no lo terminare- dije con la voz sensual

-tu te lo búscate- dijo el acariciando muy húmedo centro-mmm siempre caliente- dijo él y asi en esa mis ma posición me penetro y yo gemi y el gruño comenzó a moverse rápidamente – te gusta eh?- dijo él en susurro en mi oido

-si me gusta- dije yo como pude

-te gusta sentirme bella- dijo el penetrándome yo no podia hablar- dímelo!- exigió- sino parare- dijo deteniéndose

-Si me gusta sentirte en mi pero no pares por favor- le suplique y el siguió moviéndose rápidamente senti que su pene se contraía en mi vagina y segundos despues no invadió un maravilloso orgasmo-Ohh sii- dije viendo estrellitas y fuego artificiales despues de unos minutos recuperamos la respiración

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo edward mirándome a los ojos

-Si que los son cariño- dije con una sonrisa picara- ahora sera mejor que nos levantemos – dije comenzando a vestirme para ir al instituto.

La semana paso sin muchos contra tiempo los chicos cumplieron su labor de chachas Charlie tuvo que lavar los carros de la casa, hacer la colada ya que mayormente comían aquí tenía que quitar el polvo de la casa, hacer el desayuno y hacerle un masaje a mama antes de irse a dormir, Williams le fue peor tuvo que hacerle manicure, pedicura, un facial a Liliam tuvo que llevar su ropa a la tintorería e ir a su restaurante de comida orgánica para que ella no perdiera la línea ahh tenía que bañar a los perros todos los días, carlisle tenía la ayuda de edward y solo le tocaba limpiar la casa y el jardín y a edward desayuno, cena, comida llevar la ropa a la tintorería y emmett y jazz todo lo que decían sus novias COMPRAS!.

**2 mes despues… **

Ya mi vientre era bastante visible y se me era incomodo dormir ya que me senti mal de todo los lados las niñas se habían encargado de partearme la noche completa y no dormí nada por eso me encontraba en frente del espejo tapando mis ojeras ya que tenía que ir a clase hoy.

Hoy andaba más estresada de lo común, causa de que no dormí bien, estaba llena de trabajos, además de que Alice me hacía ir con ella a comprar ropa de pre mamá, como si fuera a estar embarazada de por vida, además insistía en que las niñas no tenían suficiente ropa, y a eso sumémosle a que parezco una ballena de verdad.

Mire mi perfil y según edward me veía hermosa embarazada según en la piel se me veía más sana y mucho mas perlada algo que no habíamos dejado de hacer era hacer el amor como ninfómanas y realmente aprendimos muchas posiciones muy buenas.

-te ves hermosa amor- dijo edward acariciando mi vientre y viéndome por el espejo

-Si siempre dices lo mismo – le dije para irnos a la escuela cuando llegamos los chicos nos esperaban

-Ballenis todos los días te ves más bonita – dijo mi hermanito

-Si osito y mas redonda de momento rodare- dije y todo rieron yo acaricie mi vientre sintiendo como mis bebes se movían forks habia vuelto hacer el mismo y seguíamos mandando en el instituto ya que los Stephan habia decido irse a vivir a Seattle y estudiaban alla siempre me mantenía en contacto con Ryan y a veces nos juntábamos en el centro comercial él y edward habia comenzado a llevarse mejor.

-mira a quien tenemos aqui a la ballena- dijo tanya con sus amiguitas al lado la que no habia dejado de molestar habia sido tanya quien se empeñaba en hacerme la vida infeliz ella intento hacerme creer que edward me era infiel con ella y todo le salió mal, luego puso una cascara de guineo para que me cayera y quien lo hizo fue su amiga Lauren quien derramo salsa de tomate en su ropa totalmente blanca en fin nada le salía bien

-Ohhhh y miren a quien tenemos aquí a la zorra numero uno de forks- le dije con mis manos en la cintura

- mira swan…-dijo ella

-mira swan nada es que no te ha queda claro que no quiero nada contigo- le aspecto edward.- sera mejor que nos dejes en paz no ves que estoy feliz con la madre de mi hijas- dijo y me abrazo el vientre

-Es que ella se te metió por los ojos- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-ella no hizo nada ella solo hizo lo que nunca has hecho – dijo el mirándome con amor- robarme el corazon- dijo él y vimos como se fue enojada ese era el pan de cada dia y nunca entendía.

Caminamos hacia clase que prácticamente paso volando y ya era hora de la salida y estaba muerta del sueño por lo que las chicas se fuero ellas de compra y yo me fui a la casa con edward

-sera mejor que duermas un rato- dijo edward ya en la habitación- no dormiste bien estuviste muy inquieta-me dijo dándome un beso.

-si cariño – dije bostezando- ven a mi lado necesito que estés cerca- le dije con los palpados cerrado

-Si amor- dijo él y se puso a mi lado y me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo

No sabía cuánto tiempo habia pasado pero me sentia como nueva edward acaba de salir del baño y se estaba poniendo un t-shirts

-como te sientes cariño?- dijo sonriéndome edward

-mucho mas descansada- dije -Que bueno es escuchar eso- me dijo el acercándose para darme un beso

- tienes hambre – pregunto el despues de separarse se mis labios -Si tengo hambre- le dije y en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una alice agitada

-bella mama a traído la cena de tu restaurante preferido ya la cena esta- dijo ella – hemos esperado hasta que te levantes emmett muere de hambre- dijo ella impaciente yo me levante con ayuda de edward y nos dirigimos a la mesa no si antes de saludar a los que no habia visto en el dia

En realidad estaba muy hambrienta porque me comi lo que me sirvió edward y volví a repetir es que ser mama es muy agotador.

-si que tenias hambre.- dijo edward viéndome con dulzura

-estoy comiendo por tres sabes- dije yo tomando un poco de agua.

-si lo sé amor- dijo acariciando mi vientre despues de eso nos fuimos a la sala ya que era noche de películas y juegos pero yo tenía sueño asi que edward me llevo a la cama mientras susurraba una nueva nana me quede profundamente dormida.

Me levante más tarde incapaz de estar cómoda con mi vientre ya que las niñas habían comenzado a moverse y no dejaban a su madre dormir. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba sola edward no estaba conmigo seguro se habia quedado con los chicos jugando me fui a parar cuando senti que abría la puerta mostrando a edward riéndose pero cuando vio que no podia pararme por mi vientre vino hacia mi

-Bella cariño por qué no avisaste para ayudarte- dijo él con dulzura

-todo está bien amor – le dije cuando me incorpore

-te ha despertado el ruido que hacíamos- dijo él con voz llena de culpa

-No cariño no escuche nada…solo que las niñas me han despertado y ahora estoy desvelada- le dije acariciando mi vientre

- suerte que mañana es sábado- le dije él se agacho frente a mi vientre y comenzó a hablar con las niñas que comenzaron a moverse de inmediato

-Niñas compórtense ahí dentro para que su mami pueda dormir- dijo el dándome un beso en el vientre era tan tierno verlo asi

-De que te venias riendo- le pregunte acariciando su cabeza ya que seguía besando mi vientre

-De tu hermano- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

-Que ha hecho ahora el loco de mi hermano- le pregunte rodando los ojos.

-pues comenzamos a jugar Reto o verdad a él le toco reto y era salir desnudo por alrededor de la casa y cantar Barbie Girl y habia una patrulla rondando por los alrededores y casi los se los llevaban hasta que llego papa y mama y se hicieron cargo- dijo el divertido

-Y Que hacen ahora- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-pues ahora jugar monopolio- dijo el besando mis labios- ahora vamos a dormir necesitas descansar- dijo él y yo negue no me quedaría aquí ya no tenía sueño

-no amor ya se me quito el sueño- le dije haciendo un puchero

-pues vamos a la sala y veras como jugamos- dijo el yo solo asenti con tal de no estar aquí mejor el me ayudo a bajar las escaleras y todo en esa casa era un caos juego por aquí juego por alla

-Emmett swan deja eso!- chillo Rosalie saliendo con una escoba detrás de emmett que llevaba un pastel de chocolate me moje los labios QUERIA ESE PASTEL yo me acerque al mueble y me senté mietras los veía correr por la casa

-parece una casas de locos- le dije a edward que estaba a mi lado

-ni lo digas cariño- dijo el abrazándome

-EMMETT SWAN DONDE ESTA EL PASTEL DE BELLA- chillo esme saliendo de la cocina con vaso de leche que seguro era para mí mientras Rosalie seguía persiguiendo a emmett cuando el paso cerca de mi le arrebate el pastel dejándolo en shock

-Gracias hermanito- dije comenzando a comerme el pastel

-eso no es justo yo quiero pastel- dijo él como un niño pequeño

-pues búscate el tuyo y deja a la nena comer tranquila- le dijo esme poniendo el baso en la mesa ratona- como te siente cariño- dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Muy bien esme gracias por el pastel- le dije con una sonrisa

-De nada cariño – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-CHICOS-dijo alice saliendo de no se done un el monopolio en la mano- vamos a comenzar a jugar- en eso vi que entraban jake, Leah, y jasper que no sé donde estaban

-SIII – chillo emmett emocionado alice lo puso en una ronda alrededor de monopolio mientras que yo me acomode en el sillón viendo el episodio de One tree hill y ellos ponían sus reglas.

-Bien estas son las reglas una vez comprada las propiedades cada contrincante deberá quitarse una prenda de encima, cuando pasen por la cárcel se beberán un shots- dijo mostrando el tequila- cuando ya las propiedades tenga casas o hoteles sera dos shots mas la paga entendieron- dijo ella y todos asintieron menos edward- que no entendiste de esto- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Pues que no puedo beber ya que tengo que estar al pendiente de bella- dijo serio Ahhhh que lindo por eso lo amaba

-Bien en ese caso para salir de la cárcel harás lo que bella te pida y lo mismo en lo otro- y asi comenzó el juego al principio todo salía fácil hasta que todo el mundo comenzaba a negociar emmett fue a la cárcel tres veces y jake dos, jasper una y las chicas no habían caído al igual que edward.

No sé como paso pero emmett está casi desnudo, borracho al igual que jake, jasper era el unico que iba ganando y edward le segundaba, las chicas utilizaban sus atributos y hacían que perdieran el hilo del juego esme y carlisle se unieron de espectadores y miraban el juego divertido.

-Edward caíste en la cárcel- dijo alice emocionada ya que el no habia caído

-Por fin!- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-asi que bella elige – dijo jasper con una sonrisa y en eso me vino un antojo

-Edward mi vida cuanto me amas- le dije cariñosamente mientras todo nos miraban divertido. -mucho amor lo dudas?- dijo el confundido

-No amor pero sabes que quiere tu pobre y muy embarazada novia?- le dije con un puchero- quiero Donas!- le dije emocionada chillando todo el mundo exploto en carcajada.

-ohh no bella no voy a salir a las 2 de la madrugada a comprar donas- dijo él con determinación yo lo mire fijamente y mis labios comenzaron a temblar

- no me amas verdad- dije dejándome llevar por las hormonas

-No lo dices en serio….- yo asenti llorando mientras esme me consolaba- donde encontrare eso a esta hora- dijo el suspirando.

-Pues no se hijo en un Krispy Kreme al lado de la gasolinera llévate a jasper para que no vayas solo pero ve por esas Donas ahora!- dijo esme intimidándolo

-Por favor mi amor las princesas lo piden- le dije si fue un golpe bajo pero era lo unico que tenia

-Bien vamos jasper- dijo el parándose y arreglando su ropa- bien que es lo que tengo que traer – dijo el mirándome con amor.

-Bueno quiero una caja de doce donas- dije y él me miro como si estuviera loca- que? No me mires asi es para guardar – le dije en mi defensa- y la quiero variada pero quiero más rellena de manzana y canela y la de cubierta de chocolate y crema pastelera y las otra a tu elección – le dije y todos me miraban asombrados- te dije ya cuanto te amo por esto- le dije con una sonrisa

El se acerco a mí y beso mi frente y me sonrió con dulzura él sabe que no se podia resistir a mis pucheros

-Si amor…ahora ire por esas donas y trata de descansar nada de esfuerzo si?- dijo dándome un beso en los labios

- si amor como digas- le dije con una sonrisa él se dirigió con jasper a la garaje para salir a comprarme mi donas que le esperaba con ansias.

-Eres de temer hermanita- dijo emmett carcajeándose

-Eso es lo bueno de ser una swan- le dije con orgullo y todos se comenzaron a reír, los chicos se pusieron a planear que hariamos este fin de semana en lo que llegaban los chicos en eso me surgió otro antojo pero mi celular estaba en mi habitación y esme noto mi desesperación

-que sucede cariño?- dijo ella mirándome maternamente yo me sonroje

-es…que …yo- la mire avergonzada

-tienes otro antojo verdad- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- si – le dije suspirando

-Carlisle dame tu celular- le dije ella tendiendo su mano para que se lo diera

-para que quieres mi celular- dijo el frunciendo el ceño

-porque bella necesita llamar a edward y si lo llamo del mio no contestara- dijo ella con una sonrisa ella me dio el celular y yo llame a edward.

-Hola papa ¿ qué paso? ¿ le paso algo a bella? Voy para el hospital- dijo rápidamente yo solo me rei

-No es carlisle soy yo amor

-Bella amor me asustaste pensé que te habia pasado algo

-no amor solo quiero pepinillos con aderezo de arandano- dije con la boca hecha agua todos en la casa pusieron cara de asco yo los fulmine con la mirada

- algo más cariño- dijo el suspirando sabía que estaba comenzando a enojar

-No amor! Gracias te amo- dije cerrando el celular

-en serio bella me das miedo- dijo jake yo solo le saque la lengua y seguí viendo televisión cuando pusieron un anuncio de taco Bell y se veían tan apetitoso que no lo dude dos veces y lo volví a llamar

-esto sera interesante – dijo Rosalie viéndome y llamando la atencion de todos

-ahora que bella- dijo el perdiendo la paciencia y eso me irio mi orgullo

-pásame a jasper cullen- dije con rabia haría que jasper le dijera a mi estupido novio que queria tacos

-bella…- dijo el pero no deje que terminara

-ya te dije cullen- le dije y lo oi suspirar

ella quiere hablar contigo- oi como le decia a jasper

-dime pequeña que pasa- dijo jasper como amaba a mi cuñado

-Jazz le puedes decir a mi estupido novio que quiero dos tacos de esos que me compraste con queso y vegetales- oi como él le decia mi indicaciones.

-a mi no me grites cullen- oi como le decia jasper

- bella él quiere saber que donde diablo encontrara eso a esta hora lo dijo asi como te acabo de decir- oi como el maldecía a jasper

- está enojado verdad?- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-mmm este no sé si enojado sea la palabra- dijo el tratando de disfrazar todo y entonces ahí fue que rompí en llanto las hormonas hacían acto de presencia en eso vi como esme me rebato el celular

-Jasper? Que le dijo el estupido de mi hijo- no sé qué fue lo que le dijo y ella respondió furiosa- no m importa ponlo al teléfono- dijo ella mirándome con cariño-Edward Anthony Masen hiciste llorar a bella ella solo te pidió cosas que puedes conseguir como pepinillos, donas, aderezo de arándanos y tacos es tan difícil – dijo ella gritándole.- no ella no puede hablar contigo asi que apurarte- le dijo cerrando el celular y me miro con amor- esta todo solucionado- dijo ella abrazándome

-Gracias esme- dije alegremente todos los chicos volvieron a sus actividades mientras esme y carlisle hablaban de un nuevo proyecto que tenían en mente, mientras alice no sé de donde saco una lap top y comenzó hacer comprar por internet Leah y rose viendo revistas y los chicos se fueron a jugar con el wii media hora más tarde un edward asustado y un jasper sonriente entraron por la puerta con las bolsas Senti que fui golpeada a con un olor delicioso a tacos y donas me abalance contra edward quien era quien la tenia.

-gracias amor eres el mejor novio del mundo- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla él se relajo y yo le quite la bolsa de la manos.

-amor siento como te trate-dijo el avergonzado

-si amor como quieras compraste el aderezo de arándanos y los pepinillos- le pregunte

-si aquí están- dijo jasper pasándome

-eres el mejor – dije dándole un suave beso en la boca a edward el me sonrió yo me senté en el sillón ante la mirada de mi familia, me comi los dos tacos estaban calientes y deliciosos, me comi cuatro donas y tuve una pelea con emmett por robarse dos de ellas luego tome el pote de pepinillos y la mermelada de arándanos y me comi tres no me podia ni mover todos me miraba sorprendidos habia comido como una boca.

-Dios mio y yo pensé que comía como un oso- dijo emmett con la boca llena

-Como alguien tan pequeño es capaz de comer tanto- dijo ahora carlisle con una sonrisa

-tu como médico- le señale acariciando mi vientre- debes saber que como por tres asi que no te sorprendas- le dije con una sonrisa

- sí que tenias hambre amor- dijo edward a mi lado quien ahora me abrazaba y yo cerraba los ojos ya que me habia dado sueño

-amor tengo sueño creo que es hora de que duerma- le dije acurrucándome a el

-sera mejor que me lleve a bella a dormir- dijo el cargándome aun no comprendo cómo puede conmigo

-Buenas noche – dije casi dormida no sé si me respondieron lo unico que se es que senti cuando mi ángel me puso una manta para taparme y darme un beso en la frente y luego abrazarme por la cintura y me susurro 'te amo'.

Me desperté sintiendo las caricias de edward en mi vientre y sonreí al instante me di la vuelta y me encontré con dos esmeralda que me miraban con amor.

-que bueno que despertaste dormilona- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios

-asi? Y como para que querías que despertara- le ronronee en los oido lo oi gemir bajito.

-pues ya es casi la hora del almuerzo- dijo el respirando agitadamente

-Pues pensándolo bien tengo hambre- le dije envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello- pero de ti- le dije besandolo ansiosamente despues de hacer el amor por más de dos hora si tenía hambre y nos dispusimos a ir a comer algo ya que mis bebes los exigían en la cocina estaban esme y alice.

-Pensé que no se iban a mover de la cama par de conejos- dijo alice llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Yo me sonroje furiosamente

-alice!- se quejo esme -que mama- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-vengas hijos yo le serviré la comida- dijo ella buscando el almuerzo todo estaba delicioso ella habia hecho una lasaña con ensalada muy deliciosa despues nos fuimos a la sala ellos a tomar el café y yo a tomar té y ver un poco de televisión

-donde están los demás- dijo edward

-bueno papa esta de turno- dijo alice con una sonrisa y ayudando a esme en algunos detalles que le faltaba a la habitación de las niñas

-Emmett y Rosalie salieron temprano - dijo esme viendo unas muestras de tela

-Y jazz?- pregunte a alice ya que no estaba aquí. -pues esta con Williams haciendo no se tal vez un mandado de la loca de Liliam- dijo alice y riendo ante la mirada de esme

-respeta a tu tía alice- dijo esme regañándola- jake y Leah fuero a la reserva ya que la familia de Leah está aquí-dijo esme yo solo asenti y me dispuse a ver pelicula con edward y asi pasamos la tarde mientras esme y alice pedían por fin una opinión de cómo queria que fuera la habitación de las niñas hasta que llego la noche y en realidad no sabíamos la loca noche que emmett tenía preparados para nosotros.

**Ya veran que les tiene preparado emmett para toda la familia y bueno tambien veran que pasara en la navida a su estilo de ellos se espera tdo asi que habra muchas sorpresas y apareceran nuevos personajes y habra mucho mas risa, diversion y bromas que hasta sus padres le diran que esta locos de tanto reir**


	29. Emmett en español?

**Chics feliz navidad y feliz año nuevoo para todos espero que se la allan pasado bien como yo... estoy feliz por estar de regresooo escribiendo y aqui esta mi capi loco por que es un emmett pov ya veran que hara chicas tengo una noticia el tro fic que estaba subiendo tendre que posponerlo hasta que escriba los capitulos tuve un problema en la pc y bueno se borraron varios de mis archivos por suerte esta historia la tenia en otra pc y ahor comenzare desde cero todas mis historia las quiero y besoss!**

**Capitulo29**

** EmmettPOV. **

Hoy me habia despertado muy temprano ya que no tenía mucho sueño y bueno mi osita estaba en unos de esos días y bueno como estábamos aburrido decidí complacer a mi dulce y hermosa novia llevándola al centro comercial ya que era lo unico que la mantenía feliz

-Emmett osito vamos a desayunar antes- dijo ella saliendo perfectamente vestida con una minifalda un top rojo y tacones de diseñador de verdad queria volverme loco

-si osita- dijo yo babeando por la mini falda que tenia puesta salimos rumbo a la cocina donde seguro esme tendría el desayuno preparado y efectivamente ahí estaba esme, carlisle y alice en una conversación.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo rose con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de alice

-buenos días- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-donde esta mi desayuno dije yo como un niño pequeño

-no seas mal educado se dice buenos días- dijo esme regañándome

-lo siento- dije avergonzado -como amanecieron- dije yo sentándome al lado de mi osita

-muy hijo- dijo carlisle quitando la vista de su periódico

-aquí está tu desayuno- dijo esme con una sonrisa habia hot cakes tocino y huevos revueltos con zumo de naranja, para rose una ensalada de frutas y agua mineral luego nos despedimos de la familia para ir al centro comercial

Salimos de la ultima tienda que ella queria entrar y luego le dije que queria entrar a alguna tienda donde podría comprar el último juego para mi wii y ella complacida no puso objeción yo busque mi juego con ella caminado conmigo al lado y justo cuando iba a pagar vi lo mejor para hoy UN SISTEMA DE KARAOKE! Rosalie noto mi emoción y dirigió su mirada al equipo y negó frenéticamente ya tenía lo que ibamos hacer hoy en la noche para que bellita no se aburriera últimamente ha estado muy sentimental

-Ohhhh no emmett swan no vas a comenzar a cantar como loco por todo el pueblo- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos yo hice un puchero creo que sería muy difícil de convencerla

-Vamos osita es solo para tener una noche de karaoke- le dije como niño pequeño- sera divertido- le dije emocionado

-Emmett ya dije que no además para que si despues lo tiraras como hiciste el dance dance revolución- dijo ella regañándome

-Vamos osita además es para pasar tiempo con los chicos sabes que con la condición de bella no podemos salir y dejarlos solos a edward y a la pequeña- vi que suavizo un poco su cara sabía que era un golpe bajo bella era si debilidad

-En eso tienes razón- dijo ella pensándolo

-Es una idea genial llevar la diversión a casa- dije emocionado- ya que bella no puede Salir por los sobreprotectores de la familia- dije con mi mejor sonrisa deslumbradora a el estilo Swan

-Ok llevémonos el aparato eso pero te advierto algo swan no quiero que lo dejes tirado ok- dijo ella advirtiéndome yo solo asenti y me acerque a la dependienta.

-Quiero unos de esos sistema de Karaoke – le dije muy amablemente despues de que ella buscara mi equipo tambien vi un pequeño escenario y tambien pedí unos Cd extras para karaoke pero adivinen que en español para qué? Ya lo verán rose solo me miro confundida y aunque este traía integrado 1000 música era en ingles pero queria mucho mas y en otro idioma

Ya queria ver las cara de todos cuando lleguemos a casa con todo esto hoy sería una noche genial y espero que a todos les guste asi que le diría a rose que llamara a alice y le dijera nuestro plan.

-Osito para que quieres canciones en español- dijo ella muy confundida yo solo le di una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues osita para que crees tendremos una competencia de canciones en español- le dije emocionado

-sabes que esto sera una locura- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-si lo sé- dije riéndome- recuerdas como nuestros padres nos obligaron a tomar clases particulares de español con la excusa de que teníamos que aprender otros idiomas- dije rodando los ojos realmente el español era complicado pero a tropiezos todos aprendimos

- si realmente fue desastroso pero bella y edward son realmente bueno hablándolo- dijo ella con orgullo

-si son demasiado buenos en todo hasta en traer dos bebes al mundo de una sola.- dije en broma ella solo me miro con reproche.- por cierto se acerca nuestra semana de hablar español- le dije recordando que teníamos como tradición despues de navidad durar una semana hablando español para no perder el habito y eso incluía a nuestros padres

- sí pero falta a un – dijo ella arreglando su perfecto cabello rubio como amaba a esta mujer.

-Osita creo que debemos llamar a alice para que prepare a toda la familia- le sugerí

-Si creo que es lo mejor asi les dará tiempo a llegar y nosotros ya tendremos todo listo- dijo ella con una sonrisa llamando a la enana- alice hermana-chillo ella con emoción- sii para eso llamaba- dijo ella con una sonrisa- no… no es para Salir a un bar- dijo ella rodando los ojos- emmett tiene una idea mejor…si emmett-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- es que no puede tener una idea- dijo ella un poco molesta de seguro le dijo que no tenia cerebro para pensar- bueno el sugirió un concurso de karaoke en español- dijo ella emoción oi por los gritos de alice que tambien- sii tenemos todo lo necesario solo prepara a la familia y algunos refrescos y comida para bella- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ok chao- dijo ella y luego colgó

-Entonces osita- le pregunte

-Hoy sera una noche inolvidable- dijo ella subiéndose al jeep mientras yo acomodaba las compras que habíamos hecho y de camino a la casa todo fue muy tranquilo cuando llegamos a la casa ya alice nos esperaba para arreglar todo en la sala de entretenimientos

-Vamos yo organizare esto y ustedes vaya a ducharse los demás no tardan en llegar- dijo alice comenzando a arreglar todo y a elegir las músicas, yo y rose fuimos a la habitación de invitados y comenzamos cambiarnos veinte minutos despues bajamos la escalera de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde estaban los demás.

-bien emmett para que nos querías ver- dijo edward serio

-Viniendo de ti nada es bueno- dijo jake con una sonrisa Leah le pego por la cabeza

-Cállate chuco- le grito mi osita ella nunca se llevaría bien con mi primo

-Ohh rubia dime algo sabes la definición de eso- dijo él con burla

-Mira Jacob Black lleva la fiesta en paz- dijo su novia el solo se limito a quedarse callado.

-bien hoy tendremos un concurso de Karaoke!- chille emocionado y bella sonrió feliz supe que le encantaría la idea- pero la mejor parte de todo es que sera en español- dije y vi la cara de espanto de muchos menos de bella y edward

-Yo paso- dijo Williams negándose era el que menos hablaba español

-y yo- dijo papa bueno papa lo hablaba muy bien pero a veces lo confundía con el italiano

-Creo que yo tambien- dijo carlisle y yo los mire con una sonrisa carlisle era un traductor andante pero no daba a demostrar todo lo que sabia

-creo que no podrán negarse porque si no bellita se sentirá mal porque todo esto lo estamos haciendo por ella ya que no puede salir a divertirse con sus amigos- dije explicándoles y vieron que bella tenía un puchero mi hermana era una buena actriz

-y sus queridos padres no pueden hacer esto por las bebes ok váyanse – dijo ahora Rosalie usando la psicología invertida

-pensándolo bien creo que es buena idea no es asi will- dijo Charlie amenazándolo con la mirada

-si es genial- dijo mirando a carlisle

- si no hay de otra- dijo suspirando y bien ahora los tenía en mis manos asi que ahora solo era cuestión de le dijera a cada quien que cancion le tocara.

-Bien el juego sera asi cada quien cantara una cancion que en la bolsa tengo y nadie deberá de decir la cancion hasta que sea su turno de cantar- dijo ella enseñándosela- y vamos a elegir un ganador masculino y una femenina…luego sera grupal mujeres vs hombres y rose entregara los papelitos luego de cada presentación- dijo ella explicándole la temática

-asi que cada quien tome su papelito.- dije yo con una sonrisa el primero fue jasper quien muy valiente mente saco su papelito y se fue a su asiento.

-el próximo o la próxima- dije yo el siguiente fue Williams que puso cara de WTF?

-Estas de broma- dijo el indignado

-Sea cual sea la que te toco no puedes cambiarla asi que a sentarse- le dijo su hija él solo obedeció

-Quien sera el otro a afortunado- bella se paro al instante y saco su papelito y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y acaricio su vientre

-Veo que te gusto la cancion ballenis- le dije con una sonrisa

-Si mucho- dijo ella y se sentó al lado de su novio que se paro antes de yo decir algo saco su papelito lo miro y se fue a sentar no se quejo por lo que supuse que le gusto la cancion

-Esto es para hoy por qué no hacen como edward- dijo alice ya enojada el siguiente fue Charlie y se sentó sin decir nada luego fue carlisle y sonrió como idiota luego esme que chillo emocionada

-Me encanta esta cancion-dijo y despues se fue a su lugar luego fue renne que chillo al igual que esme y Liliam casi hace un baile de victoria alice le dijo a rose que sacara su papelito quien sonrió y luego a mí y me queda decir que me encantaba mi cancion luego fue alice que igual que esme salto de emoción, Leah y jake seria los jueces ya que si era otro miembro de la familia harían trampa.

-bueno que comience el show- le dije encendiendo el micrófono y comencé la presentación- Damas, cabellaros y niñas BIENBENIDOS su show de karaoke! Donde pondrá su talento mas escondidos! y el primer participante es nuestro querido Jasper Hale! Quien nos dirá cual es su cancion!- el se paró de su asiento y suspiro con cansancio.

-Mi cancion es torero de Cháyenme- dijo él con suspiro todo el mundo contuvo la carcajada- En verdad debo de cantar esa cancion de gay- dijo el furioso

-Es democracia amigo asi que canta- le dije dándole el micrófono comenzando la cancion de ese cantante latino a mi me fascinaba esa cancion…jasper comenzó a cantar

De lunes a domingo voy desesperado  
el corazón prendido ahí en el calendario,  
buscándote y buscando como un mercenario,  
tu dime donde estas que yo no te encontrado  
las manecillas giran yo voy al contrario  
comiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos  
me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto,  
para unirme a tu mirada dime

Ohh por Dios era tan divertido ver a jasper estaba totalmente perdido la cancion era mucho más rapido que su español y se confundía de idioma esto habia que grabarlo para ponerlo en Facebook. Youtube, twitter….. Y te cuentan que ya me vieron

solitario en un callejón,  
que ya no duermo y desvarió  
que el humor ya me cambio  
y tu por donde estas  
que mi presión ya no me da,  
te buscare vuelve conmigo  
que tú no sabes que yo te necesito  
como el perro al amo  
que si tu no respondes  
aquí todo es caos  
me viste así de frente  
que tremendo impacto  
para unirme a tu mirada dime

ya para este nivel mi barriga dolía la verdad es que era perfecta para jasper y ni se diga alice quedo encantada con la cancion…ella tenía una fascinación por los vaqueros, toreros y todas esas personas del sur…

De noviembre hasta enero si que te necesito  
de Junio a febrero quiero que estés conmigo  
y en marzo al amor , y en diciembre tu y yo  
no importa mi amada ...

si hay que ser torero  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero  
me juego la vida por ti,

si hay que ser torero  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero  
me juego la vida por ti,

si hay que ser torero  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero  
me juego la vida por ti,

si hay que ser torero  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero  
me juego la vida por ti,

si hay que ser torero ...

Bueno jasper termino de cantar y le tocaba al siguiente que era a Williams que no queria moverse pero Liliam lo obligo

-bien felicitamos a jasper por su buena interpretación creí ni el mismo cháyenme lo hubiera hecho mejor- dije con una sonrisa y me gane el gruñido de jasper- bien ahora vamos con el padre quien esperamos que tenga tanto talento como el hijo asi que Williams ven a cantar pero antes dinos tu cancion- le dije pasándole la el micrófono.

-Yo cantara maquilla de mecano.- toda la familia comenzó a reír- que? Esa cancion es buena- dijo el defendiendo su cancion como no me imagine que sacaría algo bueno de la cancion

-Bueno aquí los dejamos con una versión masculina de mecano- les dije presentándolo la melodía comenzó y Williams comenzó a cantar como gay!

No me mires, no me mires (no me no me)  
No me mires no me mires no me mires déjalo ya  
que hoy no me he puesto maquillaje (je je)  
y mi aspecto externo es demasiado vulgar  
para que te pueda gustar.

uh uh uh

sombra aquí sombra allá  
maquíllate maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate  
sombra aquí sombra allá  
maquíllate maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate  
mírate y mírate mírate y mírate  
mírate y mírate eh eh eh

No me mires, no me mires (no me no me)  
No me mires no me mires no me mires déjalo ya  
no he dormido nada esta noche (che che)  
y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar  
porque te vas a horrorizar 

esto estaba de lujo el se movía al compas de la música y le baila a Liliam que está muerta de la risa edward tenía que sujetar a bella para que no callera al suelo por la risa en verdad era muy

divertido ver a Williams fuerte y grande hacienda un papel de mujer es como verme a mí!

mira ahora mira ahora mira ahora puedes mirar  
que ya me he puesto maquillaje (je je)  
y si ves mi cara te vas a alucinar  
y me vas a querer besar

uh..uh..uh  
sombra aquí sombra allá  
maquíllate maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate  
sombra aquí sombra allá  
maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate

sombra aquí (sombra aquí) Sombra allá  
maquíllate maquíllate ( sombra allá)  
un espejo (sombra aquí) de cristal  
y mírate (sombra allá) mírate.  
sombra aquí sombra allá sombra aquí sombra allá

sombra aquí (sombra aquí) Sombra allá  
maquíllate maquíllate ( sombra allá)  
un espejo (sombra allá) de cristal  
y mírate (sombra allá) mírate.

La presentación de Williams fue todo un éxito y yo estaba en el suelo riéndome todavía por eso alice tuvo que tomar el micrófono hasta que yo me calmara.

-nuestra siguiente participante es Bella junto con mis sobrinitas quien ahora mismo no dirá cual es su cancion- dijo alice dando saltitos

-cantare Yo te esperaba de Alejandra Guzmán- dijo ella sonrojándose muy tipo de ella comenzó la melodía de la cancion esta era una cancion mucho más tranquila y la familia presto mucho atencion a la cancion. Bella comenzó a cantar y MIERDA! Donde diablos bella habia prendido a cantar como los ángeles?...

Yo te esperaba

y veía mi cuerpo crecer

mientras buscaba

el nombre que te día

en el espejo

fue la luna llena y de perfil

contigo dentro , jamás fui tan feliz.

Moría por sentir

tus piernecitas frágiles

pateando la obscuridad

de mi vientre maduro.

Todos en la casa estábamos en shock menos la chicas que las miraban con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos que le pasa a estas mujeres las hormonas de bella le afecta el cerebro …pero bueno regresando al tema bella cantaba hermoso yo Britney mejor dejo lo de cantar porque mi hermana Le QUITARA SU PUESTO como me llamo Emmett Swan.

Soñar no cuesta no

y con los ojos húmedos

te veía tan alto es más

en la cima del mundo.

Yo te esperaba

imaginando a ciegas el color

de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

muerta de miedo

le rogaba al cielo que te deje

llegar lejos , mucho más que yo.

Yo te esperaba

y pintaba sobre las paredes

de tu cuarto , cuentos en color

restaba sin parar , días al calendario

solo tú me podrías curar

el modo de escenario.

Edward tenía una cara de bobo …digo él lo es pero bueno eso yo no se lo digo y bueno el está viendo a bella en este momento como si él hubiera descubierto el sol o como si el sol alumbrara su dia y él como el ciego que no habia visto ese sol pero que tenía mucho tiempo esperando por el arggggggg…..ya entendieron lo que quiero decir…pensar es muy complicado para mí!

El mundo es como es

y no puedo cambiártelo

pero siempre te seguiré

para darte una mano.

Yo te esperaba

imaginando a ciegas el color

de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

hoy que te tengo

pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos

mucho más que yo.

Yo te esperaba

y en el espejo te miraba mientras

ya te amaba.

Bella termino de cantar y todos se pararon a aplaudir ella se acerco a edward quien le dio un beso apasionado puagg eso es asqueroso ver a mi hermana embarazada besándose con su novio

-Bueno acabamos de escuchar a la próxima Britney Spears no ella… no Cristina Aguilera ella tampoco- dije pero no se me ocurría mas- A la nueva Madonna…no muy vieja a la nueva…- pero la familia me interrumpio

-YA ENTENDIMOS EMMETT- dijeron a coros

-Bueno como decia a la nueva revelación del año bella swan próximamente de cullen- y pude ver la felicidad de edward en su rostro- bueno ahora recibamos a al hijo prodigo de la familia- dije rodando los ojos- edward pasa por el escenario y di cuál es tu música- le dije pasándole el micrófono para que cantara la cancion que le tocaba

-Yo cantare contigo siempre de divino y quiero aprovechar y dedicarse a mi bella y las niñas- dijo el bahh que patético es esto ahora se convertiría en un lugar para declaraciones espero que no lo haga mejor que ese tal divino…ahora mismo mi hermanita estaba llorando las HORMONAS pero por que la familia tenía cara de amor y ternura ahh….tanta dulzura me dará caries …no me dará diabetes…

Eddie comenzó a cantar y déjenme decirle que si me hubiera podido dar un tiro lo hubiera hecho…la cantaba con tanto sentimiento y amor y además de que el muy condenado cantaba muy bien…rayosas yo que pensaba ser la sensación de la noche…

Desde que te conocí

Todo cambio en mí

Mi universo

Sentí el fuego

Y hoy me arriesgo

A decirte…

Quiero tenerte…

Conmigo

Siempre siempre siempre siempre

Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte

Hasta la muerte!

Caíste desde el cielo

Así lo siento

Tú naciste para mí

Junto a ti soy tan feliz

Me encantan tus caricias

Tu sonrisa

Me encanta tu aliento

Que me azota con la brisa

Me eleva hasta el cielo

Contigo vuelo!

Tan alto que yo sé que esto es verdadero

Contigo es diferente si estas de frente

Mi corazón se agita y te juro…

El miraba directamente a los ojos a mi hermanita quien estaba emocionada…por las hormonas…el cantaba cada línea de la cancion para ella y supe …en ese momento que no habia hombre en la tierra que no fuera edward que hiciera feliz a mi hermana aun con su patética forma de embarazarla se que él la ama y ahora me está dando muestra de que no tengo que matarlo si le hace daño.

Que quiero tenerte (yeeeahh)

Conmigo Siempre siempre siempre siempre

Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte

Hasta la muerte!

Quiero tenerte

Conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre

Para amarte

Amarte por siempre

Tú para mí

Eres todo lo que quiero

Hay yo para ti

Quien cura tus lamentos

Sé que aquí lo nuestro es algo eterno

Esto es lo que siento

Tú eres mi sustento

Yo para ti

El dueño de tu fuego

Tú para mí

Las alas de mi vuelo

Sé que sin ti

Caería en un abismo

No sería lo mismo sin tu amor

Te juro que quiero tenerte….

Conmigo Siempre siempre siempre

Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte

Hasta la muerte!

Estoy que lloro tambien de la emoción como toda la familia creo que si de estar solo ya hubiera comenzado a llorar, bella estaba siendo consolada por mama quien tenía una caja de pañuelo para las lagrimas.

Conmigo siempre

Si siempre

Sin ti no quiero vivir

Eres todo para mí

Que quiero tenerte

Conmigo Siempre siempre siempre siempre

Para besarte, acariciarte, siempre amarte

Hasta la muerte!

Quiero tenerte

Conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre

Para amarte

Amarte por siempre! (Bis)

Edward termino la cancion y en el aire se respiraba mucho amor, miel, dulce ahh es que esta familia es rara todas las mujeres lloraba hasta que esme le dio un golpe a carlisle por la cabeza

-Auch! porque me das- dijo el sobandose la cabeza- que hice ahora-dijo quejándose

-Es que nunca has sido romántico-dijo ella sollozando-aprende de tu hijo- dijo ella mirando a edward con amor

-amor pero si sabes que te amo- y comenzó a consolarla edward se acerco a bella quien lo beso

-Gracias amor fue hermosa- dijo ella abrazándose a él.

-de nada mi vida- dijo él con una sonrisa

-bien despues de este pequeño receso ahora recibamos al papa mas bueno del mundo y que me compra todo lo yo deseo, carro, celular, wii, juegos para wii, ropa, comida…-seguí diciendo pero me interrumpieron

-Ya entendieron emmett que te mantengo- dijo papa quitándome el micrófono de las manos- yo voy a cantar no te cambio por ninguna de Luis fonsi- dijo papa .

Rompe todas mis esquemas  
cambia el rumbo de mi vida  
dueña de mi economía  
pero vaya simpatía  
te regalo el universo  
y hasta un millón de versos  
yo por ti querida mía  
aguanto la tontería

y no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo entero  
no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo enteroooo.. taan taraaan.

tu sonrisa bate oro  
y tu pelo ni se diga  
pero lo que más me gusta es tu bella geografía  
tus ideas me convencen  
sabes bien lo que hay que hacer  
pero lo que más me gusta es tu forma de querer

Papa se traslado hacia Latinoamérica y comenzó a contonear las caderas al ritmo de la música incluso nosotros nos paramos a bailar bueno bella lo intento por que con esa pansa que tenía solo se chocaba con lo primero que venía.

y no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo entero  
no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo entero

y no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo entero  
no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo enteroooo ooo

no te cambio.. por ninguna..  
si tu quieres yo te bajo la luna  
no te cambio.. por ninguna..  
no me importa que esto sea una locura  
no te cambio.. por ninguna..  
si tu quieres yo te bajo la lunada..

y no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo entero  
no te cambio por ninguna  
eres todo lo que quiero  
ni siquiera por la luna  
que se queje el mundo enteroooo..  
(2x)

La música termino y yo queria seguir bailando hasta que Rosalie me tomo de la mano y me dijo que ya la música habia terminado

.-Bien ahora ya que emmett dejo de bailar sin música – dijo alice con una sonrisa- papa estamos esperando a que decidas tomar el micrófono- dijo ella con la manos en la cadera

-es que alice está cancion es un dúo y me supongo que a alguien más le toca- dijo el pensándole el papelito

-bien quiero saber a quién le toco eclipse total del amor- dijo ella con una sonrisa a esme se le ilumino los ojos la pequeña duende tenía todo planeado

-A MI!- dijo esme dando saltitos ya sabía de quien saco alice su energía.-bien pues mama al escenario- dijo alice pasándole otro micrófono carlisle y esme se pusieron es sus puesto y yo puse la pista de la cancion y esme comenzó a cantar y demonios porque tenia esta familia ser tan perfecta...

Mírame...(carlisle)

de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando (esme)

y que no regresarás

Mírame... (carlisle)

de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada

de estar sola y de escucharme llorar(esme)

Mírame... (carlisle)

de vez en cuando miro atrás

y veo con miedo

lo mejor de nuestros años correr(esme)

Mírame... (carlisle)

de vez en cuando quiero escaparme

y tu mirada me envuelve

y me vuelvo a perder(esme)

Mira mis ojos... (carlisle)

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer (esme)

mira mis ojos(carlisle)

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer(esme)

Mírame(esme)

De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura

Y no quiero despertar (carlisle)

Mírame(esme)

De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos

Y preguntas ¿cómo estás? (carlisle)

Mírame(esme)

De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos

Pero nunca te lo dejo saber(carlisle)

Mírame(esme)

De vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada

Me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder(carlisle)

mira mis ojos(esme)

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer (carlisle)

Mira mis ojos(esme)

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer (carlisle)

Carlisle canto y de verdad estaba pensando seriamente en hacer un grupo en la familia y sin dudas alguna seriamos mejores que Los jonas Brothers, demi lovato, miley cyrus en fin seriamos los mejores ya pensare en todo eso despues

(esme)

Y esta noche quiero más

Que me abraces fuertemente

En tus brazos soñare

Que el amor es para siempre

Que penumbras un rayo de luz

Nos envuelva a los dos

Vivimos atrapados en juego de azar

Tu amor es una sombra

Para mi libertad (mi libertad)

Ya nada puedo hacer

Y no logro escapar

De un juego sobre pólvoraQue puede estallarY así te tengo que amar

El tiempo acaba de empeza

rEl tiempo no termina

Erase una vez una historia feliz

Y ahora solo un cuento de horror

No hay nada que decir

Eclipse total del amor

Erase una vez una hazaña vivir

Y ahora ya no tengo valor

Nada que decir,Eclipse total del Amor

Alice era un GENIO! a toda la familia la habia encantado sus respectivas canciones carlisle y esme se complementaban esa cancion era corta venas pero era muy bonita a demás era su cancion de bodas y era especial para ellos.

Mira mis ojos(esme)

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mira mis ojos(esme)

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer(carlisle)

Y esta noche quiero más (esta noche)

Que me abraces fuertemente

Que en tus brazos soñare (en tus brazos)

Que el amor es para siempre

Que penumbras un rayo de luz (que penumbras)

Nos envuelva a los dos

Vivimos atrapados en juego de azar

Tu amor es una sombraPara mi libertad (mi libertad)

Ya nada puedo hacer

Y no logro escapar

De un juego sobre pólvora

Que puede estallar(Juntos)

Y así te tengo que amar

El tiempo acaba de empezar

El tiempo no termina(Esme)

Erase una vez una historia feliz

Y ahora solo un cuento de horror

Ya nada puedo hacer

Eclipse total del amor

rErase una vez una hazaña vivir

Y ahora ya no tengo valor

Nada que decir,Eclipse total del amor

Eclipse total del amor

Eclipse total del amor

Mira mis ojos

Mira mis ojos

Mírame

-gracia papa y mama por esta iluminadora presentación que han hecho fue muy hermoso- dijo alice con una sonrisa

- ahora vamos a ver la presentación de renne y Liliam que es un dúo- dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice- mientras tanto esperamos a que estén lista, pueden comer algo de lo que está en la mesa- dijo ella y asi lo hicimos fuimos a buscar unos refrescos y comida chatarra y volvimos al salan para espera a que renne y Liliam hicieran su show y de verdad nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando la vimos vestida de esa manera

**chicas espero que le alla gustado por ahi vienen los capis de navidad aunque ya pasaron pero bueno es que necesitaba unas vacaciones y ademas habran nuevos personajes espero sus comentarios**


	30. Fiesta de Navidad!

**Creen que me habia olvidado de la historia pues no aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo chicas y perdonen por no subir antes pero la vacaciones se acabaron y entre la universidad, el trabajo se me hace muy complicado ahora mismo estoy trabajando en los demás capítulos aunque me tenga que desvelar para poder subir el capi no me dejo muy convencida pero bueno es lo que le tengo como regalo de san Valentín y espero que le guste y que me dejen comentarios de verdad me hace muy feliz cuando ustedes me deja comentarios y me dicen que piensan y nuevas idea solo díganlas besos y feliz san Valentín! **

**Capitulo 30 **

**BPOV**

Esto se habia convertido en una locura emmett no sabía mas nada que inventar incluso planeo para mañana un partido de beisbol, jugaríamos Uno, adivina quien, twitter es decir tenía todo un fin de semana en familia ahora mismo me encontraba viendo a mi mama y a Liliam con un diminuto traje que el mismo que usaban las conejitas de playboy y tacones negros con maquillajes oscuro parecían artista de rock

-Nosotras cantaremos amor a medias de ha-ash - dijo renee con una sonrisa picara viendo como papa la veía yo me estremecí ante eso no queria imaginarme que haría despues de aquí.

-esperamos que la disfruten- dijo Liliam buscando unas silla o Mi Dios hasta harían coreografía y todo. Ellas le indicaron a emmett y la música comenzó dejándonos a todos impactado renne fue quien comenzó a cantar y a moverse sensualmente rodeando a mi padre.

Liliam no se quedaba atrás ella se movía sensualmente moviendo las caderas era toda una sensación. La cancion termino y todo el mundo comenzó aplaudir ya que habían hecho una gran presentación

-Ahora que acabamos de ver a mi mama bailar ahora viene la más sensual y bella de las novias mi osita- dijo emmett presentando a rose que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo voy a cantar celos de Fanny lu- dijo ella emocionada y comenzó cantar era un cancion muy parecida a ella y la sabia interpretar muy bien luego de que paso rose le tocaba alice y emmett que tuvieron que cantar somos tu y yo esa fue unas de las interpretaciones que mas me gusto a sinceridad ya que nuestros padres para mi sorpresa se la sabian comenzaron a cantarla y dijeron que le recordaba a su viaje por Venezuela ello decían que estaba de moda.

-Bien ya que hemos terminado con la primera parte del concurso vamos a la siguiente ronda- dijo emmett despues de terminar su cancion

-Una pregunta emmett que ganaran los que ganen- dijo jasper curioso

-Bueno alice se encargo de comprar los regalos- dijo emmett emocionado- y es una sorpresa- dijo él cuando jazz iba a preguntar nuevamente- asi que vamos a comenzar- dijo el bueno los chicos cantaron una cancion de Luis fonsi aquí estoy yo y las chicas tenerte…quererte de Rbd y como yo no podia solo la observe y lo hicieron perfecto.

En fin la noche paso de lo mejor resulto ser que la primera roda la ganamos yo y edward, la segunda ronda los chicos y a decir verdad se lo merecían edward y yo nos ganamos un viaje pero que no hariamos por ahora y los chicos un cosas de chicos a la hora yo estaba muerta y edward me ayudo a subir a la habitación y me dormí al instante.

No sé cómo era que el tiempo pasaba tan rapido despues de el fin de semana en familia ya habia pasado una semana ahora la casa era un completo caos el motivo más importante del año El baile anual de navidad que ofrecían nuestras familias eran invitadas toda la familia de forks, de los estados unidos, del mundo y grandes empresarios amigos de nuestros padres.

-Bella!- chillo un remolino entrado a mi habitación yo me encontraba sentada en la cama viendo televisión

-Hola alice que te trae por aquí- le dije con una sonrisa de tras de ella venían rose y Leah

-sera que nos trae por aquí- decia Leah y ya me imaginaba que era

- si eso – dije suspirando ya que no me iba a poder escapar.

-belly bells- dijo rose con reverencia- es la hora de…- no termino de decir

-jugar a la barbie bella- chillaron todas al mismo tiempo

-Bien belly ya tenemos tu vestido para esta noche- dijo alice emocionada a eso era a lo mas que le tenía miedo iba a aparecer un tinaco de eso grandes…no a una ballena como decia emmett

-Y es hermoso no te preocupes no te veras como una ballena- dijo Rosalie leyendo mis pensamientos

-Te veras hermosa- dijo Leah emocionada

-eso espero por que vendrán las estúpidas esas- dije yo enojada- y las zifrinas por igual- les dijes recordando a tres enemigas más de la lista

-arggggggg como no me acorde de eso dijo rose enojada- y mirándose las uñas de un color carmesí muy propio de ella.

-chicas relájense- dijo Leah con una sonrisa- nadie podrá quitarnos a nuestros hombres- dijo ella con arrogancia

-ya quiero que venga con una amiguita mas- dije yo provocándola. Ella se quedo pensando y luego me dio la razón

-ya verás que serás la envidia de ellas- dijo alice con una sonrisa. Yo solo asenti y deje que ella hicieran magia conmigo ya que no tenia ánimos de nada. solo dormir alice se encargo de mi maquillaje, rose de mi cabello y Leah de mis uñas y de mis pies solo descansamos para que pudiera comer luego se arreglaron ellas y ya todas estábamos lista para ponernos nuestros vestidos

-bells este es tu vestido- dijo alice buscando en el armario algo que yo no habia visto salió con una bolsa y la extendió en la cama

-espero que te guste- dijo rose

-lo elegimos sabiendo que te iba a encantar- dijo Leah emocionas yo abrí la bolsa y vi un delicado vestido con finas capas de tela negra era muy ligero y no parecería una foca.

-es hermoso- dije emocionada y conteniendo las ganas de llorar por el maquillaje

-Perfecto pues es hora de ponértelo- dijo rose y las chicas me ayudaron a ponérmelo era de un solo hombro era hermoso

-estas hermosa – dijo alice con orgullo

-Edward no te dejara sola ni un minuto- dijo rose picaramente

-No hay duda tanya reventara de la envidia- dijo Leah y todas no reimos por ese comentario

-Chicas es hora!- dije impaciente alisándome las arrugas inexistente de mi vestido las chicas se pusieron unos vestidos muy bonitos alice morado tambien de un solo hombro y debajo de los senos unas pequeñas piedras plateadas muy bonito, Leah un vestido crema con una abertura en la pierna hasta el muslo y rose con un rojo sangre que era asimétrico corto adelante y caía en una cola atrás era strapells

-Bien ahora si estamos listas- dijo orgullosamente alice

-si – dije parándome de la cama

- deja que avisemos a edward para que venga por ti- dijo Leah saliendo con las chicas a buscar a edward ya que la fiesta seria en la mansión cullen todo los años la hacíamos una casa diferente en las de los swan, hale y cullen este año era en las de los cullen.

Paso un minuto y en su perfecta gloria apareció el amor de mi existencia vestido completamente con traje negro, camisa negra, corbata negra un perfecto Dios bajado de los Olimpo, estaba recargado a la puerta viéndome con profundo amor y me veía igual de embobado que yo y con esa sonrisa suya que derretía a todas la féminas de este pueblo y del mundo

-estas hermosa- dijo el caminado hacia mí en tres zancadas yo estaba parada frente al espejo

-tu estas muy guapo- dije dándole un beso como pude en los labios en ese momento las niñas se movieron

-mmm creo que están celosas- dijo el sonriendo sobre mis labios yo me separe de él y le acaricie la cara

- son las niñas de papi- dije yo con una sonrisa el acaricio mi vientre y volvieron a moverse

-ya lo creo- él se rio y yo rodee los ojos- creo que sera mejor que bajemos ya papa está por dar su discurso y tenemos que estar todos como la tradición merita además de el primer baile- yo hice un mohín – pasa algo- dijo el frunciendo el seño

-como voy a bailar yo con esta pansa- dije con la típicas lagrimas de la hormonas- sin chocar con nadie y pisarte no ves lo torpe que me he convertido- dije ahora si ya llorando

-no digas eso cariño sino las niñas se sentirán culpable- dijo el secando mis lagrimas- además yo te llevare y siempre hemos hecho este baile no te pongas asi amor- dijo el cariñosamente yo solo asenti y lo abrase- bajemos cariño- dijo el separándose de mi me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a caminar como si yo no pudiera sola, cuando estábamos al borde de la escalera vi que entraban y salían personas esto era mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos, me tense al instante pensando en la cantidad de personas en esta casa y el jardín me sentiría abrumada todo el mundo vería a la hija embarazada del magnate Charlie Swan supiere frustrada- solo relájate cariño- dijo edward abrazándome cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras.

Me fije en toda la decoración de la casa las mujeres de la familia demostraban el talento que tenían para tener la casa tan bella y tan bien decorada claro esta ella gastaban fortunas, pero siempre tenía que ser la mejor fiesta de navidad, donde venían a presumir y a decir cosas como ' tengo una casa en las Bahamas' , 'compre una isla en Dubái', ' compre el ultimo Ferrari' (esa seria yo) en otra etapa de mi vida, pero venían personas desde todo el mundo solo para ver con que saldrían nuestra familia esta vez

Y si de lujo se habla me quede con la boca abierta por el árbol de navidad que vi en el salón donde estaban toda mi familia conversando con empresarios y los chicos a un lado, era una réplica pero más pequeña del árbol de navidad que hay en Abu Dhabi incluso hasta tenían joyas de verdad no queria saber cuánto habia costado ese árbol en eso un remolino negro me saco de mi pensamiento

-bells- dijo alice saltando a mi alrededor

-alice te cuidado – dijo esme regañándola alice hizo una mueca extraña y dejo de saltar

-si mama- dijo ella sacándome del brazo de edward.-ven bells unos amigos de nuestros padres quieren conocer a los futuros padres- dijo ella con una sonrisa yo rodee los ojos

-Buenas noche- salude yo amablemente a unos señores muy bien vestido de seguro inversionista de papa

-bella nena- dijo Charlie dándome un beso en la frente me sonroje por la muestra de cariño los señores nos veían con curiosidad y con una sonrisa en la cara- Sr. Parker y Sr. Smith esta es mi hija isabella y su prometido edward –quien estaba a mi lado Charlie me soltó y edward me tomo del brazo

-mucho gusto- dijo el extendiendo la mano y yo imite su acción

-asi que ustedes son los futuros padres- dijo el que llama Daniel Parker

-si y orgulloso de serlo- dijo edward mirándome con cariño

-Si es una gran experiencia lo digo por experiencia mi primera hija nació cuando yo tenía 15 años- dijo el otro señor y estableamos una conversación amena luego nos fuimos con los chicos quienes hablan en susurro

-que tanto chismosean – les pregunte a ellos con curiosidad

-es que alice y yo estamos hablando sobre donde estarán las tres mosquetera- dijo rose con el ceño fruncido

-tanya y su zorras?- dije en susurro

- no bells- dijo alice negando con la cabeza- ay que ver que no estás en este mundo – dijo alice riéndose

-y de quien hablamos- dije ahora casi irritada

- de nuestras primas- dijo jasper temblando y viendo con miedo a alice quien le daba miradas asesinas y los demás chicos tragaron en seco

-ni lo menciones por favor- dijo edward quien se removió incomoda a mi lado

-no llames al demonio y sus seguidores- dijo emmet serio

-según oi por ahí no vendrán, disque están estudiando en el extranjero- dije encogiéndome de los hombros si claro de seguro están acostándose con todo los europeo posibles

-eso espero porque no me importa arrancarle algunas extensiones a irina- dijo rose enojada

-yo no dudaría en teñirle los cabello de verde a maría- dijo alice con una mirada maliciosa ellas me miraron a mi esperando a que dijera algo yo solo me encogi de los hombros no podría hacer nada

-que no esperes que me arrastre a golpe con esta panza- señale mi abultado vientres ellas me miraron pidiéndome perdón

-no te preocupes no encargaremos de Heidi- dijo Leah con una sonrisa y jake la miro con los ojos aterrado

-chicas bella acaba de decir que no vendrán ¡por que planean una matanza!- dijo jasper confundido y asustado

-por si las dudas…- dijo alice pensando- espero que nuestros tíos no hayan venido – dijo alice suspirando y mirando un punto fijo hacia la entrada en eso vimos a nuestras peores pesadillas en persona haciendo su entrada triunfal tanya, Jessica, Lauren y sus madres como las más baratas zorras es que no sabes que es una fiesta de gala no un prostíbulo,

-arg llegaron las ultima que faltaban- dijo alice entre dietes y con algunos improperios

-no podían venir mas desnuda- dijo Leah horrorizada

- siempre queriendo llamar la atencion- dijo rose con fastidio

-pues yo pienso que me voy a divertir mucho ellas serán los bufones de esta fiesta- dijo con una sonrisa y asi seria. Vimos como ellas saludaba a nuestros padres y como nuestras madres eran posesivas con ellos sonreímos ante ese acto ellas fueron directamente hacia el patio trasero donde habia una gran carpa, una pista de baile, una tarima para los músicos, habia 500 personas en esta fiesta, carlisle nos hizo seña para que nos acercáramos a ellos y asi lo hicimos

-bien niños- todos rodamos los ojos el suspiro- está bien!.- dijo él en modo de disculpa -jóvenes lo que quiero decir es que se comporten nada de escándalo- dijo el mirándonos intensamente- ni travesuras- asentimos como niños regañados- bien ahora vamos a dar ese discurso estupido- esme le dijo por la nuca él se quejo y la miro arrepentido- y luego cumpliremos la tradición de la familia- dijo él como si hablara con un equipo de futbol.

-recuerde que deben llevar a mi nena con mas tranquilidad- dijo Charlie mirando a todos los hombres de la familia

-tengan cuidado con las vueltas- dijo Williams mirando a emmett que siempre me daba vueltas de mas y me hacia marear

-y por favor no la pisen- dije renee viendo a jake que bajo la cabeza a avergonzado

-entendido- dijo Liliam

-asi es- dijeron ellos a unisono

-bien que comience la acción- dijo esme emocionada nos dirigimos hacia donde teníamos que ir al lado de nuestros padres quienes todos hicieron varios reconocimientos a algunos empleados de las compañía y del hospital para luego dar el discurso de bienvenida.

-Gracias es lo que puedo decir por estar aquí compartiendo conmigo y mi familia, es un honor como anfitrión de esta fiesta que reconozca todo lo bueno que me ha dado este año, y lo mejor de todo esto es que seré abuelo y eso me emocionado mucho y sé que seré el abuelo mas consentidor( se oyeron risas), tambien quiero destacar el desempeño de cada unos de los empleados es esencial en la vida tener metas, propósito y sueños, creo que a esta etapa de mi vida he cumplido con cada uno de ellos y asi espero que mis hijos, mis nietos vean el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para esta aquí con ustedes y celebrado la mejor de las navidades, gracias aquellos que se esfuerzan junto conmigo y mi familia para ayudar a los demás. Gracias!- dijo el dejando el micrófono se oyeron aplausos Charlie se dirigió al dj quien puso la cancion que bailaríamos.

- esta cancion es dedicada para cada unas de las mujeres de la familia, Cullen, Swan y Hale- dijo el dj con una sonrisa en el rostro muchas de las mujeres suspiraron con emoción la melodía comenzó My Endless love de Lionel Richie un clásico, edward me tomo delicadamente de la cintura yo le sonreí

-tuviste algo que ver con la dedicatoria- dije emocionada

-todos los hombres de la familia- cariño dijo el bailando grácil, el era un bailarín nato y yo con mi panza no lo hacía tan mal pero era mucho más difícil era como si volábamos era muy fácil bailar con él.

-te amo- dije en susurro el me aparto un poco y me dio un vuelta lenta pero coordinada haciendo reír me estaba divirtiendo

-yo mas- dijo el dándome un beso fugaz mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos estamos en la misma posición era algo romántico e intimo en la familia tambien pude ver la cara de enojadas de las zorras esas pero nadie estropearía mi felicidad- es hora de intercambio- dijo él y no dejo que respondiera y con una pequeña cruzada estaba en los brazos de mi papa y asi pase a los brazo de todos y llegue nuevamente donde edward.

- creo que deberíamos cambiar la tradición- dije enojada- con esta pansa no puedo moverme- dije seria

-cariño no estarás embarazada todas las navidades- dijo el sonriendo

-quien sabe si ahora tengo dos el otro años sera cuantos ¿cinco?- el la miro horrorizada- bien exagere – dije rodando los ojos

- ya falta poco- le dijo él y la abrazo levemente y la saco fuera de la pista para ir a sentarse en la mesa de la familia

-si y estoy agotada no puedo ni pararme 20 minutos y tengo los pies a punto de explotar- dije con un suspiro

-haci como no lo harás …tu si no paras de comer- dijo la ultima voz que queria oír

-mira taira- dije con suspiro pero edward me dio un masaje el hombro y me hizo recordar lo que nos dijo carlisle

- ella quiso decir que pintes un bosque y te pierdas- dijo rose tomando un poco de champagne

-y quien eres tú para decir eso- dijo Lauren con suficiencia

-si quieres te lo recuerdo o si quieres puedes buscar en google quien soy y ahí sabrás que tú no eres nadie- dijo ella desafiándola- porque no creo que parezca dejame recordarte- dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante

-si ya sabemos que eres la zorra más grande de forks- dijo Jessica burlando

-se los advertimos- dijo alice pensando- lo siento papa pero esto no lo soporto- dijo ella hablando con un carlisle imaginario pues ellos estaban hablando de negocios con sus amigos

-alice cariño cálmate- le dijo jasper y ella trato de hacerlo

-miren señ…-pero emmett ni podia decir esa palabras

-creo que lo que mi hijo quiere decir es que se marchen antes de que llamemos a seguridad y créanme no van a querer salir en la revista de sociedad esposadas- dijo mama y le agradecía antes de que yo cometiera una locura ella se fueron sin decir una palabra nos sentamos y disfrutamos del resto de la noche.

Nos sentamos con la verdadera familia que somos entre bromas e historias hechas por nuestros padres sirvieron la cenas que fue exquisita pero yo solo comi lo necesario ya que en mi última cita carlisle me dijo que estaba engordado más de lo que debería para mi estatura y eso no me favorecía despues de eso fue cuando comenzó la verdadera fiesta, baile un poco mas con edward y como cada año siempre terminábamos bajo la ramita de un muérdago y nos besamos con mucho amor, me la pase muy feliz con mi familia.

-esme ha sido una fiesta esplendida- dijo unas de las clientas de ella que era una señora mi elegante

- fue un placer tenerte aquí Gianna- dijo esme despidiéndose de ella ya los invitados comenzaba a irse era muy tarde en la noche y el cansancio se me notaba

-bella amor creo que deberíamos subir ya- dijo edward acariciando mi espalda esta recargada a su pecho mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi vientre yo veía como alice, jasper, emmett y rose bailaba en la pista totalmente despejada ya no habia casi nadie solo algunos amigos de nuestros padres

-si estoy agotada- dije suspirando.

-vamos amor- dijo edward parándose y me ayudo a mi nos despedimos de los demás y nos fuimos directamente a la habitación yo me quite los zapatos y le pedí a edward que me ayudara con el vestido

-gracias amor- le dije dándole un beso apasionado que debía de ser ilegal enrolle como pude mis brazo a su cuello y delinee mi lengua para buscar la suya y asi comenzó una danza sensual y me senti sumamente caliente y mojada cada dia se me hacia mas difícil no poder hacer el amor con edward se me escapo un gemido pero me separe del solo para observar que tenía los ojos negros por la lujuria

- eso fue maravilloso- dijo el acariciando mis mejillas que ardían- pero creo que ahora necesitare un ducha fría- dijo el mirando hacia abajo y observe la tienda de campaña que hacia su miembro y me avergoncé por hacerlo pasar por esto

-lo siento amor- dije bajando la cabeza yo tambien estaba frustrada

-no lo sientas cariño sé que no podemos hacer nada – dijo él con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví

-ya pronto podremos amarnos- dije dándole un corto beso y me aparte de él para busca con que dormir y siempre dormía con una polera de edward, el se fue directamente hacia el baño no se cuanto tiempo paso pero el sueño me vencía solo senti como se hundía en el lado izquierdo de mi cama y un beso en mi vientre y al final un 'te amo bella' con eso me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Demasiado rapido senti que habia amanecido, el sol resplandecía, brillaba a todo su esplendor por el ventanal de nuestra habitación gruñí ante eso cuantas veces le he dicho a edward que cerrara las cortinas, me moví como pude sobre la cama siempre me levantaba algo desorientada y con hambre, me gire para ver a edward con una hermosa sonrisa de portada de revista.

-buenos dia cariño- dijo apoyando el codo sobre la cama y acariciando mi vientre

-buenos dia- dije bostezando en realidad tenia sueño no se cual era la hora- lo siento- dije sonrojándome

- no importa cariño- dijo el acariciándome las mejillas- como dormiste- pregunto el sintiendo como las niñas e movían pero solo era una cosa tenía hambre

-bien creo que estaban cansada igual que yo por que no se movieron como lo hacen siempre- dije acurrucándome hacia él y recordado como siempre me quejaba de que no podia dormir porque las niñas tenía un campo de futbol en mi vientre

-eso es bueno cariño- dijo el dándome un beso en la frente- tienes hambre- pregunto el despues de un cómodo silencio

-si amor- dije imaginándome que estaría haciendo esme hoy de desayuno- hoy quisiera hot cake con mucha miel, con fresas al lado, un vaso grande de jugo de arandano- dije saboreándome los labios y viendo la mirada divertida de edward-que?- pregunte frunciendo el seño

-que esme es una adivina justamente está preparando eso- dijo el parándose de la cama para ayudarme a mi- ven antes de que venga alice a molestar- dijo él con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación me puse una bata por encima, me lave la cara y con la ayuda de edward me pude encontrar con todo la familia en la mesa cuando digo todos es todo y esme sirviendo el desayuno

-buenos dia familia- dijo ed acomodando la silla para que me sentaran

-buenos dia – dijeron todos concentrado es la comida nuestros padres en el periódico y las chicas en las revistas

-como amaneciste hoy bella-dijo carlisle dejando el periódico a un lado

-muy bien he dormido mejor- dije felizmente relajada en ese momento fue que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que yo habia bajado a comer ya que mi papa en ese instante comenzó con miles de preguntas

-no sientes dolor?- dijo el nervioso

-no papa estoy perfectamente- dije sonriéndole con dulzura

-solo di si sientes algo- dijo nuevamente

-prometo hacerlo- dije comiendo del plato que esme me puso delante era todo lo que queria

-especialmente para ti- dijo ella susurrándome al oido

-heyy por que mi no me dieron de eso!- se quejo emmett como siempre yo solo rodee los ojos

-si no lo recuerda la embarazada aquí soy yo- dije con arrogancia

-pero yo quiero- dijo haciendo un puchero, dejo de hacerlo cuando mama le dijo por la nuca- Auch por que me das mama- dijo el indignado

-deja que tu hermana se alimente y come tu desayuno- dijo ella mirándome con dulzura

-si mama- dijo el fingiendo enojo. Despues del pequeño berrinche de emmett comenzamos hablar de la fiestas, de los chimes y cada unas de las cosas que nos gusto y que no nos gusto,

Fijándome bien en la decoración de la casa esas decoraciones ostentosas no estaban pero habia algunas, el árbol habia que darle algunos retoques pero nada que esme no podia hacer la casa estaba impecable, aunque en el jardín se oían como el personal ordenaba todo

-vamos un rato a ver televisión- dijo alice despues de un rato nos dirigimos hacia la sala y alice comenzó hacer zapping hasta que encontró un canal dónde estabas dando películas de navidad. Nos pasamos la tarde completa viendo películas de navidad en pijama hasta que un grito nos hizo desconcentrarnos de Mi pobre angelito esa era mi pelicula favorita de navidad

-chicos! Miren- chillo emmet como un niño chiquito todos miramos hacia donde estaba señalando, en el ventanal de la sala se veía hacia afuera habia comenzando a nevar y emmett amaba la nieve- nieve!, nieve- chillo el saltando haciendo que Rosalie callera al suelo ya que estaba en su regazo

-emmett idiota- se quejo ella con rabia en los ojos- te voy a matar- dijo intentando lanzarse hacia el pero el salió huyendo cobarde…con Rosalie detrás

-cual es el alboroto chico- entro mama esme en acción seguido de nuestros padres que no se que les pasaba últimamente estaban en chismoseo a escondida cuando estamos cerca siempre se silenciaban de golpe no se que tramaban

- lo que pasa mama es que ya comenzó a nevar- dijo edward quien acariciaba mi vientre suevamente

-de verdad donde esta!.- dijo el mas niño de todos Williams

-por favor no me digas que tu tambien- le dijo Liliam rodando los ojos

-hay que emoción- chillo alice – ya podremos hacer guerras de nieve- dijo ella pero luego frunció el ceño- bueno no todos- dijo ella dándome una sonrisa triste- pero podrás ver quien pierde- chillo ella emocionada.

-alice cariño cálmate- dijo jasper tratando de tranquilizarla

-bella cariño desde abrigarte bien no queremos que te enferme, aunque inmediatamente prenderemos la calefacción – dijo carlisle y ahí vamos nuevamente

-si cariño es por tu bien- dijo mama viendo como rodaba los ojos

-chicos nosotros saldremos de compras volvemos más tarde- dijo papa con una sonrisa

-compra?- dijo alice emocionada

-si alice pero no iras- dijo carlisle que por primera vez se negaba a llevarla

-pero papa…- dijo ella pero esme la interrumpio

-no alice hoy es algo que vamos hacer solo nosotros y no pueden ir – dijo ella seria

-está bien no insistiré pero ya descubriré que se traman lo conozco!- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-ok entonces no veremos luego- dijo Liliam tomando su abrigo y su cartera

-por cierto cariño- dijo esme dirigiéndose a edward- deje todo preparado para la cena solo tienes que ponerlo a calentar- dijo ella dándonos un beso a todos- no pongas alice a hacerlo no queremos que la cocina se queme- dijo ella en modo de broma

-mama!- chillo alice indignada

-yo tambien te quiero alice- dijo ella saliendo de la casa junto con los demás esto sí que era extraño primera vez que no querían que fuéramos con ellos de compras

- eso sí fue extraño- dijo jasper despues de un momento de silencio, en eso vino entrando emmett y una Rosalie enojada

-donde están los demás- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado bien lejos de emmett

-han salido de compras- dijo ed pensativo

-sin nosotros- dijo ella con una mirada rara

-eso mismo dije yo- dijo alice quien estaba caminado de un lado a otro- ellos planean algo- dijo ella pensativa.

-creo que estamos siendo paranoicos- dijo edward despues de un rato

-si creo que edward tiene razón- dijo jasper con una sonrisa para despejar el ambiente tenso

-si bueno como sea- dijo alice nuevamente alegre- creo que es hora de elegir que le vamos a regalar a nuestros padres de navidad- dijo emocionada alice.

-si esa es una buena idea- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-yo he estado pensando- dije recordando una idea que tuve-pienso que sería lindo un algo hecho con amor, cariño y que ellos sepan lo importante que son en nuestras vidas lo material hace a la persona más fría- dije pensando

-vaya lo dice la chica que más gasta- dijo rose en broma yo la mire mal- es broma amiguiss- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-lo que quiero decir es que hagamos algo que ellos puedan ver, apreciar y recordar- dije suspirando

-bella creo que el embarazo de asentado muy bien- dijo jasper con una gran sonrisa

-si veo que la niña mimada ha desaparecido- dijo alice sorprendida

-ok! Bella lo que quieres decir es que este año no le comprara a papa bodega de vinos como el año pasado y mama un imperial majesty de clive Christian- dijo el confundido

-si eso es lo que quiero decir vamos chicos ellos lo tienen todo y en verdad lo que ellos quieren es que le demostremos que los queremos por encima de una tarjeta platinium y una gold- dije los mire directamente a los ojos edward me veía con orgullo en los ojos

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti- me susurro en los oídos y me sonroje notablemente

-me parece perfecta la idea de bella- dijo jasper siguiendo mi idea

-creo que sera original- dijo rose sonriéndome

- yo digo lo que diga mi osita- dijo emmett quien estaba jugando con su celular

-bueno no hay más que decir este año nada de lujos exagerado- dijo alice con una sonrisa y comenzamos a planear que sería es regalo que haría llorar a nuestros padres y creo que encontramos el regalo perfecto para ellos y que siempre recordaría,

**Que se traerán los padres de los chicos en manos?... cual sera el regalo que le harán los chicos solo opinen déjenme saber que piensan… que otras nuevas ocurrencia harán ahora como piensa que pasaran esta familia una navidad al estilo Cullen-Swan-Hale?**

**Que le regalara edward a bella ahora?**

**Que piensan de la nueva bella? Le gusta más la otra?**

**Que nuevas cosas le gustaría ver?**

**Podrá descubrir alice que tramas sus padres?**


	31. Navidad en Familia!

**Están sorprendida! Verdad? No dure un mes para subir un capitulo! Lo se…pero es que me puse a pensar en que, se le pierde el hilo a la historia y aquí les dejo otro capi….y otro por ahí tambien, Ahhhh y falta poco para lo que tanto esperan ya verán, de lo que le hablo y bueno. Se que quiere mis otras historia pero quiero terminarlas para poder subirla asi que les dejo con este capi que es muy lindo y tierno a la vez espero que le guste.**

**Capitulo 31**

**EPOV **

Hoy era el día más emocionante para la familia y sé que la casa iba estar patas arriba, no me queria despertar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo un susurro hizo saber que era asi

-edward vamos levántate- dijo en susurro jasper como odiaba cuando me despertaban, cuando tenias a una mujer hormonal con antojos a las cuatro de la mañana

-no quiero vayan ustedes- dije en susurro poniendo mi almohada en la cabeza

-eddie no hagas que te eché agua fría- dijo emmett gruñí por el sobre nombre

-tenemos que buscar los regalos de las chicas- dijo jasper y recordé que era cierto y de inmediato me incorpore

-tienes Diez minuto estamos tarde.- dijo emmett viendo su reloj- teníamos que buscar los regalos de nuestros padres hace media hora- dijo él y salieron todos de la habitación mire hacia atrás y vi a mi hermosa novia con su vientre abultado cuanto amaba a esta mujer, me acerque a darle un beso en la frente y uno a su vientre.

-edward te amo- me susurro y sonreí sabiendo que estaba dormida, me fui al baño y me duche lo más rapido posible y Sali hacia la entrada donde los chicos me esperaba con una manzana de desayuno

-fue más rapido de lo que creí- dijo jasper con una sonrisa yo rodee los ojos

-créame que solo hago esto por bella- dijo en susurro estaba muerto del cansancio- estoy lo suficiente cansado como para dormir en mes- dije nos fuimos el jeep de emmett

-te está dando mucha lata- dijo divertido emmet yo solo suspire cansado

-chicos no permitan que su chicas salgan en estado ahora- me miraron con horror- es como el infierno, pero la experiencia vale la pena- dije recordando cuando las niñas se mueven y todas esa sensaciones de padre- esta mas hormonal de lo que pensaba- le dije en susurro

-eso es normal según leí- dijo jasper yo y emmett lo miramos como si estuviera loco- que? No solo los padres deben saber de esas cosas y yo como tío tengo que saber- dijo él con orgullo- ya cuando está en la etapa final de ponen más irritable por lo incomodo que se le hace todo- dijo el muy tranquilo yo solo me concentre en la música para relajarme yo solo querían que nacieran y ver a mis preciosas nena.

- ya llegamos- dijo emmett despues de media hora, salimos de ahí y entramos al centro comercial pasamos a recoger los regalos de nuestros padres y fuimos a buscar el de las chicas despues de un momento de silencio emmett suspiro

-no sé que regalarle a rose- dijo él y yo lo mire sin comprender

-no me digas que a estas altura no sabes que comprar- dijo jasper bufando

- es que ella están complicada- dijo desesperando

-eres un genio- le dije con sarcasmo puro- y tú que piensas que vas a encontrar a víspera de navidad- le pregunte

-esperaba que ustedes me ayudasen- dijo él como un niño pequeño nosotros rodamos los ojos fuimos primero por el regalo de alice y luego por el de bella luego comenzamos la lucha de buscar el regalo perfecto para rose.

Estuvimos una hora buscando que comprar pero no encontrábamos nada y eso me estaba irritando.

-emmett llevamos más de una hora buscando el jodidamente regalo perfecto- dijo jasper entre dientes

-chicos es que no se que hacer en verdad rose es muy….- pero su mirada se perdió y seguimos el rumbo de ella- es ese perfecto- dijo el emocionado mostrando unos pendientes en diamante y platino.

-estás loco!- le dije yo con asombro

- donde quedo lo de no gastar fortunas- dijo jasper rodando los ojos

-pues son perfecto- dijo él con orgullo- un dia dijo que le gustaría tener unos de esos asi que yo se los comprare- entro al joyería y pido los pendientes junto con un brazalete la dependienta no creía que podría comprarlo pero le explico a una asombra dependienta de quien era hijo

Salimos lo ma rapido posible para la casa para poder poner los regalos en su lugar sin que las chicas se dé cuenta, llegamos a la casa y por suerte ninguna estaban despierta pusimos los regalos en el árbol de navidad justo cuando terminamos esme entro a la sala con un delantal y un cucharon

-chicos que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo ella con una sonrisa maternalmente- veo que ya pusieron sus regalos- dijo ella con complicidad

-bueno si mama ya sabes… no queremos- pero ella me interrumpio

-no les diré a ninguna de ellas- dijo rodando los ojos- por cierto pueden ir a despertarla- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido- solo desayunaron junto a bella y se volvieron a dormir – dijo ella pensativa

-si eso es raro en ellas- dijo jasper pensativo

-si bastante- dije yo pero bueno hacia frio y de seguro querían dormir toda la tarde

-sera mejor que vayamos a despertarla me muero de hambre- dijo emmett sobandose la barriga yo rodee los ojos el siempre tenía hambre.

Subimos silenciosamente para no hacer ruido y no encontramos con una escena muy tierna bella dormía casi sentada por el tamaño de su panza alice estaba a su lado recargada de su hombro y rose dormía abrazando las piernas de estas dos.

-es una escena digna de fotografía – susurro jasper con una sonrisa

-si es muy hermosa- le dije yo

-yo les tomare un foto para mandar a imprimir- emmett saco su blackberry y tomo la foto- listo esta hermosa-dijo el mostrándola y era cierto nos acercamos a nuestras respectivas pareja en realidad era una suerte tan grande que teníamos por haber encontrado a las mujeres de nuestras vidas.

-bella cariño- le susurre besando su frente- despierta es hora de comer- le dije besando su cara tiernamente ella abrió los ojos y me enfoco dándome una gran sonrisa

-cariño ya regresaste- dijo ella dándome un abrazo

-si amor- le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios y la ayude a ponerse de pie mirando como emmett y jasper trataban de despertar a sus mujeres

-no bella quiero unos Jimmy choo azules, ya tengo los verdes- dijo ella en sueño y tuvimos que reprimir una carcajada.

-emmett el traje de gata fue ayer hoy toca el de policía- bien eso es demasiada información pero muy divertido

-si osita como quieras pero despiértate- dijo emmett con una sonrisa

-alice amor un oso se comio tus zapatos Prada- dijo jasper en susurro

-donde? Donde- dijo ella sobre saltada- ya busco la escopeta y lo caso- dijo ella tratando de levantarse y ya no pudimos reprimir reírnos- que?- dijo ella confundía se veía tan graciosa despeinada.

-es que no…es… pero bella no podia hablar de la risa

-no es verdad cierto?- dijo ella enojada- jasper hale como me puedes hacer esto?- pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos

-era la única forma de que te levantaras- dijo el avergonzado

-no me tocar por dos días- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación enojada dando un portazo y jasper detrás de ella

-que paso?- dijo rose sobresaltándose- porque tanto alboroto- dijo poniéndose de pie

-es que jasper acaba de hacer enojar a alice- dijo bella con una sonrisa

-hui eso si es malo- dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida

- sí que lo es osita pero vamos a comer mama esme no espera- dijo el impaciente rose rodo los ojos

-tu lo piensas en eso- dijo ella con sarcasmo, el solo se limito a encogerse de los hombros fuimos directamente hacia la mesa que estaba puesta alice se sentó lejos de jasper asesinándolo con la mirada nosotros solo veíamos la escena divertido.

BPOV

Luego de que todos terminamos de comer, edward me ayudo a subir las escalera y me volví a dormir nuevamente ya que las chicas y los demás estaban con los preparativos para navidad. A la hora me levanté por todo el alboroto de la casa sin que nadie me ayudara baje la escalera y me encontré con carlisle poniendo su abrigo en lugar de siempre

-bella cariño te he dicho que pidas ayuda para bajar- me regaño

-recuerdas que estoy embarazada no invalida-le dije con sarcasmo

-si pero casi no puedes ver a donde caminas – dijo el yo rodee los ojos el me llevo a la sala y me senté – ya le diré a esme para que te traiga algo caliente hace mucho frio- dijo el desapareciendo por cocina. Yo por mi lado me levante para ir hacia el porche de la casa donde sentia que estaban todos los chicos.

Me quede impresionada por la cantidad de luces que adornan el jardín, el camino de la entrada él, porche, todo estaba decorado de verde, rojo y dorado era hermoso,

-jasper quiero es maldito reno ahí- grito alice indicando un punto al techo de la casa cosa que no veía de seguro emmett y jasper estaría poniendo el rendo Rodolfo el favorito de alice.

-maldita sea emmett le has despegado la nariz- dijo rose lanzándole una bola de nieve

- pero osita no fue mi intensión- dijo el indignado

-has algo para ponérsela si no quieres que suba yo y te pete es trasero- dijo ella poniendo la manos en su cadera esto era realmente divertido, en eso senti como unos cálido abrazarme

- te estás divirtiendo mucho- susurro esa voz causando estrago en mi me gire un poco lo mire tenía una gran sonrisa y me miraba con amor

- pues la verdad que si- dije riéndome- que han estando hecho todo ha quedado perfecto- dije elogiando todo

-pues ya sabes alice y rose son demasiado mandonas, yo tuve que poner todas las luces de la entrada y las lamparitas del camino de la casa- dijo él con una sonrisa

-hiciste un trabajo perfecto- le dije dándome la vuelta- donde está la familia- le pregunte viendo como alice hablaba por el celular con alguien y le decia una mil y una palabras malas

-pues todos están en la cocina papa anda como loco buscándote- dijo el sonriéndome

-si cierto creo que mejor voy a saludar a los demás- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

-edward!- chillo alice- ve acá y deja de manosear a bella te necesito- grito histérica yo solo rodé los ojos y me fui a la cocina donde me encontré a todas la mujeres moviéndose de un lado a otros, con sus respectivos esposo ayudando para la cena de mañana.

-hola familia- dije para que me prestaran atencion, dejaron todo ahí para saludarme lo que no me habían visto

-quiere un poco de chocolate caliente.- dijo esme con una sonrisa- carlisle prepáreselo- dijo ella volviendo a su labor- el comenzó a prepáralo, le puso un poco de malvavisco estaba muy bueno.

-voy a sentarme en la sala a ver una peli- les dije todos asintieron y volvieron a sus labores yo rodee los ojos esta era una familia de locos, puse una peli de navidad y me entretuve hasta que al rato edward se puso a mi lado y me abrazo para verla conmigo.

En eso alice entro a la casa muy tranquila y se sentó al otro lado es que era bipolar o que pero no me dejo pensarlo dos veces cuando oi el grito de rose

-es que son idiotas o que el maldito reno lo quiero derecho no torcido no se muevan de ahí hasta que este como a mí me de mi gana- dijo la vos de rose que creo se oyó por fork completo

-como no lo supuse.- dije con una sonrisa

- ya sabes cómo es rose- dijo alice viendo entretenida la pelicula- total no me interesa tanto el reno solo es mi venganza contra jazz- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

-eres un genio hermanita- dijo edward sonriendo orgullosamente

-lo se lo sé- dijo ella con orgullo- por cierto ya todo está listo para nuestros padres – dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia mi- han llegado los Dvd – dijo ella con orgullos

-es perfecto- dije yo despues de eso ella se fue para ayudar a rose y terminar con su tortura contra jasper.

A las dos horas nos entraron emmett y jasper serio y se sentaron si decir nada, la familia se habia reunido a ver películas de navidad y eso era lo mejor estar unidos, por eso amaba cada dia mas a mi familia no importaba el dinero ni lo que gastáramos, siempre hacíamos cosas que una familia normal hacia y eso era lo que más disfrutábamos nadie podría robar ese momento tan intimo en familia.

-hola de las películas – chillo alice con emoción

Todos estaba en su respetivos lugares con un bol de palomitas, totalmente abrazados decidimos que veríamos Love actually era unas de mi favoritas despues de mi pobre angelito

-está en mi parte favorita- dije viendo la escena de la boda estaba muy emocionada

-si lo sabemos bella- dijo alice con una sonrisa, edward me paso un pañuelo sabiendo que cuando comenzara la cancion comenzaría a llorar y mas con las hormonas

-siempre lloro- dije con lagrimas en los ojos pero yo no era las únicas tambien las demás estaba asi, la pelicula siguió su curso y luego pusieron el crinch, luego por mi petición pusieron solo en casa y nos reimos a más no poder adoraba esas películas

-creo que es hora de dormir- dijo esme y carlisle por suerte la casa era lo suficientemente grande y habia habitaciones para todos asi que nos fuimos directamente a la cama donde yo me quede completamente dormida. No sé cuanto paso solo que escuche como abrían la puerta de mi habitación

-YA ES NAVIDAD- chillo emmett y alice al mismo tiempo

-ya es navidad- volvió a decir alice pero ya yo y edward estábamos despiertos

-los esperamos dentro de cinco minutos en la sala- dijo rose saliendo con un jasper soñoliento

-es que no piensan madurar- dijo edward en susurro yo lo mire con amor

-tu sabes que no cariño- le dije dándole un beso- feliz navidad- le dije dándole otro beso

-feliz navidad para ti tambien- me dijo y se paro para ayudarme a ponerme unas pantuflas bajamos las escaleras y vimos a la familia reunidas alrededor del árbol de navidad

-por fin bajan-dijo emmett impaciente

-feliz navidad hijos- dijo nuestro padres nosotros los abrazamos y no sentamos en nuestros lugares esme nos paso unas tazas con chocolate bien caliente y jengibre.

-pues bien como ya saben esta es una tradición de la familia, le agradezco a Dios por permitirme, disfrutar de este dia con ustedes lleno de amor y paz, es un año que esta a punto de terminar pero que para nosotros es un comienzo, porque nuevas vidas nacerán y esperamos que pronto estén con nosotros, solo me queda decir que amo a mi familia feliz navidad ¡ahora a abrir los regalos!- dijo carlisle emocionado.

-este año lo hemos hecho muy diferente- dijo Charlie mirando a Carlisle que este asintio con la cabeza- hemos hecho algo, es una tradición familiar que ahora compartiremos con ustedes- dijo él y mama comenzó a darnos unas pequeñas cajitas dorado con negro- es muy importante ya que es algo que como familia nos representa- dijo él y espero a que abriéramos el paquete en el mio habia un pequeño brazalete con un escudo que habia visto mucho era el escudo de la familia en oro amarillo y tambien estaba las iniciales de nuestros apellidos, esto significaba la diferencia en la sociedad que éramos únicos, y sabrían quienes somos solo por ese escudo la primera en saltar de emoción fue alice

-es hermoso!- chillo ella viendo su cadena era muy hermosa, rose tambien tenía una cadena, los chicos tenía un anillo como los demás hombres de la familia.

-esto es algo muy importante para nosotros espero que lo valoren- dijo Williams que por primera vez lo vi serio

-si estamos seguro que lo haremos- dijo edward emocionado abrazándome.

-bien ahora que ya tienen su regalo de navidad, de parte de nosotros comencemos con los demás regalo- dijo Liliam emocionada

-bien lo haremos ordenado- dijo esme que ya tenía todo perfectamente ordenado- estos son para ti emmett- dijo ella pensándole sus regalos, emmett recibió ropa, reloj nuevo, ipod nuevo, una colección de CD de su banda favorita, en fin estaba eufórico y sobre todo porque recibió juego nuevo para su wii y el nitendo World championship 1900 el que tanto queria emmett pero era limitados

-eso es genial osita- dijo dándole un beso apasionado- es el mejor regalo de todos- dijo el abrazándola- gracias te amor- ella sonrió feliz

-sabia que te encantaría- dijo ella con orgullo

-bien ahora estos son los tuyos rose- dijo renee que estaba ayudando a mama rose recibió zapatos de diseño por parte de alice y jasper, por parte de mi y edward recibió dos bolsos de versase de la nueva colección ella estaba emocionada, carlisle y esme, su padres junto con emmett le dieron una gran sorpresa, era un sobre ella frunció el ceño pero lo abrió y se llevo la mano a la boca de la impresión

-no es cierto?- dijo ella como no creyendo lo que veía

-cada unas de esas palabras son verdaderas- dijo Liliam con una sonrisa

-tu estuviste de acuerdo con esto papa?- dijo ella confundida el la miro con mucho cariño

-bueno no mucho pero comprendí que ya no eres una niña y que tienes un futuro por delante- dijo él con orgullo

-ohh por Dios chicas voy a modelar para Victoria's secret- chillo ella saltando, nosotras la felicitamos y sabíamos que ese era su mayor sueño pero Williams se negaba pero este fue el mejor regalo mi mejor amiga seria una top model

-eso es genial- le dijimos alice y yo con orgullo.

-osito gracias es hermoso- dijo ella admirando su brazalete que era con pequeños rubíes rojos perfectos como ella despues volvimos con los regalos

-estos son tus regalos jasper- dijo Liliam, rose y emmett le compraron la ultima blackberry, edward y yo un Xbox para que dejar de pelar con emmett, y la pequeña alice le regalo quien le regalo un reloj de lujo Vacheron Constantin y un equipo completo para su investigación secreta, se preguntara para que pues jasper era un genio con los dígitos el podría infiltrase en la base de seguridad secreta del país pero simplemente él era la cabeza de la familia alice le compro dos macbook para que pudiera trabajar en todo.

-gracias amor- le dijo con suave beso en los labios- te amo- le dijo sobre sus labios

-yo tambien jazzy-dijo poniéndose más cariñosita

-bueno deje los beso para ahorita- dijo esme interrumpiendo- estos son tus regalos alice- dijo ella con una sonrisa, de recibió una colección completa de chanel 2011, zapatos azules de Jimmy choo, una colección de carteras Dolce y banana, una viaje para la semana de la moda en new york.

-gracias jasper- dijo ella cuando jasper le dio un hermoso brazalete del color de sus ojos

-dijiste que no tenias uno de combinara con tus aretes y collar- dijo él con una sonrisa

-es hermoso- dijo ella dándole un beso y volvieron prestar atencion ahora le tocaba a edward

-bueno estos son tus regalos edward- dijo mama entregándole los regalos, el recibió ropa, y entre otras cosas yo pues en realidad no sabía que comprarle pues por lo que arregle un álbum-Diario donde contaba desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora todo escrito por mi e incluía fotos la portada decia "La historia ahora es que comienza" en oro de verdad parecía un libro antiguo y habia una foto del acariciando mi vientre era hermoso, y aparte de eso le regale un reloj monteblac Time Gmt Automatic pero mande a ponerle un grabado detrás que decia "te amare por siempre BS", el me miro con mucho amor

-es hermoso amor – dijo dándome un beso suave- ya leeremos algo de esto se ve que es interesante- dijo el mirando el libro yo solo asenti con alegría de que le gustara

-que bueno que te gusto cariño- dije yo con una sonrisa

-ahí no eso no es justo yo quiero saber que dice ese libro – dijo alice impaciente

-eso es algo privado para mi enana- dijo edward con una sonrisa ella entrecerró los ojos

-ya verás que te lo robare mientras duerme y ahí veras que no es privado- dijo ella orgullosa y asi comenzó la pelean entre ellos y nosotros veíamos la escena divertidos

-BIEN SUFICIENTE- chillo Liliam y todos la miramos- bien ya que prestan atencion estos son tu regalos bella- dijo ella dándome una sonrisa, b, rose y emmett me regalaron una colección de CD como a jasper me encanta la música, alice y jasper, compraron un sin números de biberones de bebe de marcas entre Armani y dior, tambien compraron chupetes en fin era de esperarse, edward me regalo una cadena de platino que tenía un corazon hacia juego con mi brazalete pero el dije se abria, pero estaba vacío, detrás decia "mi corazon te pertenece", mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-oh edward es hermoso- dije emocionada y lo abrase- te amo- le dije dándole un beso

-yo tambien tengo uno- dijo sacándose de un cuello una cadena exacta a la mia- luego pondremos fotos de las niñas – dijo él con una sonrisa- te amo lo sabes- dijo él y yo asenti el me beso por lo que seguimos con los regalos nuestros padres se regalaron cada uno un viaje de vacaciones para el Caribe, pero diferente destino.

Bueno y nuestro turno para entregar los regalos, los chicos fuero y buscaron sus regalos que era grandes ellos miraban a los chicos extraños.

-bien ustedes los seis son nuestros padres- dijo edward

-a los cuales amamos a pesar de ser tan inmaduros y cumplir nuestros caprichos- dije yo con una sonrisa

-hemos decidido que su regalo seria lago mas simbólico- dijo ahora emmett serio nunca visto

-pensamos que para que sepan que nuestro amor por ustedes va mas alla de las tarjetas de crédito- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-pero nunca hemos, dado a demostrar eso con los regalos ostentoso que le hacemos y queremos que sepan lo orgulloso que nos sentimos de ustedes-dijo alice con dulzura

-por aguantar nuestros berrinches, por sacrificar sus vidas para darnos la vida de lujo que llevamos, y por eso hoy queremos decirles- dijo jasper con dulzura ellos tenían todos lagrimas por su rostro

-te amo, aunque sé que nunca se lo decimos, tal vez porque nos de pena, pero en silencio y en nuestro mundo, siempre pensamos en ustedes y en lo orgulloso que nos sentimos.- dijo edward serio

-sabemos que a veces somos egoístas, egocéntricos, pedantes y orgullosos, que nos encerramos en nuestras cosas y no confiamos en ustedes- dije yo mirando directamente a mi padre que me veía con ternura

-los amamos, porque entre más humano los vemos y admiramos, saber que pasar de los lujos, el dinero siguen siendo los mismo y sobre todo que se preocupan por los demás- dijo emmet tomando el papel donde habia apuntado todo y no se le olvidase

-son capases de sentir lo que sentimos, capaz de levantarnos cuando estamos derrotado para que empecemos de nuevo y hacerlo mejor- dijo rose

-por que desde niña, las mas lindas palabras que me enseñaron a decir fue "papa" "mama" y hoy lo digo con cariño, orgullo y emoción, pero sobre todo como amor.

-sabemos que a veces no necesitamos decir tantas palabras, para decir lo que sentimos. Con solo una palabra queremos que sepan que son lo más importante en nuestra vida LOS AMAMOS- dijo jasper con una sonrisa todos estábamos emocionado, todo nos abrazaron nuestras madres lloraban de emoción

-eso ha sido hermoso- dijo esme limpiándose las lagrimas

-si ha sido muy especial para nosotras- dijo mama comenzando a llorar mientras Charlie la consolaba

-no saben lo que significa para nosotras- dijo Liliam emocionada

-que bueno que le haya gustado- dijo emmett emocionado- ahora viene lo mejor- dijo él y los chicos fuero y le entregaron su regalo a respectiva pareja, era un cuadro donde estábamos la familia completa, el marco era de madera preciosas, con unos borde de oro y abajo tenia las iniciales de los apellidos, cada cuadro tenía un pose de foto diferente

-es hermoso- chillo esme cuando vio su cuadro

-es perfecto para ponerlo en la sala principal donde todo el mundo lo vea- dijo carlisle con orgullo

-es perfecto, ohh mira Charlie a bella-dijo ella enseñándole la foto era una donde mi edward estaba acariciando mi vientre y yo miraba a hacia su mano era muy tierna

-se ve muy tierna- dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa

-que divertida! Esta foto- chillo Williams riéndose de la foto que les toco

-es muy espontanea- dijo Liliam riéndose estamos todo con una forma diferente era una foto muy loca pero divertida y hermosa

-chicos este es el mejor regalo que nos pudieron dar- dijo esme emocionada- y que bueno que aprendieron el verdadero valor de la familia, que no siempre con regalos caros se demuestra amor

- los amamos mucho tal y como son – dijo mama ahora mirándonos a cada unos

-ahora queremos que se prepares por iremos a llevarle regalos a los niños de la fundación- dijo carlisle con una sonrisa y eso hicimos despues de una, estamos en la fundación donde le hicimos regalos, jugamos y le cantamos villancicos fue muy hermoso, salimos de ahí con el tiempo justo para preparar la cena de navidad que sería más especial aun mucho más que la de años anteriores.

**me gustaría que me dijera, que otra historia quiere que suba, o de que tema quiere que se trate, y espero que me ayuden con los nombres de las niñas, mi cabeza esta explotando no se que nombres ponerles ayuda**


	32. Año nuevo, Vidas nuevas!

**Estan aun mas sorprendidas aun verdad! DOS CAPITULO EL MISMO DIA! Pues es que quiero continuar y terminar la historia mas rapido! Se ha hecho larga y no quiero aburrirlas a si que esta el capi que TODS esperan y ya verán que el próximo sera mejor chaooo!**

**Capitulo 32**

Hoy las chicas habían decido ayudar a las chicas en la cena, yo estaba en mi habitación, y recordando como habíamos pasado el 24 de diciembre , fue un dia especial todavía recuerdo como mama lloro de emoción por el Dvd sorpresa que les temíamos

_Flashback_

_Despues de la deliciosa cena que habíamos compartidos, reunimos a nuestros padres en salón de audiovisual para que pudiéramos ver el Dvd sorpresa que comenzaba desde sus casamientos hasta, nosotros jóvenes._

_-esperamos que le guste- dijo alice apagando las luces, permanecimos más de dos horas viendo esos videos reeditados como si fuera una pelicula. Reimos, lloramos, y nos divertimos por todas la cosas que pasaron y viendo unos de eso videos fue que realmente me di cuenta de lo idiota que habia sido a no darme cuenta de tanto lo que amaba a edward y el a mí._

_- fue hermoso chicos- dijo esme emocionada_

_-si realmente divertido – dijo Williams- sobre todo cuando bella tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies- dijo el riéndose a carcajada_

_-era muy torpe – dijo edward mirándome con amor- recuerdo una vez que estamos jugando a las escondidas y por saber donde caminaba termino en cayendo en un oyó dure horas buscando- dijo él con una sonrisa todos se morían de la risa yo solo hacia un puchero todos se reian de mi torpeza_

_-si tambien recuerdo ese dia- dijo emmett entre risas_

_-renee hasta llamo la policía diciendo que se habían robado a su niña- dijo Charlie, renee lo miraba con una sonrisa_

_-es que era tan chiquita, nadie sabría que estaba ahí, y que no podia salir- dijo ella con cariño_

_-ese fue un dia inolvidable- dijo alice y comenzaron a reírse nuevamente, sobre las travesuras de alice quien le tiño el cabello de rubio a edward, jasper tenía la costumbre de tomar las barbie de rose como plan de ataque cuando juagaba a las guerras y emmett siempre me tenía a mí para sus bromas fue una noche muy bonita._

_Fin flashback_

-que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa- dijo edward quien me tenia abrazada y acariciando mi cabello

-pues estaba recordando- dije mirándolo a los ojos estaba hermoso y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Suspire cuando senti las patatas de la niñas- ya quiero que nazcan- le dije mirándolo

-falta poco – dijo el besando mis labios- ya verás que estos meses pasaran muy rapido- dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa

-eso espero – dije viendo la televisión-estoy ansiosa por conocerlas- dije emocionada

-yo tambien- dijo el mirando la televisión- por cierto ya tienes el nombre para unas de las bebes- dijo el mirándome emocionado

-si y tu ya decidiste- le pregunte con curiosidad, habíamos decidido que cada un pondría el nombre de unas de las niñas.

-si tengo el nombre perfecto- dijo él con una sonrisa

-recuerda que hasta el…- no me dejo terminar

-si que hasta que no nazcan no te lo diré- dijo el rodando los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla y vimos para de películas a la hora alice saco a edward de la habitación para arreglarme ya que era año nuevo y queria que estuviera perfecta.

-estas hermosa.- dijo ella me mire en el espejo y tenía un vestido azul oscuro hasta la rodilla estaba perfecta

-te sienta muy ese color- dijo rose y yo solo le sonreí y ella me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras donde nos esperaban nuestros novios.

-estas hermosa- dijo el viéndome con amor yo me fije en su ropa y estaba en esmoquin

-y tu estas muy guapo- le susurre en los oídos y oi como gimio

-isabella- dijo él en susurro- no sabes lo que causas en mi?- pregunto con amor en los ojos y acariciando mis mejillas

-si amor y por eso lo hago- le dije con una traviesa mirada

-ya quiero ver cuando no estés embarazada- dijo el mirándome coquetamente y me dio un sensual beso

- ya ustedes dos vamos a la mesa – dijo alice tomándonos de los brazos- la cena está servida- dijo ella y entramos al gran salón donde estaba todo la familia, aun faltaba dos horas para media noche, nos sentamos a comer entre bromas, he historias de todos nosotros.

-si ustedes hubieran visto la cara de idiota de edward- dijo carlisle ya estábamos comiendo el postre- cuando leyó la carta fue digno de grabar- dijo él y todos nos reimos y le susurre algo

-hubiera pagado fortunas por ver esa cara- le dije reprimiendo una carcajada

-tu también te burlaras- dijo el fingiendo enojo

-no solo, que te hubiera dando miles de besos- le dije besando sus labios

-bueno creo que puedes hacerlo ahora- dijo coquetamente

- no te pase de listo cullen- le dije en broma.

-chicos ya casi es hora!- chillo alice sacándonos de nuestras burbuja

-vamos a la sala – dijo esme todos nos fuimos a la sala, donde prendimos la televisión donde se veía el time square faltaba dos minutos para un nuevo año. Esme fue a buscar champange para todos y para mi jugo de manzana.

-un minuto!.- chillo rose emocionada abrazada a emmett, edward me besaba cada vez que podia estamos a la expectativas de este nuevo año

-20 segundos!- chillo Williams y asi comenzó el conteo regresivo nos levantamos para recibir el año

-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno- dijimos todo a la misma vez y el viejo paso , para dar paso al nuevo lleno de felicidad y amor

-feliz año nuevo amor- dijo edward dándome un tierno beso y un abrazo- espero que este años es el mejor de todos y que nuestras bebitas nazcan saludables.

-yo espero poder amarte con más intensidad y que podamos ser los mejores padres del mundo- dije emocionada, felicitamos a los demás y despues celebramos como la gran familia que éramos, luego me canse y edward me llevo a dormir sabiendo que mañana seria nuestro primer dia del año juntos.

Los días de enero pasaban y los chicos retomaron las clases, yo por lo de mi embarazo tenia clases particulares en casa para no perder el año. Alice y Rose estaban emocionada por que habia podido ir a la semana de la moda con las demás chicas, compraron miles de ropas para las bebes de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada y en fin todo un desfile completo.

La familia se habia unido mas si eso era posibles, no tenían tantos viajes y no nos dejaban solos, comenzaron a hacer los trabajos en la casa para no perder ningún detalle de lo que acontecía con mi embarazo.

Edward era muy tierno no me dejaba hacer nada, siempre estaba conmigo y me apoyaba en todo. Tanya habia vuelto a sacar sus uñas, consiguió que edward y yo peleáramos por tres días pero todo paso y ahora el solo se enfocaba en mi y la familia.

Todos estábamos en la espera que cambiaria la vida de todos!

**Un mes despues …**

Arg! Estaba insoportable no podia moverme mis pies me pesaban y ya no sabía en que posición ponerme esto era muy frustrante yo que pensaban que esto sería más fácil, pero ahora me sentia enojada y sobre todo tenía mucho miedo.

-bella cariño que es lo que te pasa- me dijo edward que estaba a mi lado durmiendo estamos a finales de febrero y ya queria que mis bebes nacieran.

-no puedo dormir no sé cómo ponerme- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- si me pongo de lado, comienzan a darme patadas y si me pongo de frente me ahogo sera que tendré que dormir parada – dijo llorando esto era difícil

-ya cariño falta poco- dijo él con culpa en los ojos- no me gusta que sufras- dijo el acariciando mi vientres y eso me relajo un poco

-no sufro, solo que me siento incomoda y pesada-dije suspirando el acomodo bien mis almohadas para que me pusiera mas cómoda y eso me mejoro mucho y comenzó a susurrar mi nana para que me durmiera y eso me calmo bastante, para que me pudiera dormir.

Me desperté desorientada estaba sola en la cama me levante despacio

Estaba enorme tenía ocho y algo más de semana de embarazo y parecía una pelota!

Me parecía más a un hipopótamo que a una vaca como decia emmett y Williams, estaba muy nerviosa tenía que reconocerlo, no sabía si sería buena madre, si me querrían, según edward seria la madre más hermosa y que amaría a mis hijos sobre todas las cosas.

Tambien me preocupa si quedaba gorda, y chonca, no sé si edward me iba a querer asi, según el sí pero yo no estaba tan segura! En eso alice rose y Leah, que se habia ido con jake para donde su familia en las navidades entro para comenzar a arreglarme.

Comenzó el ritual de la belleza, base, polvo, rubor, sombras, rulos, planchas, secadores, vestidos zapatos en fin todo era un caos

-listo – dijo rose terminando como mi peinado- estas perfecta- dijo ella con orgullo

-ya termine de maquillarte- dijo Leah que ya estaba lista, alice me ayudo con vestido rosa hasta la rodilla muy bonito

- ya si estas lista para el Baby Shower- dijo ella emocionada

-¿ donde están los chicos?- le pregunte con duda ya que no habia visto a mi edward en todo el dia

- de seguro ayudando a las chicas en algo- dijo rose con indiferencia

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que dejáramos de retocarnos, como pude y con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie y pude ver a carlisle quien nos dio una sonrisa

-chicas ya esme dice que es tiempo de bajar- dijo él con dulzura

-si pa dile a mama que bajamos ahora- dijo alice retocándose el maquillaje, como siempre ellas me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras de la casa

Cuando llegamos al jardín todo estaba perfectamente decorado de rosa en todas su tonalidades, lilas y blanco las chicas habían hecho une estupendo trabajo, habia un sin números de globos, flores y rosas por todo el jardín, habia una piñata en forma de pañal, las mesas estaba decoradas, todo estaba perfecto

-chicas esto es hermoso- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción

- y esto te encantara mas- dijo alice ella mostrándome la foto en grande que habia de edward y de mi el acariciando mi vientre y yo sonreía como felicidad era hermoso, esa foto estaba justo en la entrada para que le quisiera firmara el libros de los recuerdos

-es perfecta!.- dije emocionada mirándolas con una sonrisa

-si lo sabemos- dijo alice orgullosa de su trabajo- fue una fotografía excelente- dijo ella observándola

-si es verdad pudo sacar lo mejor de los dos- dijo Leah con dulzura.

-no lo creo.- dijo una voz a mi espalda era la voz de mi novio.-esa foto solo hace justicia a lo que digo- dijo el abrazándome

-y que es lo que dice la foto- dije yo con una sonrisa

-que tengo a la novia embarazada más bonita y sexy de los estados unidos- dijo el besando mi frente y yo rodee los ojos

-no empieces con lo mismo- le dije entre dientes

-pero es asi cariño- dijo el acentuando el cariño

-bella no es por defenderlo pero eres la embarazada más linda que he visto- dijo rose y la mira como que cuales ella a vistos- en la revista he visto muchas- dijo ella defendiéndose yo suspire cansada no discutiría con ningunos de ellos

-hay mucha gente aquí- dije viendo que habia mucho más gente de la que puse en mi lista y busque la mirada de alice la cual ella desvió- porque tengo la leve sospecha de que nadie me hizo caso- dije en susurro

-yo no tengo nada que ver en esto échale la culpa a ellas- dijo edward defendiéndose- yo solo hice lo que me dijeron- y pude ver la verdad en sus ojos

-vamos bella solo son amigos del institutos, y de la familia , aparte de algunos ejecutivos- dijo ella encogiéndose de los hombros ya ajustaría cuenta con ella luego.

Comenzamos el recorrido mesa por mesa a saludar a los invitados , emmett siempre con sus bromas de la puntería de edward , los invitados se sentían muy a gusto y eso me complacía.

-eres la mama más hermosa que he visto – susurro la voz de ángel a mi espalda, me di vuelta rápidamente junto con edward para encontrarme con Ryan y una hermosa chica wow! Si era linda, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes , que tenía una sonrisa dulce

-Ryan que bueno que viniste!- le dije emocionada y me acerque para abrazarlo como pude claro, el me abrazo tiernamente y beso mi frente

-te dije que no faltaría pequeña- dijo el dulcemente y miro a edward que se habia quedado en silencio- edward- dijo él con un asentimiento ese era su saludo y más de ahí ya , no se insultaban ni se miraban mal solo era respeto mutuo, edward le respondió con el mismo gesto- ohh bella dejame presentarte a mi novia Vanessa Portman- dijo él con orgullo yo extendí mi mano y la salude con amabilidad.

-es un gusto conocerte al fin- dije mirandola con una sonrisa- este loquito me ha hablado mucho de ti- le dije en broma ella me sonrió mas

-el gusto es mio- dijo ella mirándolo con cariño- se que eres muy especial para el- dijo ella , y supe que esa era la indicada, luego se la presento a edward que la saludo como todo un caballero

- donde están tus hermanos- le pregunte ya que no lo habia visto

-pues ya sabes bromeando con emmett- dijo el rodándolo los ojos y supe que era verdad.

-bueno chicos los dejos tengo que seguir saludando hablamos ahora- le dije como disculpa

-no te preocupes estaremos por aquí- dijo él con una sonrisa edward y yo nos alejamos de ellos.

-es que ya no puedes ser un poquito más amable- le dije en susurro y él me miro con disculpa

-es que no quiero ser yo el primero que dé el paso- entendí que esto era quien tenía el orgullo más grande que el otro.

-solo inténtalo, por mi , el es alguien importante- le dije suplicándolo el suspire y me abrazo

-lo intentare cariño- dijo él con una sonrisa, se acerco lentamente para besarme los labios cuando fuimos interrumpidos por mama

-dejen los besos para despues es la hora de jugar- dijo ella y halo de mi para que fuéramos a la pequeña tarima.

Todos los invitados nos miraban con una sonrisa, alice tomo el micrófono para que comenzara la tortura.

-es la hora de los juegos asi que nuestro primer juego sera "medir el tamaño de la panza" de bella- dijo ella con emoción- quien se atreve a participar- yo rodee los ojos como podrían jugar con el tamaños de mi gordura, pase la mano por mi vientre, "lo siento bebes no quise decir eso"- muy bien unos de los Stephan- me di cuenta de que era Ryan y lo mire con una mirada asesina el solo me sonrió con dulzura.

-esta me la paga modelito de quinta- le susurre el me hizo un señal de miedo fingido

-como te tengo miedo- me dijo con burla

-ya verás – le dije con una sonrisa.

-bien el siguiente es emmett.- dijo alice despues de que Ryan alla tomado su cinta – como no lo supuse- dijo ella rodando los ojos todos los invitados se rieron

-vamos a ver ballenis yo seré el ganador- dijo el tomando su cinta.

-y el ultimo es el Sr. Smith- dijo alice quien le entrego la cita, ellos tenía 30 segundo para hacer sus medidas, el primero en fallar fue el Sr. Smith por poquito, el segundo fue emmett quien pensaba que era un elefante y el ultimo y ganador fue Ryan quien se burlo de mi diciendo que conocia mejor mi vientre que mi hermano. El se gano un costoso vino no sé de donde diablo sacaron los regalos.

Creo que los invitados trataban de no reírse con todas sus fuerzas por las miradas asesinas que le daba a mi familia y sabia que ahora era que faltaba de sus bromas.

Esta vez fue con una bolsa donde estaban los nombres de todos los invitados y el que saliera tendría que venir a jugar el siguiente es "quien toma su biberón mas rapido".

-los afortunados son, carlisle cullen- dijo esme con una sonrisa- ben Channey- y vi como angela se reía por la cara de aterrorizado como carlisle- y por ultimo Jacob Black- dijo ella esperando los chicos vacilaban un poco por se sentaron un una silla y rose, Leah y alice lo ayudaron , quedando como ganador ben , quien recibió un t-shirts de aeropostal

-esa cosa sabe horrible- dijo jake quejándose- que leche es que le dan a esos bebes- dio el mirando le biberón con asco y no pude más me tuve que reír con edward agarrándome

-eres mala- me susurro en el oido con una sonrisa

-tu cállate si no quieres que te mande ahí para pasar vergüenza- le dije en forma de broma

-no lo harías o sí?- dijo con esa cara de borreguito

-solo no me provoques- le dije y seguimos viendo como se divertían a costa de los inventado fueron miles de personas a jugar que no conocían y se divirtieron mucho, poniéndole el pañal al bebe, encuentra el chupete del bebe, come la compota de bebe en fin fue una gran fiesta ahora solo estaba a la espera de que nacieran,

Abrimos los regalos en la presencia de todos, y como siempre reimos y charlamos por los comentarios de los chicos y sus bromas, era muy lindos los regalos no me podia quejar

-eres la chica más hermosa-me dijo edward, yo le sonreí con amor

-te amo – le dije antes de acercarme y darme un beso. De eso como a las doces se fueron retirando los invitados y nos felicitaron por nuestras futuras bebes.

Cuando todos se fueron nosotros nos despedimos y edward me llevo a estilo novia hacia la recamara me ayudo con la ropa, como estaba muy cansada me dormir al instante.

Ahora entendía cual era el verdadero valor hacia la familia y esperaba ser una buena madre

Las semanas pasaban y ya estaba en mis últimas semanas, me encontraba con las chicas haciendo mi pequeña maleta y la de las niñas.

-te has vuelto a sentir mal- me pregunto rose seria

-no solo esa vez tuve las pequeñas contracciones- habia comenzando a tener pequeñas contracciones pero iban y venían

-si siente algo solo dilo- dijo alice doblando algo en la maleta

-además sabes que mañana no estaremos aquí- dijo Leah ayudándome con algo que no podia doblar

-si se que mañana es el partido final de la temporada- dije con un susurro me sentia mal, por que quisiera ir pero no podre ya que mi embarazo en muy avanzado

-no te sientas mal- mirándome con dulzura- la experiencia que vivirás sera mejor que ver ese estupido juego- dijo ella restándole importancia.

-si lo sé pero quisiera ver a edward pateando varios traseros- le dije en broma

-de seguro lo veras- dijo rose ahora con una sonrisa- por cierto como convenciste a edward de que te cuidara mañana el modelito – dijo rose con una sonrisa

-fue una pelea pero cuando le dije que vendrían con Vanessa- en esta última semana me habia hecho muy amiga de ella, podia sentarme con ella y leer un libro completo era muy buena amiga

-ya me pondré celosa de esa Vanessa- dijo alice bromeando- pasas hasta más tiempo con ella- dijo ella con un puchero esa era el tema de alice de la semana

-no digas eso solo que ella no me quiere llevar a mi casi nueve meses de gestación al shopping.- le dije rodando los ojos

-buen punto- dijo rose en susurro- bien ya tu maleta esta lista- dijo ella cerrándola

-las de la niña tambien , solo faltan los pañales y chupetines donde los pusiste?- dijo alice mirándome fijamente

-está en ese cajón de ahí-le dije- por cierto chicas quiero agradecerles por el gran trabajo que hicieron con la habitación de las niñas es hermosa, era de todos los tonos rosados posibles era única no me podia quejar mis niñas iba parece princesas es su propio castillo

-no tienes nada que gradecer- dijo rose con una gran sonrisa

-somos sus tías y queremos que tengan lo mejor- dijo alice emocionada- Ahhhh ya quiero que nazcan para ver como son- dijo ella soñadora

-ya nacerán cuando ellas lo decidan- dije acariciando mi vientre- los chicos donde están- le pregunte ya que no lo sentia

-mama se los llevo hacer la compra al supermercado ya que estaban muy nerviosos- dijo alice rodando los ojos yo solo me rei , si ya sabía que estaban nerviosos

-sabes que este juego es importante, nunca pierde una final – dijo Leah rodando los ojos

-es que nuestros chicos son los mejores- dijo rose con arrogancia y nosotras solo nos tuvimos que reír de eso aunque era verdad que era los mejores en todo

A la hora esme volvió con los chicos más relajados y se puso hacer la cena, carlisle estaba haciendo guardia.

-como te sientes hoy princesa?- me pregunto edward que estaba al lado de mi en el sillón, acariciando mi vientre

-pues bien ya sabes con cansancio pero todo pasara- le dije mirándolo con mucho amor

-sabes que puedo quedarme contigo y no ir al partido- dijo él con preocupación, lo pensé varias veces y supe que no podia quitarle es derecho de jugar por los cuatros

-no amor ve y lanza una bola por las tres- le dije dándole un beso rapido el me sonrió con amor

-cree que lo hare – dijo el abrazándome y me embriague de su olor, el era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida y le dio gracias a dios por eso. Cenamos tranquilamente y nos fuimos a dormir temprano ya que los chicos tenían que irse muy temprano, todo forks estaba a la espera de este juego.

Al otro dia me levante al mismo tiempo de él para, desearle suerte y que ganara por mi y las niñas

-quiero que te cuides- dijo el dándome un beso en la frente y se agacho para besar mi vientre- cuiden a su mami por mí, y no hagan muchas travesuras las amos- dijo el dulcemente me encantaba ver ese lado tan tierno de él.

-nos cuidaremos – le dije acariciando su cabello, el miro y me sonrió

-lo sé cariño, pero solo me queria asegurar- dijo el tomado su bulto- mama no irá hasta la 2:00 ella dejara comida para ti y el modelito ese- dijo el frunciendo el ceño yo lo mire enojada

-edward ya hablamos de esto – le dije enojada el suspiro para no perder la paciencia

-si ya lo sé no tengo de otra si toda la familia estará alla- dijo el besando nuevamente mi frente- pero si ocurre algo llama, a papa, Charlie o las chicas sabes que mi celular estará guardado- yo solo asenti y lo abrase- vamos cariño no es que me ire a vivir al estadio- me dijo bromeando yo le di un golpe en el brazo

-es un abrazo de buena suerte- le dije en susurro

-créeme que tengo la mejor suerte con tenerte- dijo él y me dio un beso muy apasionado

-anda vete de seguro los chicos te esperan- le dije volviendo a la cama

-si amor, duerme un rato mas- dijo él y asi lo hizo hasta que esme me despertó para decirme que ya casi se iba me duche para esperar que viniera los chicos y para que esme se pudiera ir.

-como está la mama más bonita- dijo Ryan entrando a la casa como si fuera suya

-hola Ryan como estas?- le dije con sarcasmo

-bien mi querida bella – dijo sentándose en el sofa

-que son esos modales Ryan compórtate- le dijo Vanessa y el se arreglo pero no le hizo mucho caso

-hola chicos- dijo esme y le dio una sonrisa amable Ryan se paró de inmediato y le dio la mano como todo un caballero

-como esta señora cullen- dijo el disque muy educado

-muy Ryan , les agradezco que cuiden hoy de nuestra pequeña-dijo ella con dulzura

-para nosotros es un placer señora- dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa

-oh no hija nada de señora, dime esme que me hace sentir más joven- dijo bromeado

-como digas esme- dijo ella educadamente

-ya me tengo que ir hija- dijo mirando el reloj- todo está en el horno caliente, si necesitas algo solo llama- dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla

-si mama- le dije en susurro

- y tu jovencito si ocurre algo no olvides llamar, ella está en tus manos-le dije apuntándolo con el dedo

-si señora- dijo él en modo militar y yo me tuve que reír, esme se fue , y los chicos decidieron ellos servir la comida, comimos sentados viendo televisión y en eso me dio sueño y Ryan me ayudo a subir para que pudiera dormir y no supe de mi hasta horas despues que me levante con ganas de algo dulce sentia algunas molestias y pequeñas contracciones pero no le di importancia, le grite a mi guardaespaldas como le decia de broma quien me dejo en la entrada de la cocina

-esme y toda la familia ha llamado para saber cómo estas- dijo el rodando los ojos y le iba a preguntar quienes estaban ganando- están ganando el equipo de tu edward si es lo vas a preguntar- dijo el rodando los ojos

-y no dijeron nada mas- le pregunte

-pues que te cuidara si no queria ir a la cárcel-dijo él en broma yo rodee los ojos y me aleje de él, no me siguió y se fue a ver que Vanessa estaba viendo una serie yo me dispuse hacer un pastel de chocolate mmm rico!

Ya tenía el fundé hecho y estaba mezclando la masa cuando entro Ryan con su desorden como siempre

-que haces futura mama- y entrando la mano en el funde caliente-Auch eso está caliente- se quejo despues llevo su dedo a la boca

-no seas asqueroso no entres las mano en la comida- le regañe

-pero tengo hambre- se quejo

-espera a que este – le dije con mi mano en la cadera

-pero yo quiero un chin de esa cosa- me dijo apuntando el funde y unas fresas yo rodee los ojos- por favor- me dijo rogando

-cógelo Ryan pero dejame hacer mi pastel en paz- le dije siseando

-si mama- me dijo y le pegue con el cucharon- no me golpes- dijo el comiéndose una fresa,

-ok atiende eso un rato en lo que voy al baño – le dije al y vi que iba a meter la mano- si ponerle las manos-tenía muchas ganas de hacer pipi y fui como pude a donde era el baño del primer piso, pero antes de entrar senti un liquido correr por mi pantalón deportivo, mire hacia abajo y vi un gran charco e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió gritar

-RYAN!-grite a todo pulmón y en segundo lo estuve a mi lado con una Vanessa asustada y el con la boca llena de chocolate en otro momento esta escena seria de la mas graciosa pero ahora solo se me ocurría pensar que queria a mi familia aquí y ahora!.

**Que les pareció el capi! Dejen su comentarios**

**Si se portan bien les daré otro capi en esta semana!**


	33. Angeles en mis Brazos!

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!...bueno es que esperaban este capi con ansias … y aquí está el capi…bueno es un capitulo lleno de emociones… mucha locura de parte de bella… tengo que aclarar nunca he tenido un hijo…he tomado lo que se dé experiencia…en mi familia, amigas y bueno espero a ver acertado en algo si no es asi bueno mil disculpas por que no tengo ni la más remota idea pero… hago lo posible…agradezco a todas mi lectoras, a las que comentan y a quienes no lo hacen…porque para mí es importante saber si le gusto o no! En FIN si esperaban algo mas…por cierto los Nombres de las niñas fue un dilema por que no sabía cómo ponerles… y bueno Reneesme amo es nombre, pero no creo que era el nombre indicado para unas de ellas asi que espero que le guste los nombres…**

**El pobrecito de Ryan la que le viene con este parto….bueno no les digo más porque me mataran**

**Ahhhhhhh! POR CIERTO ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL!...SI LO SE YO TAMBIEN ME SIENTO TRISTE! NOSTALGICA… sera difícil para mí ha sido una aventura, me he divertido…pero solo falta un capi y el epilogo…aun que no decido di hacer dos capis y el epilogo…depende de mi imaginación e inspiración del momento…**

**Preguntan sin abran nuevas historias Pues si clarooo! Estoy llevando una que borre por motivo!... de FF pero está en asi que saben pueden pasar por ahí…**

**Tambien estoy trabajando en una idea que me dieron hace poco y eso me tiene emocionada, mientras subiera alguna de la que ya tenga terminada….**

**Las quiero chicas y cuídense….por cierto HAGAMOS UNA ORACION POR JAPON Y EL MUNDO! ES MUY TRISTE LO QUE PASO…besos**

**Capitulo 33**

El me veía asusto sin saber lo que pasaba yo le tenía mucho miedo queria a edward aquí en este momento, maldito dia se le ocurrió jugar yo solo queria que me dijera que todo estaba bien y que las niñas nacerían sana y salvas.

-que paso bella- dijo él como pudo y me miro asustado yo rodee los ojos no sé cómo se le ocurrió a mi familiar dejarme con este loco

-estoy en labor de parto- le dije con miedo y lagrimas en los ojos!

- oh por dios – dijo Vanesa viendo el agua sobre mis pies, Ryan se habia quedado en shock…genial cuando tenía que hacer algo se quedo sin hacer nada.

-de por dios has algo!- le dije desesperada y en ese momento reaccionó y comenzó a llamar números-ahhhhhhh – dije gimiendo me habia pasado una contracción Vanessa me ayudo para que no me cayera.

-espera un momento bella- dijo el corriendo y al minuto vino con las dos maletas- no te desesperes!- dijo desesperando…- estoy tratando de localizar a la familia- dijo el nervioso aquí el unico desesperado era él.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH date rapido- dije cuando senti otra contracción como pude me senté unos de sillones.

-si cálmate respira tranquila como te enseñaron- dijo caminado de un lado para otro…eso me estaba poniendo más nerviosa

-no me digas como respirar- dije enojada- no solo quiero que mis bebes nazca- le grite! El me miro asustado

-tranquila si no me grites!1 –dijo el desesperado!

-Ryan ya le has dicho mil veces que se calme eso no hará que se le pase el dolor- le siseo Vanessa!

-llama a carlisle a papa- le dije respirando por la boca como me habían enseñado- a quien sea Maldito Stephan- le dije por su apellido

- eso trato pero no lo cogen- dijo el desesperado parecía un loco, tenía el cabello desordenado, aun tenia la mancha de chocolate en la boca, respire hondo, necesitábamos ir al medico

-por favor límpiate la boca y llévame a la clínica- le sisee el tomo la bolsa de la bebes y la mia, me ayudo a subir al coche.

-QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS!- le grite cuando vi la velocidad en que ibamos- NOS PIENSAS MATAR-le dije enojada.-AHHHHHH- me queje cuando senti otra contracción.

-Bella cariño tenemos que llegar – dijo el mirándome con dulzura.

-A mi no me importa baja la maldita velocidad quiero llegar viva- le dije protegiendo mi barriga, hizo lo que le dije mientras yo me quejaba de las malditas contracciones- MALDITO CULLEN SE VA ARRPENTIR DE ESTO- dije mas para mí que para ellos

-Bella respira despacio, tranquila, relájate- dijo Vanesa masajeando mi espalda yo cerré los ojos y me relaje mientras llegábamos al hospital, Ryan pudo comunicarse con mi familia quien estaban histéricos…esto sería genial.

- bella cálmate en un momento llegaremos.- dijo Ryan tomando mi mano yo le di un fuerte apretón por una contracción que me paso el hizo una mueca de dolor.

-SI ME VUELVES A DECIR QUE ME CALME TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERAS A VER A VANESSA-le grite histérica y el trago en seco y siguió su camino, llegamos y fuera esperaba con una silla de ruedas para mí.

-el Dr. Cullen informo que estuviéramos al tanto- dijo una mujer con una sonrisa cordial…yo solo respiraba como me habia enseñando en los ejercicios prenatales.- relájate cariño que todo estará bien- dijo ella cuando me ayudo junto con otros enfermero a sentarme en la silla de ruedas

-quien es ustedes?- pregunto Ryan nervioso

-soy Jane Scott y revisare mientras el llega- dijo ella y rápidamente llegamos a la habitación prepara para mí, me arreglaron y me pusieron en la camilla

-tengo miedo- reconocí ella me miro con ternura… tenía miedo, queria a edward a mi lado y estaba asustada- quiero a mi familia- dije cuando senti otra contracción.

-ya estará aquí en minutos- dijo ella poniéndose unos guantes – ahora te revisare sentirás una pequeña molestia- dijo ella… si como dijo ella era incomodo- bien bella estas de cuatro centímetro, asi que hay que esperar un poco para la epidural, sino eso retrasaría el proceso- dijo ella tirando los guantes al zafacón

-no me importa el dolor solo quiero que nazcan sanas y salvas- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes asi sera- dijo ella y ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a mi mama histérica

-MI BEBE!- chillo ella tomando mi mano con lagrimas en los ojos y la doctora nos dio privacidad- te sientes bien?- pregunto ella

-SI claro renee- sisee cuando me paso una contracción ella se quejo de eso

-Esme podrías tomar la mano de bella- dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas- creo que necesitare una escayola en la mano- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación, esme se acerco a mí un poco más tranquila.

-hija todo estará bien, ahora insultaras a todo el mundo pero cuando veas a esos seres pequeñitos… se te olvidara todo- dijo ella acariciando mi mano

-tengo miedo…y si no soy buena madre!.- dije histérica…genial bella mal dia para pensar en eso

-no lo serás…siempre has sido muy madura- dijo ella besando mi frente en eso paso otra contracción

-ahhhhhhh- me queje me dolía como los mil demonios- donde esta cullen- la mire a los ojos ella me sonrió con dulzura

-está ahí afuera histérico preguntándole a la doctora como estas- dijo ella…en ese momento entro toda la familia y un edward totalmente histérico…y yo comencé a llorar lo extrañaba

-Mi amor estas bien?.- dijo el visiblemente preocupado

-como crees cullen…ya quisieras que sintieras un dolor como si un camión paso por encima de tus caderas- le sisee el tragó en seco, se acerco a mi lado y acarició mi cabello

-cálmate y recuerda todo lo que nos enseñaron- dijo él y yo solo suspire….ahí venia otra contracción y apreté su mano fuertemente

-CULLEN NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME- le dije gritándole, carlisle se acerco me miro con una sonrisa yo lo asesine con la mirada

-tranquila no es mi culpa- dijo él es son de paz- la doctora dijo que esperaremos a que estés un poco más avanzada… pero falta poco

-a cuanto llamas poco- dijo alice que estaba emocionada, al igual que rose, Vanessa y Leah

-poco es poco- dijo él como si fueran cinco minutos

-espero que sea rapido.- dijo edward a mi lado cuando le di otro apretón por la contracciones

-no te quejes cullen esto es tu culpa- dije yo y todos se rieron-JURO QUE TE CASTRARE CUANDO DUERMAS- dije cabreada esto sería muy largo.

-ballenis pareces el diablo!- yo le dile la mirada diabólica- juro que te tengo miedo- dijo el acurrucándose al lado de mi papa que estaba totalmente callado eso significaba que estaba nervioso...Williams y Liliam ni idea.

-como te sientes?- senti la mano de mi padre media hora despues…todos estaba en sala de espera.

-como si un hipopótamo me pateara cada uno minuto- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos…el me sonrió con cariño – ya falta poco cariño- si…poco eso era lo que decia carlisle ya tenía seis centímetros…queria la maldita epidural…en la habitación solo estaban las chicas y papa edward solo daba vuelta como loco.

-edward relájate sino ten tendrán que poner un calmante- un histérico edward entro a la habitación…con Ryan detrás…el solo se movía por la habitación tocándose el puente de la nariz

-cállate Stephan – le dijo en un siseo

-niños no comience con sus peleas- dijo esme regañándolos

-lo sentimos- dijeron los dos en eso me paso una contracción esta que si fue grande en un segundo los tenía a los dos a mi lado y a papa en otro

-el próximo hijo lo tendrás tu…- le dije mirándolo con odio el solo me sonrió nervioso

-no te preocupes hijo…ella no te ha insultado mucho yo le mande una charola atrás a tu papa- dijo esme mirándolo con dulzura…otra contracción mucho más grande

-JUROO CULLEN QUE NO ME TOCAS- le grite y tome lo primero que tenía cerca y se lo lance…

-Auch!- se quejo una voz angelical…cuando enfoque mi vista le habia lanzado el record medico que era de metal- eso dolio- dijo el quejándose y eso me dio pena el no debería de pagar por edward….quien me miro con miedo en los ojos.

-ven hijo vamos a ver si necesitas punto- dijo Charlie divertido y salieron de la habitación…dejando entrar a un carlisle con una sonrisa

-veo que estamos muy agresivos por aquí- dijo el tomando el record del piso

-deja de ser tan caballero y ponme la maldita epidural- le dije enojada…

-bien…ya que me lo pides asi…llamare al anestesiólogo- dijo él y no duro ni cinco minuto cuando entraron…prácticamente echando a la familia y me pusieron la anestesia…eso fue música para mis oídos

-bien como te sientes ahora- dijo el acomodando mi almohadas

-mucho mejor solo siento…algunas alones pero nada mas- dije más relajada

-bien llamare a edward para que entre- yo asenti y edward entro un poco nervioso

-estas mejor cariño!- dijo él con una sonrisa

-si ya estoy cómoda- dije suspirando cuando senti como acariciaba mi cabellos- tengo mucho miedo…y no sé si seré buena madre- le comente mi inquietud

-eso no lo sabes…nadie nace sabiendo ser padre… se aprende y nosotros aprenderemos juntos- dijo el besando mi frente

-te amo-le dije en susurro

-yo tambien te amo-dijo el…a la media hora entro carlisle y me aviso que ya era hora…edward me acompañaría en el parto.

-bien hija ya es hora- dijo el estaba, ya con su traje verde…al igual que edward…todo estaba listo, las enfermeras y dos pediatras para recibir a mis bebes.

-está bien – dije y con ayuda de una enfermera puse los pies flexionando la rodillas a cada lado de la camilla

-bien es hora de pujar- dijo carlisle y asi comenzó mi tortura…comencé a pujar con todas mi fuerzas…una y otra vez…ya estaba agotada…

-Ya le veo la cabeza…otra más cariño- dijo carlisle emocionado en eso senti el apretón de mano de edward y lo mire a los ojos estaba emocionado

-lo estás haciendo maravilloso- dijo el conteniendo las lagrimas y eso me dijo fuerzas para seguir pujando y en eso senti como algo salía de mi interior y me desplome cansada…

-ya salió una de las bebes!.- dijo carlisle emocionado…escuche el sonido más hermoso que pude haber escuchado en mi vida, el llanto de mi bebe rompió el silencio que habia… dejándonos si respiración algo extraño en mi pecho creció y supe que no habría nada más importante que mis bebes- Es hermosa-dijo carlisle y se la pasaron a unos de los pediatras…edward tenía lagrimas en los ojos

-gracias cariño es hermosa- dijo el besando mis labios

-bien ahora puja bella…tienes una contracción- dijo carlisle mirando el monitor… puje con todas mis ganas con edward y carlisle alentándome de faltaba poco de que ya se veía la cabeza en realidad fue mucho más fácil…esta vez…

- Por Dios pero si son uno ángeles!- dijo carlisle cuando saco a mi otra bebe…volví a escuchar unos llantos…mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…queria ver como eras necesitaba verlas. Edward corto el cordón umbilical que sería llevado al banco de cedulas madres… por si los necesitábamos algún dia

-edward ven aquí- dijo carlisle yo me…sentia cansada pero queria ver a mis bebes…edward se fue unos segundos y regreso a mi lado

-gracias son hermosas- dijo el emocionado

-quiero verlas- le dije cansada tenia sueño, estaba sudada y sentia que dormiría hasta mañana

Las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas…fue la experiencia más hermosa que he vivido sin ninguna. La enfermera le entrego a edward un bultito con una manta rosada, y se acerco a mí con una sonrisa…me la coloco en brazos, y contuve la respiración era hermosa, rosadita, mejillas regordetas, labios rosados y pequeños, su cabello cobrizo con su padre…hermosa era la palabra

-es igual a ti – susurre maravillada tenía los ojos cerrando ya queria ver si sería la copia exacta de su padre

- es una princesa!- dijo él con orgullo y en eso se acerco carlisle que estaba maravillado con el bultito que tenía en brazos. Y me lo pudo en el otro brazo y si me quede maravillada la primera vez ahora estaba asombrada- es especial verdad- dijo edward tomando a mi otra pequeña para que pudiera acariciar las mejillas rosadas de mi bebe, era mágica, pequeña, con cabello mucho más claro que el de su hermana, era una copia de carlisle y edward…era un ángel transmitía paz como jasper.

-es … nose… como explicarlo- le dije sin palabras, pero en ese momento no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo… eran nuestras princesas, un pedacito de nosotros mismos hecho con mucho amor.

-son hermosas- dijo carlisle con la voz entrecortada…me gire a verlo y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y tomo a mi pequeña en brazos…supe en ese instante que un pequeño ángel habia robado el corazon de su abuelo…alguien tan idéntico a él…me pregunte que habrían sacado a mi? Eran perfectas! …habían negado totalmente a la familia swan…

-y como se llamara.- dijo el emocionado…edward y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa

-esperaremos a que este toda la familia- dijo el embobado viendo a su pequeña en brazos…yo me dormir estaba muy cansada…

Estaba cansada y tenia sueño…todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero tenía que levantarme lo sabia…me dispuse a escuchar los sonido en mi habitación y escuche unos pequeños quejaditos…y abrí los ojos de golpe…ya habían nacido mis bebes…como podría yo dormir!

Vi a mi alrededor y vi que no estaba la familia eso era raro…edward estaba sentando en un sillón con unas de las niñas se veía tan hermoso en su papel de padre…al otro lado carlisle los dos embobados…se les notaba cansado…y vi que estaba oscureciendo…deberían estar agotado con lo del partido…edward noto que habia despertado y me sonrió ampliamente…

-te amo- le dije con una sonrisa él se levanto con la niña en brazo y me beso los labios sin hacerle daño a mi bebe

- yo tambien cariño- dijo él y yo me incorpore para tomar a mi bebe en brazos- gracias mil gracias!- dijo él y yo le sonreí con amor…mire embobada a las niñas

-pensé que aun dormirías mas- dijo carlisle quien le daba su biberón a mi bebe era hermoso verlo asi- por eso decidí darle formula…la acaba de traer por que tenían hambre- dijo él con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-donde está la familia- le pregunte extrañada de que no estuvieran aquí…

-estaba esperando a que subieran a las bebes…pero como no lo hacían decidieron ir a descansar un poco y a almorzar algo- dijo edward acariciando mi mejilla y lo mire directamente a los ojos

-ya comiste algo?- le pregunte preocupada no queria que se desmayara ni nada por el estilo

-si no te preocupes- dijo él y mire a mi bebe que se removía…sobre mi…y sucedió lo que tanto queria ver…abrió sus pequeños ojitos y me quede maravillada…era de un profundo color miel combinado con verde eran extraño,

-son hermosos- dije emocionada…edward me dio esa sonrisa torcida suya

-si eso mismo dije cuando la vi por primera vez…aunque queria que tuviera esos profundos ojos chocolates que tienes, pero no deja de ser menos hermosa- dijo el mirandola con devoción… si definitivo habían negado a su madre…- tiene tu nariz- dijo el mirándome como un niño- tambien tus labios- dijo el acariciando los míos

-eso es mentira!- me queje mirandola aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía un poquito de los dos- me han negado totalmente…son unas Cullen pura- le dije mirándolos a los dos…quienes por cierto me miraban orgullosos …yo solo rodee los ojos

-esta pequeña de por aquí no ha abierto los ojos…- dijo carlisle dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para sacarles los gases- es un poco haragana- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida…nosotros nos reimos ante ese comentario. La puerta se abrió, y los que entraron jadearon por la escenas.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- chillo la vos cantarina de alice…asustando a mi pequeña que tenía en brazo…yo le reproche con los ojos…mi bebe lloro… senti como era quitada de mis brazos y busque el culpable…Su padre…ella se calmo de inmediato

-pero si es la niña de papa- dijo esme a su lado mirandola con ternura y con ganas de cargarla ella miro a edward quien se le paso. Esme se quedo igual de embobada que todos

-pero si es una copia de edward!- dijo rose emocionada

-mi bebe ya es grande- dijo renee quien vino a abrazarme- son hermosas!- dijo ella emocionada y fue a donde carlisle para que le entregara a su nieta

-hiciste un buen trabajo hija!- dijo mi papa conteniendo las lagrimas

-pero si son unas cullen completas!- dijo mama con sorpresa- no tienen nada de los swan-dijo mirando a mi pequeño ángel y luego miro a carlisle- es igual a su abuelo!- dijo ella y se quedo maravillada…emmett parecía un niño pequeño se quejo de que no hice un buen trabajo porque no sacaron nada de los swan

-emmett!-dijo jasper nervioso raro en el- haz silencio que las niñas necesitan tranquilidad- dijo él en susurro pero aun asi se quejo mas

-yo quiero tomarlas en brazos!- dijo una tímida Rosalie y yo solo asenti.

-tómala con mucho cuidado- dijo mama pasándosela.

-yo tambien quiero!- se quejo alice y esme se paro para dársela

-no te pongas a saltar es mi pequeñita- le regaño cuando iba a comenzar a dar saltitos

-son hermosas- dijeron a unisono…todo comenzamos a reírnos ellas estaba encantadas…

-hermanita! Yo puedo si?- me pregunto emmett suplicándome yo mire a edward quien me veía serio

-pero con cuidado y siéntate- le dijo él y fue hacia donde rose y le dije que si le pasaba algo lo iba a matar.

-no te preocupes yo misma lo hago- dijo ella y le puso la bebe en brazos…se me encogió el corazon un oso como mi hermano con mi pequeña bebe era digno de una foto…esme me leyó la mente y le tiro una foto.

-jasper quieres cargarla- le pregunte señalando a alice que tenia a mi angelito…el asintio más seguro que emmett y se acerco a alice…jasper parecía hecho para ser padre la tomo en brazos sin problema…ella se acorruco sobre el…y supe que ese sería su tío favorito.

-donde esta jake y Leah?- pregunte

-pues tuvieron que ir hacia la familia de Leah…- dijo mama restándole importancia…paso una hora y ya mis pequeñas habían pasado por los brazos de todos mi padre! Fue el más maravilloso no queria soltarla

-anda Charlie dámela- se quejo renee y el negaba acariciando sus manitas…yo tenía a mi angelito en brazos ya que habia comenzado a llorar pero no habia abierto los ojos.

-ahora si nos dirán como se llaman- dijo carlisle con una sonrisa- pero que no me pasara la vida entera diciéndole mini edward, ni angelito- dijo él y oi la risas de todos él me miro y tomo mi mano

-comienza tu…- lo alenté, el se acerco a Charlie quien a él si le entrego la niña

-Familia les presente a Anne Christine Cullen Swan- dijo él y esme jadeo de la impresión sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- a bella le gusto mucho ese nombre porque el segundo nombre de mi mama y de mi abuela…algo muy importante para mí- dijo el esme estaba llorando emocionada.

-gracias hijos…es algo muy lindo de ustedes- dijo ella y nos dio un beso a cada uno

-no es nada mama- dijo él y le dijo a la pequeña en brazos

-Familia les presento a Alisson Carlie- les dije y mama lloro de emoción era su primer nombre pero nunca lo uso- Alisson por mi madre…no le puse Marie porque yo lo llevo asi que combine los nombres de sus abuelos Carlisle y Charlie da como resultado Carlie- les dije y ellos me veían emocionado todos nos dieron las gracias…fue un momento emotivo!

Todos nos habían felicitados y nos tomaron cientos de fotos para el álbum de las pequeñas…se marcharon cuando ya la hora de visita habia pasado…dejándome con edward que por más que le pedí que me dejara con mama o esme dijo que " que no se separaría de sus tres princesas" y bueno carlisle tenía guardia de noche asi que no estaría tan sola.

Antes de irse renee y esme no pudieron resistir las ganas de alimentarlas…ya me habían dicho que cuando estuviera en intimidad que las alimentara del pecho…que era muy importante hacerlo…

Me dormir cuando las niñas lo hicieron…estaba agotada…a eso de las cuatro escuche unos pequeños llantos…me levante y vi que edward trataba de calmar a la pequeña Ali como le diría! Alice se emociono ya que decia que era su diminutivo.

-si quieres pásamela-le dije y parece que se sorprendió ya que esta de espalda a mi

-no queria despertarte- dijo el avergonzado…la pequeña tenia lagrimas en los ojos…aun asi no lo abria.- iba a darle formula- dijo él y vi que su cabello era una maraña y tenias unas grandes ojeras.

-no te preocupes yo me encargo- le dije y me acomode para quedar un poco sentada- que hora es?- le pregunte.

-las cuatros…se han portado muy bien- dijo el sonriéndome

-si eso note…siéntate yo me encargo de ella- le dije acariciando la mejilla de mi bebe…y abrió sus pequeños ojos…sin dudas era unas cullen completas…sus ojos verdes esmeralda era la prueba de ello.

-es sorprendente!- dijo el acariciando mi mejilla- como dos seres que no llevan ni 24 horas de nacidas sean la razón de seguir adelante…a pesar de lo que pase. – dijo el mirándome fijamente

-prométeme que estaremos los tres juntos- le hice prometerme

-prometo amarlas…con todo mi ser a las tres- dijo el besando mis labios…mi bebe se quejo y me dispuse a alimentarla

-vamos a ver pequeña- le dije y me baje el sujetador…la acomode en mi pezón y rápidamente lo tomo en su boca…como si se le fuera la vida en ello…era muy incomodo pero todo por mi bebe.

-te molesta?- pregunto edward

-si es algo molesto…pero ya me acostumbrare- le dije y seguí maravillada viendo como mi pequeña se alimentaba…termine con ella y rápidamente Anne se despertó, rápidamente puse a Ali en los brazos de edward y tome a la pequeña quien tomo mi pezón mas apresurada que su hermana mientras edward le sacaba los gases a mi pequeña

-ohh perdón!- se oyó la voz de carlisle que cerró la puerta cuando vio que alimentaba a la bebe

- no importa pasa!- le dije con toda confianza ya le me habia visto en partes peores…el entro con una sonrisa, pero se notaba cansado.

-ya he acabado mi turno!- dijo y se acerco a edward y tomo a la pequeña de sus abrazos….haciendo que este rodara los ojos- vine a despedirme…no pensé que estarían despiertos- dijo él y beso la cabecita de la pequeña.

-despertaron a las cuatros…desde su ultima toma- le dijo edward suspirando

-son muy tranquilas hoy…dejen a que pase esta noche- dijo él en forma de broma- bueno yo me voy…de seguro a primera hora tendrán a esme y a renee aquí- dijo él con una sonrisa se acerco a mi me dijo un beso en la frente y uno a la bebe en la cabeza- cuídense mucho- nos dijo y nos dejo solos nuevamente.

Luego de alimentarlas, se durmieron y nos dormirnos, hasta que llegaron mama y esme…quienes le dijeron a edward que fuera a descansar un poco, luego llego la familia junto con jake y Leah…el pobre de Ryan habia ido con una venda donde lo habia golpeando. Me disculpe con el miles de veces

-de verdad lo siento- le dije tomando su mano

-no es nada entiendo que estuvieras enojada- dijo él con dulzura…edward miraba la escena con rabia…mira a Vanessa y ella me veía con admiración por que edward no puede ser tan seguro como ella nose!

-son hermosas bella- dijo ella cuando la mire yo le sonreí emocionada

-si lo son…iguales a su padre- le dije mirándolo con amor.

- y no pudieron sacar algo de ti?- pregunto Ryan con una maliciosa sonrisa y fingiendo inocencia y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos- serian más hermosas- dijo él y ahí termino de picar a edward

-tiene algún problema con eso Stephan- le siseo él y senti como mi peque se removía en sus brazo lo taladre con la mirada.

-no para nada- dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia y victoriosa sabiendo que cumplió su objetivo

-solo demuestran que son unas verdaderas Cullen- dijo edward devuelta y yo corte la conversación sino se armaría la 3ra guerra Mundial.

Dure dos dia allí…porque carlisle no queria que nos pasara nada asi que despues nos fuimos hacia la casa donde nos dieron una gran bienvenida…habíamos comenzado una nueva etapa…jóvenes, pero era la mejor de nuestras vidas…y sé que aunque, peleáramos…y todo el mundo conspirara contra de nosotros Nos ibamos amar sobre todas las cosa…y lucharíamos por nuestra pequeñas Alisson Y Anne…

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPI! A QUE EMOCIONANTE NO?...bueno me despido chicas porque tengo cosas que hacer como escribir para entretenerlas espero sus comentarios….espero miles de ellos asi que no sean malitos y dejen su ideas y lo que piensan.**

**Gracias a todos lo que están conmigo apoyándome es de verdad algo importante para mi**


	34. La graduacion!

**CHICAS Y CHICOS SORRY pero ya estoy aqui sigo aun enfermita pero ya termine la historia, entre hoy y mañana subire los capis son solo tres asi que espero que le guste...aunque no se estuve pensando en hacer un segundo epilogo, 5 años despues ya la niñas grandes y la gran boda que bella siempre ha soñado pero no espero que ustedes me den su comentario de si le gusta o no la idea y gracias a las chicas que me desearon que me mejorara estoy aqui devuelta**

**C****apitulo 34 **

**Cuatro meses despues…**

**-**hoy nos despedimos de una etapa, para iniciar una fuera del instituto-decia la voz de la pequeña duende delante de todo los graduados que estaban más que emocionado…si! Hoy era nuestra graduación…por que yo tambien me graduaba…es genial.

-…la experiencia vivida durante todos estos años, me ha hecho preguntarme ¿Qué quiero hacer ahora? ¿Qué sera de mi a partir de ahora?, pues saben algo no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hare- dijo ella riéndose, y los demás la acompañamos- pero si sé que tengo el entusiasmo necesario para Salir hacia el mundo y luchar contra todos, porque tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos, y a la persona que amo- dijo ella mirándonos a cada unos…mis hermosas y a las nenas que las tenían sus abuelos eran tan monos, los chicos estábamos detrás de ella en la tarima improvisada, éramos los alumnos meritorios.- en este periodo encontramos el verdadero significado de la amistad, encontramos el primer amor, primer beso, pero sobre todo encontramos el camino para, empezar a madurar y ser decididos. A lo largo de este camino Dios pone en tu camino a personas, que a lo largo de la vida nunca podrás olvidar.- dijo mirando hacia los Stephan que eran como nuestra segunda familia…

-…esas personas dejan huellas que no se borraran y quedaran en nuestros corazones, personas que con solo con un instante de su vida, logran robarte el corazon- dijo dándole una mirada de dulzura mis bebes.-sin embargos a lo largo de ese camino tambien encontramos a personas, envidiosas, egoísta, egocéntricas, plásticas, que te hacen la vida imposible, que parece el mismo demo…- pero una tos la hizo callarse, los demás la mirábamos divertido, el director habia interrumpido su discurso hacia las brujas de fork quienes la miraban con odio- lo siento director- dijo ella rodando los ojos y todos soltamos risitas- en fin todo esto que está aquí es el resultado de nuestro esfuerzo y cada persona es lo que quiere ser, no te dejes convencer de que no puedes hacer algo que deseas, simplemente hazlo y no tengas miedo al fracaso

-…generación 2010-2011 este es tu tiempo de salir al mundo y patear traseros, la despedida es triste, pero el reencuentro divertido…ahora puedes decir que eres oficialmente graduado- dijo ella emocionada y lanzo su birrete, mientras los demás hacíamos lo mismo….fue una ceremonia sencilla todos habíamos recibido reconocimiento de honor por las altas nota

Se preguntan cómo me pude graduar, simplemente, tome clases particulares para poder cuidar de mis bebes, y solo fui a tomar los exámenes…

-estoy orgullo de ti cariño- dijo edward que me habia alzado al aire para celebrar se veía radiante…

-yo tambien lo estoy de ti cariño- le dije dándole un beso apasionado ganándonos silbidos de los demás estudiantes

Edward y yo habíamos aprendido a superar muchas cosas juntos, el nacimiento de las niñas habia hecho que maduráramos, y que estuviéramos claro de que queríamos en la vida…

-te amo- le dije cuando mi respiración se controlo, el me miro con una radiante sonrisa

-como yo a ti – dijo tomando mi mano, no dirigimos hacia donde la familia que nos esperaban para felicitarnos, yo tome inmediatamente a Alisson quien me reconoció de inmediato eran hermosas y no por que fuesen mis hijas…

-como está la niña de mama- le dije con voz dulzona eran unas hermosas niñas de cuatro meses y para su edad eran muy despiertas, ella me sonrió, y me derretí era una cullen por todos los lados, edward no estaba mejor, Anne robaba su universo, el busco mi mirada y se acerco a mi…

-gracias por todo- dijo el cómo hacia desde hace cuatro meses, siempre me agradecía por darla a sus hermosas princesas..

-gracias a ti por cooperar- le dije en broma y el solo rodo los ojos..

-bellis ya es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo alice emocionada…

-si tenemos reserva para las ocho – dijo mama con una sonrisa

- es tan emocionante ya mis niños crecieron- chillo Liliam emocionada. Rodamos los ojos estas mujeres estaba histéricas

-ya Liliam, eso lo veníamos, pero estamos orgullos- dijo esme conteniendo las lagrimas

-bien chicos vámonos antes de comience a llorar todas- dijo Charlie quien miraba divertido como ya todas teníamos lagrimas en los ojos

-si sera lo mejor, bella ven dame a mi nieta- dijo carlisle quitándomela de la mano, cuando entenderá que es mi hija ..

-pero carlisle- intente decirle

-pero nada ellas vienen conmigo- dijo él y esme tomo a Anne y se fueron sin decir nada

-mmm creo que nos ha robado a nuestras hijas- le dije en susurro y todos nos miraban divertidos

-creo que debimos entregárselas con papeles. – dijo edward rodando los ojos, nos fuimos del que ahora ya no sería nuestro instituto para irnos a port Angels, cenaríamos en la bella italia…como toda una familia…fue una noche completamente inolvidable

Habia pasado ya una semana , el baile de graduación no paso a mayores, rose y emmett fueron los reyes del baile…y me alegre por ellos, siempre éramos edward y yo, alice ya habia ganado el año anterior….

-bella que estás diciendo!- chillo alice histérica- no llevamos ni media hora en el centro comercial- dijo ella y vi como ella y rose me miraban con si tuviera tres cabezas

-eso no es propio de una diva- dijo rose negando con la cabeza, yo rodee los ojos la verdad, es que dejaba que ellas me compraran todo, porque yo no queria perder ninguna etapa de la vida de mis bebes

-es que quiero estar con la niñas- le dije haciendo un puchero ella suspiraron cansada

-mira bella, se que las amas y nosotras tambien, pero ellas están en buenas manos- dijo rose encogiéndose de los hombros

-si como que dejándola con los chicos en buena idea- dije con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos

-sabes que estás siendo dramática verdad?- yo solo asenti- porque unos de esos chicos es su padre que la sabe atender ya igual como tú y otro de ellos es su abuelo que además en medico- dijo ella rodando los ojos…

-bien está bien- dije rindiéndome- solo lo hago por verle la cara a la estupida de tanya. – dije con rabia contenía, ella seguía siendo mi pesadilla a pesar de saber que nunca estaría con edward. Recordé la última conversación que habíamos tenidos y no le fue muy bien que digamos….

_Inicio flashback_

_-ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA- chillo ella cuando nos vio en restaurante las personas nos veían con curiosidad…._

_-que diablos quiere tanya- le dije dándole a mi pequeña ali a mama, se suponía que esto iba hacer una pelea_

_-TE ODIO A TI Y A TUS MALDITAS BASTARDAS- me grito y la mire con rabia nadie llamaba bastardas mi bebes edward y a intervenir pero no lo deje… con la fuerza que tenia le di dos cachetas que resonó en el restaurante que ahora estaba en silencio_

_-tanya querida mis bebe, no son ningunas bastarda a sí que limítate no pasar vergüenza, porque estoy cansada de tus malditos espectáculos, en lugares como estés, si no lo sabías puedo, acusarte de acoso, de daño moral, muchas más cosas que tú te arrepentirías- le dije lo mas engreída posible, ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo y me miro con odio_

_-no sé como él puede estar contigo, no ves lo gorda que estas- Auch! Eso dolio, pero bien sabía que no estaba gorda al contrario, habia perdido todas esa libras, ahora tenía un cuerpo con mas curvas…_

_-esta si no te la paso idiota- chillo rose y ahí se la guerra…._

_Fin flashback_

-si es cierto- dijo rose son una sonrisa diabólica y sabia que planeaba algo

-que planeas rose- dijo alice con una sonrisa

-creo que tenemos que ser la sensación de la noche- dijo ella con arrogancia, meneando su melena rubia.

-a demás mañana llegaran los vestidos que mandamos a diseñar para la fiesta de despedida que daremos- dijo alice chillando y todo el mundo que paso por ahí la miro con si estuviera loca, todos los años hacíamos una fiesta despues de cada graduación, pero esta seria diferente era la nuestra y era una fiesta Black and White party… mucho glamour, estilo y extravagancia. Y seria dentro de dos semanas

- si ya lo sé- dijo entrando a una tienda exclusiva de Seattle , teníamos que buscar las cosas necesaria para la fiesta además teníamos que comprar ropa interior nueva, zapatos nuevos, y muchas cosas mas ya que sería una noche especial para nosotros…

-mira bella estos zapatos son hermosos- chillo alice emocionada, yo los mire era muy bonitos, pero creo que eran demasiado extravagantes para mi, se parecían más a rose…no a mi

-alice eso no se pare a mi- le dije con una gran sonrisa…ella rodo los ojos- quiero algo más simple- le dije recercando esa palabra

-desde cuando te gusta lo simple- dijo rose con sarcasmos

-desde que dos vidas dependen de mi- le dije mirandola directamente este tema ya lo habíamos discutidos…

-me quieres decir que no te pondrás nada de marca- dijo alice horrorizada y rodee los ojos

-no lo que quiero decir es que paso de lo extravagante…ese es mas el estilo de rose- le dije tomando unos hermosos tacones rojo muy hermosos Christian Louiboutin eso si eran mi estilo- ves este es mi estilo- dije orgullosa

-debo reconocer que eso modelos son bonitos, vamos a buscar los míos ya que creo que rose encontró los de ella- dijo alice, ella habia elegido lo que alice queria para mi…despues de eso fuimos a buscar algunos accesorios ya que teníamos lo necesario…estábamos en victoria's secret comprando lencería nueva…para consentir un poquito a nuestros novios…

Alice me dio miles y miles de conjunticos y queria que lo modelara con mi nuevo adquirido cuerpo…según ella habia quedado perfecta sin ningún signo del embarazo…pero yo me sentia un poco insegura aun….

-bells ya sal de ahí quiero verte con ese hermoso conjunto- dijo ella chillando desde afuera, llevaba más de cinco minuto insistiendo en que saliera pero no me sentia segura… debo reconocer que me quedaba estupendo era negro con detalles en azules, tenían ligueros, con medias y una diminuta braguita, era tipo corset y se acentuaba a mi cuerpo, era hermoso….

-es que no se alice no me convence- y era verdad estaba delgada, pero tenía un enorme trasero que no sé de donde habia salido…me sentia cohibida

-mira isabella sal ahora mismo si no quiere que entre por ti- chillo la voz enojada de rose…suspire cansada y Sali para que mis amigas me vieran…ellas me miraron asombradas y con una sonrisa…

-ves le dije que no era buena idea- dije mirándolas nerviosamente ella estaban maravilladas

-ESTAS LOCAS PERO TE QUEDA PERFECTO- dijo chillando alice llamando la atencion de quienes estaban por ahí yo me sonroje furiosamente…

-es hermoso bells- dijo rose con una sonrisa- debería de tenerte envidia mira que cuerpazo tienes ahora- dio ella alabándome yo rodee los ojos…

-si es cierto – dijo alice dando la vuelta para darme el ojo bueno- y no sé dónde diablos salió es enorme trasero, pero a edward le debe fascinar- dijo ella mirándome con picardía…

-no hablare de mi vida sexual con ustedes- edward y ya teníamos una gran vida sexual, pero tambien éramos consientes de que teníamos dos bebes que cuidar.

-si ya lo sabemos- dijo rose rodando los ojos – ahora ve y cámbiate que no llevaremos todos lo que te mediste- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Eran como 30 conjuntos! Estaba loca…

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo la voz de quien no queria oír

-que diablos quieres zorras- mascullo alice

-nada solo ver como se ponia en ridícula a estupida de swan – dijo con arrogancia Lauren

-mira quién habla de ridiculez las mas ridículas del todo el pueblo- dijo rose con una gran sonrisa

-la verdad es que no sé como edward puedes estar contigo aun- dijo tanya aun mas histérica que nunca.

-eras una gorda- dijo Jessica…ya no me dolía que me dijeran asi…pero me enojaba…ellas querían dañar mi autoestima…senti mis lagrimas en los ojos

-eres unas estupida envidiosa por que no puedes tener a edward verdad?- vi como ella apretaba unos de su puños…

-por que no puedes tener su cuerpo…por que eres una zorra usada y que nadie quiere estar con ningunas de ustedes- dijo rose y se sintió orgullosa cuando vio su cara de enojo

-chicas no se pongan es su nivel y vámonos- le dije con mucha dignidad no me pondría a pelear con ellas, asi que me fui a cambiar para irme a la casa estaba enojada pero no me rebajaría ya no…

**EPOV**

-vamos pequeña no se lo pongas difícil a papa- le dije a mi pequeña Anne quien se habia empeñado en no tomar su toma de leche…estaba en una negación total

-vamos hijo si no quiere no la obligues- dijo a papa quien le sacaba los gases a Alisson…

-pero si bella llega y sabe que no ha comido nada se enojara- le dije en susurro y en verdad le tenía miedo a bella enojada

-veo que te tienen dominado – bromeo Williams

-dominado…lo tienen bien amarrado…es todo un mandilón- dijo Charlie con una mirada divertida

-ya dejen de burlase, les recuerdo todos estaba asi- le señale a todos, emmett y jazz estaban jugando wii…yo tome el biberón de mi pequeña y se lo lleve a la pequeña boquita esta vez no se resistió y comenzó a comer por fin!

-donde están las chicas- dijo papa acurrucando a la bebe

-están de compras- dijo jazz con la mirada en el televisor

-nos dejaran en las ruinas- susurro Charlie

-ya sabes cómo son- dijo emmett- las chicas no son chicas sin ir de comprar- dijo emmett con si fuera obvio en eso senti como puerta se abria y de un portazo de cerraba…

-ES QUE NO LA SOPORTO- chillo la voz de mi bella… y sonaba muy pero muy enojada..

-bella cálmate de seguro las niñas están despiertas- dijo alice

-pero es que me saca de quicio- dijo entrando a la sala y tiro todas la bolsa al suelo

-que es lo que pasa cariño- ella levanto su vista y vi dolor, rabia, enojo…pero me miro y luego a mis brazos, su mirada cambio a una de amor y dulzura esa era la bella maternal

-como están mis angelitos- se acerco a mí y la tomo en brazos para sacarles los gases, mientras besaba la cabeza de ali que estaba dormida

- por que tan enojada- dijo Charlie

-es que …- trato de calmarse- me encontré con tanya y me dijo GORDA- dijo y vi lagrimas en los ojos, los demás veían la escena divertido…mire el cuerpo de mi prometida, tenía un skinny jeans ajustado a la cadera, con un top negro, y se le ausentaba a la cintura…su cuerpo habia cambiado claro! Para bien, tenía unas caderas más anchas, su cinturita seguía igual, y su trasero estaba más paradito y mas grande, ella iba a diario al gimnasio, no es que me molestara como estaba antes, la amaba igual….

Y hacer el amor con ella era excelente se habia vuelto más salvaje, seductora, traviesa, no me podia quejar bella era todo lo que queria…

-mi amor ya no le hagas caso – dije abrazándola ella suspiro tranquila cuando se acomodo en mi pecho si molestar a le niña que se habia quedado dormida

-es que es irritante edward- dijo rose viendo a las niñas con ternura

-si pero solo lo hacen para provocarlas- dijo jazz que habia dejado de jugar

-en verdad estoy gorda?- me pregunto bella en susurro y la mire fijamente en verdad me lo estaba preguntando

- si quieres ahorita te demuestro que tan gorda estas- le dije su oido y senti como se estremecía me encantaba ese efecto que producía en ella…

-edward!- dijo ella en susurro y sonrojada…se veía linda inocente.., me encantaba que aun ella hiciera ese gesto

-que me vas a decir que no quieres- le dije aun en susurro para que nadie nos oyera

-si sabes que – dijo ella dándome un beso en los labios

-ya ustedes dos tortolitos, dejen eso para más tarde, dame a la niña para llevarla a su cunita- dijo alice con una sonrisa picara…

-ven que te acompaño- le dijo ella tomo a la niña y rose tenia a la otra…vi como carlisle tenía una mira triste…este hombre era neurótico solo se iban a dormir..

-espero con ansias esta noche- la pique me moría por estar con ella… pero teníamos mucha gente aqui… la vi alejarse contoneando su cintura no la deje de ver hasta que se perdió por las escaleras

-deja de verla a si, todavía es mi hija- me regaño Charlie y yo le di una mirada de disculpa

-casi la desnuda con la mira- dijo papa permeando mi espalda

- te trae loco no?- dijo Williams

-no solo eso, no puedo estar ni un minuto sin ella, no sé cómo me pude contener a no ir a buscarla- le dije con una sonrisa

-bueno te recuerdo la amenaza.- me dijo emmett con una sonrisa. Cierto bella me habia amenazado con una semana de ayuno…nada de sexo… en eso la puerta se abrió nuevamente y vi a mi hermosa madre con la demás…venían con una sonrisa nerviosa …bueno algo pasaba…y nos ibamos a enterar ahora…

-por que tienes esa cara- le pregunte a mi madre la concia muy bien...

-mmm este…no se?- dijo mama en forma de pregunta mirando hacia todos los lados. Estaba muy nerviosa

-mujer que es lo que te pasa- dijo papa y la ayudo a sentarse…

-creo tenemos primero que hablar con ellos- dijo renee señalando a nuestros padres…

-si esme creo que es lo mejor- dijo Liliam

-bueno vamos al despacho- dijo carlisle que ahora estaba serio, todos se fueron al despacho dejándonos totalmente confundidos.

-eso sí que fue raro- dijo jasper sentándose en unos de los sillones

-que habrá pasado para que estén tan nerviosas- dijo ahora emmett confundido

-ni idea- dije yo sumido en mis pasamientos que no senti cuando las chicas habia llegado a la sala

- porque esas cara chicos- dijo alice confundida

-parece como si habrá un funeral- dijo rose en forma de broma

-por dios digan algo- dijo bella sentándose en mi regazo yo la mire con mucho amor

-es que nuestras madres han llegado muy nerviosas- le dije

-y que pasa con eso, siempre han sido neuróticas- dijo alice restándole importancia.

-es que estaban raras, como si tuvieran miedo a algo- dijo jazz meditando

-bueno de seguro sobregiraron las tarjetas de nuestros padres- dijo rose

-de seguro- dijimos todos, en eso vimos como venían todos y cabe decir que nuestros padres venían igual de nerviosos como ellas. Esto pintaba realmente mal…

Todos se sentaron en la sala realmente serios…

-esto pinta mal-dijo bella en mi oido

-creo que si- le dije

-por que esas cara- le pregunto alice

-quien se murió?- pregunto emmett…

-no se ha muerto nadie- dijo mama con una sonrisa nerviosa

-aun- dijeron renne y Liliam

-nos tiene nervioso- dijo jasper perdiendo la paciencia

-digan algo- dijo ahora bella. Ellos se miraron entre si

-hijos lo que pasa es que- dijo papa pero Charlie lo interrumpio

-le tenemos una noticia- dijo el tratando de sonreír

-ya díganles – dijo Williams

-chicos lo que queremos decirle es que tendremos visitas- dijo Liliam seria

-que tipo de visitas?- pregunto bella, sabiendo por donde venia esto…

-pues veras ya que es vacaciones de verano- dijo renee titubeando

-y aun ustedes pasaran parte del verano aquí, hasta que se muden…- dijo mama pero ya no tenía paciencia

-digan ya – le dije serio

-sus primas pasaran algunas semanas aquí- dijo papa en susurro, yo senti como los tres chicos tragábamos en seco…con razón no querían decirnos…

-QUEEEEE- chicharon las chicas histéricas…

-esto no puede ser- dijo rose parándose y caminando por toda la sala

-saben lo que significa esto- dijo alice igual que rose

-son nuestras peores pesadillas- dijo emmett con miedo

-cuando llegaran- dijo bella, que se habia mantenido más tranquila y eso era raro en ella

-dentro de una semana- dijo mama

-genial!...eso faltaba, estarán para el baile- dijo alice mas enojada

-querrán ser el centro de atencion- dijo chillando rose

-rose cariño baja la voz la bebes están durmiendo se asustaran- dijo esme ella se disculpo con la mirada

-ellas saben de las bebes?- pregunto bella tranquilamente

-pues no, ni siquiera sus padres lo saben- dijo renee

-pues bien, las quiero bien lejos de ellas, a Heidi principalmente- dijo con rabia- y la quiero lejos de mi novio, si no quiere que le dé su merecido como la ultima vez- dijo ella con una mirada se asesina

- y eso va para las demás- dijo alice con determinación

- bien chicos, solo que no quiero que peleen entre ustedes, saben cómo son ellas, de lanzada- dijo Liliam

-si ni que lo recuerdes- dijo jasper estremeciéndose

-ustedes han pasado por peores, sobre todo tu bella, con tanya, ellas tendrán que comprender, que ustedes estaba juntos- dijo mama con una dulce sonrisa

-te por seguro que solo dejaremos en claro- dijo rose con una arrogante sonrisa…

-bueno chicos, las mantendremos los más lejos posibles de ustedes- dijo Charlie

-ya preparare la habitación de maría- dijo mama mirando alice, que tenía una mirada de miedo- ya relájate hija, maría no se acercara a jazz- dijo mama tratando de darle animo a ella

-eso espero mama-dijo ella seria

-ya todo está listo para irina, y está del otro lado de la casa para que rose no la lance por el balcon. – dijo Liliam mirando a su hija. Quien tenía una mirada diabólica.

-yo creo que Heidi estará fuera de peligro, ya que bella vive aquí…a la que no veo tan segura es a maría- dijo renee- bella miro alice. No sé que tipo de mirada era pero se parecía a su _mirada diabólica_

_-_eso sí que da miedo- dijo papa en susurro…la chicas no dijeron nada solo se fuero, si decir nada…ya conocia eso…era la reunión para la matanza, de las brujas…se que harían hasta lo imposible para que se fueran de aquí antes de que acabe el verano…

Sin duda seria el verano más divertido de nuestras vidas…


	35. Un nuevo Comienzo!

**Chicas como lo prometí aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo ya ha llegado a la etapa que no me gusta pero, ya les vengo con dos historias que espero que les guste ya en el próximo capi pongo los summary para que vean de que trata la historia..**

**Capitulo 35**

**BPOV**

Bueno aquí me encontraba en la sala…amamantado a Alisson….

Las chicas estaban a mi lado tan serias como yo…estábamos esperando que nuestros padres llegaran…

¿Por que nuestras caras?

Hoy seria ese dia…

Llegaban las brujas malvadas…de los cuentos de hadas…ya ni sentia la presión que hacia mi bebe en mi pecho…

-vamos chicas quiten esas caras- dijo esme quien se habia quedado a preparar el almuerzo…

-mama es que no lo entiendes- dijo alice haciendo un puchero- ellas harán lo posible por quitarnos a nuestros novios- dijo ella con dramatismo

- es cierto, odio cuando irina se le insinúa a emmett-dijo rose

-vamos chicas saben que exageran verdad?. – le dije lo más tranquila posible…

-claro que no, o quieres que te recuerde cuando Heidi se le desnudo a edward, la tarde que estábamos de compras.- dijo alice con una sonrisa, se me revolvió el estomago, si recuerdo esa tarde de verano, ellas tenían razón…pero edward me amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-si pero tambien recuerdo como la arrastre por toda la casa- dije con arrogancia- y aun asi edward se habia trancado en el baño, y vomito durante todo el dia- dije con una risita.

-aun no entienden lo que bells les quiere decir- dijo esme y ella negaron- pues lo que ella les quiere decir que aunque ella hagan lo que hagan los chicos no dejaran de amarlas, porque no se han rendido a sus fallidos intentos de seducción- dijo ella con alegría

-creo que tienen razón despues de todo- dijo alice suspirando

- sí creo que es verdad- dijo rose más tranquila. El timbre sonó…creo que llego la hora

-bien chicas compórtense. – dijo esme para dirigirse a la puerta, mientras yo acomodaba mi ropa y le sacaba los gases a Alisson…

Oímos varios ruidos, y luego la voces de plásticas de nuestras primas….

-preparadas chicas- le dije con una sonrisa…

-siempre- dijeron a unísonos…

En eso escuchamos pasos, mientras yo observaba a mi pequeña que comenzó a jugar con mis cabello…

-primas!- chillaron la voces de las brujas y ahí se encontraban con sus maletas de marcas, como si fueran a vivir aquí…estaban radiantes debía reconocer, irina con un vestido, braco que debía de ser ilegal, maría con un skinny jeans y un corset, y Heidi con un vestido rojo pasión… ellas habían venido para cazar a nuestros hombres…

-Heidi como estas?- le dije con una sonrisa hipócrita…

-hola primita- dijo ella acercándose para saludarme. Mientras las demás hacían lo mismo con sus primas…

-hola alice- le dijo maría de forma asida

-hola- le dijo ella solamente. Mientras rose asesinaba con la mirada a irina.

-bueno chicas y donde están los chicos- dijo la voz de irina ganando un gruñido de rose

-ellos están haciendo deporte- dijo rápidamente esme…mi pequeña hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a llorar

-que le pasa a la pequeña de mama- dije con voz cariños, ganándome la mirada curiosa de las estúpidas

-mama?- pregunto Heidi con curiosidad…

-si algún problema- le dije encarnado una ceja…ella me miro incrédula al igual que las demás

-pues no…pero cómo es posible- dijo ella sin comprender- como la familia permitió esto-dijo ella

-pues mi familia me apoyo- le dije con una gran sonrisa a mi familia

-es una vergüenza- dijo irina

-deja que se enteren los medios- dijo maría horrorizada.

-la familia swan estará en los suelos como permitieron esto mis tíos- dijo Heidi y juro que comencé a enojarme

-y quien es el padre de esta cosa. – dijo Heidi con asco y yo tuve contar hasta diez para no lanzarme contra ella

-esta cosa es mi hija y se llama Alisson- le dije entre dientes

-si como sea- dijo ella con indiferencia- donde esta edward tengo ganas de verlo- dijo ella con lujuria eso lo veía en su cara

-está ocupado.- le dije con una sonrisa, edward habia ido a bañar a Anne de seguro por eso tardaba tanto…

-pero dime bella, aun no has dicho quien fue que puso el apellido de los swan por el piso- dijo irina con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-sabes algo irina creo que te llevarías una sorpresa- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-yo creo que es una niña adorable- dijo maría haciéndole cariñitos…

-bella dame a mi nieta- dijo carlisle yo se la pasa de inmediato…mientras yo me enfrentaba a la estupida de mi prima Heidi…

-Bella amor…a que no sabes lo que hizo Anne- dijo la aterciopelada voz de mi edward, quien se veía tan mono, con la bebe… en brazos…todo un padre…

-bella amor?- dijo confundida Heidi. La ignore por completo

-como esta mi peque- me hice a un lado y me acerque a él y tome a mi niña en brazos. Me sonrió inmediatamente…

-eddie!- chillo la voz estupida de Heidi, pasando sobre mi casi haciéndome caer…

-estupida casi me tumbas- le dije enojada, no por que estuviera colgada del brazo de mi prometido sino porque asusto a la pequeña…

-suéltame Heidi- le dijo edward incomodo…

-pero eddie- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño…pero él se retiro bruscamente… y se acerco a mi…

-todo está bien?- pregunto el mirándome con amor y acaricio mi mejilla…

-si creo que solo fue el susto- le dije dándole a la niña que se acurruco en su pecho y dejo de llorar, esa era la nenita de papi…

-NO LO PUEDO CREER- chillo maría- ERES TU?- le pregunto a edward

-que yo que?- dijo el confundido meciendo levemente a la niña…

-Tu primito eres el papa de ellas- le dijo señalando a las niñas…

-mmm no es obvio- le dijo alice rodando los ojos. Nuestros padres veían la escena con diversión

-son la viva imagen de edward y carlisle- dijo rose

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER- chillo Heidi comprendiendo todo

-POR QUE NO- dijo ahora rose

-POR QUE ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS, YO ME VOY A CASAR CON EDWARD. – dijo histérica

-te puedes calmar creo que pondrás nerviosa a mis nietas- dijo esme lo más amable posible…

-creo que tambien eso no va a poder ser- le dije con arrogancia…

-porque no?- dijo ahora irina

-porque yo soy su prometida- le dije enseñando mi majestuoso anillo de compromiso. Ellas dejaron caer sus mandíbulas

-eres una…- iba a decir Heidi

- cuida tu tonito jovencita, que sea ti tío no quiere decir que le faltes el respeto a mi hija.- le dijo Charlie serio…

-lo siento tío.- dijo ella mirándome con odio

-pues bien ya que sabes que edward está, comprometido con bella, sera mejor de que te alejes de el- le dijo rose

-porque tengo que hacer eso- dijo ella retándonos

-porque si no lo haces hare tu vida un infierno, hare de que cada unos de tus ímplate queden deformados, te mandare en un barco hasta Timbuktu, y le diré a toda las prensa como haces para sacar buenas calificación en los exámenes- le dije con arrogancia

-y eso va para ustedes dos- le dijo alice mirando a maría e irina quienes tenían una mirada de miedo

-entendieron?- dijo rose

-mmm si- dijo irina mirando a las demás

-bueno yo creo que llamare papa tomare el primer vuelo- dijo maría saliendo de la sala…perfecto!,,,,habia salido mejor de lo que creía…

Nuestros padres solo negaron con la cabeza sabian, que hariamos algo asi…sabíamos de todos sus trapitos sucios y si no se iban lo echaríamos hacia la prensa….

-yo tambien me voy- dijo irina y salieron detrás de maría…Heidi salió sin decir nada

-eso era lo que queria no?- dijo Williams con una sonrisa

-pues claro- le dije emocionada

-juro mi amor que me das miedo- dijo ed en susurro- recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar- dijo el dándome un casto beso

-esta noche te lo recordare- dije guiñándole un ojo… en eso entraron las brujas

-ya llamamos un taxi…creo que lo mejor sera irnos- dijo maría con una sonrisa nervios, nuestros padres la ayudaron con las maletas…- bella y primito sus hijas son unos encantos…son cullen por todos los lados- dijo maría con amabilidad raro en ella pero me relaje un poco, alice la veía con cautela…

-gracias prima- le dijo edward…quien si se llevaba bien con ella porque era su prima

-ahh alice…yo no soy ya una amenaza para tu relación con jasper- dijo ella mirandola con una sonrisa ella la miro confundida- yo sabía que terminarían juntos… además estoy enamorada de otra persona- le dijo y salió de la casa dejándonos totalmente confundida. Pero lo que en verdad me agrada es que se fueron sin decir nada y sin atacar…

-eso fue rapido- dijo mama confundida

-si pensé que se halarían de los pelos y luego se irían pero, lo pusieron fácil- dijo Liliam confundida

-pues parece que se dieron cuenta de su derrota- dijo esme – bueno creo que hoy se celebra- dijo ella en forma de broma

-pues claro!- dije yo mientras, veía como carlisle juagaba con ali…

-ya se fueron las brujas- dijo emmett bajando la escalera, junto con jasper…quienes se quedaron a escondidas

-si…creo que plan fue mucho más fácil- dijo rose acercándose a su novio para besarlo…

-enserio?- dijo jazz detrás del…

-si creo que…escuche algo asi como "estoy enamorada de otra persona", de parte de maría- dijo confundida ella aun estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo maría…

-bueno pues eso es buena notica- dijo jasper abrazándola

-si supongo que sí- dijo ella entusiasmada

-pues bien ya que todo se soluciono, creo que es hora de comer- dijo Williams que solo pensaba en eso

-si creo que sera mejor memoria de hambre alla arriba- dijo emmett siguiéndolo..

-si creo que sera hora de ir a la mesa, tenemos noticas- dijo Charlie feliz….bueno por lo menos ya lo peor habia pasado…

Todos fuimos hacia la mesa, carlisle no soltaba a Alisson y edward típico no dejaba que nadie tocara a Anne, esme se habia esmerado para la comida…

Oímos el sonido de unas copas….

-presten atencion- dijo mi papito parándose para que lo escucháramos

-que es lo que pasa ahora- dijo rose

-no me digan que ahora vienes los tíos de Alaska porque ahí si es que me voy de aquí- dijo alice con miedo en los ojos

-no hija no te preocupes es algo más emocionante- dijo carlisle mirando cómplice a los demás

-bien como decia, tenemos una buena notica que darles- dijo Williams como un niño pequeño

-el caso es, tuvimos hablando, como ya se han graduado y comenzaran la universidad, además de que se mudara, aunque no sabes aun a que universidad quieren ir, pero la quistión es que nos mudaremos con ustedes- dijo esme con alegría

-como?- dijimos a unisono

-pues que sería bueno cambiar de aires, y además creo que fue suficiente vivir tanto tiempo en fork, tenemos empresas de que ocuparnos, y metidas aquí no podremos.- dijo ahora mama…

-y como ustedes ya pueden hacer sus vidas independiente, pues podemos ocuparnos de los negocios- dijo Liliam entusiasmando

-pero necesitamos saber que hará ustedes, por que se que llenaron solicitud a las mayorías de las universidades, de aquí, y fuero aceptado es todos, pero no han dicho a donde irán- dijo ahora carlisle, mirándonos seriamente

-pues…lo que pasa es que hemos estado hablando- dijo alice mirándonos- hemos decidido ir todos a la misma universidad- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-eso me lo suponía- dijo Liliam mirando a los demás

-aunque extrañaremos mucho a Leah y jake- dije con tristeza

-bella cariño, pero sabes que ellos tuvieron que volver – dijo mama con una cálida sonrisa, si Leah y jake tuvieron que volver a italia, por que el papa de Leah estaba muy enfermos y se quedaría a estudiar a alla…

-si yo lo sé mama.- le dije con suspiro acariciando el cabello de Anne que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de su padre…

-bien ahora que sabemos lo obvio- dijo Charlie rodando los ojos.- ya saben a que universidad irán- dijo el tomando un poco de vino

-la verdad fue difícil Charlie- dijo edward con una sonrisa.- por que todos estudiaremos carreras diferentes- dijo el mirándome con devoción- pero estaba el problema de que bella no queria dejar a las niñas, he irse a estudiar. Por lo que buscamos una universidad que nos ofrezca las carreras que queremos y que bella pueda estudiar desde casa, por lo menos durante un año o dos- dijo el abrazándome

-asi que decidimos estudiar en Columbia University- dijo jasper

- pues asi podre tener educación a distancia, aunque sé que puedo ir y tomar las clases, creo que las niñas están muy pequeñas- dije yo

-pues no se diga mas- dijo Charlie- nos mudaremos todos a new york- dijo él y ahí comenzó una nueva conversación. De cómo sería la mudanza, que pasaría, con la casa de forks, y un sin números de otras cosos

Habíamos quedado en que, cada quien tendría su departamento, ya los chicos habían comenzado a buscar, donde quedarse, ellos decían que tendrían ya que despegarse de nuestros padres…

Edward en cambio ya habia comprando una casa…según él era lo mejor para los cuatros…si!, viviríamos solos, yo pienso que era lo mejor… edward iria a la universidad, para estudiar medicina, yo lo haría desde casa, sin perderme cada detalle de mis pequeñas…

Las chicas no estaban de acuerdo con eso, decían que podia haber una estupida por ahí que me quitara a mi novio, y que tendría que estar viendo…sus movimientos…

Yo les dije que solo haría hasta que las niñas estuvieran mas grande, pero tambien confiaba en edward y aunque, tambien lo hiciera, si tendría que ir a marcar territorio lo haría…

**2 meses despues….**

El tiempo pasaba de prisa, si ya habían pasado dos meses…mis niñas ya tenían seis meses, y comenzaba, hacer sonidos con la boca, ellas busca con la cabeza a carlisle o a edward para que la tomen en brazos…pero a pesar de que sean sus favoritos, cuando estoy yo su mama ellas alzan sus brazos par que las coja…

Ellas son tan diferentes en personalidades, ali…le gusta que jazz le lea algún libro infantil, y se muestra muy tranquila y atenta pero Anne le gusta mucho llamar la atencion de todos, esa es la pequeña barbie de alice y rose…

-Bella cariño!- oi la voz de mi novio, Sali de la habitación aun en pijama. Lo encontré en la cocina, con las niñas en las sillita encima de la encimera

-que pasa amor- le pregunte acercándome para besar la cabeza de las niñas, que comenzaron a gorjear, intentando hablar conmigo..

-Alisson no quiere tomar su desayuno- dijo él con la papilla, parecía frustrado

-cariño debes de ser mas paciente con la niña- le dije sentándome a su lado, no sin antes darle un beso…

-eso intento-dijo el suspirando. Yo tome la cucharita y comencé a cantarle una cancion que le canta jazz, cuando ella no queria comer, y asi comenzó a comer poco a poco…- como lo haces?- dijo el sorprendido

-recuerda soy su madre- le dije con orgullo

-llevo más de media hora intentándolo y no se dejo- dijo el tomando su cabello con la mano, mientras veíamos como Anne intentaba comerse su pies.

-es es asi- le dije con una sonrisa- por cierto cariño, ya han traído las demás cajas de la mudanza- le pregunte viendo todas las cajas por la cada…

-si hace un rato mientras…dormías- dijo el- creo tendremos que llevar a las niña casa de mis padres, para poder organizar todo este desorden- dijo el mirando por todos los lados

-si creo que es lo mejor, ya la habitaciones están acomodadas, pero aun a si encuentro que es una casa demasiado grande- le dije frunciendo el ceño. El se levanto y me abrazo por detrás…

-es perfecta cariño, además quien te dijo que no tendremos a todos los locos de esta familia por aquí, creo que sera mejor tener habitaciones extras- me dijo el besando mi cuello, y eso estaba produciendo mucho en mi, el comenzó a ser caminos de besos, hasta mis oídos y se me escapo un gemido, mientras el acariciaba mi plano abdomen, este hombre queria matarme

-ed..ward- dije con la vos entrecortada

-mmm- dijo el comenzando acariciar mis pechos, y algo en mi cabeza hizo clic…estábamos frente de las niñas

-tienes que para- le dije como pude pero él no me hacía caso- edward las niñas!- le dije ahora más alto y él se separo de mi de golpe…y me miro con disculpa

-lo siento cariño, me deje llevar- dijo el besando suavemente mis labios

-no te preocupes, prometo que te recompensare- le dije limpiando la boquita de ali…

-bien eso espero- dijo el tomando a Anne de la sillita- bien peque vamos a darte un baño- dijo él y me miro a mi- creo que sera mucho mas rapido su tu le das un baño a ali- dijo él y yo solo asenti, primero recogí un poco del desorden de la cocina y tome a la pequeña en brazos…

Edward se encargo de cambiar a las niñas mientras yo me duchaba, y asi todo seria mas rapido, cuando Sali del baño busque algo que fuera realmente caliente ya que comenzaba hacer un poco de frio aquí…

Hace varios días que nos mudamos a new york, decidimos que comenzaríamos la universidad en otoño…

Edward ya estaba listo junto con las niñas, ya habia preparado sus bultos, y todo lo necesario para pasar el dia con sus abuelos, y tal vez si no terminamos de arreglar todo podrían dormir alla…

Salimos camino a casa de sus padres, que habían decidido vivir en Bridgehampton, ubicado en el condado de Suffolk en new york, localizado en el área metropolitana de Nueva York, en Long Island, en el extremo suroriental de dicho estado.

Era una majestuosa mansión. En realidad ni queria pensar en cuanto le habia costado, aun no comprendía por que habían decidido mudarse este pequeño pueblo, papa y William, tambien habían comprando casas, muy cerca, de aquí, ellos decían que ya estaban acostumbrando a la tranquilidad de los pueblos…

Cuando llegamos vimos que estaban los carros de los chicos, de seguro ellos habían terminado de arreglar sus cosas…ellos habia decidido vivir en upper east side, mientras que edward habia comprado un dúplex en SoHo…

-donde están mis sobrinas – salió dispara alice para sacar a las niñas junto con rose…

-hola alice nosotros estamos bien- le dije con sarcasmo ella rodo los ojos

-ahí bella ya sabemos que están bien, solo es que nos hacían falta estos ángeles- dijo rose entrando a la casa, que estaba más que perfecta…

-papi!- chille cuando vi que estaba sentado al lado de renee

-mi niña – dijo el sentándome en su regazo

-diría que hacen un año que no se ven, pero hace menos de 48 – dijo mama rodando los ojos

-yo tambien te amo mama- le dije dándole un beso y ella sonrió con dulzura…

-y como les fue, a ustedes con la niña, como su primer dia solos en familia- dijo esme entrando con una bandeja con café…

-pues veras mama fue fácil, aunque ali…me dio lata esta mañana pero fue mucho mejor- dijo edward sentado en un sillón de una sola plaza. Mientras veíamos como rose y emmett jugaban con Anne y Alisson con jazz y alice…

- eso me alegra mucho- dijo mama, tomando mi mano

-y que los trae por aquí. Digo no es que me moleste, pero pensé que estarían disfrutando de su libertad como pareja- dijo carlisle con una sonrisa picara. Yo me sonroje

-pues veras carlisle es que queremos que se queden con la niñas mientras organizamos todo- le dije con una sonrisa

-claro si no hay problema- dijo edward

-pues claro que no- dijo esme entusiasmada- si quieren pueden quedarse hasta mañana-dijo ella con alegría

-eso es lo pensado- dijo edward abrazando a su madre…

-pues ya que todo está hablando creo que es hora de ir a organizar todo- dije levantándome del regazo de mi papa. Antes de darle un beso

-cuídense chicos- dijo mama

-lo haremos – le dije despidiéndome de todos

-heyy!...tortolitos…ni siquiera intente en jugar a la mama y el papa nuevamente- dijo emmett ganándose un golpe de parte de alice. Yo solo rodee los ojos…

-cállate oso- le dije y Sali abrazada de mi edward….camino hacia nuestra nueva vida.

Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria tanto, siempre supe que mi vida giraría alrededor de edward, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es más que eso, tengo una vida y una familia con él, amo estar con él y no importa la circunstancias de las cosa y como pasaron, pero sé que siempre seremos él y yo…juntos…

Pueden pasar, obstáculos, barreras, que intenten separarnos, pero es más fuerte lo que sentimos, y sé que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, apoyándonos. Porque ante todo él es mi mejor amigo, la persona, que me dio la dicha de ser madre, y la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-en que piensas amor?- dijo el tomando mi mano, cuando ibamos camino a nuestra casa…el tomo mi mano con mucho amor…

- en lo feliz que soy- le dije mirándolo el quito por un momento la vista de la carretera y me miro con devoción…

-sabes que te amo verdad?- pregunto el

-por supuesto que lo se- le dije con un sonrisa. Me quede pensando en todo lo que habia pasado en estos meses, con nuestras familias. Todo era una locura.

-lista para esta nueva vida- dijo él con curiosidad

-si…sabes pensé que sería más difícil separarnos de nuestros padres pero veo que ha sido más fácil- le dije mirándolo con cariño…

-sabes estuve pensando algo- dijo haciendo una mueca. Fruncí el ceño.

-sabes que cuando haces eso es algo extremo verdad?- le dije con deje de nerviosismo

-que tal si nos casamos ya- soltó de sopetón

-ya? Es decir ahora?-dije asombrada, no podia creer eso…pero pude ver que decia la verdad- y nuestra familia?- dije mirándolo fijamente

-pues lo entenderán- dijo encogiéndose de los hombros

-quieres que tomemos un vuelo, nos vayamos a las vegas y un tipo vestido de Elvis nos case- le dije asombrada

-pues si…pero si quieres puede ser una persona normal- dijo el no dándole importancia

-y que hay de mi vida, de en sueño, una boda de princesa, una boda como la boda real- le dije soñadoramente, ya tenía mi boda de ensueño casi planeada, desde que me propuso que nos casáramos, aun asi me case dentro de 5 años.

-tienes razón, cariño olvida todo lo que dije- dijo el comprendiendo lo que le queria decir.

-pues pensaba convencerte para que desistiera de esa idea- le dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-asi y cómo?- dijo el sensualmente…

No le respondí ya habíamos llegado a la casa me baje y moví mis caderas sensualmente, y lo deje con la palabra en la boca.

Comenzamos a arreglar todo, prometiéndole que le mostraría como iba hacer que desistiera de todo esa locura de hacer una boda en las vegas, aunque me moría por ser su esposa no estaba preparada, éramos muy jóvenes para todo esto aun teníamos muchas cosas que vivir y aprender.


	36. El comienzo, de un final feliz

**Perdón chicas se que no tengo excusa para durar tanto tiempo…pero es que no quiero Terminar la historia…se me ha hecho difícil…pero ya ha llegado a su final…GRACIAS A TODAS POR QUE SON MUCHAS…por estar ahí apoyándome…si me pusiera a decir nombres no acabaría ahora…y creo que seria mas fácil…decirles…que aprecio todos sus comentarios y criticas…su apoyo, entusiasmo y sobre todo PACIENCIA….pero es que he pasado unos meses difícil, he estado delicada de salud…pero bueno este es el ultimo capi…no sé si habrá secuela tal vez me inspire pero aun no lo decidimos yo y mi mente loca**

**Capitulo 36**

Como pasaba el tiempo, ya habia pasado , dos semestre en la universidad, y comenzado el tercero, despues de todo habia decidido junto con la familia, que lo mejor era ir a la universidad, y no estudiar a distancia (educación a distancia), mama y esme se habia encargado de convencerme para que las dejara cuidar a las niñas, mientras Liliam se encargaba de los negocios, asi que estaba juntos con los demás y eso me hacía muy feliz

¿Cómo era la vida universitaria?, para mí era fascinante, diferente, nos habíamos ganado la aceptación de mucho estudiantes, eras como siempre los reyes de las fiestas ( edward y yo mayormente faltábamos), éramos populares, envidiados, pero sobre todo las chicas querían lanzarse encima de nuestros chicos, y eso nunca se los permitiríamos, éramos y seguiremos siendo divas, y eso a algunas chicas le molestaba.

Como siempre habíamos encontrado un grupo de chicas que no nos querían hacer la vida un infierno pero siempre le falla.

Mis niñas estaban preciosas, eran lo mejor que habia pasado en mi vida, eran capaz de caminar agarrado de algo, rompiendo todo lo que esme tenía en la mesitas de café, su padre estaba emocionado con todo eso, el mismo se ponia para que pudieran caminar, su abuelo carlisle y Charlie hacían lo mismo, mientras que jasper se ponia a decirles palabras para que la dijera, ella hacían un balbuceos pero no se le entendía nada aun , mientras emmett y William como son lo mas niños de todos se sentaban horas y horas a jugar con ellas, alice y rose pues se encargaban de que su ropa sea cambiada cada dos horas.

Eran tan dulces, creo que esta era la etapa más monísima y su padre y abuelo estaba que se le caían la baba por ellas, esme, Liliam, y mama, se encargan de que no todos su caprichos sean cumplidos, como la vez aquella que carlisle quiso, comprarle un castillo inflable, o que edward queria comprarle una casa de tamaño real para muñecas, o que Charlie hiciera una cuenta bancaria par a cada una, poniendo grandes cifras de dinero, mientras, que Williams queria comprarle un cachorro a cada uno, cuando supieron de sus ideas lo regañaron, pero aun asi que lo harían de todo modo…

-Bells, pero este color me gusta más- dijo alice mientras me enseñaba unos globos color lila. Yo negue con la cabeza.

-no alice quiero que sea lavanda- le dije por encima ves mientras buscaba en la tienda de party para el cumpleaños de mis pequeñas, si ya iban a cumplir un añito, dentro de dos días.

-pero no se que diferencia tiene- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que unos es ma rosa que el otro- le dijo rose diciendo la frase que yo habia dicho, yo ignore su ironía y seguí buscando, hasta que encostre el que queria.

-ves este es lavanda- le dije con orgullo

-yo aun no veo la diferencia- dijo echando los globos lila y no quise discutir mas, mientras seguíamos buscando, diferente tipos de rosado,

-creo que ya tenemos todos los globos- dijo rose viendo la lista para el cumpleaños de las niñas.

-que mas necesitamos- dijo alice pensando- necesitamos buscar, los suvenir, platos, vasos, cubiertos y de las princesa de Disney- dijo ella con una mueca- aun insisto en que debería de ser de tinkebells- dijo ella casi haciendo un berrinche la dependienta nos miraba con curiosidad hasta un poco de vergüenza me dio.

-Alice por favor deja el drama ya lo hará cuando tengas tu una hija- le dijo rose rodando los ojos

-es cierto además tenemos que darnos rapido quiero ver donde están los chicos con las niñas- le dije impaciente, estar en el centro comercial, con unos locos como ellos, pobre de mis bebes.

-Nunca vas a cambiar bella sabes que edward la cuida muy bien asi que vamos a comprar lo que sea necesario y luego veremos donde están- dijo rose tomándome de la mano, pasamos una hora más decidiendo que cosas comprar, hacia muchas variedades pero alice y rose sabia cuales específicamente que escoger, mama, esme y Liliam, habían conseguido un permiso para hacer el cumpleaños en el central park, se encargaría de toda la decoraciones y demás pero necesitábamos algunas cosas más.

-Listo ya tenemos todo- dijo alice emocionada- ya los vestido de las niñas están listo y lo demás mama lo hará- dijo ella viendo la lista.

-pues bien ahora que terminamos podemos ir a ver donde están los chicos- le dije a las dos, rose acaba de cerrar su móvil de seguro ubicando a los chicos.

-como los supuse están en McDonald, en el aérea de juegos- dijo ella rodando los ojos. Rápidamente llegamos con la bolsa y ubicamos a los chicos quienes estaba sentado donde nos habían dicho, pero para nuestra sorpresa estaba tres personas más….

-Esas zorras- mascullo rose en voz baja…

-no pueden ver que estén solos para lanzarse sobre ellos- vi como Brittany, le ponia sus falsos pechos casi en la boca a edward, arggggggg pero es que cuando la agarre, la voy a…Bella cálmate ante todo se una dama…

-No sé porque Brittany, Leticia, y Jennifer se encargan de hacernos la vida de cuadritos- le dije a ella caminando decidida hacia ellos, me pare justamente detrás de edward quien se veía incomodo, la niñas estaba en su carriola .- Edward cariño, puedes ayudarme con estas bolsas- el salto en su asiento asustado, y con preocupación en los ojos…

-Bella cariño…este mmm…yo veras- comenzó a decir notablemente nervioso los demás chicos estaba asi.

-dejen de comportarse como unos retrasados mentales y pueden ayudarnos. – dijo rose tendiéndole la bolsas que tenia a emmett que no se quejo, al igual que jasper y edward.

-como pueden dejarse dominar, por estas, son unos mandilones- le dijo Jennifer destilando veneno.

-no parecen sus novios, sino sus mucamos- dijo Leticia, rose le lanzo una mirada asesina

-oye bien lo que te voy a decir, Jessica o Jesinia como te llames, como trate a mi novio es asunto mio aléjate del sino quieres, que ahora no pondré tu cabellos violeta, si no verde entendido- ella trago en seco. Sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho mas.

-edward cariño, le diste de comer a las niñas- dije en tono inocente, sabía que Brittany no sabía que era hijas de él, porque casi nadie lo sabía, no era que no estaba orgullosa, simplemente no contábamos nuestras vidas privada.

-si cariño, ya le he dado de comer como me has dicho- dijo el serio.- aunque ali me dio lucha como siempre- dijo el dulcemente.

-entiendo- dije mirando a las niñas, quienes me miraban fijamente.

-Ahí eddie no te he dicho que tu hermanitas son un encanto- dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa tratando de hacerle gracia a las niñas, las chicas no reimos disimuladamente.

-No son sus hermanas- le dije con arrogancia, ella me miro confundida.

-no? Entonces primas?- pregunto, yo negue con la cabeza pero no le respondí…- mira swan no me hagas perder la paciencia y dime- dijo ella con fastidio.

-ellas son…- no termine de decirle

-_PAPA- _dijo claramente ali, mientras todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, ella decia, mama al igual que Anne pero nunca habia dicho papa, como su hermana, aun recuerdo el dia en que Anne habia dicho sus primeras palabras y habia dicho papa, en cambio ali habia dicho mama.

_Inicio Flashback_

_Estaba terminando de lavar lo que habíamos ensuciado para la cena, edward habia puesto a la niña en la sala con sus jueguito a jugar mientras me ayudaba con la cocina, pero todo estaba muy callado, porque yo estaba muy enojada._

_-aun sigues enojada- pregunto el poniéndome conversación_

_-Tengo motivos no?- le dije devuelta_

_-bella cariño, lo que paso, no fue lo que viste- dijo el tratando de explicarme, y a hay explote_

_-QUE NO FUE LO QUE VI?, SI TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON ESA LA TAL BRITANNY- le dije gritándole y dejando el paño con que limpiaba la encimera._

_-Primero no me grites y segundo yo no la bese ella me beso y no le correspondí- dijo el defendiéndose_

_-es los mismo, ahora todo el mundo crees que me engañas con esa oxigenada- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-bella cariño, no me importa lo que digan los demás solo lo que tú piensas- dijo el acercándose_

_-de verdad?- dije sollozando, el me abrazo,_

_-si cariño de verdad – dijo el besando mi cabeza_

_-me prometes que no volverá a pasar.- le dije en susurro _

_-te lo prometo- dije el separándose un rato para besar suavemente mis labios. En eso sentimos a alguien cerca de nosotros, yo baje mi vista y vi que era Anne que habia gateado y se apoyo de edward para pararse y alza sus brazos para que la cargue._

_-Quieres que papa te cargue- le dije con voz tierna. Y en ese momento paso_

_-Papa- yo contuve la respiración, y me conmovió mucho y edward estaba que no cavia de la emoción, y llamo a todo el mundo para decir que Anne habia dicho su primera palabra, Alisson unas semanas despues habia dicho mama, cuando edward insistía en darle una compota y ella no queria._

_Habia sido unos momentos mágicos como este._

-Haz oido lo que ha dicho- dijo edward mirándome con emoción. Yo asenti emocionada y viendo la cara de shock de las zorras.

-Si edward ha dicho lo que tanto tu queria que dijera- dijo jasper tambien emocionado.

-me ha dicho papa- dijo el tomándola de la carriola- pequeña vibrona, te tardaste mucho- dijo el dándole pequeños salto, mientras ella reía a carcajada y contagiaba a los demás.

-papa?- pregunto a ahora Brittany es que era retrasada mental

-si papa, edward es su papa- dijo rose rodando los ojos- eres idiota o que, no has visto que son iguales- dijo ella

- por eso pensé que…-

- no sabías que pensabas pero asi como lo ves y lo oyes son sus hijas y ella- dijo señalándome- su mama- dijo alice con arrogancia…

-asi que lo mejor sería es que tú y tu manada se larguen de aquí, antes de que me vean enojada- le dije con _la mirada diabólica_

Ella se fueron y no dijeron nada, hasta que llegaron a la universidad y regaron en todo ella la nueva notica, pero no me importaba, por que amaba a mis bebes sobre todas las cosas.

**Dos días despues…**

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti….feliz cumpleaños a ti…- cantábamos a coro a las niñas. En su hermoso pastel de princesa, ella estaban vestida con un vestido hermoso rosa, toda unas princesita.

Habia invitado a varios amigos de la familia, con sus pequeños bebes , para que celebraran ese dia con nosotros.

Despues de haber a pagado las velitas, repartimos el pastel, para los niños y luego para los adultos. Charlie de habia encargado , de buscar, no sé de donde, lo personajes de la princesa de Disney igual como en Disney, y castillo similar y más pequeño era como a ver viajada a florida, era todo muy mágico.

-EMMET BAJATE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO- dijo carlisle enojado, em saltana en el catillo inflable que le habia regalado a las niñas.

-vamos carlisle no seas aguafiestas- le dijo saltando solo se veía como rebotaba, arriba y hacia abajo.

-EMMET SWAN BAJA DE DE AHÍ SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SI TARJETA DE CREDITO- dijo ahora papa y parecía bien serio. El paro en seco y bajo inmediatamente.-Rose por favor hazte cargo de el por favor- le dijo a rose que estaba a mi lado dándole de comer a Anne un poco de pastel.

-Charlie si tú no puedes, creo que tampoco yo porque esta vuelto un niño con todos los juegos- dijo ella rodando los ojos. Todo estábamos sentando en una mesa, mientras edward le hacía gracia a Alison y ella reía…

-quedo todo querías verdad- me pregunto edward de repente, mientras me miraba con amor y dulzura.

-si!...quedo todo perfecto, y aun queda mas- le dije emocionada, dándole un beso en los labios.

Despues de eso nos habíamos parado de nuestros asiento para que la niñas caminaran un poco claro agarrada de alguien aun no lo hacían por sí sola, jugaron un poco con todos sus chicos como decia la familia, emmett volvió a su castillo y carlisle se rindió, los invitados se fuero yendo, a eso de las 8: 00 pm y las niñas se habían quedado dormida.

La empresa organizadora ya habia comenzado a recoger todo, para dejar el parque impecable como debía de estar.

Decidimos irnos a la casa ya que los demás se encargaría de todos y la niñas estaban muy cansadas….

-hoy fue unos de los días más felices de mi vida – le dije a edward viendo desde la puerta de la habitación de mis niñas como dormían tranquilamente, mis mayores tesoros…

-y te prometo que habrá muchos mejores- me susurro abrazándome por la espalda…

-sabes una cosa- senti como negaba con la cabeza.- pensé que nunca iba poder alcanzar mis sueños- le dije volteándome y él me miro confundido

-no te entiendo cariño- dijo el besando mi nariz, yo sonreí con dulzura

-yo siempre soñé, con que algún dia seria, tu novia, iríamos a la universidad, nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos- le dije.

-bueno eso ha pasado pero de una manera peculiar- dijo él con una gran sonrisa

-si es cierto y no me quejo, pero es que nunca pensé que me amarías como yo te amo- le dije acurrucando en su pecho

-sabes que lo que has dicho es una tontería verdad?- yo solo asenti- sabes que te amo con todo mi ser- dijo el besando mi cabello.

-como yo a ti Mi león- le dije sobre sus labios.

-Por siempre mi ovejita- dijo el dejando atrás la distancia que separaba nuestros labios para asi besarme con tanta pasión y me tomo estilo novia. Esa noche, nos amamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, y me di cuenta que mi vida era más que perfecta aun asi con sus contratiempos pero siempre seriamos edward yo y las niñas…

El amor es algo tan puro, que aunque pase el tiempo y hayas mares que lo separe, siempre habrá un signo que demuestre que aun existe.

Yo Isabella Marie Swan soy testigo de eso…y Edward Cullen es mi motor para yo seguir adelante…

Aunque el mundo se oponga ¡Yo soy una Diva!

FIN

**BESOS CHICAS!...y que Dios me las bendiga y proteja sobre todas las cosas….y miles de gracias por seguirme…aun no decido que historia subiré…por que son muchas pero ya se llevaran una sorpresita…cuando tenga tiempo subiré algo….hasta luego…cuídense**


	37. IMPORTANTE

Chicasss! Hola como están, se preguntan como estoy yo, pues de maravilla, antes que todo Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo , El motivo de mi inesperada nota es que muchas han pedido SECUELA DE LA HISTORIA! Y adivinen que?...pues se me ha metido en la cabeza esa idea! Asi que trabajare en ella mientras subo una historia que ya estoy terminando…

Quiero que me digan que quieren en ella

Primer punto…

Si quieren drama o quieren diversión, que sea romántica como siempre.

Hablando de villanos….como quieren que sean sus características

Que mas quieren en la historia…

Tambien quiero que me digan si quieren boda o no…

-si quieren separación o no….

O quizás mas niños!

No se lo que ustedes quieran solo díganme aunque ya tengo una idea de que giro quiero que tome la historia…


End file.
